Demigod sayian  Vampire
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if a Sayian were admitted to Youkai Academy? Note: This story happens long before the Events of Dragonball. No one knows what a Sayian is just yet. DBGT characters appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Sayian  a Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Some Ideas are mine, but very few.

I intend on creating more. You'll find out few contradictions in this story, but all in all It's my first upload. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1: Sayian + a Vampire  
><strong>

A teenager was on a bus to his first school. It was only a private school, but still, he was nervous. He'd been on his own for his entire life. He learned from the mistakes of dead beings, since he had been living on top of a mountain all his life.

-Flashback Start-

Things were as peaceful as ever. Clear skies, bright sun, faded breeze, the weather was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Suddenly, Shuuden Sol, a young man of only 14 years of age, tensed up at a powerful presence nearby. He went towards it, being a self-appointed guardian of Mt. Fuji, which was his home. He was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, as if it were a natural thing to do. It was coming towards him faster than he was going towards the massive strength. Being with nature all his life meant his senses were by far a lot more powerful than the average human. It taught him how to survive, protection of what was dear to him, how to plan ahead, without much thought. He had also developed a special ability in his left eye. He would save that for later, though. He had no idea who, or what, was coming his way, much less why. Shuuden stopped on a branch, and no later did someone else appear in front of him on the ground. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Shuuden spoke up, realizing this was no human being. "I am the headmaster of Youkai Academy, Mikogami Tenmei. I have come to ask you to attend our lovely school. Of course, things won't be easy. Especially, since it seems you have been on this mountain for a while."

"I have no intention of leaving this mountain unguarded. It is my home, and I guard it myself."

"I have no intention of forcing you to head to our fine academy, but in case you change your mind," the headmaster pulled out an envelope and tossed it to Shuuden, "Take this to any bus stop right next to a tunnel. There is one just North of here. I will make sure that, should you decide to come, you will not be treated any differently than the others by the staff." The Headmaster turned around and said, "Farewell." Then he disappeared into the shadows. His presence was gone entirely, somewhat baffling Shuuden.

He opened the envelope, and found out what was there. He figured, 'Heh, why not?' then folded it up and went back to pack up everything he had to. Luckily, he had a Dimensional Stash to pack in. (A/N: A dimensional stash is accessible anywhere inter-dimensional techniques can be used. In addition, they can also be used as a safe house for hiding, a place for training, or even a place to use to go extreme distances in short times.) He only took 3 things with him: his Ocarina, the clothes on his back, and a small bag of beans he grew himself. They kept him alive for years, and on one bean every 14 or 15 days. He rarely ate twice a month, and with those beans, it was actually possible. (A/N: Yes and No. They are similar to Senzu beans in DB/Z/GT, but they aren't. In DB Korin explained one would keep you full for 10 days, but these are much more potent. In addition, with these your energy doesn't wear down in a continuous fight.) How he managed to grow them, no one knows. He still doesn't know how he knew, and since he had been growing them since he was 3, nothing seemed more natural to him. He went to the bus stop the headmaster mentioned, and waited no more than 5 minutes before an eerily looking bus pulled up facing the tunnel. "You going to Youkai Academy?" The driver asked. Shuuden nodded, and didn't show any fear in the process.

-Flashback End-

The driver then looked into his giant mirror above him. "I hope you know what you're doing. Youkai Academy is a dangerous place. Make sure you are mentally prepared," the driver said this as he stopped next to a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. "I haven't lost my cool with everything else around here have I? Especially, with the dimensional switch, which few would actually notice. Am I right?" The bus driver sweatdropped. He wasn't used to people saying something like that, especially first timers to the Academy. "You got guts kid. Try to keep them inside of you."

"Don't worry," he said as he got off the bus. "I'm quick on and off my feet, and pretty darn strong when I need to be. Later." he said while walking off toward the school. He seemed about halfway to the school building, when something caught his attention behind him. Without looking, he side-stepped to the right, and then heard "LOOK OUT!" coming from behind him. He took notice, and without turning around he jumped straight up, did a back flip, and landed. Unfortunately, right on top of the one who was trying to avoid ramming him, and then noticed it was a female. She crashed into a tombstone before he could realize anything else. He'd taken harder falls than that and landed on his hands with no problem. He followed it with a double front flip, landing on his feet, unscathed. The girl, on the other hand, was slightly dizzy.

"Sorry, I misjudged the distance between you and... Whoa..." He looked at the girl with stunned interest. He didn't realize it, but it was his mother's influence. He also didn't realize how stunningly beautiful she was until he got a good look at her. "Sorry, I'm a little anemic, I get dizzy pretty easily. And also," she looked at his eyes. "Wow, you look pretty good. My name is Moka Akashiya." He was stunned, to say the least. He activated his Spirit Eye, making his left pupil turn into an 'F' shape that glowed. "That guy didn't say anything about Vampires being in the area." He deactivated his Spirit Eye, and his left eye went back to normal. "How did you know I was a Vampire? I haven't met you before, have I?" Moka asked. "No, we haven't met before. My name is Shuuden Sol. I'm not sure how you're going to react to this, but I'm Human... or about as human as I can get. I'm a lot more evolved than a normal human: a Sayian. I'm at least Half-Sayian, I never knew my mother. My father died when I was 5. I took down what killed him, with more ease than my father, who was a natural born killer. Literally. Sayians are born warriors, but I found myself dodging the damn beast's attacks much easier than my father. It's as if I knew what he was going to do before he did it. Once the beast was down, I went over to my father, and he told me my left eye looked different. I took the liberty of calling it the 'Spirit Eye' since it allowed me to see what it truly was. I told him what I saw, and he told me it was something different, and much less dangerous than what I saw. He told me to absorb his life force. I did, and have been training myself to use it since. I developed another ability during the process. This one, not even he knew about: Mana Swap, as I call it." The bell was ringing at the school, and they were at the front gate. "Oh, shit! I got so caught up, I didn't realize things were starting! Hang on to your stomach, I'll warp us to the Gym."

He grabbed Moka's shoulder, and the two vaporized. The next thing Moka sees: A ton of people in a giant room. The gym. The opening ceremony was beginning at that very point. "Welcome all freshmen!" Someone said over the intercom.

Later that morning-

The teacher walked in, a little perky. She looked similar to a cat, and, in fact, smelled like the ones that stayed near his mountain. The teacher introduced herself as Shizuka Nekonome. Shuuden guessed she was a Cat-lady. Pretty easy guess, but to be sure, he activated his Spirit Eye. He was glad the thing didn't drain him, so continuous use was possible. He had decided against that, but took the liberty of finding out what everyone else in the class was. It was then that he felt Moka was on her way to the classroom, a little exhausted. She reached the door and opened it a little fast. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost after the opening ceremony," Moka said a little loud. To this Shuuden just smiled while deactivating his Spirit Eye. "I know, Moka. Though the others here wouldn't. Also, I highly doubt you were talking to me, but still." Everyone else was muttering to themselves, while some were still entranced by Moka's beauty. All the mutters were focused on how he knew who she was, or even where she was. Moka had just realized that Shuuden was there, and rushed him. He figured that would the case, so he braced himself. Luckily for him he did, seeing as a stagger that powerful while he braced himself that much would have sent them both through the wall behind him. Now, the teacher went on to explain the rules.

"Rule 1: Never tell anyone your true form. Since this school is to teach us Youkai to blend in with Humans, this rule is a given. Rule 2: Humans aren't allow to know of this school. No humans have ever found it, and lived to tell the tale. ~Nyan" Moka shuddered a little, wondering if Shuuden was Human like he said, or a Sayian, whatever that was. She made a mental note to ask Shuuden later. It didn't seem like he wanted to keep secrets from her. Maybe she could ask about the eye, as well. If he was a Sayian, she wondered what they truly look like. Shuuden didn't look fazed at all. He knew he could handle a lot more than most, and he had several back-ups in case he needed them. One guy spoke up. "Why don't we just eat the Humans, and rape the women?" A big guy next to Shuuden said. He remembered the guy as an Orc. His name was Saizo. Shuuden stopped himself from killing Saizo right then and there. Instead, he forced a calm voice, "2 reasons. Reason 1: Humans outnumber us by at least 500 times the amount of all Youkai. Reason 2: Humans are highly adaptable. Once they figure something out, it doesn't take long for them to take care of it. Also, if I hear you talking about raping _anyone,_ human or not,I WILL kill you. I don't take kindly to rapists," Shuuden paused for a second, closing his eyes, then finished with one word, "Orc." Saizo got a surprised look on his face. How did this guy know he was a Orc? He was beginning to get pissed off at this guy.

Shuuden actually realized this, and said, "Don't bother, because you wouldn't be able to take me on without transforming, one. Two, I don't have a form that doesn't resemble a human, or monkey, in the slightest. I wouldn't be able to go 'ape' on you, because my tail isn't there, and I can't hide it. I do have other transformations though, and none of them break the rules, because, truthfully, they still look how I am now. Noticeable differences include: blonde hair, eyes becoming green, and the not so noticeable features is, increased strength, speed, and one more thing I won't tell you about. It's not against school rules to describe other forms, is it Nekonome-sensei? As long as they can't figure out what the name, or species of that form is?"

"I don't think so... I'd have to check with the headmaster about that. In all my years of teaching here, not one has ever asked me that. Even more surprising is that I don't even know what kind of Youkai looks exactly like a human, but has several forms, all of which look almost exactly alike," Nekonome-sensei said, a little disappointed.

Moka was getting confused. Saizo, was getting pissed, or rather even more pissed off, if that were possible. Everyone else was wondering how the hell they could tell what he was, when they never even heard of a Youkai with multiple forms, along different paths, at least. "Moka, before the opening ceremony I told you a few things about my father, and I'm able to do so because of him. It also has to deal with what I told you before that," Shuuden said, remaining highly calm, considering the astronomically high levels of killing intent focused on him. Moka was looking shocked as she thought back to what he said. _It couldn't be... upgraded versions of himself? Is that even possible?_ Moka thought.

"That 'Eye' thing I told you about is also how I figured it out. Still, I'm surprised that not 2 beings in this room are the same species. I figured that at least one species had more than one in a single class." Shuuden continued. He paused, as he saw Moka putting it together. She seemed to be missing a few pieces. Then he smiled and said, "It is possible Moka, and that's actually how it works."

Moka was taken back by that last comment. _Is he reading my mind?_ "I wish I were, but no. I'm reading your aura. It's different, and sometimes reveals more than the mind. For the weak minded, it reveals less, but reading a powerful aura is a lot easier to read than a weak minded being. As for you, I can't seem to read your mind at all. It's too veiled for me to read. Your aura on the other hand... well, you get the idea." Shuuden finished, smiling. Some of the others were starting to get scared out of their wits, and he knew. It was evident in their auras.

00000x00000

Classes were over, Moka and Shuuden were going to meet on the roof. He said he would meet her there, after a bit. Shuuden warped out, the same way they went to the gym. If anyone were messing with her, he would know. She figured that out later on that day. Especially since some guys were getting jealous of him, he knew it, but very few of them had killing intent towards him throughout the entire day. Saizo was the source of the majority of the killing intent towards him. Moka made it to the roof, and began staring out at the view. She started imagining a relaxing tune. When she noticed a power coming towards her, her focus on the tune lessened, but it didn't help. She turned around and, to her surprise, found Shuuden sitting on the Water Tower right above the stairs. He was playing an instrument, one that she had never seen before. Even the music class she was in during middle school didn't have something like that. He stopped playing for a moment, noticing that she finally realized what was going on.

"How did you learn to play that?" Moka asked.

"Years of practice, and that tune also allows me to talk with beings on another plane. I could talk with my father, while I was at it. I decided not to, being as it wasn't really necessary. I just wish he'd told me who my mother was. Too bad, every time I asked, his face drew a blank," Shuuden told Moka, a little disappointed.

"I figure you'd want to know who your mother is. After all, you said you never met her. Also, I have a few questions to ask."

"I figured you ask when we were alone. I have a feeling it's about the multiple transformation paths. One of the is known as the Oozaru. For this one, there are 2 requirements: our tail, and the Full Moon. The full moon must be showing, and then we look at it. Our tails have to be connected and out. After we get a look at it, we become a giant ape, with little to no reasoning. This is due in part to the extreme power that's given to us through the form, and the lack of mental strength to control it. There are 2 versions of the Oozaru: Normal and Golden. As far as I know the Golden Oozaru is step 1 to another level. I'm not at the level for that just yet, so I would only become the Normal, black fur Oozaru. As far as I know, and this is due to my father's knowledge, there are only 4 levels, and the 4th is unlocked via the Golden Oozaru. I'm still at level 2, and need to gain even more strength before I can go level 3. These forms are known as Super Sayians. Each one has a number to represent the order they can be obtained. Super Sayian 1, 2, 3, and 4. There is also another one known as Legendary Super Sayian, but so far, none have gained access to that form, hence the legend."

"This is a little much to be explaining isn't it? I mean, it goes against the rules... doesn't it?"

"Actually, the headmaster told me about a few things concerning you, Shuuden." Nekonome-sensei said as she was walking up to them. "Apparently, he knew about what you are. He is just as confused about your mother wanting you to come here instead of a place to train with more of your kind as I am."

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! ARE YOU SAYING MY MOTHER WANTED ME TO COME HERE?" Nekonome-sensei nodded. "Fine... but what do you mean by 'of my kind'. My mind is too flustered to read auras after hearing something like that."

"I mean, demigod. Half god, half human."

"My father wasn't really considered a human. He was what's known as a Sayian. He's dead now, but his soul is now within my own. So, I'm Half-Sayian, Half-God? I didn't think I was that good. So, who's my mother?"

"She intended for you to grow up to be a heart-snatcher, but instead your father intended for you to train. Oddly enough, you don't even smell like a human. So, what he said would be off, if he didn't mention the fact your father was something known as a Sayian. I still don't know what a Sayian is. Oh, Moka? You're here as well?"

Moka nodded. "Yes ma'am. I already knew of his father, and what happened. I kind of crashed into him and he told me a few things. I was surprised when he said I was a vampire, I hadn't even told him. He explained it, but was cut short. The opening ceremony was starting and we had just reached the school. He warped us into the Gym, on a support beam near the ceiling. Great timing, too. They had just announced it was starting at that point."

"Moka, you shouldn't go into detail. We should probably get going, though. If you like, I'll give you an overhead view of the place." Moka blushed, and nodded. Shuuden turned around. "Grab on. Make sure you hold on tight. Please don't bite me as we're moving, I don't want to drop you if I lose my focus. Okay?" Moka wrapped her arms around his neck while on his side. "I'm ready." "Hang on." He took off towards the dorms through the air. He was going slow, that way he doesn't knock her grip loose. She seemed high, but it was life lifting her up. She never knew how to fly. Moka didn't realize this, but the two of them were being watched. Shuuden noticed, but turned a blind eye. It's not like anyone could follow him without transforming.

00000x00000

They took a detour, and decided to go by a lake instead. "I thought we were going to the dorms. Why did we come here?" Moka asked. "Someone was watching us for some time now. I had to make sure we lost him before I went any farther. Besides, there's something I want to show you. I refused a room in the dorm for a reason. I'm about to show you that reason." Shuuden clasped his hands, mumbled a few words, and a building grew out of the ground. It had a Traditional Japanese look. There were bells hanging at the corners of the roof. Moka's eyes widened. Her bottom jaw was on the ground. "Don't hold back, come on in," Shuuden said, quite calmly. "Don't worry, I don't bite. No pun intended, and I'm not trying to make fun of you. It's a saying humans use. Saizo finally caught up with them as they were heading inside. Shuuden dropped his guard for a bit, but Saizo was too angry to notice. He decided to wait until they came out. His wish came true, because within 2 hours Shuuden came out. He and Moka were on the roof. Shuuden looked weary, as if he were weakened. Saizo took this as an opportunity and attacked. He jumped up and came crashing down on the roof. He was already transformed and if Shuuden hadn't faked his guard, easy to do when your opponent is pissed, he would've been out for a few days. He managed to get himself and Moka off the roof and to the ground.

Saizo was getting angrier by the second. "And now you finally attack. You have a bit of patience Saizo, I'll grant you that. Leave now, and I'll forget the entire thing with my house, or you can fight me, and then die, or at least be severely injured. What's it going to be?" Shuuden asked Saizo, who took it as a cocky remark. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Saizo screamed as he charged. "Step back Moka." Moka obliged, and got out of the way. Shuuden stood completely still as Saizo charged him. Saizo was sent flying, while Shuuden stayed completely still... or so Moka and Saizo thought. Saizo had a black eye and a bloody nose when he got up. "4 light hits and you only have a bloody nose and 1 black eye? I'm impressed... You actually have some endurance." Saizo roars and it can be heard all the way at the school, about a mile out. Saizo charged him again. This time, Shuuden didn't even bother to strike back. Saizo went straight through him. At that point, the figure Saizo went through disappeared. Before Saizo hit the ground, Shuuden ended up right there, and kicked him up into the air. Shuuden followed and hit Saizo again. Shuuden kept hitting Saizo into the air and in several different directions. The speed he was moving at was astounding, to say the least. Moka was wondering how Shuuden would do if her father were after him. Shuuden was moving through the air at speeds that would make NASCAR racers piss their pants. In the middle of the high speed movement, Saizo was getting battered 3-5 times before he flew off in another direction. Saizo couldn't do a thing. Not only was he getting pounded, but his anger had made him too reckless for his own good.

This kept up for about 15 minutes, Saizo getting hit 3-5 times per spot, with about 6 spots per second. (A/N: If you've seen the Hidden Lotus used by Rock Lee in Naruto you have a pretty good idea about what's happening here, and what's next) Saizo was hit about 20,000 times, and then Shuuden stopped Saizo with one fist, causing Saizo to cough up blood. Then Shuuden delivered a kick to Saizo's gut, causing him to go down fast. Shuuden then launched a crystal vine from his hand, (A/N: A crystal vine is about as sturdy as diamonds, yet is as flexible as a vine) and it wrapped around Saizo.

Moka was watching with wide eyes, wondering how this was happening as Saizo was pulled up by the vine. Saizo then got kicked in the gut, again. This time, however, Shuuden went straight through him, electricity dissipating from around his foot. (A/N: Imagine Chidori running through Shuuden's foot. It was dissipating so it had already hit) Moka was wide-eyed with surprise. She hadn't expected an outcome such as this. Now, if she could get her father to come by and meet Shuuden, she hoped he would approve. Her father is picky, to say the least. Saizo was out cold. He wasn't dead, but if he did die, it would be from blood loss. Shuuden turned to Moka and said, "I'll be right back. I noticed a hospital on our way here. If he died, well, I guess that wouldn't be much of a problem, seeing as it would keep the secret between us." Shuuden touched Saizo's shoulder and he warped. About 5 minutes later, he warped back. "Now that that's taken care of, I think we should get you back to your dorm. I'll fix up my place later. After all," Moka cut him off. Her lips were pressed on his. Shuuden was surprised, to say the least. Regardless, he enjoyed it. Sure it was strange. I mean, someone like him, falling for someone like her. He cleared his mind of any and all thoughts. He returned the kiss.

Surprise tongue!

Moka's tongue started messing around in Shuuden's mouth. He didn't care at that point. They pulled apart, and Moka blushed. "Don't worry too much, Moka. I wouldn't ditch you for all the money in the world. If your father doesn't agree," Moka was startled that he mentioned that. "I'd rough him up a bit, or until he does agree." Moka was getting a little worried about that, but let it pass. She was with someone she loved. Moka decided to go on ahead, when Shuuden said, "You want a quick ride? I can get you there easily." Moka nodded. "Warp or fly?"

"Fly, please," Moka replied.

"Ok, hang on." They took off towards the actual dorms.

00000x00000

That's the end of the first chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Also, I'll let you in on a few things:

The Spirit Eye is named as such for certain reasons: First off, it allows the user to look at a being's aura, whether they are Human, Youkai, or something else. Also, he can see ghosts with it, since, although they're dead, they still give off a faint, and nearly untraceable aura. Second, it looks different from person to person.

It also gives out certain abilities while it's active:

1. Even though it only activates in one eye, when active both eyes can use the "Aura Sense" as it's called.

2. It allows the wielder to read the Auras he sees.

3. It allows him to see what's about to happen, as if in slow motion. In short, a bit of foresight while in battle.

4. It allows him to gauge how powerful an opponent truly is, whether his opponent hides his or her true strength or not.

In addition, the Mana Swap ability he mentioned was being used during the fight with Saizo. I won't explain how it was implemented, nor will I explain what it does. I may give you guys a short bio of the Characters I come up with (Shuuden being one of them), in a later chapter. Provided I get that far, I have a Bio for Shuuden but will not put it here before the rest. I will admit, most of his abilities are inherited from his parents, but 5 of them, are not. 2 of those 5 I came up with myself. 1 of which is upgraded from an ability i found on another site.

My complements to LGDVegito (NewGrounds) for posting the SQFP series. For those who know of what I speak, it's Sonic's. If you don't, you won't need to go there, as it will be explained later in the story. I upgraded it a bit, and then gave it the Shuuden. As for the upgrades, I won't reveal them just yet. I would like to wait before I do so, and more likely than not, he will explain it to Moka one day.

The song he was playing, I will not reveal the name of it, but I will say it is heard in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I won't say where either, because that would give it away.

Also, I won't reveal who his mother is yet. She will make herself known soon enough. Until that point, you're welcome to make guesses.


	2. Chapter 2: Sayian  a Succubus

Normal

_flashback_

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

"_mental link"_

"_**Youkai/Inner self"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Also, I don't own DB/Z/GT._**  
><strong>_

**Chapter 2: Sayian + a Succubus**

Shuuden was taking a morning jog. He made it to a small lake, and decided to take a rest here. He sat down next to a tree, and a Green Ocarina appeared in his hand. He started playing a few tunes. He finally started playing the tune that would allow him to contact those on other planes. He decided to contact an old friend.

"_Bunta, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, I can hear you. It's been a while since you and I last talked," _Bunta replied, a little disappointed.

"_I'm sorry about that. Things have been preventing me from doing so recently. You see, I've been admitted to a Private School. It's called Youkai Academy. Have you heard anything about it?" _Shuuden asked.

"_A few things, actually. None of them good. If you got admitted there, I doubt that those PSC guys would like it. I would suggest you wait a while, if you want to blow up in their face. If you get on their bad side, be careful. From what I hear, they will do anything to get rid of anyone who disregards the rules, or disobeys them. I'll do more research if you want. There's not much else you should be wary of."_

"_Why should I be wary of them? It's not like I can't take them down, if I want."_

"_Not the point. I would avoid trying to get their attention until you are there for at least 4 months. Beware of Kuyou especially. He is a Yoko. One of the most powerful Youkai to ever live. Once mistaken as a god, a Yoko was the most respected, and most feared, of all Youkai. This was until a beast now known as Alucard was created. Alucard disposed of the Yoko, but one survived. Alucard was destroyed by the Shinso shortly after. One of which was Akasha Bloodriver. Akasha Bloodriver is now dead, but was a Vampire. It is said she had a daughter, but those are only rumors. Akasha's husband is known as one of the 3 Hell Kings. He is also a Vampire. I am not sure of his name, but he has had 4 daughters. I only know the ones called Kokoa, Moka, and Akua. The fourth, I do not know."_

"_Wait, back up! The Moka you just mentioned. Her name is Moka Akashiya, is it not?"_

"_Yes, it is. How did you know?"_

"_I see. I kind of befriended her while I was here. Is there anything I should know? Mainly things she would not remember?" _Shuuden asked.

"_I'm not sure whether or not her mother is a good topic. As far as I know, Moka's mother was different than her sisters'. There were 3 women who had children with her father. All of them are now dead. She may know of Akasha, but if she does, I wouldn't push the topic."_

"_Thanks, Bunta. Things to remember are to ask Moka about Akasha Bloodriver, and beware of the PSC. Don't get on their nerves for as long as possible. Avoid Kuyou the Yoko. Did I get everything?" _Shuuden asked.

"_Yes, that covers everything. One more thing: If Moka asks what you know about Akasha, tell her that you don't know much. Got it?" _Bunta asked.

"_Got it. Later." _Shuuden stopped playing his tune. He then noticed someone who was extremely weakened nearby. It wasn't everyday this happened. "H-help me. P-please..." the girl said, extremely weak. He activated his spirit eye. He noticed she was a Succubus. He knew the his Spirit Eye would negate her charm ability. He left it on, and tried picking her up. She was muttering things that Shuuden couldn't care less about. He took her to the infirmary. It didn't take long to get there. He just told the doctors there that she seemed exhausted, but was a little energetic in the chest area. It wasn't a lie, just not the full truth. He opened the window and jumped out. The nurse, still in the room, was a little shocked, but she'd seen more than her fair share of weird things. Still, she ran to the window (A/N: they were 12 stories up) to see if he was okay. She looked out the window, and he was gone. No trace of him whatsoever. She shrugged it off.

It was over 3 weeks ago someone came in with an Orc that had a hole through his stomach. The guy, she assumed it was a male, left 5 minutes later. The Orc (A/N: Remember Saizo?) was still recovering at this point. He was making good progress. Something was not right about him though. Whatever made that whole was not only powerful, but was imbued with a high heat source, and about 950 Volts of electricity. Whoever did this was most likely using lightning as a weapon. She would have to keep an eye on any new patients coming in. She felt that someone else would be coming in, in the next month. She had no idea how right she was.

00000x00000

Things were going smoothly in class. Saizo was still in the hospital, and everyone guessed he lost his head after what happened on his first week here. He was probably still feeling the side effects of what happened, even though it was 3 weeks ago. Moka and Shuuden started talking in the hallway. "Saizo is a popular topic among the girls," Moka said. "Most are wondering what happened to him, and who did the deed. Many are happy someone did what they did to him. He had it coming, but he lost it because of what you were telling him."

"Moka, I have a few questions. Do you know of a Vampire known as Akasha Bloodriver?" Shuuden asked. He put it quite bluntly. Moka was truly surprised. It was something no one else knew about. She nodded. She was thinking to herself, _Mother... What does he know?_ Shuuden's eyes widened when he saw that in her aura. It was clear, among all the jumble, Akasha was clear. It became clear then: Akasha Bloodriver was the mother of Moka Akashiya. "I see. It would probably be better to continue this elsewhere. Maybe my place, after school. We'll meet there, ok?" Moka nodded. He needed things to find out. She also wanted to find out what he knew about her mother. Shuuden's eyes widened as he felt something familiar coming towards him from above. "Shuuden!" the succubus shouted from above. "So the little succubus has finally woken up." Moka was surprised that he knew her, while the Succubus was about to use Charm on him. She didn't get the chance to last time. "Who is she, Shuuden?" Moka asked.

"Her name is Kurumu Kurono. She's a Succubus. I took her to the infirmary since she was weakened earlier. I was by the lake playing my Ocarina at that point. I didn't notice her walk into the area." Kurumu feigned surprise. "Did you forget what happened then?" Kurumu asked. "I didn't forget. I was intentionally not looking into your eyes. You know full well why. Even though I didn't tell you, you should know. If you don't then... I don't know what to tell you. Except, maybe, that you plan on using it here."

Kurumu was extremely surprised at that revelation. How he knew was beyond her. "I suggest you forget that little plan of yours. Leave me and Moka out of it. Otherwise, what happened to Saizo might just happen to you." Shuuden spiked his killing intent, just to prove a point. His Spirit Eye activated and he realized that Kuyou was walking his way. It was easy for him to find Kuyou since he was the only Yoko around, plus he set up a precaution. "We should get going, Moka. Gym is our next class." Moka nodded and they left. After they turned the corner she asked, "Why were you in such a rush to get out of there, and why are we stopping?" "The head of the PSC was heading our way. I know it was him due to his true form. He's one of the only 2 or 3 left of his species. He's also the only one of them in the school's vicinity. I can keep an eye on him, especially, my Spirit Eye will automatically activate when he is nearby, coming in my direction. It will be a warning shot to me, that I will take notice of immediately. I want you to stay away from the Public Safety Commission until further notice. If one of them walks up to you and asks you a question about me, don't tell them anything. The less they know about me, the better. Also, make sure you only note that you and I are friends, but I have not trusted you with my true form. You also have yet to see it."

"Don't you think it will make me a little suspicious? I mean, if your my friend, then they would think you'd tell me what you are. Even though it is school rules not to let anyone know your true form." Moka said, a little confused.

"Trust me on this one. You may be a little suspicious, but as long as you keep it up, they will think you truly don't know anything. Eventually, you will be clear of suspicion. And to help with that, I can rewrite your memories of what I am. I will only do so until the PSC is defeated. It will be part of the re-write. Look into my right eye for a few seconds." Moka nodded and obliged. "You will forget everything about my true form, along with any perks that comes with them. Anything not said in the classroom the first day that is about me is not to be remembered until the Public Safety Commission is dead and gone. Kuyou will be dead at that point. Then you will remember everything." Something in Moka's mind clicked. Shuuden then grabbed the Rosario on her chest and muttered a few words in an ancient tongue. He began to think, "_So you are the True Moka, are you not?" _Inner Moka was a little different, yet was a little shocked to see he passed the seal with ease._ "__**Yes I am. You are Shuuden Sol. I know you by listening to the Outer Moka's conversations with you. I understand you wanted to re-write her memories for a reason. What was the reason?**__"_ Inner Moka asked Shuuden.

"_I created a mental link between the two of us. I re-wrote her memories to protect her from Kuyou. He is a Yoko, highly powerful, yet prone to anger outbursts. I heard about this from a friend who also helped me figure out about Akasha Bloodriver. Your mother, I presume?"_

"_**Yes, she is my mother.**"_

"_I only intend to keep those memories re-written until Kuyou is dead and the Public Safety Commission is gone. After which, she will remember everything I told her. I would hate to do so to you, as well. However, I do have a question to ask. There are requirements to releasing the seal on the Rosario. What are they?"_

"_**Why should I tell you? After all, for all I know, you may want to use her for your own gain.**"_

"_I figured that would be your answer. Also, I figured that you wouldn't tell me if I asked."_

"_**If you knew I wouldn't say what they were, why did you ask?"**_

"_Because, if push comes to shove, I may need help. You're most likely the only one who could help if I needed it. I would need to know how to release the seal, even if only temporarily, just so I could get your help. I ask that you think it over before you actually decide whether or not to tell me. I will keep the link open, just in case your body needs help. Just focus on my Aura. It is similar to a Youki, however mine is positive while everyone else has a negative Aura, also known as Youki. It will allow you to talk with me should you need to. Don't be afraid to ask for information from me. The only one I would need to find out more about is the Yoko. My friend can help with that. The rest are just child's play. When you can talk to the Outer Moka, tell her to let her father know of a powerful Youkai, one who seems as powerful as a full-blown Vampire while posing as a human."_

"_**And why would I do this?"**_

"_Not because I asked you, that's for sure. Vampires have their pride. Her father will, more likely than not, wish to meet me. When he does, I estimate about an 82% chance that he will challenge me to a fight. The reasoning for the challenge, I can't say. After all, I don't know him that well. I only think 82% is logical being as he's a Vampire with his pride, along with a superiority stick up his ass, which is only an assumption, but if he does, more likely than not, I will not hold back. If possible, I would avoid a fight. However, if he challenges me, I would gladly take it. It gets my Sayian blood boiling."_

"_**Hmm... I'll let her know the first chance I get. I'm curious to see what you're truly capable of, as well. I'll keep the link open for when I feel the need to talk to someone."**_

"_That easily? I actually expected you to resist even more. I don't believe I've gained your trust yet, though. Then again, I'm surprised you don't have that stick up your ass... or at least nowhere near as far up as most Vampires. Glad we could talk."_ Shuuden finally finished. Shaking himself to the real world.

"What happened Shuuden? You fainted and then I took you to the infirmary," Moka said, worry evident in her voice.

"Sorry that I worried you. I'll try to make it up to you later. How long has it been?" Shuuden asked. He began to think, _Apparently, while I was talking to the Inner Moka, I fainted. Looks like I still need to get used to that technique._

"It was only about an hour ago. What happened?" Moka asked. Shuuden shook his head, signaling that he either didn't know, or he didn't want to say. Moka couldn't tell which, but that was when Kurumu came in, her fury evident. "Why do you like her? Do you need so much protection that you have a vampire around all the time?" Moka was getting a little angry at her for insulting Shuuden. Shuuden got up and put his arm in front of her. "There is no reason for you to fight this battle. You may care about me, but I don't think I'll need your help for a young Succubus, who apparently hasn't mastered Illusions yet," Shuuden said. "If she wants to find out whether I keep you around for protection or not, I have no problems showing her." '_Inner Moka, if you can hear me, I have an ace in the hole. My Spirit Eye does more than just let me see into another being's aura. I intend to show you both a little of my power at a time, and this is the perfect opportunity to show one of the abilities of my eye.'_

Kurumu's rage was building fast. "You DARE insult me?" She began to grow small bat-like wings, and her tail sprouted. Her nails grew into 6" claws. "I'm not trying to insult you yet. If I were you would easily be even more pissed off than you are now. About 50 times more pissed, in fact," Shuuden said calmly, like he wasn't afraid at all. Kurumu pounced, only for Shuuden to side-step and then kick her into the wall behind him, adding momentum to her crash. She easily created a hole about 9 meters wide, from that. "At about 1/1,000,000,000 of my full strength that happens? Sure I added momentum, but I guess that she's lighter than I thought," Shuuden said. "Care to watch Moka?" She nodded and they jumped out the hole in the wall, only to be greeted by Kurumu's raging claws. If Shuuden didn't know how to fly himself, he would've been mincemeat.

He maneuvered towards Moka, grabbed her, and flew off toward a remote area. Kurumu was getting angrier by the second. She followed, not sure what to expect after that. Moka on the other hand remembered that he could fly, so she wasn't scared of falling. What she was scared about was the succubus that was pissed off and following them. He landed in the forest near a graveyard, set Moka down, and said, "Wait here. Just keep an eye on the sky." Then he flew off to meet Kurumu in battle.

He wouldn't need to go super here. Her potential is high but her access to it is severely limited. His Spirit Eye was active, and then she charged him through the air. A sword appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and parried Kurumu's claws. Kurumu got a little nervous as she gazed at the blade. It was blood red, and seemed to give off a Youki all its own. _That blade... Could it be?_ She thought, trying to calm down. "What is the name of that blade?" Kurumu asked, her calm tone forced. Shuuden realized that she recognized the sword, and then replied, "I see you recognize this sword. It's the same one you're thinking of at this very moment." Kurumu's face paled. She had heard rumors about it, but thought it didn't really exist. So much for this fight. She managed to straighten her face. "Why would a Youkai use a sword that was meant to kill Youkai? It doesn't make any sense."

"Even if I could tell you, I won't. It's against my code to reveal how I got this. I also see that you're going to give up this fight since I could kill you with one hit with this sword, and you know it."

Kurumu nodded. "Why would you not want to fight someone who was trying to kill you?" Shuuden shook his head and sighed. "As much as I'd like to fight, the mass majority of students and a good portion of the staff wouldn't stand a chance against me. The only one I'm not sure whether I can take or not is the headmaster. He's got an aura I can't read, which is a first." While he was talking with Kurumu, she tried to use charm on him, even though his Spirit Eye was active. "By the way, nice try using eye contact to control me with charm. It failed, no surprise, but it was still pretty powerful. I also see that you have a mission of your own, concerning your species. You're not in a position to complain, but you don't have to go along with it. Do things your own way, with no regards to anyone else telling you what you have to do. You're in school now, so only follow the school rules, not the rules of your species."

Kurumu began to smile. She was being comforted by his words. If anything she was probably falling for him... then she actually began to fall. "Crap," he said realizing it was his fault she fell. He swooped down and caught her. He set her down, propping her up against a tree as Moka came up to them. Kurumu was unconscious, and since she didn't see anything happen up there, decided to ask. "It was because she was following the ways of others. Those rules may apply among her species, but here, they are non-existent. I managed to get her to realize that, after showing her my 3rd favorite sword: Chaos Blade." Moka stiffened at the mention of the sword. "I know you're a little scared at the thought that I have the sword, but realize that what I brought out was only a replica. A pretty damn good one as well." Moka loosened up a bit.

Realizing that he truly wanted to protect her, she heard a voice. **_"My, this is touching. For someone that powerful, he shows compassion for those who don't wish fight. Shuuden Sol, I'm beginning to understand what kind of person you are."_** 'What was that?' Moka wondered, before saving the thought for later. "So in reality, you wanted to show her that you can hold your own here, and decided to bring out the "Chaos Blade" to prove you knew full well that you could handle things here. Am I right?" Shuuden nodded. "Also, I managed to make her faint for real with my words alone. It wasn't self induced or fake. If it were, I probably wouldn't have caught her, because she would have been able to stop herself if it was fake, or wouldn't have even done so in the first place if it were self induced."

Kurumu was beginning to stir as he was talking about her, saying he made her faint with words alone. His next words woke her up fast. He knew that she had fallen because of him. She hadn't just fallen out of the sky, either. She had fallen head over heels for him. "I see. You knew I didn't faint on purpose," Kurumu said, shocking Moka but not Shuuden. "I wouldn't have done so from that high. I would've died if I did. Look, I'm sorry about getting angry, and about trying to use charm on you. I see now that, even though you are male, you're immune to it. Still, I have no intentions of using it on you again, not just because you're immune, either." Kurumu said. Moka was a little relieved. Then she heard the voice again, **_"And once again, he befriends a girl. I wonder how he does it. Still, his eyes were immune to the Charm for a reason."_**Moka was shocked by what the voice said. It was like whoever it was knew what he could do._ "If you're talking through my mind, how exactly was he immune to it?"_

_**Inner, "I see you can actually hear me. This was quicker than I expected. I am you, but in your true form. He was immune to it due to his Spirit Eye. Apparently, he told me of an 'ace in the hole' that he had. I had no idea that his eye could be used in such a way, either. Before I forget, you should call our father. Tell him you found someone who is more powerful than most vampires without transforming into his true form, or increasing his Youki."**_

_Outer, "Why do that? Father will kill him."_

_**Inner, "He'll try, that's for sure. Still, Shuuden seems to know a lot more about us than most. He already knows of our mother, and our father. He might actually appreciate a challenge. If father challenges him, I doubt he would refuse. If anything, if he finds our father coming, he will know. Still, if the two of them go at it, I'd like to watch. That is a fight I wouldn't want to bet on."**_

_Outer, "Why not? Father is the most powerful Youkai alive. How could he end up in a draw, much less lose? Shuuden is strong, and I'm not sure, but I don't think he has much of a chance in a fight with father."_

Inner Moka laughed. **_"If you ask me, odds are about 50-50 between the two. It'll be a close fight, that's for sure. He's looking at us. You should pay attention to him."_**

"_No need for that, Moka. I knew you were talking with your outer part. However, I somewhat disagree with those odds. It's more 70-30, me to him. I base this off of the fact he doesn't know anything about me, or what I can do. You don't even know 1% of what I can do. What's more is my strength and speed is unrivaled among my kind. If I went out all out, 75-25, me to him, at best."_

"_**I see. Thank you for that juicy tidbit of information. Don't worry, Moka and I will only let him know what Outer Moka has seen and heard herself."**_

"_Why are you keeping secrets from me, Shuuden? There's no way anyone could be that powerful!" _Moka shrieked in her mind.

"_**I'll fill you in later, Omote. For now, we should continue on our way to the dorms."**_

"_Note to self: Thank Inner Moka for the save._" Shuuden thought to himself. "Well this is where we split. See you tomorrow, girls!" Moka and Kurumu blushed a bit, as he flew off towards his house.

"Hey, Kurumu?" Moka asked. Kurumu looked at Moka. "What?"

"What did Shuuden tell you back there? You know, before you fainted." Kurumu blushed a bit. "He told me that since I was at school, I shouldn't go by the rules of my species. He said that my species may be on the verge of extinction but that doesn't mean I have to comply with the rules when its not necessary. He encouraged me to find my own way. My own path to follow." _'I won't tell her that when I fell, it was in more than one way. She'll find out soon anyway.'_

"I see. I don't think he doesn't have a clue about you falling for him twice at once," Moka stated, shocking Kurumu out of her tail (A/N: Not really a pun, but her tail popped out due to that surprise, how she doesn't even know). "How did you..." (A/N: apparently she doesn't realize it either)

"I have... resources. I can't tell you who, or what, they are, but I will tell this: They know more than they let on." Inner Moka sweatdropped, as did Shuuden, being as he could hear what she was saying through the link. Good thing he was no longer in the area. Kurumu wasn't a slacker when it came to observing. He found that out as she was falling for him.

-The next day-

People were milling about in front of the school. Shuuden was taking the trees to get there. The forest is his natural habitat, so to speak. He managed to get into the school grounds and no one noticed... Except Kurumu who saw something moving fast, going straight past her. _'Shuuden, why do you have to show off?'_ she began to think. Moka was also ahead of her, but Kurumu realized it too late. Shuuden was too fast for her to catch up with, whether she was flying or not.

Shuuden met up with Moka, and they exchanged greetings. She told him she had something to do, and he just nodded. Outer Moka had no idea that he was behind Inner Moka's decision to call her father. Before she could leave, though, Kurumu tackled Shuuden from behind, her breasts rubbing against his head. '_At least it was the backside. He won't suffocate.'_ Moka thought before Shuuden disappeared in a puff of smoke. **_"Typical. I didn't think he would let that happen so easily. Still, how did you escape from that, and where are you?"_**

"_I see the Vampire is a little worried. I was, in fact, there at first, but I switched with a clone I made. The clone went poof, and I'm on the roof. Look at Kurumu's face." _Moka looked at Kurumu and had to stifle a laugh. _"Funny, isn't it? It's as you thought, though. I did realize that she had fallen head over heels for me. However, what I said before still stands. You're the only one for me Moka."_

Moka was glad he actually said that, but a little disappointed it was through the mental link. She wanted Kurumu to hear that, and she was about to tell her, until he spoke up again. _"Don't even try it. As much as I like you, I don't want to break her heart. She chose me as her Destined One, sure, but to me, she is only a friend who has been forced to do something. I'm not going to push her away completely but I will make it so that she realizes my feelings later. Shadow Clones do come in handy at times like this."_

Mysterious as the guy was, she had things to take care of. "I'll see you in class, then. I've got to make a call. Bye, Kurumu. Later, Shuuden!" She looked to her right, before turning around to head for the phones. _'Why did she look over there?' _Kurumu wondered, before she realized that she told Shuuden later as she looked in that direction. "No way..." Kurumu muttered. She headed off in that direction to find... nothing but a note.

00000x00000

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I don't intend on putting what's on the note in the story, but you never know. That might change. Besides, some of you have an idea as to what it says. Put it in a review, and maybe it might just pop up.

Note: Shuuden does have access to the Shadow Clone Technique, however can only make up to 3 at once. He can't maintain more than that... Not that he needs to. It's just a great method of escape, and for what Kurumu does, it's a massive help for him. Besides, he learned a few things from watching the time-stream via a blue flame while on Mount Fuji.


	3. Chapter 3: Lets Go Clubbing

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental link"_

_'thoughts'_

"_**inner/demon form" speaking**_

_**'inner/demon form' thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Also, I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

**Chapter 3: Let's go Clubbing**

It had been 3 days since Kurumu fell for Shuuden. She was a little disappointed at the note she found on the roof that day. When she read it she was a little devastated. Still, she had a little hope. It meant he didn't want to leave her alone, but he still didn't want her getting too close.

During class, a new student was introduced. Much to Shuuden's surprise, he knew the guy. The guy didn't know Shuuden, but Shuuden knew him. He was simply known as Goku. Why the guy was here, and in child form no less, was beyond him. _**"How do you know him, yet he doesn't know you? That doesn't make much sense."**_

"_It's because I saw him through the time-stream. He shouldn't even be alive at this point. Truthfully, he's not even supposed to be born yet."_ Shuuden thought.

"**_What is he capable of?" _**Inner Moka asked.

"_It depends on what time frame he's from. I see he has his tail. That means either he has already achieved Super Sayian 4, or he doesn't even know he's a Sayian." _Shuuden told Inner Moka.

"_What's a Sayian?"_ Outer Moka asked Shuuden.

"_Ura, I suppose you didn't explain it, did you? Don't bother answering because I already know." _Shuuden said over the link. Then Kurumu popped in. _"You guys talking about the new guy?"_ Kurumu said over the mental chat. (A/N: They started calling it a mental chat because it's like a chatroom composed of minds)

"_Yes, we are Kurumu. I know who the guy is, I'll just need some time alone to get close enough to him to ask who his latest major enemy was. Once I find that out, I'll proceed from there. Several answers are possible, and I will apply an explanation accordingly. After that, I'll let you guys know. Got it?"_ Shuuden asked over the mental chat.

They all replied the same way, though Inner Moka was a little more blunt. No surprise to Shuuden.

During all this, Nekonome-sensei was saying all students were to join a club.

-After Class-

Shuuden walked up to Goku. "Hey, Goku. You got a minute? I have a few questions to ask you." Goku shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Do you know what that tail of yours represents?" Shuuden asked, a little bluntly, but shocking Goku a bit. "Yes, I do," he whispered. "I even know what it brings, but how did you know that the thing was a tail in the first place?" Goku asked him. (A/N: Goku's tail is wrapped around his waist like a belt)

"I took off my tail before I came here. Since you know what it symbolizes, I take it you have achieved Super Sayian 4, have you not?" Shuuden said, quietly, but loud enough for Goku to hear him. Goku simply nodded. "How do you know about Super Sayian 4? The only legends among the Sayians are the original Super Sayian, and this time is before I was even supposed to be born."

"I watched your exploits from your fight with Raditz and further on. I know what you are, and I'm the same. Except the fact, that my mother was neither Sayian nor Earthling. Still, it gives me an advantage over most. Also, I reached level 2 already. I haven't reached level 3, nor am I strong enough to do so at this point," Shuuden told him. "Still, I'm glad there's another Sayian here. It makes up for my father dying. I avenged his death just before he passed his spirit to me. Besides, now I have a sparring partner, that could help me out as needed."

"I'd like that," Goku said after nodding. "I was sent here after Shenron and I left my friends behind. Omega Shenron is gone, as are the other Shadow Dragons."

"Thanks for the tip, I'll see you later. Meet me on the roof after school. We'll talk more then. I'll bring my friends as well, since one of them was listening in on this. And before you say they're stalking us, it's because of a mental link we keep open. I intend to keep an eye on that one in particular, especially since she's one that I actually care about. Of course I care about both of my friends, I like her more than the other," Shuuden said. "I'll teach you how to enter our "Mental Chat" later. Later." No sooner did Shuuden warp out. _'That's a nice trick Shuuden. Maybe I could teach you the Instant Transmission.'_

-After school, on the roof-

Goku got up there easily. After school, he found a place to hide and used Instant Transmission to get there. He arrived before anyone else so he decided to meditate for a bit. About 5 minutes later, Shuuden warped up there with Moka and Kurumu hanging on. Kurumu looked a little green, but was able to prevent the puke. "I'm not used to the warp, ok? I just need a second to let my stomach settle down."

They all decided to sit, Shuuden explained a few things about the campus. Goku explained why he was there in the first place. "So, Shenron sent you here to take care of an incoming threat to this area? I'm a little surprised, to say the least. The barrier is supposed to keep all threats to the school outside. This is a safe place for Youkai, more commonly referred to, by humans, as monsters. You and I are a different type, but we would fall into a similar category. In the eyes of humans, you and I are no different than Youkai... should we show them our strength. Other than that, unless we have our tail, they would easily think we are one of them, until we show our strength. Do you see where this is going?" Goku nodded. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Shuuden pulled out a picture. "Be careful of this guy. His name is Kuyou. You and I could take him down single-handedly without much contest, but we should wait until I we can get enough information. He is Yoko, a fox demon. I need to find out more about him and I intend to find out as much as possible. Watch out for the armband. It means either they work directly under him, or under one of his underlings. If you run into someone wearing the armband, don't piss them off. I'm just glad Vegeta isn't here. He would blow up in their face causing a lot of problems."

Goku laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. By the way, I understand Moka is a Vampire. Care to tell me why she doesn't seem like it?" Shuuden looked at Moka and she nodded. "It's this Rosario. It keeps my true form sealed, along with my true strength. I've tried taking it off myself but it won't come off easily."

Shuuden then started, "Her true form has its own mind, somewhat. I made a deal, that she would think it over and then tell me how the Rosario can be taken off. There are requirements, that much I figured out on my own. I can't figure out what they are, not on my own. Anyway, we need to integrate your mind with ours. That way we can contact you when needed. If you integrate your mind with mine, it would be a lot simpler than integrating yours with all of us individually. This is because of the fact they all got it from a connection between me and Moka's true form. Then Moka joined in, and soon afterwards Kurumu, the other girl here, joined up. We took to calling it a mental chatroom, because basically it's what it is. This makes it easy for us to talk to Inner Moka, since she was part of the original link."

"What do I do?"

"First, go into a meditative state, and focus on my energy. Set up a link between us, and the moment I feel it, I will send you the ability to talk to us with the link we use. You can also use it to call for help, instead of raising your power level. In fact, you and I are the only ones who know of the term Power level. What they call it Youki, and I tend to call Aura, and you call it Energy. The 3 of them are the same thing. I will be able to send you the ability once your Energy meets mine, and once that's done we'll try it out." Goku nodded and started to meditate. Shuuden followed suit. The 2 of them linked up and the ability passed.

"_**Shuuden are you sure this will work?"** _Inner Moka asked.

"_WHOA! Who is that?" Goku exclaimed, in his mind._

"_I believe that is a yes. Wouldn't you agree, Ura?"_ Shuuden asked.

"_**Yes, but I think he should calm down. Especially in his thoughts. He's giving me a headache, and I don't even have a physical form now. Omote has the body."**_ Inner Moka said.

Kurumu then popped in. _"How is everything going?"_

"_Everything's good so far. He can do so in a meditative state. Now we need to find out if he can do so while actually awake. I'll meet everyone else out there,"_ Shuuden said before exiting the link. He got out of his meditative state and noticed Goku beat him to it.

"Once the link was established, I got out of the meditative state, and continued to listen in," Goku said.

Kurumu and Moka had just tuned in. "I take it it works like a charm?" Kurumu asked. Goku and Shuuden nodded. Shuuden then spoke up. "I will be keeping an eye on Kuyou when I'm not training, meditating or sparring with Goku. I'll let you guys know if he is on his way towards you. Goku, you might be able to sniff him out if you find a scent between fire and a fox. And to answer your question about who showed up while we were connected, that was Moka's True form. A.K.A. Inner Moka, or Ura. If anything happens, Let the other others know. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, it's time we split up here. Goku, if you're called by the headmaster, find out what you can about the threat. If my suspicions are correct, the problem will originate on the inside of the barrier. If not stopped, the problem will only grow, and start coming from the outside as well. We'll meet at my place tomorrow morning. We have to choose a club activity, remember?" Moka and Goku nodded. Kurumu just shook her head. She had forgotten, but thankfully, she was reminded.

Goku spoke up, "If you're not up by 7:30, you will be after my wake-up call." Everyone nodded, but Shuuden sweatdropped. He saw Goku's wake-up call, and the after-effects. "If that's the case, then I sure as hell hope that none of us are asleep at that point," Shuuden said, a touch of fear rolling in his voice.

"I take it you've seen how I wake people up?" Shuuden nodded. "Then you've also seen the look on my family's face when it happens, am I right?" Shuuden nodded, but stifled a laugh. "The look on their faces are priceless, but I'd rather that not happen. This is especially true for Moka. If she goes on a rampage after that, and it's highly likely she will, it would take all 3 of us to stop her." Shuuden said while getting up. "I'm off. Goku, if you wish to stay at my place you're welcome to. I only say this because you are also a Sayian, and I know how you think. Besides, I could teach you a few things tomorrow." Shuuden then flew off, Goku getting up to follow him, leaving a baffled Kurumu and a surprised Moka behind.

-Shuuden's place-

Shuuden and Goku just landed. The latter speaking up, "Nice place. I hope you have a lot of food."

"I have a lot Senzu Beans, if that's what you mean. Actually, they're a lot more intense. These keep you full for about 13-15 days, and tend to keep you at full battle strength, allowing longer fights. They still have the restorative properties of the original, but that part only works once, and that's when it's swallowed. Eating another one won't stack the time-frame, but will reset it. I still have about 6 days left before my last one burns off. If I get into a fight it may reduce the time I am full. I haven't really tested it out extensively, but taking one and then fighting for about 6 hours would leave me tired, but I would still be full for about 10 days. On average, the time limit, without fighting once is: 14 days, 6 hours, 14 minutes, and about 32 seconds."

Goku nodded. "I guess you can't really call them Senzu beans, can you?" Shuuden shook his head, and sighed. "I do so anyway, because the premise is the same. The effects are only enhanced. You can take the room 3 doors down on the right. I'll be upstairs in my Meditation Room. It has a leaf symbol on the door, in case you wish to join me. If you decide to train when you're done resting, head to the third floor. There are two pillars made of obsidian. Touch the left one, then the right, and walk into the light that appears between them. You might just see me in there. If you do, go Super Sayian. I'll take notice immediately, and stop training for a while. I've been training in ways most Sayians don't being as I've been in a, more or less, peaceful place. I'll teach you a few things should you wish to learn them. I intend on teaching Moka how to fly without wings later on. Since you're here, you may be able to help out with that. I tend to stay in the Meditation room for 4-6 hours at a time. Did you get all that?"

Goku nodded. "I'll stick to the Meditation room for resting. Meditation has its advantages over sleeping. My guess is you haven't figured that out. You can increase your awareness in a meditative state." Shuuden just shook his head. "I know of the increased awareness during meditation. It won't work the way I want it to due to the barriers around the room. The room itself is designed to tune out all distractions from the outside. That's why I said when I'm not meditating, training, or sparring with you. Do you get it now? I can't detect anything from the outside, but the reverse is true as well. Also, the room can't be destroyed from the inside. It can from the outside, however." Shuuden then went into the Meditation room. Goku followed suit, but looked like he was in a different area. He couldn't feel Shuuden's energy signature. He realized that since the door closed it allowed them both to meditate in different rooms, even though there's only one door.

-The next day-

"Damn, you actually gave me a workout!" Goku was saying as the two were exiting Shuuden's training grounds. Shuuden was a little surprised at this, in spite of the fact Goku was able to go Super Sayian 4. After all, he could only reach Super Sayian 2. "I'm actually surprised you could do all that in your normal state. A self-trained Super Sayian is nothing compared to the original. Anyway, I'll get to teaching you a few things later on. I don't just watch the time-stream for this realm, as you've figured. This means I can actually pull things off most Sayians can't. My mecha-summon is one of them."

"Your mecha-summon will come in great handy later on. Let's head outside. The others should be on their way soon." Goku looked at the clock. _'7:25. They're all up and about, but they haven't left their dorm yet.'_ "Don't even think about it, Goku." Goku sighed. _'Oh well. Guess we'll wait outside for a little longer.'_

"Hey, you might find a few tunes I play soothing. I'll be outside before I do so, though." Shuuden and Goku walked outside, only for Shuuden to jump up to the roof. He pulled his Ocarina from his sleeve. He started playing it. He started off with the tune that allows him to talk to Bunta.

"_Hey Bunta."_

"_Shuuden? Perfect timing. I just found something that might interest you. It seems that Kuyou is the 2nd most powerful of the remaining Yoko. The most powerful one is in another realm, but that's besides the point. I found a few things on his personality."_

Kurumu, Moka, and Goku started listening in, still unknown to Shuuden.

"_It appears he has a twisted sense of Justice. He believes that Humans and Youkai will never get along and it seems as though he uses his power the force school clubs to bow to his will. If you intend on joining a club, but haven't decided which one, I would suggest one that would allow you to give him maximum exposure. I'm not sure of the clubs at Youkai academy, but you should know one if you see it."_

"_**Shuuden, who is this?"**_ Inner Moka said over the link.

"_Oh, this is Bunta. You could say he's a friend of mine. If everyone else is here as well, you should introduce yourselves. He is not bound by the rules here, so you can tell him what you are."_

"_I'm Moka Akashiya, a vampire."_

"_I'm Kurumu Kurono. I'm a succubus."_

"_**I am Moka's true self. They usually call me Ura over the mental chat. Currently, I'm sealed inside of the other Moka. I tend to call her Omote."**_

"_My name is Goku Son. I'm a Sayian, like Shuuden. Truthfully, I haven't even been born yet. I was sent back in time in order to prevent something from happening here. What that is, I'm not completely sure, just yet."_

"_Shuuden have you told them of my previous warnings?"_

"_I have told Ura, but not Omote. I figured that Ura would tell her. Kurumu, I believe I told her via a certain note._ (A/N: If you read the last chapter you should know what he's talking about)_ I told Goku yesterday. And before any of you ask, I'm playing a tune that allows me to communicate with Bunta telepathically. I guess that's why you guys could listen in on this. I have to be nearby in order to give him the link, and I don't intend on finding out where he is. I've only seen him once, and he told me that if I needed information to call him up. Since I have an Ocarina, he taught me a song that can be played on it, and I can use that song to talk to him. Haven't seen him since, but we've talked much."_

"_Remember when you called just to talk to someone? Some of the things you said at those points are Hilarious. Others, lets just say they gave me nightmares for a week. 3 of them did that, but the rest either made me laugh my ass off, or just didn't do anything to me."_

"_Well, we better get going, everyone. Remember we have to choose a club today. We should try not to get into a club that does anything with nudity, science, or fighting. Fighting is off limits-only because Kuyou may find us sooner. Remember, we're trying to AVOID Kuyou. We also don't want to be in one with a lot of members."_

At that point, Moka and Kurumu had arrived at Shuuden's house. "We should probably get going. The Club fair will be starting at 8:00," Shuuden said, surprising everyone. Moka spoke up, "I didn't hear Nekonome-sensei say a time for this."

"Why am I not surprised? Kurumu had just popped into our link at that point. We'd better get going. Goku?" Shuuden said, earning a nod from Goku. "Girls, grab on to me or him. Kurumu might be better off directly with me. If you're still not used to Shuuden's Warp, you'd want direct contact." Kurumu frowned but nodded. She grabbed Goku's right shoulder as Shuuden grabbed his left. Moka was grabbing Shuuden's left shoulder. They all vanished, and next thing they know, they're right in front of the school. Moka was fine, Shuuden was fine as well. Kurumu, on the other hand, was worse off than she was with Shuuden's Warp to the roof. She ran to the nearest trash can and puked.

Luckily, there were bathrooms right next to them. Shuuden pointed them out, and she went in to clean up. Moka and Shuuden looked at each other and nodded. They walked off, while was Goku at their heels. "Hey, Shuuden?" Goku asked. "You'll find out soon enough, Goku," Shuuden said, without turning around. He was wondering when Goku was gonna ask why he left Kurumu behind. He kept what it was out of his mind, so Kurumu can't figure out what he's planning. One look at Moka and the 2 knew what was going on. Goku was puzzled, but set it aside. Apparently, they didn't want to even think about. Meaning, it was a prank for Kurumu. Whatever it is, he decided to watch it. Goku tensed up a bit. A tad bit of anger was coming from behind them... or was that jealousy?

Kurumu came up behind Shuuden, rubbing her breasts against the back of his head. Moka and Shuuden smirked, as the latter went poof. Goku looked on in amazement, seeing how many colors Kurumu's face was turning. She turned to Moka who was waving, trying to stifle a laugh. Kurumu went for Moka's neck, but the moment she grabbed it, Moka went poof. At this point, Goku fell to the ground laughing. Kurumu looked at him ferociously, he felt the killing intent, but was too busy laughing to care. When Goku calmed down enough to speak, he did. "So that's what they were planning. I just didn't see that coming! And your face?" Goku started laughing again, but managed to get one word out, "PRICELESS!" Then he kept laughing while Shuuden and Moka came from behind a tree. Moka and Shuuden were giggling in their heads, as was Inner Moka. She knew that technique would come in handy, but this?

"That's not funny!" Kurumu said as she tried to kick Goku, only for the latter to disappear, but not into smoke. The laughing then came from a tree. Moka was a little stunned he could move that fast while laughing. Shuuden then opened a link between him and Goku. _"That's enough Goku! Stop laughing and let's get going, or I'm gonna grab your tail, and yank it off!"_ Goku stopped laughing and went pale. _"You wouldn't...!"_

"_Try me."_ Shuuden told him. Goku knew he was serious. Plus, without his tail he couldn't go Super Sayian 4. Shuuden could pull it off, and they both knew it. Goku complied, and followed closely behind him. Kurumu was wondering why his tail was so important to him. Outer Moka was wondering the same thing. Inner Moka was smirking. At first she wanted to laugh at the threat Shuuden gave, but seeing Goku's reaction piqued her interest. Cutting herself from the link for a few moments, she began to think about why he was so afraid of losing his tail. She remembered what Shuuden told Omote before her memories were rewritten. **_'Is it possible he'll lose power if he loses his tail? It seems like a longshot, but it does make a little sense.'_** Shuuden noticed that Inner Moka cut the link. He figured the she was putting it together, so he left it at that.

As they were walking, several stands walked up to Moka, offering her to take nude pictures, test love potions, and there was even a karate club. Goku was interested in it. He was also interested in the little challenge they were having. It was if anyone could break more gravestones than a member, they would get a prize. Shuuden noticed Goku's thoughts and decided to head that way. _"Goku we should watch before we try. Something tells me the challenge is not as it seems."_ Goku nodded. They watched a few take the challenge. Goku stood on stage and told them he wanted 30. He knew that each gravestone the challengers were hitting were 10x as dense as the members were breaking. Shuuden noticed this as well. "By the way, I'm going to use my head, not my hands or feet, to break all of them, along with the stage. Afterwards, Shuuden will measure the deepness of the hole." He pointed at Shuuden who nodded. He pulled a measuring tape out of his pocket that went for about 100 feet. He figured he would need the extra length.

They set up the gravestones, and backed up. Shuuden smirked. Goku smiled. Moka and Kurumu were wondering what was going to happen to his head afterwards. Inner Moka was wondering how deep he was going to go, rather than how his head was going to hold up. Goku jumped up, did 2 front flips, and then went towards the stack. 2 seconds before impact, Shuuden, Kurumu, and Moka closed their eyes to avoid the dust. Unfortunately, no one else did and a lot of people were sprayed with rocks, dust, and smoke. Kurumu, Moka, and Shuuden were the only ones left unscathed. They actually closed their eyes, and managed to dodge all rocks flying at them, didn't get any dust in their eyes, and the smoke was clearing. When the smoke cleared, Goku was nowhere to be found. What they did see: 30 gravestones shattered to bits, a hole where the stack was, and Shuuden walking up to the hole. The tape went down the hole, only to hear a complaint. "I thought you'd let me get out of here before you did that!" A voice similar to Goku's came from inside the hole.

"Sorry about that Goku! I figured you would've been out of there by now!" Shuuden said, as Goku came up and landed right in front of the hole. "I think I went a good 50 feet underground. I still don't have much of a headache." Everyone else sweatdropped. Moka and Kurumu stifled a laugh. The Karate Club were too stunned to move. Shuuden was rolling out the tape, and it finally hit something. He pinched the tape at the edge of the hole, pulling up the main piece. "You went down father than 50 feet. This hole goes down 79 feet 7.8 inches. That's including the stage. Yet you say you don't have a headache at all? You truly are "hard headed," aren't you?" The Karate Club paled. Goku and Shuuden laughed. Moka and Kurumu couldn't hold in their laughter, so they joined in. They walked off, and the leader of the Karate Club was finally coming to his senses. "We need that guy in our club. If he could do that with his head, think about what he could do with his hands." The rest of the club barely heard him. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance against him. The leader began to think about whether Goku could handle Kuyou. He pushed the thought away. If he though too much on it, he might say something he would regret.

-30 minutes later-

The swimming club had just spotted Shuuden. The club president grabbed his arm. Kurumu and Moka smirked. _"Goku, you can laugh this one time, but no more than 2 minutes. Got it?"_ Shuuden thought, while looking at Goku, who nodded. The president of the swimming club began to entice him into joining the swimming club. He smirked and said, "You sure are full of yourself, mermaid." That was when Shuuden went poof. Goku, Kurumu, and Moka laughed at that. Goku, still wary of Shuuden in the area, tried to stop about 1 minute and 50 seconds after he started. Moka and Kurumu had stopped laughing, and Goku was actually forcing himself to stay calm. The president of the Swimming club started giving off a bit of killing intent. That actually got Goku's mind off his laughter. "I gotta thank you for getting me to stop laughing. Things wouldn't be pretty if I didn't stop laughing when I did." They continued walking, Shuuden then dropped down, and then immediately rushed towards the rest of them, leaving a baffled, confused, and slightly angry mermaid behind him. _'Now if only I could think of a way to get him into the pool...' _She began to think about possible ways to entice him. She looked down and said, "What's this?"

-With Shuuden-

"I told you didn't I Moka? Those shadow clones come in handy," Shuuden said quite calmly, a bit a laughter in his voice. The others were still finding the fact that he did that to someone as pretty as her funny as hell. They were so caught up in the fact that the mermaid (A/N: Shuuden and the others didn't bother to listen to her that much, and therefore didn't learn her name) was changing colors so fast, that they didn't see that they had walked up next to the pool. Goku and Shuuden sensed a lot of killing intent, making them notice where they are. They were next to the pool. The mermaid that tried seducing Shuuden shot out of the water, fin and all, and pulled him underwater. Goku grabbed Moka and Kurumu, and flew into the air onto the roof of the nearby building. "Don't interfere. We Sayians tend to not like fighting in groups against a group of beings such as this. In single combat, we are virtually unrivaled. It may be 1 vs 53, but I doubt Shuuden will need our help." Moka was a little worried about Shuuden. She wasn't sure what to think of this, and she was weakened by water. "Don't worry, Moka. Shuuden also told me about what happens with you and water. This is another I stopped you. That reason doesn't apply to Kurumu, but I figured he didn't want us interfering." Moka seemed a little relieved, but it ticked Kurumu off a bit. **_"He's right Kurumu. He wouldn't want us interfering with this. He is considering Moka's abilities, along with a protective sense for you. It seems Goku knew this, and held us back."_** Inner Moka said.

"_Not quite, Ura. I did say this because he told me of Moka's weak spots, but that's not the only reason. I saw what he was capable of firsthand. I know full well that he could take these mermaids down, and come out unscathed. Even underwater, a Sayian is powerful. Some of us can survive without an atmosphere, and Shuuden is playing that card to his advantage. I'm guessing in about 20 seconds the mermaids are going to fly out of the pool."_ Sure enough, Goku was on the dot with the timing. The majority of them landed outside of the pool area, falling an extra 20 feet from the edge of the pool. About 5 of them landed on the side of the pool. All of them, unconscious from either the initial impact or hitting the ground. Shuuden was in the middle of the sky, and kicked their president straight out. Goku went up to him and looked in the direction the mermaid went. "Nice kick," Goku said, smirking. "I gotta say, though, and you probably figured this out, but that wasn't my full strength." Shuuden said. "I know it wasn't. The girls probably wouldn't believe it but that mermaid went about a mile off the cliff all the way in that direction."

The girls were listening in to Inner Moka's link with Shuuden, wisely not making a sound. "Wow, Shuuden sent her flying into the Ocean? That's probably 10 miles out just to reach the cliff!" Kurumu said. Moka then spoke up, "They're right, though. It's a little unbelievable. After, what I saw him do to Saizo before he was injured, was one thing, but this? Saizo was lucky he didn't go all out." Kurumu tensed up. "Yes, Kurumu. It was me." Shuuden and Goku had just gotten up to them. "In fact, I used less than 1% of what I used here." Kurumu was lucky he didn't turn his wrath on her. She was glad he could be around. Still, she wanted to be able to help him if necessary. "Well, Moka will be getting lessons from me and Goku sometime in the future. It will help her in the long run. We can help you get stronger if you wish. Moka will be learning to fly, as well. She won't need wings to fly like us," Shuuden told a now shocked Kurumu.

"Anyway, after the first run-in with that damn mermaid I found out that there's a newspaper club here. It only has one member at the moment, and he's a second-year. I suggest we go for that. It fits the criteria we came up with before all this started." Everyone nodded. "Just be careful of the president. He seems to be a bit of a pervert. He's also a Werewolf, meaning his speed is nothing to laugh at. If we Warp there, we could get to it before they close up shop." Kurumu tensed up a bit, but Goku just nodded a flew off. Shuuden grabbed Moka and Kurumu and Warped to the Newspaper Club advisor. "Nekonome-sensei, Goku and the 3 of us decided to join up with the Newspaper Club. I figured it wouldn't be a club without members, and with the four of us, you'd actually have something on your hands." The cat-girl gave her trademark smile. "That's great! By the way, where is Goku?"

"He's on his way back to my place. He figures he has to be ready for anything. Exercise nut..." Shuuden said, seeming a little miffed.

"_You do realize I can hear everything you're saying, right?"_ Goku said over the link.

"_We know you can. Nekonome-sensei doesn't, and that's what Shuuden is counting on. He wants her to think he's a little miffed about you not wanting to come yourself. So far it's working,"_ Kurumu told Goku over that same link.

"_**I'm surprised you could catch that Kurumu."**_ Inner Moka stated.

"_Shut up, Ura. Remember that mind based techniques are a specialties of a Succubus. I can figure out more from this link than you can."_ Kurumu said, actually miffed. Nekonome-sensei was still giddy at the fact that 4 people were willing to join her club. She didn't notice that Shuuden was trying to fake being miffed. In fact, she was too caught up in herself, she didn't realize that the students were leaving.

-Outside-

"I guess we should probably focus on training you 2 on days with no school, while still doing things for the club. For the time being, we should avoid stories involving the PSC. Got it? Remember, if the PSC comes up to you, you don't know anything about us." Kurumu and Moka nodded. Moka and Kurumu started to walk off towards the dorms, waving at Shuuden. Shuuden looked toward the forest and jumped into the trees, back to his place. He needed to get a lot of training in.

00000x00000

There's chapter 3.

Originally, this crossover was counted as DBZ. I didn't intend on bringing in one of the Character's the the Dragonball Universe here. That changed in this chapter. That's what happens when my hands work on their own. Things don't go the way I intend in the first place, but more often than not, it works out.

Next Chapter: Inner Moka has yet to decide on what Shuuden asked her about. Outer Moka is waiting on an answer from her father. Gin gets his rear-end handed to him.

Please review, and If you think I can do anything better, let me know.

Also, it took me a while to come up with Shuuden. If you have any ideas for other characters, let me know. I might just add them. I will give full credit of those Characters to those who came up with them. 3 things are needed: Name, Species, and usual thought process. That would be the basis for the character. Anything else is optional. Note: They don't necessarily need to be Youkai. They also can't be characters from another Anime, Cartoon, Game, or Manga.

When, and If, I decide to add a chapter for the characters, I will include only those not native to Rosario + Vampire or Dragonball/Z/GT, meaning if I add your Character into the story, it will be put in there.


	4. Chapter 4: Clubbing Starts

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire. Also, I don't own DB/Z/GT._**  
><strong>_

Chapter 4: Clubbing Begins

It has been 5 days since the swimming club incident. Each of the victims came into the Hospital with similar, if not identical, injuries, and were in a state of shock. From what the doctors could gather from them in a state of shock, a man with black hair screamed underwater, and blasted them all out of their natural element, or so says the mermaids that were brought in. One other was brought in that same day after a mermaid landed on him. Shuuden didn't notice him coming by, and Goku was somewhat pleased at his display.

Saizo had finally gotten out of the hospital 2 days ago, but he was avoiding Shuuden. When he found out that 54 people were brought into the Hospital his mind went to one thought. '_Shuuden did that, there's no doubt in my mind.' _Saizo had a little respect for the guy, and clubs were beginning. He decided to join the wrestling club. Brute strength is his forte, and he figured that Shuuden would be in there. Either he joined up with the Wrestling Team, or the Karate Club. He soon found out that he didn't join either. He managed to get to class, and actually decided to look for Shuuden.

Shuuden spotted Saizo first, and decided to play around a bit. Then again, Goku laughed every time Shuuden played pranks. You'd think he was a son of Hermes if his father hadn't been a Sayian. "Hey Goku, you wanna meet my first 'victim' here? Apparently, he's out of the Hospital, took him long enough." Goku had a somewhat blank look on his face. Then he remembered 5 days ago, when he told Kurumu something.

-Flashback-

"_Yes, Kurumu. That was me who took down Saizo."_

-Flashback end-

"No thanks. I'd rather get to training," Goku replied, not knowing Saizo had spotted them. "Hey, Shuuden!" Saizo came running. "Looks like you don't have a choice in the matter. He found us before you could get out of here. Goku, meet Saizo. Saizo, you remembered what happened last time? You wanna go at it again?" Saizo simply shook his head. "I wanted to train under you." This caught Shuuden off guard. He had expected insults out the wazoo. "Sorry, I have other things to do. Besides, between training, the newspaper club, and school, there's not much time left for sleep." _"Not a word Goku."_ Goku nodded.

"You a friend of Shuuden?" Goku simply nodded. "Hey Shuuden, you said this guy was your first victim here? Don't you think he's a bit weak for people like us?" Saizo was taken back by the comment, seeing as his first sentence to him was an insult. "Well, you could say he had it coming. First off, he was pissed. Second, he mentioned something I can't stand. And Third, his anger seems worse than Vegeta's. The only difference: Vegeta uses his anger to his advantage. Saizo did not, leading to an immediate downfall. Not a very good warm-up, but I didn't intend on prolonging that fight." Saizo, shocked that he was comparing his anger to someone else's, and not really caring who it was.

Goku spoke up, "I see. If their tempers are similar, I can see how badly he would have ended up. By the way, we should get going to the club meeting." Shuuden just nodded, and then warped. Goku used Instant Transmission to get there. They got there at the same time. They went inside, not surprised that no one was in there. 5 minutes later Moka and Kurumu entered. Nekonome-sensei was coming in about 30 seconds later. "I'm not surprised that we're the only ones in this club," Shuuden said. "Not yet, we're missing 3 members. The president isn't here either," Nekonome-sensei said. "I realize that... Wait, 3?" Shuuden looked at Goku, who shook his head. Shuuden then felt 2 different beings coming their way. Goku and Shuuden looked at the door at the same time. 4 seconds later, the door opened. Moka and Kurumu looked over at the door, surprised that 2 other were coming in. The male, introduced as Tsukune Aono, seemed friendly. The other one seemed female. Shuuden identified her as a Yuki Onna (A/N: a Yuki Onna is a Snow Girl. Older ones are called the same thing, but known as Snow Women.)

Shuuden informed the others about the Yuki Onna, now known as Mizore Shirayuki, but purposely left out what Tsukune was. He didn't want to tell his friends that Tsukune was a Human.

"_Goku, when we get back to the house there are a few things I want to talk to you about. We shall do so before we spar this afternoon. I will not speak of it here, so don't ask."_ Goku simply looked at Shuuden with a puzzled look, but it passed after a few seconds. Kurumu figured something was up about this Tsukune guy. The main reason was that Shuuden refused to tell them what he was, which was strange. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

It took 5 minutes of waiting for the President arrived. He looked at Moka first, and handed her some roses. Moka, wanting to be an ass, simply told him, "Hmm? Did you say something?" The president nodded as he introduced himself, "My name is Ginei Morioka, but you can just call me Gin. I got these flowers for you." He showed off a smile, and gleamed his teeth. Tsukune realized that he was up to something and looked at Mizore, who simply nodded. On the other hand, everyone was in the mental chat, and they all said the same thing: _"Never trust a man who gleams his teeth. It will come back to bite you after a while."_ Inner Moka added a bit on to it, _**"Shuuden said that the president of the newspaper was a bit of a pervert as well. Don't get tangled up with him, as things will not go your way."**_

Shuuden then continued with Inner Moka's statement, _"Which means if he says anything about anyone else catching an eyeful of panties, it was more likely him than the one he accused. Is everyone clear on that?"_ They all nodded, surprising Mizore, Tsukune, and Gin. Tsukune was getting a tiny thought in his head. '_What if they are communicating through their minds? I should talk to Mizore about this later.'_ And with that thought, he figured they were capable of reading his mind, all except Shuuden, at least. Little did he know Shuuden was reading his mind, but not communicating with him, giving Shuuden a reason to smirk.

"_Hey, guys. Tsukune has it figured out. He knows we're talking through a mental link, or rather he suspects it. He is right, of course. Anyone object to me tell him?"_ No one objected to Shuuden's somewhat odd request. "I have 2 things to say, both of which are for Tsukune." Tsukune was a little scared but tried not to show it. "Your first idea is correct, spot on, in fact. About the other part, you're wrong. They can't do so like you thought, but I can. And before you say anything, it's because I was." Tsukune paled. "Don't worry about it. Something else, I'd like to talk to you and Goku at my place after the club activities. I don't really want the girls involved in this just yet. I'm not taking any questions from the other 5 in the room, so don't even ask." Tsukune was relieved... At least until he realized that he said 5, not 4. He decided not to pay much attention to that, and pushed the thought aside. _"Goku the 3 of us will be talking in the meditation room instead of the sparring area. The door can not close until all 3 of us are in. Got it?"_ Goku nodded.

Gin was even more confused than Tsukune was at all this. "What exactly are you guys talking about? More importantly, why would you want to talk about something this juicy in private?" Goku shook his head. "I can think of several ideas, but one comes to mind above all others. It's the true form of Tsukune." Mizore was taken back by this. "If you ask me, the secrecy about it from Moka, in addition to the location he chose, makes it clear. It's a secret that none of the others should know just yet. It's a secret that Tsukune should want to share, but can't due to certain reasons. What's more is: he'd be scared stiff if that secret got out, hence the location. Shuuden figured all this out, and from the looks of it, would agree with his reasons." Shuuden just nodded. Inner Moka had questions about this, and decided to ask, despite him saying not to._** "What exactly is he, Shuuden?"**_

"_I won't tell you without his permission. He is currently the only one I would do this with, and that is because of what his true form is. This is, more likely than not, a mistake on someone else's part, but he is going along with it, simply because he has a friend here. The Yuki Onna is that friend that keeps him here. There are things I cannot explain in regards to how he got here in the first place, but I intend to find out in a safe environment. I won't put him in danger of being targeted, until I know he can handle himself. Therefore, I am not answering any questions in regard to him, or his true form."_

"_**He's human, isn't he?"**_ This caught the attention of everyone else, but Shuuden stayed silent. Goku had figured it out, but he wouldn't share it with anyone else. Gin was wondering what the hell was going on. Before he could ask though, Goku spoke up, even if only to change the subject. "What exactly are we going to be doing on the first day? It's the first time I joined a club."

"And you don't call the Z-warriors a club?" Shuuden asked.

Goku simply responded, "That was more of an organization, than a club. It was small, but you can't really help it, seeing as we were the only ones capable of pulling any of that stuff off, wouldn't you say?" Shuuden was simply amazed. Not at his reasoning, but the fact he even knew the difference. This was just too confusing for everyone else, so Gin just said they were going to hang posters on the back wall. The girls would handle it, while the guys would be doing something else. Gin was giving pointers on where they should be, while Moka and Kurumu were trying to get it there. Moka had already learned how to hover, but that was about it. She wasn't doing so right now in order to catch him in the act. _"Shuuden, keep an eye on Gin for us please. If he starts looking up our skirts, knock him out for us. Is that okay? Just don't take any peeks yourself."_

"_I wouldn't need to. I can easily trace his sight from the side. If he does anything perverted, I had plans for him."_ Kurumu and Moka shuddered at that. Inner Moka simply laughed._**"If you have plans for him, I'm only going to say this: I pity that poor fool."**_ Shuuden had to smile at that. Goku started to chuckle, but was quickly silenced by a look from Shuuden. "What? You, me, Moka and Kurumu are the only ones who knows what you're capable of, them to a certain degree. Just thinking about that would make someone with even the smallest hint at your full strength not only agree, but laugh as well. Isn't that right Kurumu?" Kurumu stopped what she was doing, only to turn her head. She was trying so hard to hold back a laugh, but it still showed in her face. Shuuden smirked at that, and actually spoke up, "Go on, let it out Kurumu. Just don't go for the Banshee's Wail laugh you used to go for." Kurumu busted out laughing, and immediately fell to the floor and was rolling around clutching her gut. Shuuden smirked, and eventually started to chuckle. Ok, he had to admit it was a little hilarious coming from an outside point of view. Gin on the other hand wouldn't be laughing, if he could even breathe after he was done.

Goku finally said, "I'd watch your back if I were you, Gin. Especially, if you're doing something... Inappropriate." Goku paused before he let that last part. Gin was trying to detect something in that sentence, but couldn't find a damn thing. He didn't want to let that slide, but didn't have much of a choice. He let it go, but intended on asking later. He felt Shuuden's eye was on him, and figured Shuuden knew what he wanted. He would have to wait, based on what everyone else was saying... or catch him doing something the others wouldn't expect. He still has no idea what Shuuden is capable of, but between Goku's statement, Kurumu's laughter for a 'plan' on him, he was wary. Gin walked off, and Kurumu and Moka put the posters about halfway up the wall. They decided to call it a day.

Tsukune, Goku and Shuuden were heading over to the latter's house. When they reached the 2.5 story building, Shuuden entered, followed by Goku and Tsukune. They went up the stairs to the second floor, and Shuuden opened a door with the symbol of a leaf on it. "Go on in, you two. Don't worry nothing that is said in here will be heard out there." Goku went in first, and Tsukune was a little hesitant. "Don't worry Tsukune, there's nothing to be scared of here. It's similar to my home, which is what you may know as Mount Fuji." Tsukune perked up at that, and went inside. After Shuuden went through, he closed the door. The door didn't close the entire time, so the 3 of them ended up right next to each other.

"Ok, Tsukune. It's time you found out what we really are," Shuuden said, quite bluntly. Goku looked at him as if he were looking at Vegeta. Shuuden then continued, "I know full well you are a full-blooded human, and that's not good for you. So, I would like to ask if you would like us to train you." Tsukune was shocked to say the least, but he managed to say something. "Could you explain?"

Shuuden looked at Goku, who nodded. "We're not really classified as Youkai. The thing is, we aren't really Human either. The two of us are known as Sayians. The techniques we know can be learned by humans. In fact, some of the techniques I know were created by humans, and then I upgraded them. Shuuden mentioned the Z-warriors earlier. That was me, 1 other Sayian, 3 Humans, and my son, a Half-Sayian. After a while, the Humans left, due to the fact that they weren't able to handle what was being thrown at them. Then we gained more members, mainly Half-Sayians, but one was a full-blood Earthling, or Human. Sayians weren't even born on Planet Earth. I was sent to Earth to destroy it, however I lost my memory of that mission, and instead protected it. This is supposed to happen about 3,000 years into the future. Time travel is a little confusing, but I don't really mind." Goku went on and on about his adventures for about 30 minutes. Shuuden finally said it was enough, so Goku finally stopped.

Tsukune was trying to take everything in. He decided to ask for clarification. "So, if I'm correct, and what you say is true, then I will be able to learn some, if not all of your techniques, and be able to hold my own, even here?" Shuuden grinned. "I couldn't have put it better myself. He is telling the truth, although some of these things I didn't see in the time-line. Still, you would be able to learn at least 80% of what we know, and can teach to those who are not a Sayian. It will not be easy, and I can guarantee you it will take a lot of effort." Tsukune nodded, not liking the part about its difficulty, but liking the fact he can become powerful without transforming.

"Also, tomorrow night is the full moon. I hope we aren't called for anything on that night," Shuuden said a little fear in his voice, but not enough to detect it. Tsukune raised an eyebrow. Goku noticed this and said, "Normally, when a Sayian looks at the full moon with his tail still attached, they turn into a giant monkey. I don't really have to worry about that anymore." Shuuden was shocked at this, but Goku continued. "Ever since I reached Super Sayian 4, I don't transform when I look at the full moon. Tail or not. I have gained full control over the Oozaru, and I no longer transform into it. Instead, I go straight to Super Sayian 4. It's the easiest way for me to go that far without much effort. Shuuden doesn't have his tail now, meaning he's safe no matter what, until he gets his tail back."

-Moka's room, at the same time-

Mizore, Moka and Kurumu decided to talk about a few things concerning Tsukune, Goku and Shuuden.

Kurumu was the first to say anything. "Ok, spill it. What do you know about Tsukune?" Mizore was hesitant to answer, but said, "I know a lot more about him than he would care about most people. He's actually kind hearted for his species." Mizore stopped herself from covering her mouth.

Moka noticed she almost let something slip. "What exactly is his "species" Mizore? It wouldn't happen to be a human, would it?" Mizore tried to come up with a lie. "Impossible, Humans are not allowed on campus. Otherwise he would have been killed on the spot. He wouldn't want me giving out his true form without his consent, anyway. We were both loners when we got here and met up. He told me why he was a loner, and I told him my reason. His was because of his species, mine was due to the cold around me. He was quite understanding and we were friends until last week." She managed to turn a lie into the truth, and without many questions. Moka was a little confused at that last sentence, but Kurumu spoke up on it. "If you were friends until last week, why are you two still together together?"

"_**I have several ideas on this, but let's hear what she has to say."**_ Inner Moka said, to which Moka said, _"Okay, Ura."_

"It was because we became more than friends. I am honored to be with him through thick and thin, and would die for him. He has told me he would do the same. We became more than friends after that. It didn't matter to us that we were loners, because that title didn't fit us anymore. We have each other now, and that's enough for the both of us. As to why your friends wanted to talk to him, I have no idea." Mizore stated.

"Shuuden is one of those weird Youkai, to say the least. He can see the true form of any Youkai just by looking at them. He didn't tell us his true form, and even though we can communicate with our minds alone, he still didn't tell us. This is a first, and I figure it was because he didn't say anything, even over the mental chat, so we figured Tsukune was a human. As to how he would have got here we have no idea," Moka said.

Kurumu then continued, "If, for some reason, Tsukune was invited here, and he were human, he wouldn't know this place was made for Youkai. This means, he wouldn't have known what he was getting himself into. Shuuden and Goku are the same species, but Shuuden has an ability that Goku has yet to show. Another thing, Shuuden has a soft spot for pure hearted humans. You don't find many these days. As for Goku, we don't know much about him. We can only assume he is as powerful as Shuuden, if not more powerful."

Mizore heaved a heavy sigh. "I would need to talk to Tsukune before I tell you what he is. I wouldn't want to hurt him in any way shape or form. Surely you can understand that, can't you?" Moka and Kurumu nodded. Inner Moka spoke up over the chat. _**"Hey, Shuuden. What did you manage to find out? Depending on if whether you tell me want I want to know may influence my decision for our deal a while back."**_

"_Hey Ura. I take it you found out that you couldn't hear me or Goku through the link until recently?"_

"_**Yes, what was up with that?"**_

"_Sorry, but we needed the utmost secrecy for what we were talking about. I chose that place for a reason. I knew what we said wouldn't come to you if we were there."_

Tsukune then spoke up over the chat. _"So this is what you were talking about. This is Moka's true form? I'm surprised, to say the least."_

Kurumu and Moka got a little jolt from that point. Mizore raised an eyebrow at that, and wondered what was going on._ "Omote, Kurumu, I take it you are trying to find out Tsukune's true form? What's more is, you trying to find out from Mizore. Am I right?"_

"_**Yes, but we managed to find out that the two of them are an item. That's about it."**_

"_We found out much more than you, apparently. Omote, tell Mizore to touch your Rosario. If I'm correct it would allow her to hear what we're saying here."_ Shuuden said. "Mizore, you see this Rosario on my chest?" Mizore nodded. "Shuuden said that you should be able to listen in on what's being said if you're touching it." Mizore raised her eyebrow even further. She touched the Rosario with one finger.

"_I see it worked."_ Mizore was shocked by this. It sounded like Shuuden said that, but that was impossible. He was nowhere near them. _"You shouldn't be alarmed. You're listening in on our mental chat right now. Goku, Tsukune and I are still together at my place. Tsukune, are you going to tell them?"_

"_Mizore, you can tell Kurumu and Moka about my true form, if you haven't already. Shuuden says that if your feelings for me are how I told him, you wouldn't have told them what I really am. I take it he was right. Go ahead and tell them, but first, Kurumu and Moka, Shuuden has something to say. He didn't tell me what it was but he wanted to say something about this before you found out."_

"_Moka, Kurumu, if you tell anyone what he is, I will hunt you down. I will pummel you, and then I will blast you into oblivion. Got it? This also applies if he is harmed by either of you. Do you understand?"_ Mizore could see Moka's and Kurumu's faces go whiter than hers. Not a good thing, meaning that he would definitely follow through without hesitation, and could pull it off. _"Mizore, I am done with what I have to say."_ "Tsukune is a human," Mizore said, as quietly as possible, while still possible they could hear it. Moka was a little shocked. Mainly because Ura was right, but also because of a few other things she wouldn't say. Kurumu wasn't surprised at all. In fact, she agreed to his reasoning. _"Shuuden, I think we should give Mizore the link as well. That way, she can call for help if it was needed. In addition, we should all keep Tsukune's form as a human a secret." _Surprisingly, Moka said this. Shuuden readily agreed. He decided to warp over there, giving them fair warning.

"Mizore, Tsukune is already connected, so you could also talk to him if necessary. This connection will be able to be heard whether one of us were in the Human world, or here. Be careful though. If, for any reason, you don't want to do this, for personal reasons, you're welcome to refuse. Tsukune already has the link, and he said it felt like his mind was getting invaded. The feeling passed after everything was done, or so he says. Kurumu, out of all of us, is the only one who can read the feelings of others on the link. This is due in part to her being a Succubus, but I figure you would be able to tell how he was feeling, and vice versa. Do you want to proceed?" Mizore nodded. She doesn't really trust Shuuden, but she trusts Tsukune. "Okay, first you must go into a meditative state. I will do the same, and I will create a link during this." Tsukune and Goku were in the room when he reached that point. "Gotta love Instant Transmission." Mizore didn't notice Tsukune was there until that point. He simply nodded. She decided to clear her mind, while Shuuden did the same, and then she felt a weird sensation. It wasn't like he said, an invasion, but more like comfort, safety. She found out soon, that Shuuden wasn't giving it to her. "Tsukune, it seems like it worked." Tsukune nodded, while Mizore was opening her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked Shuuden. Tsukune answered her question. "He decided to let me link you up with us. He didn't let you know this, because it was my idea. He figured that you wouldn't trust him so he went with my plan instead. As he said, I can tell how you feel right now. I'm actually surprised at that, as are you." Mizore raised her eyebrow. "You know I can tell you right now, but I would rather not say so, or do any of that until later. If you guys don't mind, I'd like to head to the cliffs with Mizore. There are other things for us to talk about. I don't think you guys want to hear any of this." Shuuden simply nodded. He realized the need for privacy, so he decided to take them somewhere else. "Grab on." Tsukune and Mizore held hands, while Tsukune grabbed Shuuden's shoulder.

They warped out. When they were on the other side, they noticed Shuuden wasn't with them. "I guess he sent us here but left himself back there. Hey, a note." Tsukune picked up the note and read it. It said:

Tsukune,

I understand the need for your privacy so I sent you to a place known as the undimension. There is nothing for you to fear there, When you are done talking with Mizore, just head through the white portal with a runic circle around it. It will take you to my place near the school. You will be on the 3rd floor at that point.

Have a nice, private talk.

Shuuden Sol

"Wow, I didn't expect this. He wanted to give us time alone, and sent us here without coming himself." Tsukune said, surprise evident in his voice. "Why would he do that? After all, he could try to kill you."

"He won't. Instead, he decided to train me." Tsukune knew this would shock her, definitely not at the level it did, but still it shocked her. "He doesn't want me to go down in flames if something happened. At first, I wanted to decline. I figured he was pulling my leg. Then he and Goku told me Goku's story. In a nutshell, the two of them actually like humans, regardless of the fact that they aren't what you would humans. Goku grew up among humans, and grew to like them. He even risked his life for them. Shuuden and Goku both know what's going on, as do you. They decided to train me, so if anything happens, I should be able to defend myself. At least that's how Shuuden put it. Goku simply said, "I don't want my friends dying. In fact, I'd rather not let anyone die. If you have something you want to protect, you can reach levels far higher than expected." He told me this, and truthfully, I was a little shocked. I was expecting them to try and eat me the entire time. Not once did they even try to make a move. What's more is, they were sincere. They wanted to help me out. I decided to give them a chance, even though they said it wouldn't be easy."

Tsukune went on about what he Goku and Shuuden were talking about. Mizore's eyes widened the more Tsukune said. Even as he was speaking, he could tell she was wrestling herself with disbelief, and the struggle was getting harder for her. He decided to pause there, and then said, "I know this is a little too good to be true, but Goku once had friends who were human. In fact, he learned from 2 different humans. The pervert Roshi, and his grandfather Gohan. They were both human. He married a human, and didn't care. Besides, at that point he didn't even know of his true heritage. Being dropped from a mountain made him forget what he was, and why he was there in the first place. He was supposed to destroy all life forms, but he lost his memory of that after the fall. He only knew of this after he was married and had a child. He's not sure what really happened, and this is for sure, but at this point in time, he hadn't even been born. I know it sounds strange, somewhat unbelievable, but Shuuden showed me something in a blue flame. It was a history of Goku's exploits. Goku was busy reminiscing, and occasionally said "good times". I found out then that they weren't lying. Later he was turned into a child, due to a mistake by one of his oldest enemies. Emphasis on Old. Needless to say, he still kicked butt."

Mizore seemed to calm down. She still found it hard to believe, but then again, she was a Youkai. A lot of things that were hard to believe was true for her. She finally realized what she would do. "Do you want me around when you are training with them?" Tsukune was a little shocked that she actually asked the question. "As much as I want you to be there, I would rather you not. From what they said and showed me, you could get hurt, or worse. I don't want you to suffer because of my decisions." It took Mizore a few seconds to register what he just said, and then about 5 more seconds to realize what he meant. "You mean you would risk your life, just to get more powerful?"

"Not just get more powerful, but gain the ability to protect you without having you suffer from injuries. I want to be able to protect you. I want to see you happy. As long as this goes on, I want to be with you, whether alive or dead. I said I would rather you not be there, because of the state I would be put in on a regular basis. It would hurt you more than it would me, and I would be the one in pain. Do you understand what I am saying?" Tsukune asked, somewhat gently. Mizore finally understood what he truly wanted. "I understand, but that doesn't mean I agree. Still, I will try not to bother you while they are training you."

Tsukune nodded. "Thank you, Mizore. I'm glad to know that you understand, even if you don't really agree. It's a little disappointing, I know, but when I'm done, big threats now would seem like ants to me. I could protect you when you needed it, and I wouldn't get hurt that much. It would help us out a lot more, and maybe put me in good standing with your parents." Mizore nodded. Her mother was picky beyond recognition. They both knew it. What they didn't know, is that something big would be happening the next night. They got up and left through the portal described in the note. He decided to walk her to her dorm.

-The next day, after school but before club activities-

Tsukune was with Gin. Gin said there was something he wanted to show Tsukune. Tsukune had received the warning about Gin the day before. He knew Gin was up to something but couldn't figure out what. He left the link open to all others, in case something went wrong.

Gin lead him to behind a building. "What I wanted to show you is through that window. Go ahead and take a look." Gin said. Tsukune was wary of what he was doing. He didn't know what it was, but Shuuden told him, _"Go for it Tsukune. I've had the camera rolling for 2 minutes now. Don't let him know that the 2 of you are being watched. Not to mention recorded."_

"_Got it."_

-Elsewhere-

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were hanging out listening in on what was going on. The 3 simply giggled at what Gin would think if he found out all of this.

-Back with Tsukune-

Gin stated, "You know, I've started to like the girls in the club. With you, Goku, and Shuuden there, it makes me sad. Seeing such beauty wasted." Tsukune was surprised when he looked inside. _"I knew it. He was trying to make you guys think I was a pervert."_ Tsukune said over the link. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Shuuden smirked. A picture was taken. Gin had a Camera and took a picture. Tsukune was caught red-handed peeping... Or was he? Tsukune looked at Gin and smirked. "I'm confused. Why are you smirking when I have evidence of you peeping?" Gin said, obviously confused, but more startled than confused. Tsukune got down silently, and said, "Look behind you, and you'll find that counter-evidence has been made. And by someone you can't catch, I might add."

Gin looked over his shoulder, then turned around quickly at Shuuden with a Video Camera. Shuuden and Tsukune both smirked, and Gin was nervous. He somewhat broke down and challenged Shuuden. "Tonight on the roof. 9:00. Come alone, we will fight for that footage." Shuuden laughed, as did Tsukune. Gin got out of there quickly, but not before he heard a bit of laughter from them. He would show them. Shuuden said, "Tsukune, I'll fight him alone. You are a witness, however, the footage will not be in either of our possessions'. Mizore and the girls will have to footage. Excellent blackmail, wouldn't you say?" Tsukune nodded. The girls liked this plan as well. Inner Moka then spoke up.

"_**Shuuden, I will tell you something as of tomorrow. When you take Gin down, and I have no doubt that you will, I will tell you what I know. However, how will you get him to fight you if you don't have the footage?"**_

"_Don't underestimate a Sayian. Shuuden will have a plan. Actually, I think he already has one."_ Goku said.

"_About 5 actually. I start off with a fake tape, and tell him its the real one. If he doesn't believe that, 3 plans are out the window. If he does, I'm going to be an ass, and go Super on him."_ Shuuden said. Goku and Inner Moka sweatdropped.

"_Okay, just one question. Why are you going to go Super Sayian on him? He's not worth it."_ Goku said.

"_I already told you guys. It's to be an ass. Besides, he needs to learn that peeping is wrong, and that video will be used as blackmail."_ Shuuden said a little mysteriously.

-That night on the roof-

Shuuden and Tsukune were waiting. Shuuden had the tape, and was waiting for Gin to show. 2 minutes later Gin popped up out of nowhere. "About time you made it. I was getting bored waiting. I hope your ready to lose." Shuuden said. Gin just smirked, no one has matched his speed except Kuyou. Shuuden knew that Gin had a run in with Kuyou last year.

"So then, I only have a few requests." Shuuden said, catching Gin off guard. "If it's not rules of the fight I don't care."

"They are. First off, you're going to transform into your Werewolf state. As for me, I will stay like this, and only transform if I feel the need to be an ass." Gin was shocked to hear that Shuuden knew about his true form. Still, he chose tonight because of the moon. It was going to be a full moon. Gin wasn't worried. He transformed right then and there. Shuuden then said, "Ok, now I feel like being an ass." Shuuden went Super Sayian. Goku felt it, as did the others. Everyone but Goku was suddenly scared of Shuuden. The amount of power he was giving off was immense.

Tsukune saw the transformation happen in real time. Then something happened in his right eye. The pupil turned into a glowing '+' sign. No one noticed it, even him. Mizore found something was wrong with Tsukune. Not only was he not scared, something else was up. Something with his eye, but she couldn't tell what. _"Shuuden, something seems to be wrong with Tsukune's right eye. I don't know what it is, but it seems something happened." _Shuuden looked back at Tsukune, who wondered what was up. Shuuden found the glowing symbol in Tsukune's right eye. _"HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI! TSUKUNE HAS THE SPIRIT EYE!" _Shuuden said that so loud over the chat, Kurumu, Goku, Mizore and Outer Moka got massive headaches.

Inner Moka on the other hand, spoke up._** "Shuuden, is that even possible? How could he have the same eye you do? It doesn't make any sense!"**_ This confused everyone else. Shuuden answered before anyone could ask questions. _"I don't know. There is a difference in the looks of our eyes, so it might give him different abilities, as well. What I want to know is how he doesn't even notice it's there. His is in the shape of a '+' sign. Mine is in the shape of an 'F' so i can't really say what his can do. He's still only going to watch. Now I just wonder if he will be able to keep up with the fight visually."_

"Gin, let's begin. Tsukune stay back and watch as closely as you can." Tsukune was still in a little shock but managed to shrug it off, and pay attention. The fight was going on for about 30 minutes while neither of them managed to hit the other. Tsukune was watching intently, and manged to see everything that was going on. _"Everyone, the speed they're both moving at is insane! Not only has neither of them hit the other, they're both moving, at the least, 150 miles per hour! I can't believe what I am seeing!"_

"_Not to mention he's holding back, a LOT. He uses at least 400 times as much against me as he is using right now." _Goku said. _"And he said he wanted to be an ass. Go figure."_

"_**He's a lot more powerful than this, but I feel something strange. It's almost like..."**_ Inner Moka was shut up, making the others wonder what happened. What happened was:

Moka transformed. Inner Moka was on the outside. **"I'm out? Is Shuuden the cause of this? Only one way to find out."**

"_**Shuuden, I'm not sure if you realize this, but something strange happened."**_

"_Ura, you're on the outside now, aren't you?"_ Goku said.

"_**How did you know?"**_

"_There was a transformation in an area away from Shuuden. You're the only one who could've done something like that, giving off that much energy. I say that it has to be you, because Shuuden hasn't powered up, or down, and neither have I. You're the only other being here with that much transformation energy. Come over to Shuuden's place. Tsukune, when Shuuden and Gin stop fighting, tell him that Ura has awakened during the fight."_

"_Roger."_ Tsukune tuned out everything else and kept an eye on the fight.

"This is getting tiresome. Time to finish this by actually going Super Sayian." This caught Gin off guard, and shocked Tsukune out of his wits. He finally went up to a full Super Sayian. His Spirit eye also activated. It helps him keep control over that state.

-With Goku-

"HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI! He just shot up his strength to a full-blown Super Sayian!" Moka had just arrived, and heard Goku scream. Goku then tensed, and realized that Moka had arrived. Goku had a glass ball in front of him. He was watching the entire fight. He motioned Moka to come towards him. "Sit down and watch the show, Moka."

"**Why are you not surprised? I would have thought you would have been at least a little bit surprised at my form."**

"Nah, I'm used to seeing things out of the ordinary. It comes with being a Sayian raised by humans." Moka then sat down, wondering how Shuuden was going that fast. **"He's fast."**

"That's nothing. You should see me at Super Sayian 4." Moka sweatdropped at that. "I wasn't saying that I was going to transform. Shuuden can handle this by himself. As for what happened to Tsukune's eye: I have no idea how that happened, but it seems to be helping him keep up."

-With Shuuden-

Shuuden wasn't pulling any punches. Gin was getting pounded. Tsukune was watching, amazed at how fast and powerful Shuuden is. It only took 3 minutes to wrap the fight up. Gin went through the roof, which was below them, and went down to the ground floor. Gin was out cold. Shuuden landed on the roof, a stable section, and went back to normal. Tsukune walked up to him, his Spirit Eye fading. "Shuuden, Inner Moka awakened during your fight with Gin. We might want to get out of here, fast. Your place would probably be the best spot for now." Shuuden nodded, and warped the 2 of them to his house.

-With Goku-

"I don't see how this could have happened. I mean, you awakened while he was only halfway towards a Super Sayian."

"**It may be because his Aura had increased in strength. It had caused the Rosario to react, and allowed me to come out. My time here however would soon end. I also managed to find another way for the seal to be released. The Super Sayian."**

Shuuden and Tsukune warped right next to Goku and Moka. "Hey guys. I take it the two of you watched my fight?" Goku and Moka nodded. "I see you transformed, Moka. Yet the Rosario is still on. I'm guessing it's because I actually went Super Sayian." Moka nodded. **"We had come to the same conclusion. When you were going into a Full Super Sayian state, as Goku said, I had transformed. There are other ways for the seal to be broken, but the Super Sayian is one way that you can use to your advantage."**

"What about my eye? What happened there? Shuuden said something about a Spirit Eye, but what is it?" Tsukune said, curiosity getting to him. Shuuden showed him his. "This is my Spirit Eye. It is in the shape of an 'F'. Yours was in the shape of a '+' sign. I'm not sure what it means, but it will help you in your training immensely. First things first, though. You need to learn to use it at will. It will help you in the long run." Tsukune nodded as Shuuden warped him to his room. "Moka, we should talk about this with everyone tomorrow. Goku, I think you should give Gin a Senzu bean. We're going to need him alive and functioning for the club activities. Make sure that when he wakes up, he realizes what will happen if he starts peeping again. Between the video and another pounding, he will be shamed."

-Elsewhere-

"If anyone finds out who gave off that massive strength, I am to be let known immediately," said a guy in the shadows. Four others stood in front of him. They all stood up and saluted the one in the shadows saying, "Yes sir."

Then they were off.

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I know I do. Still, gotta say a few things, and answer some reviews.

Altair: Very nice story, not like others which are so used and abused. I like the originality :)

AG000: I'm glad you think that way. I figured I screwed it up a bit. Glad to know someone else thinks otherwise. I'm also surprised no one ever decided to make a Dragonball/Z/GT and R+V crossover. I came up with a few Ideas, and some continue to run in my mind. Mainly, fight scenes.

Dumbledork: Will this have lemons? Anyway, nice story. Keep up the good work.

AG000: Not planning on adding lemons, but that can change in an instant. The proof: Goku is in the story, when I never intended to add DB/Z/GT characters in here. Thanks for the compliment, by the way.

Shuuden: What's a lemon?

AG002: You don't want to know Shuuden. Trust me on this one. If I show you, you would have nightmares for weeks, or even lose all sleep during that time. I'd be fine for a few days, but you wouldn't be.

Goku: I guess I'll tell him.

AG002: Don't even dare Goku. Remember, I can have your tail cut off in an instant. Shuuden and Tsukune aren't the only ones with a Spirit Eye you know. ***AG002's left pupil turns into the symbol for Gemini* **See what I mean?

Goku: Got it...

Shuuden: Aw man! Wait a minute...

AG001: Don't bother asking Moka. She doesn't know. I'll let you know when you're older... Damn, I'm beginning to sound like a father.

Kurumu: Is a Lemon what I think it is?

AG001: I'm not telling you that.

AG002: I have no idea.

AG000: It is, but don't tell anyone just yet. ***AG000 smirks*** If you do, you may just die for hurting Tsukune. **Kurumu warped out of there **When did she learn how to do that?

Goku: Shuuden taught her that. She still doesn't have control over it. Who knows where she ended up?

Shuuden: I'll go get her. I can tell she is near a small village. ***Shuuden warps out***

AG000-002 in monotone: Thanks for reading the chapter! Review if you like, or just tell us if anything is wrong.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter, the Mage

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat" _

_'Thoughts'_

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

Chapter 5: Enter, The Mage

About a month after the little skirmish between Shuuden and Gin were the Semester Exams.

Semester exams had been just last week. The scores were posted 4 days later. Everyone met up at the scoreboard. Moka got there first and found her name. _'Looks like I'm came in 10__th__. I wonder where Shuuden is...'_ Shuuden had just appeared and found his name. He was farther away but he was using his Spirit Eye. _"Moka, great job getting 10__th__. Kurumu should've been able to do better, but somehow I'm not really surprised that she got that low. Truthfully, I'm surprised she's in the Top 200, even if just barely. Moka, check out the top 2 positions, both labeled 1__st__."_

Moka looked over there, and found what she was looking for earlier. Shuuden got a perfect score on the Exams. _"You got 1__st__? Wait, who's Yukari Sendo?" _Moka asked over the link. _"Not sure yet. Once I see her, I'll know for sure. I'm looking for Goku's score right now."_ Shuuden told Moka. Goku spoke up, _"Hey guys, check out number 13!"_ Shuuden and Moka looked at said rank. Moka was a little impressed, but Shuuden's jaw dropped 7 stories. _"Okay, Goku. How the hell did you get a score THAT high? I'm not saying you're stupid, but I figured you'd be somewhere between 100 and 125."_

"_You know, Shuuden, you should probably think less when taking tests like this. I didn't think, and only answered the questions the way I would normally do. Basically, I went off of instinct, not brains."_ Goku stated, Kurumu intent on every word. _"Still, I wasn't expecting that high either. I was expecting more like 50-80, not 13. Still, I dropped the scores from my mind, and then took the test."_

"_**Well, well. Looks like someone is less sure of himself than most. If you had gotten lower than you expected, it would have been your fault for doubting yourself. However, getting higher than you expect from that mind set helps you. I can't argue with that, but I will test out how far your concentration goes when you least expect it." **_Inner Moka said.

Kurumu then jumped in._ "Hey guys, what's my score?"_ Moka answered for her, _"193."_ (A/N: I don't remember Kurumu's actual score on this test so I put that down instead, more likely than not this score is higher, though) _"And Shuuden? What's his score?"_

"_He tied for 1st."_ Goku said. Tsukune then joined in along with Mizore. _"Hey guys! I take it you're all looking at the scoreboard? Mind finding out what my score is? Mizore's too? We're a little busy right now, so we can't check ourselves." _Shuuden had already found them, hence he answered, _"Tsukune is 144, and Mizore is 145. Already, my suspicion is rising between you two."_ Kurumu, Moka and Goku sweatdropped. _"Holy crap! Mizore, I can't believe I scored higher than you! I mean, sure I'm smart but you were always smarter than me. You knew how things worked while I was always clueless. I work on my own, and I finally get higher than you? I just don't believe how that could be possible..." _Tsukune was so busy wondering how he got higher than Mizore, that he didn't realize that Shuuden was a little suspicious of the two. Mizore brought him back with a smack to the head.

"_You did hear that Shuuden is suspicious of how the 2 of us got right next to each other, didn't you?"_ Mizore asked Tsukune, who drew a blank. _"I didn't catch that, sorry. I guess I was so surprised that I actually surpassed you in my studies, that I completely omitted anything else. I guess I should apologize for not listening completely."_

"_You don't need to apologize. In fact, since you didn't hear the last part to that, and your voice had that much surprise added in, I can tell you didn't cheat. Mizore?"_ Shuuden said.

"_If you're asking whether or not I play a part in this, I didn't. I'm not as surprised as Tsukune at that, but I am still surprised. If he had gotten into the top 100, then I would have been suspicious, myself. Anyway, Tsukune we should get going. We have an appointment to make, remember?" _Mizore stated cleanly, and calmly. _"Yeah, later guys. We won't make first period, so don't worry about us."_ Tsukune said before he and Mizore cut themselves out.

Everyone else had the same thought: What was that about?

It didn't take long for them to be shaken out of that thought, Shuuden and Goku especially. _"Moka, look behind you and to your right. Someone seems like they're about to be bullied."_ Moka obliged, and saw what looked like a little girl in a witch's cosplay outfit. She was walking somewhat normally, but then someone bumped into her. She and Shuuden headed to that position. Moka reached them first, and stopped them before they could do anything to the young girl. They soon turned their attention to her. "You do realize that what you're doing is dangerous, do you not?" Moka replied a little sarcastically, "I couldn't care less."

She didn't know who the young girl was, but figured that Shuuden was trying to figure it out. She was right of course, but then those guys were about to jump her... Until Shuuden popped out and knocked the wind out of the guy. _"Moka, that young girl is Yukari Sendo. Apparently, she is a witch. Her specialty revolves around tarot cards, and using magic to control them. She uses it to her advantage for bullies. Her mind seems to be an open book, but her aura reveals just as much. She appears to be a loner, just so you know."_ Then he spoke up, "You go after Moka, you deal with me. I also have a feeling that if you go after Yukari," Yukari flinched at that. "She will step in. Then, I'll have to deal with the weaklings like you. Ever hear about what happened to Saizo?" _"Did I get that right Moka?"_

Moka was getting surprised more and more by the minute. "I suggest you walk away now, or else..." Shuuden let the threat hang in the air. Some of the bullies were backing off. Apparently, they were the smart ones, with something to live for. Only 2 were stupid enough to stick around. Shuuden flashed a bit of Killing Intent. The others backed down, and ran off. Yukari hugged Moka, surprising her. "Thank you, Moka! You saved me!" Moka looked at Shuuden and then back at Yukari. "I didn't save you, Yukari, Shuuden did. If not for him I couldn't have stepped up as fast as I did. I helped, but he did everything." Yukari spoke up, "You're so modest, Moka. Shuuden Sol is his name right? I haven't heard much about him, but supposedly he severely injured an Orc that asked why he shouldn't attack the humans."

"Actually, Yukari, that information is somewhat wrong. You see, if there's one thing I can't stand, it's rapists. He wanted to kill the humans and rape the women. I could see in his eye he was longing for just that. I told him he couldn't for various reasons that would only make sense if you thought about it. I also warned him about talking like that when I'm around. He didn't listen as he was angry, and he got even angrier, if that were even possible. He ended up attacking me at my place, which is separate from the usual dorms. Needless to say, he got his rear-end handed to him." Shuuden started to explain. Moka cut him off.

"I remember your last move was a kick that went straight through his body. I'm not sure, but I thought I saw sparks of lightning around your foot." Moka added.

"You're right. There was lightning there. However, it was there just before the kick made impact. I turned the air around my foot and lower leg into lightning, and then used that to go straight through him. Also, there were about 20,000 hits from the beginning of the combo." Moka's eyes widened at this, as did Yukari's, however for different reasons. Moka because she was there but couldn't count the amount of times Saizo was hit. Yukari because, not only did he pull off 20,000 hits and then ending off with a lightning infused kick, but he also didn't make much of it. "I see Yukari is having a bit of trouble believing this. Moka was there, but I doubt she could see everything that was going on. Heck, I was moving at speeds over 200 miles per hour. Moving that fast, it's no wonder that she couldn't keep up. Even if she is a vampire."

Yukari seemed uneasy. Moka sensed this, as did Shuuden. Kurumu and Goku showed up as well. The latter said, "How long did it take for you to go through all that Shuuden? Also, did you transform for that?" Yukari ran off. Kurumu and Goku didn't notice, but Shuuden and Moka did. "I guess I'll tell you guys later. Right now, we should find Yukari. She's been alone since she was born. Humans hated them, and Youkai spit at them. She needs a friend, and I think we can help." Then Shuuden and Moka ran off, leaving behind a baffled Kurumu. Goku, on the other hand, said, "Kurumu, you wanna get something to eat?" Shuuden sweatdropped after hearing that through the link. He then tried to warn Kurumu about Goku's eating habits through the link. _"Don't worry Shuuden, I had one of the beans only 3 days ago. It won't wear off for a while and you know that, so don't worry."_

Shuuden was still a little worried, but not as much.

-Later that day-

They decided to search for Yukari all day. They didn't skip class, but Shuuden was keeping his Spirit Eye active at all times, just in case. During lunch, Moka asked Shuuden to meet with her alone on the roof after school. There was something she had to say, but didn't really know how to. She at least figured that he would appreciate a challenge, but the way he worded it, was not too good. It was like he wanted a duel to the death. Yes, she is thinking about her father. He doesn't know that Shuuden found a way to release the seal without removing the Rosario.

She went up to the roof, and found Shuuden up there already. He was playing his Ocarina, and being oblivious to the world around him. She felt like calling out to him, but decided not to. It didn't matter. The tune he was playing was helping her think. She found what she had to tell him. Shuuden noticed this, and finished the tune early. He wasn't as unaware as she thought. "I figure you want to talk about your father. What did he say?" Shuuden said.

"How did you..." Shuuden pointed at her Rosario. "Oh. Well, he wanted to meet you. He doesn't know that you found a way to release my Vampire form without being told anything. Well, she told me she was about to, but then she transformed and found out another way. Still, it seemed like he wanted a fight. When he fights..."

"It's to the death. Don't worry, Moka. You have yet to see my full strength. Also..." A tail was waving behind him. This sent Moka on edge. "When did he say he was coming? I'd like to be prepared, and Goku intends on helping out on the next full moon. He said that I would require Kurumu's help for that. I'm not sure why, because I can't figure it out from him. He won't say why, or how she will be needed. He obviously knows something, but I can't find out through his aura, or by reading his mind." Moka was taken back. Someone was giving him trouble, and he didn't care that much. She then spoke up. "He said he would be here at the festival. Which day, I'm not sure. He didn't say." Shuuden nodded. The next full moon was in 6 days, and the festival was over 4 months later. He had plenty of time. "He will be surprised when the fight begins. Not just by me, either. You will also have a part to play in the surprise. You know what I'm talking about, right?" Moka nodded. "Ok then. Later Moka." Shuuden warped.

Kurumu warped right next to Moka. "How did you do that?" Kurumu was panting, as she said, "Shuuden... taught... me..." She looked about ready to collapse. "Hang on, I'll get us to the dorms." Moka picked Kurumu up, and started flying towards the dorms. She landed in front of the building. She brought Kurumu to her own room, and brought her to her bed. "Get some rest, Kurumu. You're gonna need it soon."

Kurumu eyed Moka saying, "I have to work on Illusions. Just, in 6 days, be sure to be inside. Away from windows." Moka was figuring out where Kurumu was going with this. "I'm guessing Goku asked you to work on them, for some sort of training exercise?" Kurumu just nodded, and then lost it. She was asleep. Moka walked out wondering what the illusions would do if Shuuden was immune to them._**"Shuuden was only immune to them because of his Spirit Eye. He told me this before Kurumu had joined the link. We haven't spoken of it since."**_

"_Why didn't he tell me?"_

"**_He wasn't going to tell you because you already knew. What happened after that, is as much a mystery to me as it is to you."_****_'I wish it were true. I am not going to talk about it, not until Kuyou is dead.'_**

Moka reached her room and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Moka woke up due to Shuuden. He had been up for a few minutes, and was talking to Yukari in his room. This got Moka up real quick. She quickly got dressed and flew straight towards Shuuden's house.

-Shuuden's Place-

"So, you wanted to know how I did everything to Saizo?" Shuuden asked Yukari, the latter nodded. "Well, my training routine is highly strict, and Goku is the only one who can go toe to toe with me in a full on fight. He has more experience than anyone else here. The headmaster is the only one who I'm not completely sure about. Goku and I are almost even, even though he has more experience."

"What I don't get is how your training helps you out. Is there some kind of magic at work?" Yukari asked.

"I guess you could say that. There is actually a difference between magic and what we do. Magic is based on Mental energy. We use Physical energy, combined with Spiritual. You need the staff in order to cast spells now. I know of a few ways to learn spells without using a magical item. I will get more into that later. We have a guest." No sooner did someone knock on the front door. Yukari looked at him quizzically, but then hid.

"Hey Moka. Glad you could come." Shuuden winked. _"She doesn't know I called you here, so play along."_ Moka nodded. "Yes, well I still have to continue training don't I? After all, if I get rusty, how would I be able to continue?" Shuuden smirked. "True. Oh yeah, Yukari come on out. It's only Moka." Moka seemed a little peeved. He probably just said that so she doesn't figure out that he knew she was coming.

"That's not the real reason, Moka. Shuuden asked you to come didn't he?" This took them both by surprise. "I read Shuuden's mind as he answered the door, and found he was talking to you but his lips weren't moving."

"Well, then you realize that we were worried about you. You ran off suddenly, and Shuuden and I looked everywhere for you. He even decided to skip class to look for you." Shuuden was caught off guard. He tensed up. "Remember, you can't cut the link with Ura. I found this out from her. I'm surprised she even wanted me to help. I wasn't going to skip class to search with you, because I'd actually slow you down. You know that, so I told her I wasn't going to." Shuuden was at little worried at this. It was against what he was trying to put out. Yukari didn't take it the same way. She hopped out the window. "Not again..." Shuuden said, highly disappointed. Moka found a weird feeling in her that said he wanted her to help out. She didn't know how it came about or why it was there. "Moka, don't space out. I have a feeling that she's going to get into trouble soon."

Neither of them knew it, but he was right.

-3 hours later-

Yukari was still running. She was stopped abruptly when she ran into the class president. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Then he noticed who it was. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little witch, that no one cares about. Let's get her!"

-Elsewhere-

Shuuden tensed up. A fight was about to break out. He soon found out Yukari was being beaten. Without a second thought, he warped.

-Back with Yukari-

Yukari tensed up as the class president was about to hit her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the incoming knockout. She heard a thump. She didn't feel anything, but figure she was dead. Wait, if she was dead how was she contemplating whether or not she is dead? Suddenly, she peeked through one eye, curious as to what she would see.

What she found: Shuuden was standing right in front of her. One of the guys was out of it, and 2 others were scared out of their wits. There still seemed to be one missing. He probably fled when Shuuden got there. The president had shock written all over his face. Yukari then realized that Shuuden took the hit, and isn't even fazed.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Shuuden smirked. "Is that you got? Seriously, a Human punches harder than you." Shuuden she this so calmly, knowing full well this made him mad. Yukari was a little ticked that he had said that. He simply transformed. "Another Orc? Seriously, don't you know what happened to Saizo? He wouldn't listen to my warnings, and gave into his anger. You're losing it as we speak." Yukari realized what he was doing. He was making the other guy angry, and trying to get him to become much more reckless. Yukari was surprised at the moment. That human comment did the trick alone. The other guy got a face full of boot. A massive energy blast came out, and blasted the guy back half of a mile.

"Anyone else want to start something with her?" The rest ran off, and one transformed and then flew off. Shuuden smiled. "Smart move." He then turned to Yukari and his face turned a little worried. "Are you okay? You're not hurt you?" Yukari, taken back at that last statement, shook her head. She smiled a faint smile. "I'll take the grin as a yes. Also, you seem adept at mind techniques. Would you like to find learn a few things among those lines?" Yukari nodded, still awestruck at what just transpired.

"I'll also teach you how to use magic without that wand of yours. It will take some time, but I think I can get it to work." Moka had just come flying in. "Hey Moka. She's okay for now. I doubt she will be attacked again but if she does, I will take care of them personally." Shuuden stated this, earning a shocked look from Moka, and a disbelieving look from Yukari. Then he continued, "I protect my friends. It doesn't matter what will happen to me, I will protect them." Moka's face seemed a little more relaxed. Yukari was now beyond disbelieving or shock. She simply fainted, but Shuuden realized this. He caught her, and flew off. Moka took off behind him.

"Shuuden, what exactly is she to you?" Moka asked.

"She's someone who has been hated all her life. She grew up only knowing of hatred, and loneliness. She's a friend that has known pain, but has little idea of what true happiness is. A friendship will help her learn what true happiness is, and I intend to show her." Yukari was listening to what was being said. Shuuden noticed she wasn't really asleep, but continued as if he didn't.

"Even if, for some reason she doesn't accept the friendship, I still intend to show kindness to her as if she did. You should know by now that I'm not like other Youkai. I know how to keep my cool, and can take insults like I took the hit from that guy. It wont even faze me. I have a sense of protectiveness for those I care about, whether human, Youkai, or a crossbreed." He looked down at Yukari without moving his head, signaling that he was talking about her. "Yukari is one of those people, and I don't care who tries to attack her. I will step in, and I will protect her, even if she doesn't want me to. I wouldn't be doing this for her, but for the sense of protectiveness I have around her. It may not be as strong as it is around you, but it is still stronger than it is around Kurumu. Tsukune is the one that I feel needs protection the most, and you know why. That's why I intend to help him out."

Yukari's eyes shot open at that very moment. "Now you open your eyes. I knew you were listening, and everything is true." Moka was surprised at this. "You pretended like you didn't notice, but you knew all along?" Shuuden smiled. "Yea, I knew. I didn't let on, and continued as if I didn't know. She needs to know how we truly feel, and going on as if I didn't know would help." Yukari was pleased. Someone actually DID care about her.

"Thank you, Shuuden. Your feelings for me are true. I'm glad about that. Could you... could you take me to my room?" Shuuden looked at Moka. Clearly, Moka didn't like it. "I don't mind, but Moka does." Yukari sighed. She thought it meant he wasn't going to. "It doesn't mean I won't, though." Moka got a shock from that. Yukari seemed content with this feeling in her chest. She didn't know what it was, but she liked it. "Moka, you should probably head to my place. Training will begin once I get there, so be ready."

-5 days later, just before dusk-

Shuuden, Kurumu and Goku were at a cliff waiting for the moon to come out. "Remember what we talked about Kurumu? We're counting on you for this to work," Goku stated. Kurumu just nodded. Goku then continued. "Shuuden the moment the moon comes into view, look at it."

Shuuden looked at Goku like he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only trying to help. You need to reach the next level and I have an idea. That idea is why Kurumu is here. I will explain everything after this is all over. Honestly, did you think I would tell you this, knowing full well you have your tail? I know what to do, but the only way it would work is if you don't really know what's going on. At least, that's how I'm seeing it." Shuuden sighed and waited. The full moon was out, and Shuuden looked straight at it. A few seconds later, according to Goku's plan, he turned into the Golden Oozaru. "Just as I thought. Kurumu you're up!" Kurumu simply nodded. She sent an illusion in the area. What she put there was Moka. She was crying, asking Shuuden to stop. She didn't want him to hurt anyone anymore. Shuuden looked at her, still in Oozaru state. The illusionary Moka was picked up, while Shuuden wiped a tear from her eye. He started screaming.

Realizing what was going on, Goku yelled, "Kurumu, to the sky!" He got up into the air, while Kurumu revealed her wings and took flight as well. Shuuden was beginning to shrink, and the screaming turned into yelling. Ape turned human... or semi-human at least.

Shuuden was taller, more buff, his hair was longer, his shirt was gone, and his torso seemed to be that of an extremely buffed up Gorilla. His eyes were red, and his Spirit Eye was glowing in BOTH eyes. This surprised Goku more than the rest. Shuuden had told him and Tsukune that even though the Spirit eye manifests in only one eye he could use its abilities with both. Now it manifested in both eyes. "Uh, Shuuden? Your eyes look the same, and it's the Spirit eye in both."

Shuuden was still in shock. He still had his tail, but he seemed taller. It was like he grew an extra 6 or 7 inches. Then he realized what Goku had wanted. Shuuden had achieved Super Sayian 4. He also saw the illusion of Moka, but he realized immediately it was an illusion. He knew his spirit eye was active. He then registered what Goku had said. "What do you mean, the Spirit eye is in both of them? It only manifests in one eye."

"Can you summon mirrors with your Mecha-Summon ability?" Goku asked, making Shuuden give a nod. A full length mirror appeared 3 feet in front of him. He realized that Goku was right. In addition, he looked like he was a lot older than he really was. His hair was also a lot more wild than usual. His hair never grew out past a certain point. "I see what you two were going for." Shuuden said as he willed the mirror to disappear. Kurumu was a little scared. Goku saw this and saw reason for it. He went Super Sayian 4 as well. Aside from the hair and eyes, they looked exactly the same. Kurumu was even more shocked at this. She almost felt like fainting, but then realized what was going on.

"**Now you understand why I had you look at the moon. It was to achieve Super Sayian 4."** Goku said.

"**Why go so far for this? And why did you have Kurumu make an illusion for it?"** Shuuden asked.

"**I know how to achieve Super Sayian 4. You must first go into the Golden Oozaru state. Then you must realize who you are, and regain your reasoning. After that, you transform into a Super Sayian 4 state. Now you can go into that state at will. Also, Super Sayian 3 will come a lot easier to you."**

-Meanwhile-

Moka didn't realize what was going on, but suddenly, she transformed. **_"Shuuden, why the hell are you turning into a Super Sayian? Is there seriously someone else that powerful?"_** Inner Moka had just said over the chat.

Kurumu answered._ "Shuuden just reached a new level with Goku's help. I helped as well, but with the part that Goku couldn't do. It probably wouldn't make sense, and the 2 of them will transform back into their normal states soon... I hope."_

Shuuden then spoke up. _"Ura, I'm sure I told you about Super Sayian 4. That's what just happened."_ Shuuden then went back to normal, and passed out. Goku caught him then went back to normal. "Kurumu, you should get back to your dorm. You'll need some rest for the next few days. Something tells me, things aren't going to be pretty." Goku stated as he used instant transmission to take Shuuden back to his place.

-Elsewhere-

"So, someone is going to stand up against us? And you think they can win?" A somewhat sinister voice said.

"Of that I am not sure. Should we watch over them?" a somewhat female voice said.

"Proceed." The sinister voice said.

That was a strange way to do things. Anyway, review if you like. I would take any help I could get.

Time for the reviews!

**Dumbledork**: "Not planning on adding lemons, but that can change in an instant."

Well, I'm going to look forward to the lemons (if you decide to add them) then.

Anyway, I find this chapter interesting. Especially about Shudden's Super Saiyan state causing Moka's Rosario to malfunction.

Also about Shuuden's power level when in Super Saiyan. Just imagine when he goes Super Saiyan 2.

Will you add their power levels in the nexy chapter just for comparison? I believe Goku would be 1,000,000,000 in SSJ4.

AG001: It won't matter if I want to add them or not. All I'm doing is letting my hands type away. If a perverted idea hits while I'm typing, more likely than not the rating will change, and there will most likely be a lemon. Inner Moka, why don't you tell him your response to the next part.

Inner Moka: I see. I found that interesting as well. I also found it somewhat strange. That power was different from that of a Youkai.

Outer Moka: That's because he uses positive energy, while most Youkai uses negative energy.

**Outer Moka's eyes widen.** How are you separated from me?

**Both Inner and Outer Moka look at AG000** It's because the 2 of you have different opinions on most things. While you are here you will have separate bodies, but anywhere else, you will share the body like you're used to doing.

Goku: I see what's going on with that. The positive energy given off when Shuuden went Super Sayian was canceling out the negative energy keeping the Rosario attached to Moka. Did I get that right?

AG002: Yea, that about covers it. One detail you left out, though. Moka's feeling for Shuuden played a part in that, and allowed her to transform, even if only subconsciously.

AG001: Shuuden's power level at Super Sayian 2 is about 50 times as powerful as his Super Sayian 1 form. Goku's power level at Super Sayian 4 is over 14,000,000,000,000,000. I intentionally left out a look of Shuuden at Super Sayian 3. Whether or not he achieved it, is obvious.

**Agent Bizarre**: I have been reading this story for a while, and so far I can say it's great. I thought Tsukune wouldn't be included, but I stand corrected. All the same, it makes the story all the more interesting. Too bad for Kuyou he wouldn't know what's going to hit him if he decides to confront Shuuden's lot. By the way, your discussion about lemons are funny. Anyway, it gave me an idea that an omake would be fun at the end of each chapter.

AG000: Thanks. Actually, I figured out that sometimes it could be funny. At the end of Chapter 4, I put an idea into place. I got it from Mnarutodbz, and his story "The Saiyans New Adventure". I figured I should implement that after a while. Another idea from said story was implemented in the chapter as well. See if you can find it.

AG002: Tsukune starting off with Mizore was an idea he got from Romez. His Bleach at Youkai academy has a lot of similarities. I'm not trying to copy him, but I am using his as a bit of basis for the main area of the plot. Characters act differently, and some are non-existent, and that's one thing I won't change. His events don't fit here... Usually. Things have worked out so far without copying his ideas. I'm using most of the areas as basis for the actual manga. Sorry, but we don't always have internet, and usually AG000 is typing when we don't. None of us have read the manga, so we're basing the main areas off of his. We can see what the areas look like through his story, along with the areas shown in the anime.

AG001: Using that, we can keep events somewhat original, and still base it off of something. Still, I was chuckling the entire time that was going on.

Altair: Another nice chapter. I sure didn't expect Tsukune to be included. Before I forget, if I may ask are you planning for this story to be a multi-crossover? If you are, I think it would be great. Imagine other characters that's going to interact with them. Although, no pressure buddy. It's difficult to make a multi-crossover since it causes most authors a massive headache and sometimes a writer's block.

Anyway, thanks for the update. Looking forward to the next chapter :)

AG000: I was actually thinking about that, and you'll be surprised at what I came up with. You may see a bit of a change in one of the Characters soon. I will not name the Character, nor will I tell you why or how. So don't ask. Besides, I'm not getting a massive headache from that. The only thing that gives me headaches are extremely loud noises, echoing in unison with stomping. In other words, Pep Rallies are something I avoid.

AG003: Besides, clearing your head lessens everything to an extent, does it not?

**AG000, AG001, AG002 simultaneously: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**AG003 sweatdrops.** What do you think? Joining in on the action. I heard a Sayian was here and was thinking of going up against him.

Goku: I'll take you on.

AG000: Before this gets out of hand I should end the reviews here.

AG001: Why? Remember, he can teleport between dimensions. If the 2 of you are going to fight, use the Undimension. That way, innocent people won't get hurt.

AG000: I'm still stopping the reviews here. Thank you for the help Romez, and Mnarutodbz: I hope you add in my questions to your characters on the next chapter.

AG000: This is Airgod 000,

AG001: This is Airgod 001,

AG002: This is Airgod 002,

All 3: SIGNING OFF!


	6. Chapter 6: Whose Birthday?

Normal

_Flashback/Dreams_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Demon/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Demon/Demon form thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, I don't own DB/Z/GT, and finally I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

Chapter 6: Whose Birthday is it?

-At the clubhouse-

The newspaper club was working... Minus Goku. He fell asleep while thinking. Who knew? Everyone but Gin did. He made the mistake of trying to wake Goku up. He succeeded, sure. The thing is, when Goku is woken up forcefully, without means of food, he wakes up and another falls asleep in his place, so to speak.

Gin was unconscious for a few hours. Moka and Kurumu were glad Gin was knocked out by Goku. He didn't harass them when he was out of it. Mizore was glad she didn't have to put him on ice. That probably wouldn't win any points with Tsukune. Tsukune was glad at the fact Gin wasn't harassing his girlfriend. Even if he did, he figured she would freeze him, and she would have every right to. Kurumu, Goku, and Moka managed to finish their stories. Shuuden was having a hard time figuring out the right subject. He had thrown out 7 ideas, and the 8th didn't show any promise either. Moka tried helping Shuuden, but wasn't having any luck. Their deadline was closing in.

-Later that night-

Shuuden was actually sleeping on a bed. He figured he needed to be on an actual bed. He didn't know why, but something felt like he should that night. He closed his eyes and immediately found himself in another place. He was dreaming.

-In the Dream-

_Shuuden found himself in a new area. It seemed like a mall that had been abandoned. He had thought that's what it was. He walked around and found someone, in a store that had strange letters on it. They looked Greek to him. Literally, they were Greek letters. He didn't realize that he knew them, but he understood them perfectly. 'How can I recognize those letters?' He thought to himself. Then he went inside to the one inside the store. _(A/N: If you have been to an Old Navy inside of a mall, you know what the area looks like)

_The woman spoke up, "Hello there, Shuuden. You're looking well."_

_Shuuden was taken back by her greeting. She didn't even look at him. "How do you know who I am?" Things were hitting him in ways he never expected, but one thing that did actually stuck. "Wait a minute... Mom?"_

_The woman nodded and then turned to him. "I am surprised you picked up on it that quickly. Yes, I am your mother. My name is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty."_

_Shuuden's tone was still calm, though a little forced. "What do you want?" Aphrodite was surprised at this, even though she didn't show it. "I wanted to let you know who I am. Also, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about your father. I'm not sure what Hades did to your father, and he didn't go to the underworld. Hades knows this for sure. He has no idea where his spirit went, and neither do I. For some reason, though, I feel him in the area. You and I are the only ones here, yet I feel his presence as well."_

_Shuuden knew what she was talking about. Hades wouldn't have known what was going on when Shuuden's father didn't head straight to the underworld, and neither did the other gods. Shuuden gave a quick smirk. "My father? He's here. I am him. We are one. Unfortunately for bone breath." Aphrodite was caught off guard with that. One, because he called Hades Bone Breath. Two, because he said that he and his father were one. "I see you're trying to figure it out. My father's soul had passed into me instead of moving on to the underworld. If Hades were watching this right now, he'd easily be thinking: 'What the fuck is this kid talking about?' I have no doubt in my mind that he would be."_

"_And you're right. I am wondering how he managed to do so." A voice came from behind Shuuden. "I was wondering what happened to him after he died. So, he passed his spirit, his own life force into you. He's been living within you ever since?" Shuuden smirked, but nodded._

"_And bone breath actually comes out of hiding. Yes, he's been living as part of my soul ever since someone sent a Hellhound after me. Am I wrong to presume that was you?" Shuuden said. He was pretty calm, and still defiant, regardless of the fact Hades was giving off his Aura of Fear. "It seems you have reason to think so. That wasn't me, but once I find out who sent a hellhound after a weak son of Aphrodite, I will flay them." To add emphasis, he created black flames in his hand. Aphrodite was getting a little mad that Hades was calling her son weak._

_Still, Shuuden was indifferent. "Back then, I didn't know most of the things I do today. Also, I'm glad you didn't have any part of that. That saves your sorry ass from losing your job in the underworld. I don't care whether or not you call me weak, because I know otherwise. I'm not human, I'm a Sayian, and Sayians are far more powerful, in speed, strength, flexibility, and not to mention being able to learn attacks that the average human could never pull off. In fact, I'll show you a bit of what I can do, since I didn't die that day."_

_Shuuden went Super Sayian 1. It may have only been a dream, but it still shook the place up. Hades was a little nervous in the presence of the Super Sayian. "This is just level 1. I can go up to level 4 now. I also sense how nervous you are at this. Care to test out the ability of a Super Sayian?" Hades steeled his face, and Aphrodite nodded. Hades brought out 5 Skeletons from the Medieval Times. They had swords and Shields, along with Full-body Chain-mail Armor._

_Shuuden held up his left hand, and a yellow ball appeared. This surprised Hades because he didn't know what that was. Aphrodite was surprised that he didn't even bring out a sword, mace, or anything of the like. The ball left Shuuden's hand and completely obliterated all 5 skeletons to the point of nothingness. Aphrodite was shocked at the destructive power behind something so small. Hades sweatdropped. He summoned a Chimera from Tartarus. It met the same fate as the Skeletons. Hades then brought out something that surprised Aphrodite. He brought out the Minotaur._

_Shuuden just sighed. "This is boring. I guess I'll turn it up a notch, just for the heck of it." He cupped his hands at his side. He began to speak, "Ka... Me... Ha... Me...HA!" Shuuden pushed his hands forward, firing a beam of blue light. It was a direct hit. The Minotaur was vaporized, along with half of the Mall. Hades' jaw dropped from Olympus to the Underworld. Aphrodite's jaw fell off of her face, and landed on the ground, literally. "Let me get that for you, mom." Shuuden said without turning around. A strange light surrounded him. Aphrodite's bottom jaw was being lifted up with the wind and re-attached to her face, much more tightly. "You might want to work on keeping your bones in shape. I know how much shock that you would have from an attack such as that, but I didn't think the bottom half of your jaw would fall off. I'd expect that from a skeleton, but not you." Aphrodite was a little weirded out by that. Hades then stepped up and said, "If the time comes, I will make sure that you will be fighting on our side."_

_Shuuden sighed. "I fight for what I believe in. I fight to protect life. I fight for those who can't. The weak shall rally behind me, the strong should fear me. If Kronos rises, I will take him on myself. There will be some Youkai on our side, or rather the side I choose." Aphrodite giggled. "Are you talking about those girls? They like you more than you know, even though you only like one of them. I can change that you know."_

"_I have no intentions of starting a Harem. They would help me of their own free will. I have made it clear to them, I do not want to start a Harem of any kind. Oh yeah, I found out about an anti-pervert technique. I can use it to a certain extent, and surprise the hell out of people. Bang up the place and the pervert at the same time." Shuuden then said, "I guess this is it."_

"_Wait, Shuuden. Take this with you." Aphrodite took out a small coin. He took it, and felt the energy coming from it. "It will allow you to talk to me without interference from Lord Zeus."_

"_I'm not worried about Zeus. He may be the Lord of the Sky, but that doesn't mean I can't take him on one-on-one. It would take over an hour to end the fight, but I don't know what will happen after that. It would be pretty even until that point."_

"_Goodbye Shuuden." Aphrodite and Hades said, simultaneously. Shuuden disappeared. He woke up to a sunrise._

-At the clubhouse-

Gin had an issue to discuss. It would make Shuuden's story, but he didn't realize that just yet.

"We have another big story at hand. It's the "Missing girls" problem. I took the liberty of finding out the information on each one." Gin passed out copies of each one, and Shuuden recognized a couple. There life forces had disappeared all of a sudden. He didn't know how to explain it. It was like they died. "I recognize a couple of these girls. All of them had their life force disappear completely." Goku then spoke up, "You think that they all disappeared by the same person?" Shuuden nodded. Then Yukari came in. Shuuden explained a few things about Yukari. "And Gin, if you try anything with her, remember what happened on the roof that night? That will be like a welcome feeling compared to what will happen." He didn't want to use the anti-pervert technique just yet.

Gin isn't in the Mental Chat, but that doesn't pose as a problem to the girls. It didn't matter to him either. He didn't want a pervert going through his mind. Yukari has also been added, and he let the others know already. Yukari then spoke over the Chat, "_Thank you, Shuuden."_

"_Don't worry, Yukari. He's a pervert, but he was at the other side of my fist once. He knows not to mess with me. Besides, I told both you and Moka that I would protect you, whether you wanted it or not."_ Shuuden told her. Tsukune then spoke up on the subject. _"Remember when he tried to frame me for peeping? I smirked because we got the counter evidence. The look on his face was priceless."_

"_Tell me about it. He even challenged me for the tape. You could say he was out of it for a while after the fight. He was fast, but not fast enough. He wasn't even that strong either. I was toying with him. He didn't even realize it at first. He knows I can take him down with ease."_

"Also, I want Shuuden to write the story." Gin said, actually pleasing Shuuden. "I'll find out everything there is to know about the problem. There's nothing to worry about. I also have a general idea of where they have been disappearing from." Shuuden said, after standing up. "I'm off to find out anything I can. By the way everyone, you should stay away from the Art building for a while. A lot of life forces have been disappearing around that building. I think it has something to do with that building. I can't say for sure, but that's my first lead." He said everyone, but he looked at Moka with a knowing look. He found out about it, no doubt.

"_**Tsukune, we need to talk later. We should ask Shuuden about using the meditation room." **_A voice said to Tsukune. The others were completely unaware of it. The voice seemed a little demonic. _"Shuuden, do you mind if I use your meditation room today?"_

"_Why not? It's not like I'd be using it today. Are you bringing Mizore with you?"_ Shuuden asked.

"_I don't intend to, but I'm going to need privacy for a bit. I can't have someone listening in on what's going on. Mizore especially. I like her too much to let her know about this just yet."_ Tsukune told him.

"_I see. Well, go ahead and get going. As long as no one is in the area you won't find anyone else there. No one else will come into the area until you leave."_ Shuuden said. Tsukune thanked him and left. Mizore was a little surprised at his actions. She decided to try and open a link with him. _"What's going on Tsukune?"_

"_Sorry, Mizore. I can't say just yet. I need to find out myself, first. I'll be using Shuuden's meditation room for this. You can ask the others, especially Goku about that place."_ Tsukune said, a little disappointed. Mizore was confused as to why. He was being logical, but somewhat stupid. She knew he already knew, but was wondering why he wouldn't tell her.

"Goku, I have a question." Mizore said. Goku looked at her and nodded. "Why would Tsukune use Shuuden's meditation room? He told me he didn't know something I know full well he knows about. He just won't tell me."

"Ah, I see. He probably knows a few things, but wants to be prepared for a bombardment of questions. If anything, it's something he won't tell even his mother, much less a friend. Not even Kurumu would be able to get it out of him, even with mind tricks." Goku stated clearly. Kurumu looked deadly, as killing intent was rising. "I know you're doing that Kurumu, and personally, I'm not surprised. It's not because of your skills, or lack thereof. It's because he's got it so locked up no one will be able to find out. (A/N: For those of you who want to know how secure it is, Ibiki Morino combined with The Yamanaka Clan in Naruto can't even get that out of him. It's that far locked up.) I would be surprised if someone managed to get it out of him at this point." Mizore looked down. She realized how hopeless it was to find out. She decided she would have to wait for Tsukune to tell her. He didn't plan on it anytime soon, much to her dismay.

No one noticed that Moka had left with an Art book.

-With Shuuden-

He had been watching the Art building for a while now. He was trying to decide whether to go in using a cloaking spell he could use, or waiting until someone else had disappeared. He decided to keep a few Senzu Beans on him. He'd be out there for a while. Then he found a familiar life force approaching the building. He looked out there, and saw the very person he warned back at the clubhouse.

"_Ura, why is Moka heading into the Art building when I told her what was going on?"_

"_**You said probably. Until then, she had been asked to model for Ishigami. Something isn't right about that woman. I'll be on constant watch. We can use her as bait, and then find out what she is up to. If something happens I'll let you know, so you can have us transform via the Super Sayian. Got it?"**_

"_Fine. I'm still going to be out here, in case someone else disappears. I'll be tracking the life forces of anyone who goes in that building, especially females. According to Gin, they are all beautiful. Moka could be perfect bait. You should inform her of this plan. It will require her full attention. Do you understand?"_

"_**I get it. You can track anyone that goes into this building, and then immediately stop any attempt put in place."**_

"_And If you're in there I can go Super Sayian, and have you transform, and then launch a sneak attack that would Knock out, or kill whoever was doing this. Gin ends up happy, the girls can be saved, I have a story, and Moka gets protection. 4 wins in this scenario. The only noticeable loss, the poor bastard that will be on the receiving end of my fist."_

"_**It's almost fool proof. You're lucky we came up with this. I still don't get why you taught Kurumu the Warp Technique, and not Omote."**_

"_We'll talk about that after everything is done here. Also, Tsukune will have something to share some time in the future. I'll wait for that point to explain everything about me."_

-2 days later-

Shuuden had been outside that Art Building for a while, and everyone that was in it was happy. He was beginning to think that this wasn't the place. Moka went back in there today. Come to think of it, Tsukune's birthday is coming up soon. Inner Moka said something to Shuuden.

"_**Shuuden, I found a statue that seems to give off a massively faint Youki. It looks like a human girl, but looks terrified. Anything on a Youkai that could do so?"**_

"_I have an idea. In Ancient Greece, there were 3 beings known as gorgons. They turned anyone that met their eyes to stone. They had several children and became immortal. Their children could only turn their prey into stone by having their snake-like hair bite their prey. Very few could turn others to stone via eye contact."_

"_**I see. It's a Gorgon, or one of their children."**_

"_They are referred to as Medusa, after the oldest. More likely than not, the one doing this is a Medusa. Be on your guard. If you had found out about it, and she realizes it, she would turn you into stone to silence you."_

"_**It seems she just found out. Now?"**_

"_Wait for when she first sends out an attack. Then I will transform."_

"_**On my mark... NOW!"**_

Shuuden goes Super Sayian, causing Moka to turn into Vampire Moka. The latter transformation, knocking back Ishigami. **"What just happened? Students aren't allowed to transform!"** Ishigami said after seeing Moka look almost deadly Vampiric. **"My transformation was induced by an outside force. I had no control over that. You could say that someone else forced me to come out of hiding." **_**"Perfect timing, Shuuden. She was an inch from my face."**_

"_What can I say? Instant transformation into Super Sayian 1 and 2 works wonders. Also, they won't cause tremors. Which is a plus, so she doesn't know where I am or even what I am. You being at close range, she will be focused on your Youki. We will use that to our advantage."_

"**What do you plan to do, Gorgon? Turn me to stone with your eyes? I doubt you could."** Inner Moka said. Ishigami had already transformed, but was completely helpless at the powerful Youki in front of her. She was so helpless, she didn't notice Shuuden get behind her. Shuuden and Moka decided to play a little Hack-e-sack with the gorgon. Shuuden started off with a kick towards Moka. Moka decided to kick Ishigami had been sent up a few stories. Shuuden and Moka took to the skies. Moka got another kick in, sending the gorgon out towards the school. Shuuden punched her 4 times and then kicked her back towards Moka at the art building, who kicked the gorgon over towards the dorms. Shuuden made it there and hit her 14 times and then kicked her back to Moka. This went on for 4 minutes.

Meanwhile, Goku felt what was going on and decided to join in. _"Moka, kick it over to the cliffs."_ Moka obliged. Shuuden stayed put. Goku punched the Gorgon 24 times and then kicked her toward the dorms. Shuuden followed up with 64 punches and then a kick towards Moka at the school. She just sent the gorgon flying toward the art building where Goku kicked Ishigami even higher. Shuuden went straight to her and struck her 256 times with 2 fingers during each strike. Goku went even higher, and kicked Ishigami down towards Shuuden, who was on the ground with a giant ball in his hand. _"Shuuden! The finisher!"_

"GIANT RASENGAN!" Shuuden said as the giant ball hit Ishigami. Said Gorgon was launched directly towards the hospital in a spiral. Goku and Shuuden went over to the Hospital to check it out. "Wow. Looks like I owe you 5 bucks, Shuuden." Goku said. Ishigami was in the bed the correct way, head where it was supposed to be, face up. "I told you didn't I? I have great control over the Giant Rasengan." Goku shrugged. "Still, for that to happen is just unbelievable."

"_**What are the two of you talking about?" **_Inner Moka asked them as she was still by the ruined art building.

"_Oh, Goku said I couldn't get an opponent into the hospital bed from a battlefield that was over a mile away from said bed. He owes me 5 bucks now."_ Shuuden said.

"_Hey, you know as well as I do, that technique is not Ki based. So you understand how hard it is to believe you can control it to that extent."_

"_**If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my sealed form, Shuuden."**_

Shuuden and Goku went back to a normal state, and went back to the Art building. Once there, Moka had been helping out with the victims of the gorgon. They had all turned back to normal, being as Ishigami was either unconscious or dead, hopefully the former.

As they were walking off, Shuuden had a question. "Why did you intend on going to the Art Building when I said it could be dangerous?" Moka simply replied, "To help you out, of course. Also, your birthday is coming up so I wanted to make you a present." Shuuden and Goku looked at each other. They both laughed. "What's so funny?"

Shuuden managed to calm down before Goku did. "My birthday isn't coming up soon. It's still 4 months away. Tsukune's birthday is in 2 days." Moka grabbed her hair and started pulling on it at the roots. "You mean I did all this for nothing?" Goku looked at Shuuden. Shuuden just laughed again. Goku understood why he did, but decided to explain. "It wasn't for nothing. Without your help, it would have taken longer to find out. Now we have a great story, and Shuuden managed to mangle another being that deserved to die but lives on."

End of Chapter 6.

How was everything in this chapter? As I was coming up with a way to take the Medusa down, this popped into my head. The hack-e-sack with a Gorgon Idea popped into my head, as I was thinking about a move in one of the DBZ games for the PS2. It's called Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist. Only used by Tiencha, in DBZ: Budokai 3. He may be in DBZ: Budokai 2 as well, but I'm not sure. Only difference is, here there are 3, and in game, there is only one, who happens to a fusion of 2 beings: Tien Shinhan and Yamcha.


	7. Chapter 7: War Is Declared

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

AG000: Time for reviews!

Altair: Goku got a high score? LOL. Unbelievable :D

By the way, maybe you could give Shuuden an object that can turn into a musical instrument like a guitar. Although, I don't think it's plausible since you mentioned Goku is not going to be born until 3000 years later.

Before I forget, will Goku mention anything about fusion?

AG000: I agree, highly unbelievable. Still, that's somewhat the same way I take Multiple Choice tests. I use instincts.  
>AG002: He calls it instincts, but really it's his mind working faster than it usually is.<br>AG000: Shut it.  
>Goku: I thought Shuuden said it was a few hundred years, not 3000.<br>AG000: I thought so too. Hang on I'll check.  
>AG001: Goku won't mention it, and I doubt Shuuden would either.<p>

Dumbledork: I bet Tsukune and Mizore are doing some *private* things to get those scores. HEHE.

About Kurumu and the warp technique, I didn't think you were serious about her learning that :P

14,000,000,000,000,000 power level *whistle* that's a lot.

Where did you get your source? I can't find it in the wiki.

AG001: Don't I wish, I've been trying to catch them doing something and so far nothing. Not even kissing.  
>Mizore: I told you he was spying on us.<br>Tsukune: Still, I'm not sure what's he's talking about. We're just watching movies.  
>AG002: He's just as clueless as 000.<br>AG001: Agreed. I didn't think he was either, but that's his gypsy mind. It changes directions faster than the wind. I guess that's why we're called Airgod.  
>AG002: I'm not sure about that. It could be because of... you know... That.<br>AG001: Oh, yeah. I forgot.  
>AG000: I couldn't find it. It was supposed to be a little over 600 years before Dragonball had started. By the way, I see you guys forgot something. Shuuden won't be getting another instrument. He got that Ocarina a long time ago, and he doesn't intend on switching instruments now.<br>AG001: Ok, that 14 quadrillion power level was a rough estimate. This is based on firsthand knowledge, practical application, and Virtual Reality. The results for everything, was about 14 quadrillion. I'd still give or take a few million.

Optimus: Shuuden should have used Energy Spirit Ball on Hades' ass.

AG000: I was actually thinking about that. I decided against that. Besides he doesn't even know that yet.  
>AG001: Correction, he knows about it, but doesn't use it. Nor does he plan to.<p>

Stimpy: One word: EPIC.

I hope you make more epic fighting scenes.

AG000: If you're talking about the fight scene with Ishigami, I wouldn't be surprised. If you could see that in real time, you would thinking something else. Something along the lines of: SUPER ULTRA MEGA JUMBO EPICNESS!  
>AG002: That's an understatement. Remember that time when GE was pissing on TI?<br>AG001: That was funny as hell.  
>*donk donk*<br>AG000: We're not supposed to talk about that! Besides, people would ask questions if they believed it and TI is coming for a visit one of these days.  
>Shuuden: Who's TI?<br>AG000: You'll find out one of these days... Damn, father side.

Dumbledork: Seriously, Aphrodite? Not that I have anything against her. I thought you were going to use Athena since she's close to Shuuden's personality.

By the way, great job in kicking Hades' ass. The asshole deserved it. HEHE.

Also, good job on double teaming the stupid Gorgon.

AG000: I thought about Athena. Frankly, I thought the same thing you did. It took me a long time to figure out who his mother would be. I finally decided on Aphrodite, being that Athena would be not change the Sayian's attitude at all.  
>AG002: In addition, Aphrodite provides a bit of a balance to him. The Sayian ruthlessness, Aphrodite's care, they go hand in hand with him. He also has another ability that no one else knows about. This is unique to children of Aphrodite.<br>AG001: Hades had that coming, and was actually afraid of Shuuden after that. He bluffed out of it somehow.  
>Shuuden: He tried. I knew he was, I just didn't let on. He thought he was off the hook. He has no idea how wrong he is.<p>

Optimus: I was reading the reviews and I find it hilarious that some stupid asses reviewed the wrong chapter.

AG000: I'm shocked people are saying reviews are placed on the wrong Chapters. Altair, don't worry... about a thing.  
>AG001: 'Cause every little thing... is gonna be alright.<p>

AG002 While they finish singing, I will end the reviews here.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Linkin Park, or any of their songs. I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

Chapter 7: War is Declared

It was the day after the Art Teacher was hospitalized.

Gin walked up to Shuuden in the clubhouse. "I don't suppose you have anything for a story, do you?"

Shuuden, in turn, ignored Gin. Gin was getting a little pissed. He said, a little annoyed, "Did you hear me?"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Shuuden said looking up to face Gin. (A/N: Damn, Shuuden just pulled a Kakashi on Gin) Goku realized what Shuuden was doing. Gin grabbed his head as waves crashed behind him. _'Damn you Shuuden! Why do you have to be so cool?'_ (A/N: And Gin pulls the Might Gai part, not really noticing what had just happened) Goku smirked. "Don't forget strong as hell... Might Gai." Goku started laughing. Shuuden and Tsukune joined in the laughter. They both knew Shuuden did what he was going for. Gin reacted perfectly, and directly on cue. Mizore opened a link and found out why they were laughing. _"Shuuden just pulled something used in another timeline. Gin acted exactly as the other person did. Apparently, Shuuden pulled a 'Kakashi' while Gin was acting like this man called Gai. That's why they are laughing."_ Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari laughed. Mizore was giggling. Gin was wondering what the hell was going on. He couldn't ask until one of them calmed down enough to ask.

Mizore then spoke up to answer what Gin wanted to ask. "Shuuden did something used in another timeline. He ignored you, and just said, 'What? Did you say something?' and the guy that was always on the receiving end of that was always thinking, 'Damn you Kakashi! Why do you always act so cool?' Oddly enough, that was exactly what he was going for. It's so funny how things always work the way he likes it to. Still, Tsukune is my man. I don't intend on leaving him for Shuuden." Tsukune was able to calm down enough, to stop laughing for a bit. He then heard something. _**"The meditation room, Tsukune. I know of this Kakashi. I fought against him once."**_ Tsukune's face turned serious. "Sorry, Gin. I have to get going to train. When Shuuden and Goku are calmed down enough tell them I went to the meditation room, for the same reason as before. When I'm done in there, I'll be heading into the Training Grounds. They'll know what it means." Tsukune then left the room. Inner Moka was actually giggling at the prank Shuuden had pulled on Gin. Still, she opened a link with Tsukune.

"_**Tsukune, do you have something inside of you that has been sealed? I feel something strange emanating from you. It's demonic, but if it's not sealed it would be highly destructive."**_

"_Yes, it's a demonic fox, with nine different tails. Don't let the others know, just yet. I would have to find out how to control it before I tell anyone else."_

"_**I see. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Last I heard of him, he was sealed inside of a kid. I haven't heard anything since."**_

Tsukune sweatdropped._ "Please don't tell anyone, Ura. Even Omote, and especially Mizore. I figure that Shuuden would be listening to this if he weren't laughing."_

"_I'm still listening even though I'm laughing. The Kyuubi no Kitsune is known as the Nine-tailed Fox. It is by far the strongest Yoko out there, and also the strongest of the Bijuu. The Bijuu, translated as the Tailed Beasts, are a group of 9 demons, each with a different amount of tails, ranging from 1 to 9. The fact it is sealed inside of you, I guess I should help you out. I have heard of several techniques that would allow you to not only summon the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but be able to use its abilities in conjunction with your own. I'm blocking out Mizore for this. You and I are going to work on new techniques. Take your time and find out what you need to know. Also, ask him about a guy named Naruto Uzumaki. Meanwhile, I will continue on my article." _Shuuden stated as he left the chat. He calmed down enough for him to return to work on the story he was writing.

-The next day-

Gin stood in front of the Newspaper club. Their deadline was tomorrow. "The story about the Art teacher that was abducting students is going to be plastered to the front page! Our deadline is tomorrow, and we still haven't managed to finish a story on it!" Shuuden wasn't paying much attention to Gin. He was busy working on his story about said Art teacher. He finally finished, saying "It's about time I finished with this thing. I had trouble getting all the details in, without sounding like a maniac. I even included how Ishigami ended up after the fight." Goku stared at Shuuden. "I didn't include the bet me and Goku made last month. It's in great detail, as if it were coming from the main source. What do you guys think?" He passed it around. Everyone but Gin loved the story. He was thinking what Kuyou would do if he found out what Shuuden was doing.

What worried him even more was what would happen if Kuyou attacked Shuuden, or Goku. Near as Gin could figure, they were the same species, but seemed to be on different levels. He wondered what would happen if Kuyou were outside the door at that very moment. He could imagine the fight that would ensue. "I'm not sure if you guys know this, but there's a guy known as Kuyou who wouldn't want these put in the paper. Not one bit." Everyone looked at Shuuden, then at Goku. Shuuden and Goku looked at Moka, while Moka was looking at Tsukune. Shuuden shifted his gaze to Tsukune, as well. At that point, everyone burst out laughing. Gin couldn't help but stifle a laugh. If Kuyou actually did challenge these guys, he wondered what would happen.

Goku, on the other hand, came up with an idea, that was beyond crazy. "Shuuden, I think it's time."

"You sure about that?" Shuuden asked, eyebrow raised. 6 other eyebrows went up, 2 of which belonged to Gin.

"Definitely. Tsukune can hold his own now, Mizore can go intangible and attack, Moka can fly, Yukari can use her spells without her wand, Kurumu's speed, strength and dexterity have gone up considerably, not to mention that you and I have level 4 in our arsenal. I think we could handle it."

Gin was starting to figure out what was going on. "Are you guys thinking of challenging him? That's suicide!"

Tsukune, Goku, Shuuden, and Moka looked at Gin. Shuuden spoke up first, "For him, or us? I think we should let him in on what we were doing after hours." Everyone else nodded. Gin was confused, but his eyes were still wide.

"Goku and I have been training the others in ways to help them. Tsukune the most, and also in different ways than the rest fairly recently. You could say, that they have all increased in strength to above that of Vampire Moka when she was first unsealed. Who, at the point of your fight with me, would have been on par with you speed-wise, but at least 50 times as powerful, strength-wise. In short, they could each take you on without breaking a sweat. I was also holding back a shit load during said fight, being as I didn't go completely level 1 until the end of the fight. I don't think Kuyou would stand a chance. Besides, I doubt he would chicken out of an all out fight with a club he had probably taken down before."

Gin sweatdropped. Here he was thinking that they wouldn't stand a chance, but if what Shuuden said is true... Kuyou doesn't stand a chance against Goku or Shuuden. The others, though, he wasn't sure. "Also, Tsukune, it's now or never." Goku said. 10 eyebrows went up among 5 people. Inner Moka, Tsukune, Shuuden, and Goku didn't raise eyebrows. They already knew, and it was about Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed, then said, "I'm a Yoko." This caught everyone off guard... Minus 2 Sayians and a Vampire's true form. The one with the most shock was Gin. Kuyou was a Yoko, and Tsukune was a Yoko as well. "I think I should clarify." Shuuden said. "Tsukune is actually a human. Only recently has he found out about the most powerful Yoko that has ever lived: The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Said Yoko lives within him. Recently, however, he has learned to both summon the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and even take on its full form. The latter will make others think he, too, is a Yoko. Add me and Goku into the equation, you have a nearly unstoppable force. Throw in a Vampire that can fly without wings, a Succubus whose physical abilities are far above that of the average Vampire, a Witch that can use spells without an item, and a Yuki Onna that can turn into mist and attack as such. Do you really think that one Yoko, with 4 tails would stand a chance?"

Gin was so shocked at what Shuuden was saying. Hearing that Tsukune is human is one thing. Said human could transform into a demon fox with 9 tails, is a whole other concept. Add in everything else Shuuden had just said, and then apply. The moment it all sank in, he nodded and passed out. "He took that quite well." Tsukune said, trying to lighten the mood. Instead, everyone, save the Sayians, was looking at him. "Mizore, this is what I was talking about the other day. It was why I needed privacy. To talk to him. I hope you can understand, I didn't want to keep it from you, but I didn't want someone else to tell you." Mizore slapped Tsukune. "It doesn't matter what you really are, or if you have a Yoko sealed within. You should've told me the moment we started out together."

"I didn't know at that point. I found out only 5 days ago. In addition, Shuuden hasn't told anyone that he found out who his mother is." Tsukune said, raising a lot of eyebrows. "I'm not going to tell just yet. We'll wait until after our little fight with the PSC. Ishigami is going to be on the front page. Our little challenge is going to be on the second to last page. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

-The Next Morning-

The newspaper club had set up a stand early in the morning. Goku felt something familiar but tried to ignore it. It was probably nothing. Besides, he had things to focus on. As they were handing out papers, there was a bit of commotion in the back of the crowd. Goku felt a power spike. Shuuden felt it as well.

"Shuuden, did you feel that?" Goku asked.

"If by that you mean the power level spikes, then yes."

"Wait, spikes?" Shuuden nodded. "They are coming from 2 different directions. Neither of which are coming from that area. One of them is Kuyou, who seems to me like he's pissed. Looks like he just found out. The other, I can't seem to recognize. Only, it seems to be made of positive energy, not negative energy, which is the usual for Youkai." Shuuden said. "Please don't tell me the other one is who I think it is..."

"I hope not. Just don't spike your energy just yet. If it is, we let him find us instead." Shuuden said. Neither of them were paying attention to the mob drooling over the girls.

-30 minutes later-

"Hold up! Move aside." a voice said near the back of the crowd. Said voice created fear in the area, and lots of it. Shuuden could tell the voice alone scared the shit out of everyone there, save the newspaper club. An aisle was made by the students, revealing the PSC. "So, the newspaper club, huh? I figured you guys would have shut down after last year's incident." Kuyou said, a little miffed.

"What do you want, Kuyou?" Shuuden asked, anger in his voice. In truth, he was glad Kuyou showed up. It meant he had read the story about Ishigami, and possibly the challenge. Kuyou had a paper in his hand. "You do realize that stories like this can cause trouble for us, do you not? I don't remember authorizing anything like this." Kuyou only showed the front page. Shuuden looked at Goku, who came to the same conclusion.

Goku then said, "Did you check out page 7? Bottom right corner?" Kuyou didn't know what he was talking about. If his eyebrow didn't give that away, Shuuden didn't think anything would. Shuuden smirked. "Why doesn't everyone who has a newspaper already look at page 7, in the bottom-right hand corner. You may find something that you would like... Minus the PSC, that is." The entire crowd did so. There was a collective gasp, with hundreds of eyebrows raising.

Kuyou wasn't taking this well, either. His eyes widened when he read the article. It was a challenge. PSC vs the Newspaper club, an all out fight. All members of both clubs were to participate. Apparently, Goku had arranged for a giant glass ball to arrive in one week. It will allow the entire School, teachers and students, to watch. All classes will be canceled that day, as well. Kuyou definitely wasn't liking this, and Shuuden knew this. Shuuden smirked. "If you decline, you'll look like a coward in front of all these people. If you accept, you'll die at the hands of 2 Sayians, a Vampire, a Yuki Onna, a Witch, a Succubus, and a Yoko." He intentionally saved Tsukune for last. This however caught the attention of someone else, however he was more concerned with the '2 Sayians' part. He realized that he found his old rival.

"KAKAROT!" Goku shuddered. He knew that voice, and it confirmed his suspicions. Shuuden looked at Goku and found out exactly who it was. "I should've known HE was one of them." Shuuden said. "Apparently, I made a mistake. There won't be 2 Sayians kicking your ass, there will be 3."

"Vegeta, come on over here! I figure that you would want to challenge me, but that will have to wait." Goku said. Vegeta flew down right in front of Goku. "Why wait, Kakarot? There's not one other person here that would give you an adequate challenge!" Vegeta's tail was fuzzing up due to Vegeta's anger, and it was sticking out. Kuyou noticed this, and said, "Is that a Monkey Boy?" Alarms went off in Goku's head. Shuuden had alarms in his head as well. They both went Super Sayian 2 and grabbed Vegeta, who was getting pissed at being called a monkey. Goku had his left arm, and Shuuden had his right. Moka had been transformed in a chain reaction. _"Moka! We need help keeping him back!"_ Goku and Shuuden both said this over the link.

Moka, knowing full well how powerful both of them were, and asking for help meant one thing: He was too powerful for them to handle. Moka grabbed Vegeta's body. It was still hard for them to hold him back. **"HOW POWERFUL IS THIS GUY?" **Inner Moka yelled out. "A PISSED OFF VEGETA IS ONE THING I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND TO ANYONE THAT DOESN'T HAVE A DEATH WISH!" Goku yelled, still struggling to hold Vegeta. Shuuden got an idea. "VEGETA, YOU CAN TAKE HIM OUT IN ONE WEEK! HE'S GOING TO FIGHT US, AND WE WILL LEAVE HIM TO YOU!" This calmed Vegeta down quite a bit. "If anyone interferes with our fight, I will kill them as well." Vegeta said, still ticked. This outburst had sacred Kuyou, he wasn't letting on but Shuuden could tell the moment he could take his attention off of Vegeta.

Goku turned to Kuyou. "A big glass ball will be brought to the courtyard. There will be 2 pillars by the bus stop in one week. Head directly in between them at 12:00 noon. We will be waiting until then. Members of the PSC are the only ones to go through. The newspaper club will be going in at 11:30, plus one Vegeta. The ball in the courtyard is for the staff and students not participating in the fight to watch. Be there, or disband the PSC before then. Just know one thing: Whether you disband, or fight, Kuyou is still going to die at Vegeta's hand. I would expect nothing less for anyone who called him the "M" word. Kuyou is going to die either way, and Vegeta is going to do so personally in both situations."

-One week later-

The big glass ball was on schedule. It was in place at 11:32. It showed the newspaper club was already there, as they said the week before. Goku, Vegeta, Shuuden, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Tsukune were there already. Vegeta was emanating anger. Tsukune, Goku and Shuuden were meditating. Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were just sitting there looking at each other... or at least that's what everyone else was thinking. They were actually communicating via the Mental. Gin decided to watch from the Ball. He wasn't fighting, He knew that the PSC would be goners without him there.

Actually, the entire week since the challenge was issued Gin was taking care of the bets. The whole Newspaper Club vs the Public Safety Commission thing was good for making bets. Not many people were betting on the Newspaper Club. The Karate Club recognized Goku from Club recruitment. The Karate Club actually bet on the Newspaper club. The Swimming Club joined in, as did Saizo. In fact, anyone that was still alive after Shuuden kicked their ass, and could bet, went for the Newspaper Club. Everyone else was skeptical as to why they did so. They all had the same experience with Shuuden or Goku. They were the only ones realized that they had wanted to do this for a while. If nothing else, they had planned it a long time ago. All of the bets made for the Newspaper Club were as high as the ones who put it there could make them. They each received strange looks, but didn't care when all the money was going to go to them.

Then it hit 12:00 noon. The PSC had showed up on time. "About time you guys made it." Goku said getting out of his trance. "All beings will transform before the fight begins. No one should disturb the fight between Kuyou and Vegeta. Vegeta has been building his rage for a week. I wouldn't suggest anyone get in his way, lest they want to die." Goku, Shuuden and Vegeta went Super Sayian 4. Moka went into a Vampire state. Kurumu grew her wings, tail and claws. Mizore grew out her ice claws. Tsukune turned into the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed Fox. Yukari, being a witch didn't turn into anything. Kuyou and the entire PSC had transformed into their true forms. Kuyou and Tsukune turned into something similar. The only difference was the number of tails. Kuyou had 4 and Tsukune had nine.

"Kuyou, I would suggest you go full strength from the get go. You'll live longer." Shuuden said. Kuyou was pissed at that remark and did so because he was pissed, not because he was told to.

A dancing banana appeared in between them holding up a sign. (A/N: Why the hell is he here?) The banana said, "Ready? Fight!" the moment he finished, he teleported out of there. He didn't want to be caught up in the battle.

-Back at the school-

Gin spoke up. "Music!" Someone started playing New Divide by Linkin Park. (A/N: If you want to, play said song in your head while you're reading this, or play it in another window, or tab. I don't intend on putting lyrics in here.)

-At the battlefield-

Vegeta charged straight for Kuyou, and landed a punch on him before anyone else could reach the other combatants. 3 notes hadn't even been played before the punch connected. Everyone else was about to clash, regardless of the fact Vegeta and Kuyou were going at it.

Mizore got surrounded first. The Yuki Onna got enveloped in mist. This confused those that had surrounded her. Forms similar to Mizore appeared and sliced up a few things, and then turned into mist as they were hit. (A/N: This is similar to what Saiyuki does in the manga known as Kurohime. Basically, Mizore is solidifying into ice, and then vaporizing into mist. Yes, she learned this from Shuuden, who saw it real-time.)

-At the school-

Everyone, teachers and students alike, were shocked at what was unfolding. The music hadn't even reached the first Chorus, and 7 had already been taken out. Kuyou had already been hit, and was getting pounded by one pissed off Vegeta. Everyone who placed their bets on the Newspaper Club was grinning, with wide eyes as well. They knew they had made the right choice, but still didn't believe this was happening.

-Battlefield-

Shuuden and Moka decided to double team some 20 members. They were made quick work of, by Shuuden's Kamehameha Scatter. (A/N: Similar to the Kamehameha wave used by Goku, Krillin, Gohan, and Goten. It just scatters directly after being shot.) For those it missed, Moka kicked them into a random beam.

Goku was taking on 10 of them. He was launching Ki blasts out the wazoo, and knocking each one off their feet. 2 managed to close close enough to hit him, and found a dragon getting pushed out their backs. (A/N: That's right, Super Dragon Fist!) He ended off using the Kamehameha Wave and obliterating them all.

Tsukune and Kurumu were teaming up on the last of them, who happened to be the strongest of the lackeys. Tsukune was launching fireballs from his tails. He was spitting oil from his mouth. (A/N: Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs is a good reference for this. It's the same premise, but the only difference is, it's a fox using this on its own.) Kurumu was slicing and dicing the Spider woman, who managed to avoid the flames. As a finishing move, Kurumu charged the Spider Woman and started spiraling down towards said spider. Kurumu tucked in her wings and extended her claws directly in front of her head, and going into a furious spiral. (A/N: Kurumu developed this on her own and perfected it with Shuuden and Goku. It's piercing ability is unrivaled, even compared to a diamond drill-bit.) Keito, the Spider Woman, was shocked at the speed she was coming in and couldn't dodge in time. Keito had a massive hole put in her abdomen, and then got roasted alive by Tsukune.

All that was left was Kuyou, and the others met up. Vegeta was the only one not there. "I wonder what's taking Vegeta so long?" Shuuden asked. "He's probably toying with Kuyou. You know how powerful Vegeta is, and you saw how he was last week when Kuyou called him a Monkey."

-Back at the school-

Everyone was watching what the hell was going on, all eyes were wide. The bus driver was watching, and his cigar fell out of his mouth, still lit. The music was still playing New Divide and hadn't gotten to the second Chorus. Everyone except Vegeta had made it to the same spot, as the second Chorus hit. Vegeta and Kuyou were still going at it, and the others started talking.

-Battlefield-

"You never call Vegeta a Monkey if you don't want to die. It's something that pisses him off in an instant. The only other one that has gotten him that pissed off, that quick, is me. Hey, I let him live after I took him down and saved where I came from. He still hasn't forgiven me since, but he has thanked me. Only once, and that's all I can expect from him. After all, he's the Prince of all Sayians and he was taken down by the son of a low class Sayian, namely me." Goku had continued.

Shuuden was looking for Vegeta, as was Goku. Tsukune was the first to spot them with his Spirit Eye. **"Over there!"** Everyone else turned to where Tsukune was looking. Vegeta was moving so damn fast, he couldn't even be seen. Goku, Shuuden and Tsukune had trouble keeping up with Vegeta's fight. The rest couldn't see them at all. That is, until a blue humanoid fox with four tails had just appeared being sent from Vegeta, who was spreading his arms wide. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled bringing his hands in front of him, directly towards Kuyou who was knocked out. No one fighting noticed but Yukari was giving everyone on her side an infinite amount of energy. She had stopped using the spell, but Vegeta was still going at it. Kuyou was completely obliterated.

-Back at the school-

Everyone watching had their eyes either pop out of their head or get sucked into said head, and the jaws had detached form their faces. The bus driver's eyes lost their glow. His jaw had detached from his face... 3 times. Each time a new one grew in the previous one's place. He decided not to grow another one until after everything was said and done. The fight was over. They watched as Vegeta had returned to the others pleased. The ball continued to transmit the entire thing.

-Battlefield-

Everyone had returned to their normal state. Vegeta said, "That guy actually had some bite to go with his bark. Too bad it was not enough." Goku and Shuuden looked at Vegeta. All three of them laughed at the inside joke. Tsukune caught it as well, and then joined in. The girls in the area stood there, dumbfounded. "Why are they laughing?" Mizore asked. "Probably a Sayian thing," Yukari said. Moka finally reverted back to her sealed state. "Hey guys? It was a pun. Kuyou was a Fox, and where Vegeta and Goku came from foxes have a sort of bark. Their bite is not that good though. Shuuden knew this, and joined in on the laugh." Outer Moka said. Kurumu looked at the Sayians and started to giggle.

The banana appeared again with another sign. The sign said, "Winner: Newspaper Club" and the banana disappeared before the group could attack. The guy still had a job to do. (A/N: Who knew?)

A white portal with a runic circle appeared next to the newspaper club. Shuuden looked at it and said, "Looks like our ride is here. Let's go!" Everyone else nodded, and they all went through the portal.

-At the school-

The glass ball was cut off 5 seconds after all of them had gone through the portal. Gin was smirking. "Hey, it looks like those who bet on the Newspaper club are going to get rich." Gin broke the silence. Secretly, he bet as well. The winnings were split evenly between the members of the Karate Club, Swimming Club, Saizo and Gin.

-With Shuuden and the others-

"Looks like it took us all to my meditation room," Shuuden said after looking around for a bit. The door appeared about 5 seconds later. They all walked up to it, and went through. They found themselves inside of Shuuden's place.

-With Gin-

Gin figured that they would end up at Shuuden's place. He didn't say a word about it, but somehow he knew the portal would take them directly there. He was right, and the headmaster, along with Shizuka Nekonome had joined Gin. "I thought you would know where they would end up, ~nyan." The headmaster simply nodded, as well. No later did the front door open, with Shuuden and the others right there in front of them. _'As I thought.'_ "Hey guys! I figured you would kick his ass." Gin said this without any hesitation. He figured he would get hit if these guys were as banged up as the orb showed.

Shuuden smirked. "We knew full well we would kick their asses. We just decided to give them time to prepare. Minus Vegeta, of course. He wanted to kill Kuyou right then and there for calling him something you don't want to call him. That is, unless you have a death wish." Shuuden finished that off with an ominous tone. Gin took the hint and gulped. It didn't take long for Headmaster Mikogami to speak up.

"I didn't think you would make the fight public. Goku and Shuuden are above and beyond what I would expect. Vegeta, I didn't expect anything from, and not in the way you would think. I just didn't know anything about him. So, I basically left him out of the equation. All three of you going into a similar form, combined with your usual hair, albeit a little longer, or wilder, still shocked me. Especially since all of you had doubled in size, in both muscle and height. I would like to know something: Is that the true form of a Sayian?"

Goku shook his head. "Our true form is what we look like right now." This caught the 3 visitors off guard. Goku noticed this and continued. "What you saw in there was a level 4 transformation. It is known as Super Sayian 4. All three of us have achieved it, and Shuuden going that far was a bit of a shock to Vegeta. No surprise, though. There aren't many Sayians left where we're from."

Shuuden spoke up. "Actually, at this point, neither of the 2 were born yet." This caught everyone else off guard. "Truthfully, Vegeta would have been born about 600 years from now, and Goku 5 years later." Vegeta and Goku were caught off guard with this. How this kid knew about this without being told is simply a lot to handle. Headmaster Mikogami, Nekonome-sensei, and Gin were also caught off guard, and Gin paled. "If you get on the bad side of either of these two, you're in for a massive pounding... If you don't die, that is." Gin passed out. Nekonome-sensei was about to, and Mikogami just nodded.

Moka was back to normal and wondered how she remembered something she didn't remember. She thought about asking Shuuden, but she was beaten to the punch. "I take it your memories have returned Moka." Moka simply nodded. This caused some weird glances at the 2. She asked a question on her mind. "What was that red thing in your left eye at that point?" Everyone but Shuuden was skeptical, and wondered what was going on.

"Another ocular ability. The Spirit Eye is one everyone among us knows about, but doesn't know how it works completely. That was just a side ability of the Spirit Eye. It's based off of another ocular ability, simply known as Geass. I saw it used once in the time stream. It was a red crane. There are more Ocular abilities I can use through the Spirit Eye. Geass is one, but I can use multiple abilities just by using the Spirit Eye itself. Meaning, with the abilities known as Sharingan, (A/N: yes from Naruto), Byakugan (A/N: Same place), and Geass (A/N: Code Geass) I can easily find illusions with the Sharingan and Byakugan, and release them with Geass. It's a handy ability to have. Through the Spirit Eye, I have also gained access to abilities known as Rinnegan, Counter-Geass, Charm as the Succubi call it, and a few others along those lines. (A/N: Pain from Naruto, Orange from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, and Kurumu in person, respectively) None of them are as powerful as the original, but each one is still powerful, and don't drain me of energy. There are many more things I can do with this eye, and Kurumu also knows that it can manifest in both eyes as mine did after I first went SS4."

"I see. So that means everything is alright now?" Mikogami asked, earning a nod from Shuuden. Then he looked back at Goku as he almost forgot something. "Goku and Vegeta can't live in the same building. The entire place would fall to the ground. Sorry, I completely forgot about that." Shuuden said. Kurumu spoke up. "I don't mind if Goku stays with me for a while." This surprised everyone, minus Goku. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that Vegeta. It's not like Chichi will find out. Where we're from she would've been dead for a few years, and here she wouldn't even have been born yet. You know that, right?"

Vegeta smirked. "I wonder what she would say if she were in the trees, and listening in on this entire situation, with a frying pan." Goku raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, wondering what he was doing. He doesn't wonder, and he certainly wouldn't say so out loud unless... Goku's thoughts had been interrupted as a frying pan hit his head. "I'll throw the damn frying pan at him!" A voice came from behind them. Goku turned around and looked at the frying pan at the ground. It looked familiar, and so did the voice. "Uh oh." Goku said before looking up. Chichi was on the tree branch with another frying pan in her hand, and one on her back. "OH SHIT!" Goku said before he took to the skies, yelling in fear. Chichi was growling. Vegeta was laughing, and everyone, save for Kurumu was surprised.

Said succubus spoke up. "I didn't think he would be afraid of frying pans..." Shuuden then said, "Nah, he's afraid of Chichi with a frying pan."

Vegeta then stopped laughing enough to say something. "That's nothing. You should see him when he has to get a shot. It scares the crap out of him!" Vegeta dropped the moment he said that. Shuuden tried to stifle a laugh. Key word: tried. He burst out laughing, and dropped right afterwards. Vegeta and Shuuden were both rolling around, laughing. Neither of them were holding their guts, which surprised everyone, considering the fact the were laughing so hard. It was strange, but some shrugged it off. One in particular, said, "What now guys?" It was Tsukune. "Well, since you managed to take care of the one problem the PSC couldn't, I believe I can grant you a few weeks off, with your families. Goku and Vegeta, however, would have to find a place to stay here. As far as I know, you 2 don't have a place in the Human world."

Shuuden spoke up. "They can come with me. Moka can come to if she likes, and we'd be heading to Mt. Fuji. It's my home, and I still intend on protecting it." This came as a shock to the others. What was even more shocking was what Goku said afterwards. "No. I'll take care of the Mountain. Vegeta, you can stay here, or go to the Kai's world. Shuuden, you go wherever Moka lives. I figure you would need to meet her father." What shocked most of them, was that he was here, with no angry Chichi. Shuuden and Tsukune were the only students not surprised, aside from Kurumu who got the idea from Vegeta.

"Hey, I didn't know it was an illusion until it dissipated after I got far enough away. Oddly enough it felt real." Vegeta looked at Kurumu, who smirked. It's not easy to fool a Sayian with an Illusion, yet this young girl had done so with ease. He put the thought away. He found what he was going to do. "I'll head to the Kai's planet for now. They will just have to deal with me." Moka said, "I'll head to my father's place. Shuuden, my father wanted to meet you at the festival, but I don't see the harm in meeting him now." She lied. She knew her father wanted a fight. She figured that Shuuden wanted a challenge. Shuuden had figured all of this out a while back.

"I see. I'll go anyway, see if her father actually does want to fight me. If he does, I'll just go Super Sayian 2. Maybe Super Sayian 4, but I won't choose just yet." Shuuden said, earning a blush and a giggle from Moka. Kurumu decided to go with Goku, instead of going home to her parents. She wanted to spend time with him, and this seemed like the way to do so. Mizore was going to go with Tsukune who was going to see his parents. Goku then spoke up, "Shuuden, if you get into a fight with Moka's father, make sure it is fight with words, and not muscle. If you go Super Sayian, Moka will transform, and we don't want him to know this just yet." Shuuden looked at Goku, and just shrugged. "Truthfully, I don't care if he wants to fight. If it's to test my abilities I'll hold back and only go level 2. I may just combine it with a separate technique I picked up from elsewhere. One I didn't show against the PSC. That's just a last resort, though. I don't intend on using it if I don't have to."

Goku sighed, but nodded all the same. "My place is at a rock face. It will have a symbol on the North side of the face. The rock face itself is on the East side of the Mountain. This is a picture of the Symbol." Shuuden pulled out a picture and tossed it to Shuuden. "Look for that about 300 feet down the mountain from the peak, heading East. You should see it there. The rock should look a little red. I haven't been there in a while, so I can't guarantee it will be the same as in that picture. Until then, So long." Goku nodded as he flew up and used instant transmission to said rock. "Moka, shall we go?" Moka nodded and they warped to her father's place. Vegeta left without saying anything.

Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune were still there. Kurumu was a little ticked that Goku left her behind... Until he popped back in, touching Kurumu's left breast, and went back out. This happened in about 1.8 seconds, and nobody picked up on it... except Tsukune. He also caught where Goku's hand was placed. "I'm not sure if you guys saw that, but I wish I didn't." He said a little scared. The others looked at him, Mizore was about to slap him, but got her wrist caught. "I didn't want to see where he touched her, but I was watching the entire thing. He came in, touched her without looking where, and went out. I'm pretty sure he will either get moans from her, or get a slap. Maybe, Chichi will come out again, but this time with a needle."

Mizore couldn't help but giggle at that. The bus driver came up to them. "You two need a ride to the human world?" They both nodded. And they got on the bus. They didn't know what was in store for them.

Neither did Yukari, who was still in the background, getting fumed. "I wish they would've taken me along. Especially Vegeta. What a hunk..." Yukari got lost in thought, scratch that. Her own fantasy. (A/N: I will not go into this for personal reasons)

So what did you think of the way things turned out here? It did seem planned out didn't it? Gin was still unconscious at the time of the challenge, but it was all over the place.

Anyway, I have other things to care of. Like finding out what's going to happen next. How did you like Vegeta's entrance? Isn't it just something Vegeta would do? Okay, maybe not, but his reaction to Kuyou saying a certain 'M' word was, without a doubt, something he would do.

Vegeta: I don't see what is so wrong with M.

Goku: You don't know what he's talking about? Remember Frieza? That same word he's talking about is something he doesn't want to say. He doesn't have a death wish... or does he?

AG000: No, I don't. By the way, how did your fight with 003 go?

Goku: It was interesting. He had a few surprises for me, that's for sure.

AG003: I won.

Vegeta: How did you win? By cheating of course.

AG003: What did you say, you monkey?

**SIRENS BLARE**

AG002: Defensive positions, now!** Shuuden, Goku, Goten, Trunks goes SS4. AG000, AG001, and AG002 go Super Spirit 200. Moka goes Vampiric. All grab Vegeta, aside from the 3 Airgods, who grab AG003.**

Tsukune: Looks like that's it for now. Let's hope this ends off without any casualties.

Mizore: Agreed.

Kurumu: I hope Goku doesn't get himself hurt from that.

Yukari: I hope Vegeta kicks that guy's ass.

Tsukune, Mizore and Kurumu: Yukari!

Mikogami: I wish they didn't do something like that... Who's that?

Bulma: Vegeta!

Chichi: Goku!

**All fighting stops.**

**Rosario + Vampire cast raises eyebrows, including one dead Kuyou.**

Vegeta: Fine... **Vegeta rolls his eyes**

Goku: Thanks Chichi, but I was holding him back. Thank you for showing up when you did... Why are you here anyway?

AG000: That would be me. I asked them to come, knowing what would happen if 003 came in and started arguing with Vegeta. Which I knew would happen.

Bulma: I'm still not sure why I agreed to come here... It's a pain having to contend with Vegeta's temper.

AG000: Look at it this way: You're the only one who can make Vegeta calm down after being called a certain M word, Which I am avoiding, since that's what caused it in the first place.** Vegeta is looking at AG000** As I said, I don't intend on saying that word. Especially in front of Vegeta.

Chichi: Didn't think you would say that...

AG000: Hey, I may be highly powerful, and know how he attacks, but I still don't want an angry Vegeta after me. I said that through Goku during the story itself. Just to get it out there.

**Goku looks at AG000 with a deadly glare** And why would you want to say that through me?

AG000: You know him the most, and I'm sure you would have said the same thing.

Goku: True... Wait, why am I agreeing with you?

AG001: Because, as clueless as he is, he makes really good points.

AG002: Agreed.

**DBZ and R+V casts all nod, minus Goku**

**Naruto pops up out of nowhere** Okay, where the hell did the Kyuubi go?

AG000: I don't know, and no one else here does either. **Looks at the ones who actually do know with trademark stare, making Vegeta take a shit while standing**

Bulma: What the hell? Vegeta, did you just shit yourself?

AG000: I think this should stop here. This is Airgod 000,

AG001: This is Airgod 001,

AG002: This is Airgod 002,

AG003: This is Airgod 003,

All 4: SIGNING OFF!


	8. Chapter 8: Time off Part 1

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

"_Super Sayian 4 Mental Link"_

_'Super Sayian 4 thoughts'_

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000** I think it's time I go for reviews first.

**AG002** Why's that?

**AG001** Probably because it takes too long for his damn internet to load where he's at.

**AG002** What do that have to do with anything?

**AG000** It doesn't, but that's not why. I'm getting bored typing it up, and then checking the reviews. I think it's time I check the reviews first, which I already did, and then type it up. Oh, shit.

**AG001 **What?

**AG000** I forgot what they asked.

**AG001 and AG002 face-fault, anime style**

**AG000** What?

**Goku** I think it's because you wanted to answer what you couldn't remember.

**AG000 sweatdrops** Why do you have to make good points?

**Goku sweatdrops** I guess they were right last time around. You're clueless, but still make good points at times.

**AG000** What's that supposed to mean? **Gives Goku trademark glare**

**Goku shits his pants** Nothing much, but if you'll excuse me, I have to change my pants. And maybe take a shower.

**AG002** Did you have to make him shit himself? By the way, check the other desktop.

**AG000** Why?

**AG002 **It looks like it's loading a bit faster now.

**Vegeta** You could check the reviews after that.

**Shuuden **Come to think of it, you're a lot more patient when you're talking to yourself.

**AG000 gives Shuuden the trademark glare** That won't work on me. Remember, you based me off of you, or rather a much more patient version.** Glare intensifies** Still nothing.

**AG000 looks away** Don't bother me for a bit, I'm going to meditate.

**The whole cast Sweatdrops**

**AG002 **Wow, that was a little anti-climatic. Wouldn't you say?

**AG001 nods** I was thinking he would go ape on us.

**SIRENS BLARE**

**AG002 **OH SHIT! I'm out of here! **Warps out followed by AG001**

**Vegeta** Don't think you can escape me! **Vegeta tries to warp out, finds he can't**

**Shuuden** I don't think so, Vegeta. He wasn't talking about you, nor were you even mentioned. He was talking about AG000. I figure he meant that AG000 would attack everyone here. Anyway, to the story!

**AG003** Wait a minute! Do you want us to get sued?

**Shuuden sweatdrops** No, that would cause me to go poof. And not in a good way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

Chapter 8: Time off (Part 1)

-With Goku-

Goku found the rock almost immediately. He went back to get Kurumu directly afterwards.

Kurumu, for one, was gasping for air. Goku finally realized where he had grabbed. Too late. Kurumu had fainted. "This is a little troublesome. I hope I can find a bed in there."

Goku had searched for hours before he found anything similar to a room. He found several things, but a kitchen is one thing he didn't find. Luckily, he took a bag of Shuuden's Senzu Beans. It had enough for years. Or months, he couldn't tell. He didn't really get a full explanation of the beans. They were different than the original, and he had no doubt that Shuuden would say the same thing. Kurumu was, for lack of a better word, enticing. Even asleep, she was a vixen. I guess that's because she's a Succubus.

Goku had laid her down on the bed, and decided to take a walk around the place. When Kurumu woke up he would know, and tell her what happened.

-With Shuuden-

He and Moka had just arrived at the Shuzen estate. "Is this the place?" Shuuden asked, wondering why this was where she would live. Moka simply nodded, but she had to steel her nerves. Her father was not the gentlest guy around. "Don't worry, Moka. If anything happens to you, I would do something so far out of reach. Perhaps I could teach him a few things, and he could teach me some things that usually wouldn't be able to be learned by normal means."

No sooner did he say that, did a girl with 2 ponytails come rushing at Moka with a giant Morning Star. Moka was thinking about running when she remembered that Shuuden was here. Surely, he would stop the thing. To her surprise he didn't move. Still, the girl was flying backwards, and the Morning Star turned into a small bat. "What the hell?" The girl said. "Kokoa, you should be more careful with Shuuden around. He's not that forgiving when the life of his friends are in danger," Outer Moka said. This earned a confused look on the little girl when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" the girl, now known as Kokoa, asked. Shuuden simply took a step forward. "My name is Shuuden Sol. Judging by the way Moka talks to you, you and her are close. Although, you'd be surprised as to what she can do now. Might I ask your name?"

"NO ONE STOPS KOKOA SHUZEN FROM HER TARGET!" Kokoa shouted. This made Shuuden give a slight sigh. "If you want to fight someone, fight me. You and I will both use weapons. You choose yours, then I will choose mine." Kokoa was getting a little ticked off. She grabbed the bat and squeezed it. Said bat became a 7-foot Sledgehammer with spikes jutting out from the head. Shuuden then said, "Not bad." Shuuden made a 3' 8" sword that glowed purple. Kokoa recognized the sword immediately. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT?" Shuuden closed his eyes and sighed. "No more talking. Now, we fight."

In 20 seconds, Kokoa was in a hole dazed, cut up, and overall unconscious. "She didn't last long. I was hoping for more of a challenge from a Vampire. Even though she is still young, she has more power in her than she was using." Kokoa was stirring. "Looks like she's starting to wake up. That was quick... or maybe not. Regeneration may be more powerful with her than her strength." Kokoa jumped out of the hole she was in. The bat was on her left shoulder. "How are you this powerful? Are you a vampire?"

Shuuden felt like giving himself a face-palm. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Moka beat him to it. "I didn't tell father what Shuuden was, or even ask him to tell Kokoa if she were there." Shuuden sighed. "That was partially my fault. Remember, I re-wrote your memories in case someone decided to question you about me, while you were in your sealed form. You didn't know a thing about what I was at that point." Moka did another face-palm. She had completely forgotten about that. "Wait, didn't you say you were going to tell us who your mother was?" Shuuden couldn't escape the face-palm. Stupidity has it's advantages, until it comes to bite you in the ass.

"We'll talk about that later. In the meantime, I think we should see your father. I sense he is on the 3rd floor. Right over there." He pointed to the North Wing. This surprised Kokoa, and, though much less, Moka. It didn't seem right that he already knew her father. Kokoa was simply shocked. How did he know where her father was? How did he even know which one he was. Shuuden smirked. As if picking a thought straight from Kokoa, he said, "He is the most powerful being here. He also happens to be a Hades Lord. Oddly enough, he releases power constantly. He needs a little more control over the flow. He could get a lot more powerful. Take Moka, for example. When we met she wasn't even a Class-S, granted she was sealed. After I started training her, she went from B-class to SS-class, and straight into the star classes. Currently, when she is released, she would be a 2 star class. A Hades Lord is the equivalent of SSS-class, which is right before 1-star, and then 2-stars."

This took Kokoa by surprise. Here was a guy saying that Moka was more powerful than her father. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Kokoa it is. Just by gaining more control over your power, you become stronger. Also, I can do things that you and father can't." Moka started, but was silenced by Shuuden. "Don't reveal what I had taught you just yet Moka. I'd rather they found out when I fight with your father, then by you telling them yourself. He will be in for quite the surprise."

"How so? It would be unbecoming of a Vampire to succumb to surprises." A voice said behind Shuuden, who wasn't shocked in the slightest. "I was wondering when you would show up. If you want to test my strength, just know that one of us will be on the ground. That one, will not be me." Moka saw what he was saying, and it wasn't anything like her father was thinking. Then again, Moka knew of Shuuden's abilities. Her father did not. Said father was ticked off that he said a Vampire would lose.

"Father, he is not talking about what you would think. He did not say he would win, but rather, he said you would be on the ground while he wasn't. It's a literal thing." Moka said, completely baffling the much older Vampire. That feeling only lasted a few seconds though, as he charged Shuuden.

Shuuden just disappeared from sight. "I told you one of us would be on the ground, but I would not be." Moka's father Issa Shuzen, was surprised when he heard Shuuden's voice come from above him. He jumped and turned for a roundhouse kick, that would make Chuck Norris envious. Shuuden avoided it easily, by simply doing a front-flip. Shuuden's left foot landed on Issa's head, causing Issa to crash into the ground. He dropped like a 2 ton weight.

"You need to learn to control your energy flow. I can help with that, and Moka here will tell you. What's more is: I was holding back. Moka knows why, mainly because I helped her in that same area. She no longer has the superiority stick up her ass like you do. You need to realize that there is always someone stronger out there. Even I am not the best out there, but at least I admit it. Pride is good in moderation, but nothing is good in excessive levels. Pride will get you killed one day." Shuuden told Issa as he was getting up, banged up extremely badly.

"Do you think I will just take this sitting down? I am a..." Shuuden cut him off. "You are one who is blinded by pride. You think no one out there can defeat you, yet I am holding back to show you what I mean. If you get cocky, or even blinded by pride, you will end up with the short stick. If you're not careful, you'll die. I showed this to the original Moka. She saw the light. You have yet to see the light here. I guess I'll just have to show you. Prepare yourself... Moka." That caught Issa off guard. Moka just nodded. Shuuden's hair turned gold, and his eyes turned green. Both eyes had a glowing blue 'F' in the center.

A light enveloped Moka and she transformed into her Vampire state. **"I must thank you Shuuden. It is unbecoming of a Vampire to listen to those who are weaker than them."** Inner Moka winked at Shuuden. **"You, however, are not classified as a Youkai, nor are you Human. You are not a crossbreed either. You are not even classified in any category that the Vampires know of. The Sayians are a lot more mysterious than he knows."** This caught Issa off guard. "Did you just say Sayian?"

That caught Shuuden off guard. "So, you've actually heard of us? A little too late. Sayians are considered by most to be the most fearsome of warriors. A to S class warriors at birth. Only 3 beings have made it to 5-star warrior, one of which is me. You would be considered a SS-class Youkai. Your pride is the reason you are not a SSS-class, or even a 1-star. If you manage to get rid of the sticks in your ass, I can teach you. Until then, you would not listen to a word I say, and therefore not present the results needed. I will let you in on a little secret. The other 2 that have made it to 5-star warriors, know me personally, and one of them is known personally by Moka as well."

"**Goku and Vegeta? They are the other 5-star warriors?"**

"Yes, and only because they have reached level 4." Issa was getting confused now. "What is this level 4? I demand to know!" Shuuden looked at Moka, and they both nodded. Shuuden returned to normal. Before Moka could revert back to her sealed state, Shuuden jumped up a bit, and started growing. His tail unwrapped from around his body. His hair got longer, and then wilder. 5 seconds after the transformation started, it was over. Issa Shuzen was shocked at what he saw.

"Are you surprised at a Super Sayian 4? I bet it doesn't look anything like you thought." Issa just nodded. "I will learn, but I will not let myself be trained by a weakling. What's more is, why is Moka not sealed with that Rosario still attached?" Shuuden closed his eyes and returned to normal. "Watch what happens when I revert back to normal." After 23 seconds, Moka started to transform again, into the sealed Moka. "Thank you Shuuden. Staying in that form too long hurts my body a lot more than it looks." Shuuden simply nodded. He understood perfectly. Issa cocked his head, surprising Kokoa who looked on in amazement. "How did you manage to remove the seal without taking it off?"

Shuuden just sighed. "The positive energy given off by a Super Sayian reacts with the negative energy surrounding the seal itself. Both energies clash, and cancel each other out. The sealant is still there, it's just negated temporarily. I found out about the whole thing while I was taking down a werewolf on the full moon." Issa looked at Shuuden. "Did you have... You know... That?" Shuuden looked at Issa. "I didn't at the time, but now I don't have to worry about Oozaru. Ever since I achieved level 4, I don't change by looking at the full moon. Just hope I don't pull a moon-crusher on you." Moka gasped, shocking both her sister and father. "Why would you even do that? You know what would happen if you did!" Moka exclaimed, quite frantically.

"I know, Moka. You should lighten up, I was just kidding. In fact, you're the only one who knows what that thing can do. You're the only one who has seen it in real-time. Aside from Tsukune, who dispatched of it with ease." This earned another gasp from Moka. "I know how surprised you are with that much power behind it at 10%. What I used on him was about 70% and he still dispatched of it easily. I guess that's the influence of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Moka simply stared at him, eyes wide, Moka hung open. Issa decided to say something, "I only want one thing from you, and I will learn from you. During the time you stay here with Moka you are to be a Super Sayian." Shuuden simply nodded in agreement.

"At least I have my beans. This way I can stay in that form a lot longer. Though, I propose that Moka gets some rest before I transform into a Super Sayian. I care about her well being, and I don't want her to be overrun with exhaustion when she goes into a sealed state." Moka simply nodded. Issa on the other hand was getting a little angry. "I'm not saying this because of you, Issa. I'm saying this because I don't want Moka to be in pain, whichever side is out. She is too important to me, and no longer has the superiority stick up her ass. I made it clear that if she had that I would pound it out of her. Thankfully, I didn't have to. She found out from a 3rd person view what I am capable of. Only once has she seen me in action at level 4, and I never went above level 2 during training."

Kokoa looked at Shuuden. "If daddy's training with you, I will as well. Don't expect me to pull any punches!" Shuuden sighed. This was going to be a long few weeks.

-With Tsukune-

Tsukune and Mizore were about to reach Tsukune's home.

"Remember, Mizore. They don't know of the existence of Youkai. This will be like a test of your will." Tsukune said. Mizore just nodded. They had just reached Tsukune's place. They simply walked up to the door. Tsukune found that his parents weren't home but his cousin was there. "Tsukki! How have you been?" Mizore giggled a bit. "Tsukune-kun, I think you should should get her off of you. You remember what happened the last time a girl did that to you." Tsukune paled a bit. "Kyou-chan, this is my girlfriend. Mizore this is my cousin, Kyoko Aono." Mizore calmed down a bit, and Tsukune could tell. "Kyou-chan, where are mom and dad?"

Mizore simply cocked her head. _"Mizore, she doesn't know what I've been through at Youkai Academy. Especially the training I went through with Shuuden and Goku."_ Mizore's head bobbed. This caused an eyebrow to raise. "What wrong with her?" Tsukune simply shook his head. "Don't worry, she always does this when she realizes something is not as it seems." Mizore looked at Tsukune. Kyoko was a little skeptical. "What was she thinking about? And what exactly have you 2 done?" Mizore blushed but Tsukune decided to speak up.

"Well, that depends on whether you want to know what we've done as a couple, or what we've done with our other friends." This surprised Kyoko. "You two, first. Then what you've done with your other friends." Tsukune looked at Mizore. "Well, the farthest we've done is kiss, but only in private. Truthfully, I was so dense I didn't realize we were together until our first kiss." Mizore was surprised he was admitting this so easily. Kyoko on the other hand couldn't believe Tsukune could have gotten his first kiss and didn't tell her about it. "I know you're wondering why I didn't tell you, but that's only because I haven't talked with anyone about it, and it happened 3 weeks ago. I last called 2 months ago."

Mizore simply nodded. Then Tsukune said that he and his friends have special abilities. Alarms went off in her head. "Mizore, I'm going to tell her." _"I won't tell her everything, such as what you guys are."_ Mizore was still a little wary. Tsukune told her about his own abilities first. He would need her to understand that before anyone else. Oddly, enough, she wasn't surprised one bit. "I didn't realize you managed to find out about him." This caught them both off guard. "What exactly have you learned to do with said fox?"

This was going better than he planned. He didn't expect her to know about the Nine-Tailed Fox. "I have learned to both take on his form, and even summon him from my body. Either way, I can still use his abilities as my own. I happen to heal a lot faster than most, and this is due to him. I even learned a few techniques from one of my friends. I can only use those techniques because of said fox, and I can't use them when the Kyuubi is summoned from my body. It made things easier to go by there." Mizore was looking a little shocked. "I take it you found out about this from protecting her?" Tsukune sighed.

"No. In fact, at first, she was protecting me. Don't be surprised when you feel the area cool down. Especially if Mizore is here. She can control snow and ice." Mizore was surprised he was telling her this. More importantly, she was not expecting the response Kyoko gave them. She was a little surprised but nothing more. "Shouldn't you be reacting a little more scared? I mean, I'm not even human." Kyoko simply shook her head. "After seeing what I did when Tsukki was only 3, I guess it's a lot more believable. That was when a small fox came up to Tsukki and grew out 8 extra tails. I thought I had imagined it and went on as nothing happened. I just hope he doesn't get angry, I remember a warning the little fox said."

"It was probably what would happen if I got angry enough. Am I right?" Kyoko just nodded. "Oh, it looks like your parents are home. They'll be glad you brought a friend home. I was also beginning to think you were never going to get a girlfriend." Tsukune looked at Mizore. They both shrugged. It wasn't really that surprising to them. They were both that way before they met up. He felt his parents coming up to the back door. He ran to said door and opened it as his mother was reaching for the doorknob. "Tsukune!" His mother exclaimed, as she hugged him tightly. Tsukune looked at Mizore with a smirk. Mizore saw the smirk and gave one of her own. Kyoko was wondering what was going on.

Tsukune went poof, and Mizore giggled. "Looks like he just pulled off Shuuden's trick." Kyoko was looking at Mizore, wondering what was going on. "Shadow Clones. Never fails." Kyoko was still confused, when Mizore pointed at Tsukune's mother. "Take a look." Kyoko looked at her aunt. She stifled a laugh. "See what I mean? The results make anyone laugh. He got that technique from Shuuden, and uses it to get away from troublesome situations when he knows he's going to be grabbed. The results are funny." Kyoko just nodded in agreement.

Mizore then looked at the stairs. "Tsukune-kun, you can come down now." Said human was walking down the stairs. This confused Kyoko, and Tsukune's parents. Who were now in the living room with Mizore and Kyoko. "How did you get up there? I thought you opened the door." Tsukune nodded. "That was me, I just switched off with a shadow clone I made before I did. This was before I even went to the back door. It makes for good pranks, and avoiding hugs when I don't really want them." This got his mother down, but only for a second. "Well then, welcome home Son." Tsukune's father said.

"Mizore I think you, me, and Kyou-chan should head up to my room. We'll need a bit of privacy to continue what we were talking about." Tsukune said, earning a nod from everyone but his father. Apparently, he was clueless. "Tsukki, your mother already knows about some of it. Mainly the parts about you. I told her myself, and also that I didn't really believe it at first. Oddly enough, she believed it." Said mother simply nodded. "I think she should know as well. Besides, you still have to explain a few things." Tsukune sweatdropped. "O-ok. Well then, lets get going." Tsukune went to his room with Mizore, Kyoko, and Kasumi, his mother.

When they were all in his room, he did a few things with his hands. "Sound Suppression Jutsu." The walls and windows glowed green. "What I am about to say is not to be repeated outside of here. This goes for anyone who is around a normal Human. Mizore and I will explain things about the Academy I have been going to for the past few months." Tsukune and Mizore had said everything from their school year so far. Tsukune's mother was surprised at how much Tsukune had gone through. Kyoko was surprised at how long it took him to realize he was dating a girl... On second thought, she wasn't really surprised. Tsukune was a boy. Nuff said.

After everything else was said, and they finally got to the point of the challenge, Tsukune said something that caught the others off guard. "Don't take this next part the wrong way. Mizore, Shuuden, Goku, Kurumu, Moka, Yukari and myself stood up to the tyrants of the school. We had avoided them for as long as possible. Goku is the one that made the decision, but Shuuden came up with the plan."

He went on to explain how the challenge went, what happened afterwards, and the fight. Kyoko and Kasumi's eyes went wide, anime style. The aftermath, was the most shocking. "Yukari didn't seem like she was doing anything to anyone else. Only our side knew what she was doing. She was supplying us with a limitless power supply. One would think she was just standing there, but in truth she was using a spell Shuuden taught her. As long as it was active, all of us were at full strength." Mizore said.

"We fought. They cried. We kicked butt!" Tsukune said.

"Not to mention, got rid of the tyrannical rule of the PSC. Also, as a reward for doing so, we were allowed a few weeks off of school." Mizore added.

Both Kyoko and Kasumi were shocked at how it went down. Kasumi simply stated, "I would like to meet your other friends. Is there any way you can ask them to come here during your time off?" Tsukune nodded. "I'm not going to, though. Shuuden is probably meeting with Moka's father. I wouldn't want to interrupt that. Goku is protecting Shuuden's own place. Kurumu is with Goku. Vegeta, I don't know where he is, and I can't really contact him. Speaking of which, If you see a guy with a monkey-like tail, whether it is wrapped around his waist or wagging behind him, and a widow's peak: Don't mention anything Monkey related. Kuyou met his end at Vegeta's hand, and Vegeta was already pissed that Kuyou called him a Monkey."

Mizore and Tsukune tensed up. They knew someone powerful was nearby, and heading their way. Tsukune managed to label it as a Sayian. Which one he wasn't sure. "Mizore, I hope that isn't Vegeta. If it is, we would need to inform my father about his temper." Someone was knocking on the window. It was Goku, as Tsukune and Mizore saw. They both let out a heavy sigh. "At least it's Goku, and not Vegeta. This makes things easier," Tsukune said. "I'm going to dispel the field I used.

Remember, nothing that has been said in here is to be repeated. The last part about Vegeta, though, should only be said if he pops up here."

4 heads nod, and the barrier was dropped. Tsukune opened the window and said that Goku should use the front door. "Knock on the door, but don't knock it down." Goku nodded and jumped off the roof. There was a knock on the front door, and Tsukune and the others were heading downstairs. "Tsukune, Mizore, Shuuden managed to get Moka's father to drop his "stick." I'm surprised, considering how much pride the guy has." Mizore and Tsukune simply nodded. "Also, Shuuden and Moka want to see everyone else there. Tsukune especially, because Issa said that he wanted to see how a human did after training under Shuuden." Only Tsukune's father was surprised Goku called Tsukune a human. "Don't ask what I think you're going to ask, because I can't really say. I definitely can't show you. Tsukune, I think you should take us there via the Warp."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Why not go there via Instant Transmission? Wouldn't that be faster?" Goku just shook his head. "The Warp is better for inter-dimensional travel. It's not hindered by dimensional barriers, like the Instant Transmission." Tsukune nodded. They were both fast, and the Warp could take you from one place to another through dimensions. Instant Transmission uses light travel, meaning you have to have a gate open, unless you know the area highly well. "Okay, but Kyou-chan and my mother are coming as well. They already knew about you-know-what, even before I did. Lucky for me too. They also know what the others are. Do you know if Shuuden revealed that bit of info?"

Goku shook his head. "He didn't say, but Kurumu is staying at the Mountain for now. I'm going to go get Vegeta. Hopefully Vegeta is calm around Issa. You and I both know how bad his temper is." Goku, Tsukune, and Mizore shudder. "I hope he doesn't go ape on us if Issa calls him a Monkey." The all nod, still shivering. Kyoko and Kasumi were wondering how bad it could get... Then Kyoko paled. "I think we shouldn't get Vegeta. Unless this Shuuden told Moka's father about Vegeta and Monkeys, I would highly suggest we leave him out of it."

Goku simply nodded. "Apparently, Issa already know of the Sayians, and their reaction to a certain 'M' word. Vegeta will go off if he mentions it, but Issa knows better than to mention it." Tsukune told everyone, save his dad, to grab on. He warped out. "Sorry for interrupting your time with your son. I just hope what I think he would do, is something he doesn't do. If Shuuden managed to get the superiority stick out of Issa's ass, it would be a miracle. You don't want to know how badly Issa would have it if he killed Tsukune, and Shuuden would take it up personally. I would help, even though I probably wouldn't be needed." Goku puts 2 fingers to his forehead. Instant Transmission out.

Tsukune's father is out of it. "Why does the crazy Shit always happen to me." He said as he face-palmed himself.

-With Vegeta-

Goku had appeared on the Kai's planet.

"Vegeta, things are going on down there and someone would actually like to meet you. It's Moka's father. He said he wanted to meet the 3 strongest warriors alive. You are one of them, as am I. I just hope Frieza doesn't find out about this. It's something one could only begin to describe, and the guy could take Frieza apart." Vegeta laughed his maniacal laugh. "Why would I, the Prince of all Sayians, want to do with such a weakling?" Goku shrugged. "Shuuden said that Kuyou was an A-rank warrior. Issa, the one that wants to meet you is a SS-rank warrior. On that same scale though, you are 6 ranks above him at 5-stars. This is what Shuuden told me, that he told Issa."

"Fine. Let's go. Hopefully, I can get a good warm-up from this guy." Vegeta said as he grabbed Goku's shoulder. Instant Transmission out.

"Well, that guy was interesting." A blue guy said. Apparently, it was the Supreme Kai before he was fused with Kibito. "I don't get why we are to let him do this. He is dangerous." The guy that looked like Kibito said.

-with Yukari-

Yukari was looking out her bedroom window.

"Why did the others have to leave me behind. Especially Vegeta." Yukari blushed at the thought of Vegeta. She didn't know why she was so interested in Vegeta. Vegeta didn't care about her, and she knew it. Still, she gets embarrassed around him. It was evident in the week they've known each other. "Still, I wish he would come here. Maybe we could eat together." She didn't realize it, but someone was coming up to the front door. Speak of the devil, and he will come. Yukari's father said someone came to see her.

Yukari nodded and got off of her windowsill. She went to see who it was, and her heart skipped a beat. "Vegeta!" Yukari said as she did a full body tackle. Yukari went through Vegeta. "Stupid afterimage. I hate it when you do that, Vegeta." Vegeta looked at Yukari and laughed. "You really think I will do anything with you? You're as bad as Kakarot and Fusion." This caused 2 pairs of eyes to raise. Yukari's mother is the only one not surprised by that. She wrote down what she wanted to say. It said, "Are you talking about the Fusion Dance?" Vegeta sweatdropped. "How do you know about that?" Yukari looked at her mother, who was writing something down.

"I found something about it in a spell book. It's one of many types of fusion. It is by far the most flawed. Not to mention most warriors with pride would never perform it." The note said. Vegeta nodded. She knew full well what it was. "Good, and you know why I hate doing that stupid dance. I'm a warrior not a ballerina." Yukari was watching the exchange between Vegeta and her mother. "Mom, what's the Fusion Dance, and why does Vegeta hate doing it?"

"He hates it because he thinks it's gay." The note said, quite clearly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?" The notebook she was carrying then said, "It's obvious. You hate the Fusion Dance, and the fact you can only do it with one person, granted your abilities." Vegeta sweatdropped. She was right. "I'm the nail, you're the hammer." Yukari's mother just laughed at Vegeta's statement. This shocked both Yukari and her father. She hasn't said a word in a long time, but she had just laughed. "Honey, how did you do that?" She shook her head, and shrugged. "Oh, well. Yukari, Shuuden wants all of us at Moka's and Goku told me to get you. I don't understand what goes on in that clown's head." Yukari simply nodded.

Yukari grabbed Vegeta's shoulder, and Vegeta used the Warp. Yukari's father looked at her Mother. "No clue." is simply what the note said.

**AG000:** I guess that's the end of the chapter. I guess reviews should be placed since internet is fast again.

**AG001:** You were pretty mad at that earlier.

**AG000:** Don't remind me. Shuuden was right, he is a more patient version of me... Strange as that sounds. Anyway, since I couldn't put any reviews at the beginning, I might as well put them at the end.

**GeorgeBUSHed:** Lolz on the Kakashi / Might Gai parody. BTW, maybe you should make Kuyou and his lackeys total morons just like in "Big Human on Campus" authored by Black Dragon6.

You sure pulled a fast one on Tsukune being a jinchuriki. What next, they get transported to Fate / Stay Night universe? That would be hilarous lolz.

**AG000:** You never know what will happen with me at the wheel. More often than not I do things while thinking something else. My feelings are a third way. My body, mind, and feelings are 3 separate parts of me, but the numbers do not represent those parts.

**Tsukune:** What's a jinchuriki?

**AG002:** You are, with that fox inside of you.

**AG001: **I also found him having Shuuden pull a Kakashi funny. Gin pulled a Might Guy, and that made it perfect.

**Goku:** We laughed our rear ends off. I almost fainted from laughter.  
><strong>Shuuden:<strong> Yea, that was perfection to the max.

**Altair: **I can only describe the Kakashi and Gai pairing with one word. Hilarious.

I seriously wish Neji and Lee inherits their craziness. LOL.

WOW. What a big revelation. So, Tsukune is the jinchuriki in this dimension?

Before I forget, great job in making an EPIC one-sided showdown XD

Anyway, how did Kurumu know about Chichi? Vegeta mentioned something about her illusion.

Oh, and your omake sure is hilarious especially the part where Vegeta defecates while standing.

**AG000: **I agree completely with the Kakashi and Gai thing. Neji and Lee, I sometimes wonder why they didn't.

**Tsukune: **Again with the jinchuriki thing. Apparently, yes I am.

**Vegeta:** I wouldn't say it was epic. One-sided, definitely, but not epic.

**Goku: **Agreed.

**Inner Moka: I would easily say it was One-sided, and only a tad epic. It was interesting, to say the least.**

**Shuuden:** If there's one thing you learned it's how to enjoy a fight. For that, I am glad. **Inner Moka blushes** Don't think I can't see you blushing.

**Kurumu: **Vegeta told me a few things about Goku. Apparently, every time Chichi went after Goku, she had a frying pan. I gave her 4. She threw one at him, and it got his attention. He was obviously too scared to realize it was an Illusion.

**Goku:** VEGETA!

**Vegeta: **What? It was funny! I didn't tell her to do it, if that's what you're thinking. I just told her a few things I got a kick out of.

**AG000: **Hey, you guys think I should bring out Tayuya's minions?

**AG001:** Vegeta? **AG000** **nods** Sweet! Do it!

**All members save for Goku and Vegeta raise an eyebrow. The 2 sayians are arguing.**

**AG000 pulls out an Ocarina.** **Music plays**.

**AG003:** Oh shit. Those things? **AG001 nods. AG000 continues playing and the 3 beings grow slimy ectoplasmic tongues.** **Tongues go after Vegeta who is unaware.**

**AG002: **Hey Vegeta.

**Vegeta:** What? **Vegeta notices what's wrapping around him.** WHAT THE FUCK?

**Whole cast laughs at Vegeta.**

**Dumbledork:**D*mn. I just noticed that I did make a review in the wrong chapter. Sorry about that.

Anyway, what's done is done. There's no point crying over spilt milk. And Optmus, you're an ass :D

I can't believe you'd pull a Jinchuriki on Tsukune. So, who sealed it in him? Mikogami? That would be f*cking hilarious with the way that asshole smiles.

Also, good job in matching Vegeta against Kuyou. It would be a battle of arrogance. HAHA.

You know, I'm still ROFLMFAO after I read the part where Vegeta was doing you know what in the omake. HAHA.

**AG000: **No worries. I don't mind. I means you read ahead a bit.

**AG001:** I doubt he would like you calling him an ass.

**AG000: **Nobody sealed it in him. He went into Tsukune of his own free will. Mikogami, I take it you are confused at that?

**Mikogami:** Yes, in regards to why.

**Kyuubi:** I was feeling lonely, and found he had similar qualities of a previous host. Needless to say, my thoughts were correct.

**AG000:** Thank you for answering that. I have no idea why you would do that. I guess being immortal has many disadvantages.

**Kyuubi: **You don't know the half of it!

**AG003: **Calm down, Foxy! **Kyuubi was startled when he was called that.** All 4 of us know what It's like to be Immortal. After all, we know better than anyone except those who have been alive for more than 11,000 years.

**Vegeta:** It was simply a battle of my rage. If I had gone all out, he would've been vaporized on my first hit. Nothing more, Nothing less. And what is this guy talking about when he says 'you know what'?

**AG000:** I think he means when I made you shit yourself with my trademark glare.

**Vegeta sweatdrops **Did he have to remind me of that?

**AG000:** I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. It was funny. Anyway, we're done with reviews. This is AG000,

**AG001:** This is AG001,

**AG002:** This is AG002,

**AG003: **This is AG003,

**All 4:** SIGNING OFF!


	9. Chapter 9: Time off Part 2

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

_'Super Sayian 4 thoughts'_

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000: **Hey guys, I have a few surprises for you.

**Shuuden:** What?

**Goku:** Why is it a surprise?

**Vegeta:** It better not be like the last one.

**AG000:** It's not, depending on your point of view.

**Goku:** Meaning if I like it, more likely than not, Vegeta won't.

**AG002:** Is this what I think it is?

**AG000: **You'll have to wait to find out.

**Shuuden:** Oh, crap. Why do I get the feeling Vegeta's gonna kick someone a few hundred miles?

**AG000:** He might, depending on what the surprise does.

**Vegeta: **Oh?

**AG000:** Shutting up now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

Chapter 9: Time off (Part 2)

-Moka's place-

Goku had arrived but without Vegeta. Tsukune and Mizore were already there, Kurumu was not there. Yukari and Vegeta weren't either. Shuuden asked, "Goku, where's Vegeta?"

"I told him to get Yukari. I expect she would be trying to tackle him. He made quite the impression on her." Said topic had just appeared. "Vegeta, why did you have to do that?" Yukari asked. "Don't pester me girl. I don't have time for any stupidity right now. That includes you Kakarot. I'm already pissed as it is."

"_Pissed that he can't beat me in a fight, fair or not." _Goku said over the chat. Tsukune chuckled, while Mizore and Moka giggled. "So, Shuuden. Why exactly did you call everyone here?" Shuuden shook his head. "I'm saying anything until Kurumu gets here. Speaking of which, wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

Goku shrugged. "She's unconscious at the moment. I decided to leave her at the mountain. I left a note saying what was going on. From there, I went to Tsukune and then Vegeta. Now, I'm here." Vegeta bonked Goku on his head. "You idiot clown! You realize how stupid you were being?" Goku simply shook his head. "I wasn't being stupid Vegeta. I was being considerate. There's a difference. Besides, what would Bulma say if she caught Yukari all over you?" Vegeta went pale. "I rest my case."

Chichi popped up, and Goku was wary of her. It didn't seem like an illusion. He focused hard enough, and then said, "Uh oh." Chichi regarded Goku, who sighed in relief. Chichi looked at Vegeta. "You do realize how much stress you're putting on Bulma, right?" Vegeta was too stunned to reply. Kurumu didn't know about Bulma... or did she? He was lost in thought as Chichi pulled out a pan, and hit Vegeta on the head. "Bulma is worried sick about you and you don't even care?"

"Chichi, remember, this is Vegeta we're talking about. He never was one for openly caring for someone, Bra being the only exception." Chichi nodded at Goku. She was still fuming. "Uh oh. I know that look. You're hatching a plan. I don't want any part of it!" Goku said as he flew off. Chichi laughed. Vegeta looked at Chichi, "What is so funny, woman?" Chichi was starting to let up. She then turned into smoke and out popped a blonde boy with an orange jumpsuit. He had blue eyes, what looked like a headband with a leaf on it. He was laughing now. He finally settled down enough to talk. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. The True Transformation Jutsu is funny as hell."

Shuuden and Tsukune recognized this guy instantly. Tsukune heard about him from the Kyuubi. Tsukune spoke up, "You're Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you?" The blonde boy turned toward him. "How do know you who I am? I haven't even told anyone yet." Shuuden looked at Tsukune and realized how he knew. "Naruto, do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" This caught Naruto off guard. "How did you..."

"Tsukune, the brown haired boy here, has it sealed within him. I'm not sure how it was sealed but it wasn't the same way it was with you. The difference is in the seal." Shuuden said. "Okay, I don't know how you know about me being the Kyuubi's container, but it would be impossible for that to be true."

"Can you take on his form? Or maybe even Summon him?" Tsukune said, catching Naruto off guard. Said blonde shook his head. "Looks like we could learn from each other." Everyone had completely forgot Issa was there, until said Vampire cleared his throat. This got the attention of everyone there. "Although you are busy, I would suggest you take a minute to wonder why I asked you to come here."

"I know why I'm here. I'm supposed to take you guys to my village. It's said you guys would automatically become Genin. There will be 2 teams. The leaders apparently will be chosen by Issa. This will not take effect until later on. The leaders are automatically Jounin. 1 leader per team. A friend of mine will teach you in the ways we do things. I'm supposed to help out the Jinchuuriki here, being as they think no one else would. Something tells me they were wrong." Naruto said. "That being said, I know I'm just a Genin, but still."

Tsukune said, "You'll become Hokage." This caught Naruto off guard. "After which you will continue to bring peace, wherever you go. You will find a new drive. A new dream. You will get a girlfriend, and don't ask me which one it is, because I don't know." Shuuden continued his statement, "More likely than not, it's Hinata, though." Tsukune nodded. "That would be highly likely. I just hope you're actually not as dense as the Kyuubi said. If you are, well, things won't be easy for you. Even after Madara is dead." This caught everyone by surprise, save Shuuden and Issa. Naruto was confused. "I contacted the headmaster, of Youkai Academy. He has said once you have all finished one year there, you will be allowed to go. Moka, however, will not be learning from you. She will be learning from Shuuden, as she has been. I see that my own daughter has surpassed me with his help. I will allow her to train under him, but not you."

Naruto shook his head. "The only one I am to train with is going to be Tsukune. My friend will teach the rest. There are 7 of you, so 3 Genin and 1 Jounin in one team is met." Shuuden shook his head. "There are actually 8 of us. One is just unconscious at the moment. Hopefully she will arrive soon." Said girl shows up via the warp. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Kurumu said. Goku was wondering how she got here. "Don't worry about me Goku. I'm fine." Chichi spoke up, a little angry. "Goku, who is this?" This scared the Sayian. "She's just a friend Chichi. Is that a problem?"

"How can this," she pointed at Kurumu. "Be just a friend?" (A/N: Okay, another idea I got from Romez. It was when Kyoko, Tsukune's cousin, was at Youkai Academy) Goku sighed. He got hit in the head with a pan. Kurumu laughed at this. "Goku, I'll take care of this." Goku was still on the ground. "Don't worry about it Kurumu. She's a little angry, and her temper is a little worse than her father's. Trust me, that's bad. She doesn't really have complete control over it, especially when it come to Gohan and training." Kurumu drew a blank.

"Gohan is Goku's and Chichi's son. They have another son named Goten. They also have a granddaughter named Pan. Pan is only a Quarter-Sayian, and Gohan is only Half-Sayian, as is Goten. Goten didn't know his father until 7 years after he was born." Shuuden said. Chichi was about to throw a pan at Shuuden. "Don't bother Chichi. You won't hit me. As for how I know this, I looked into the time-stream. I know all about you and Goku being married. I also know what happened to Goku the times he was actually dead. I saw him develop the Super Sayian 3. This was about a year before he came for the tournament that Babidi interrupted." Chichi was confused. "He knows all of Goku's exploits. The good and the bad. That's basically what he's saying." Tsukune said, while looking at Chichi.

"Thank you, Tsukune. Naruto, you should go train Tsukune. I will go with Moka and Issa. The rest of you will train with Goku, Vegeta, and Chichi if she wishes. Chichi will only be able to help with flexibility, but can help Yukari gain physical strength. She may be smart, but without stamina, she can't prolong a long battle. She's basically only a supporting role at all times. She needs to know how to go Offensive and Defensive if she is to survive." Shuuden stated. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Also, Vegeta and Naruto should be added in the link. Goku and Tsukune should give it to them on their own. They may need it later on." Everyone nodded and separated into their own groups.

-With Shuuden-

"Alright, Issa. First, things first. You must know how to enjoy a fight. You cannot let pride win you over. Your mind must be completely clear in order for this to work. Meaning, the first thing you're going to learn is how to clear your mind." Shuuden said. He is currently a Super Sayian 1. Moka is in her released form. "Moka already knows how to do so. She didn't throw away her pride completely, only on the field of battle. Her pride as a Vampire may have lessened, but that doesn't mean she got rid of it completely. The two of you should fight first." Moka looked strange. She actually was confused. She knew there was no way she could beat her own father. "You can Moka. If you use your strengths to your advantage, and also what I taught you, you can defeat him. This is considering he hasn't grasped the concept yet." Moka nodded.

The 2 went at it for a few minutes. Issa was on the ground, staring at Moka. "See what I mean, Issa? You got too caught up in your past fighting style based on pride alone. That is why you are in the hole, and not Moka. During a fight, you must put aside pride. Fight with your instincts. Don't think about what you're going to do. Just do it. Now go at it again." Moka charged her father. He managed to dodge. He was letting his body do all the work. He wasn't thinking about his next move. His actions were dictated by reaction alone. Doing so was putting him on the defensive. Moka intentionally left herself open for an attack. Issa took it. Moka was sent flying.

"You learn quick Issa. Your mind was clear of any and all things. You remember how that felt?" Issa simply nodded. "That's what you should be like when you're fighting. Don't think about the fight. Just fight. Enjoy the fight. Now that Moka is up again, begin!" They went at it for several hours. Issa tired out long before Moka. His muscles weren't used to moving on their own. Moka, on the other hand, was actually used to it and can go on a lot longer. This surprised her. "Issa, your muscles are trying to adapt. We'll take a 30 minute break, and then get back to work. You say you are superior. Prove it by listening." Issa sweatdropped. _'Is this kid trying to kill me? No, he's not. He has other plans. I must find out what.'_

"Don't bother Issa. You'll find out why this is going on soon enough. Moka you wanna go a few rounds?" Shuuden asked. Moka simply nodded. "Issa, watch at how good your daughter has truly gotten." The battle started and the 2 of them were even. Shuuden may just be at Super Sayian one, but they were neck and neck. Moka's speed was still high. _'What's going on? She hasn't lost any speed since she started fighting with me in the first place. What's more is, they're both fighting in the the air, at speeds far beyond my own on land. I'd expect this from Shuuden, but not Moka. They're fighting at levels far beyond that of the Hades Kings. Is this what he's trying to do? More importantly, is it even possible?' _Kurumu warped in. "So, I take it your watching them?"

Issa just stared at the fight. Kurumu took his silence as a yes and sat down next to him. "What do you think? Moka seems to have surpassed you somehow." Issa took his eyes away from the fight to stare at Kurumu. "I'm only saying what I can see. Still, something like this isn't really normal. Even for a Vampire, am I right?" Issa sighed. She was right. Moka is doing the impossible, even for a Vampire. Flying without wings is impossible for Youkai. He knew there was a trick behind it, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I take it you're wondering how Moka is flying without wings?" Issa nodded. "Well, it goes something like this. You use some internal energy source and push it underneath you. I don't remember what that energy is called, and Goku told me that Youkai call it something different than he does. He calls it Ki. I don't remember what he said Youkai call it. Truthfully, I was hoping you would know." Issa simply looked straight ahead. _'Why am I talking with a lowly Succubus? It doesn't make sense!'_

"Listen closely. I'll let you in on something. Moka learned to fly from Shuuden and she has even increased her Youki levels. That's also how I know she has surpassed you. I found it strange at first. I didn't see how she would be able to become that strong, even with help. I also saw that whenever Shuuden is protecting someone his power increases tenfold. More often than not, more. I find it strange how he gets more powerful the more he feels he has to protect." Kurumu told Issa. Issa gave Kurumu a blank stare. Obviously, she could tell he was confused. "I know it's confusing but that's what I've seen. I've even seen how high his potential is. It's far above what he's at right now. At the least, his potential is over 20,000 times as much as it is right now." This caused Issa to go pale... well, paler. He didn't see how anyone could become that powerful.

"I still don't know how he manages to get that much strength. Even so, I haven't seen him go much higher than 10,000 times this much. This was back when we went up against the PSC. That Kuyou was a massive pain in the tush. Literally. He burned my tail a bit." This cause Issa to laugh. _'When was it that I last laughed? I can't even remember.'_ Moka and Shuuden stopped sparring after 30 minutes had passed. "It looks like they're done." Issa turned forward. It looked like neither of them broke a sweat. "How?" he thought out loud. "Moka and I have been doing this for months, even in her sealed state. I never went above Super Sayian during practice, at least until I found out that the Super Sayian form will allow her to be released. Then I never went past Super Sayian 2. She has only seen Super Sayian 3 once, and that was by accident."

"I want to go at it again." Issa said, shocking everyone that heard it. Moka simply nodded. Moka and Issa went at it for a whole hour. Kurumu was surprised at his progress. "I know. He's progressing faster than I thought. I figured he would progress slower than this. Even Moka didn't adjust this fast. He's learning to fight using instincts alone. His mind is clear of everything except the fight. He is becoming a true warrior now. I would estimate he would be at 1-star in a few days." Kurumu nodded. "Also, Goku is having a little trouble with Vegeta." Kurumu said, making Shuuden sigh. "I wish those two could get along. They always had that little rivalry. Vegeta has been obsessed with beating him down, especially since Goku let him go, when he could have killed Vegeta. It was a tie, but Vegeta was alone. Goku still had 2 others with him. They could have easily finished off Vegeta, but he told them to let him go."

This whole story made Kurumu like Goku even more. She found that he was kind hearted, and even different from Shuuden. Vegeta and Goku were polar opposites. They clash whenever they get the chance. It was strange how they manage to keep from tearing the other's head off. "You wanna know how they don't kill each other?" Kurumu nodded. "I'm afraid that's something I don't know. I'm sure that if Vegeta got the chance, he would kill Goku. They would both be awake when they saw each other. They look at each other, and they look like they are about to fight. Vegeta never turns down a fight. Especially, when he's angry." This didn't surprise Kurumu. She was used to it. "Why don't you check in on Tsukune and Naruto? I wonder how they're doing. Unfortunately, I can't go myself." Kurumu nodded. She got up and warped out.

-With Tsukune-

Naruto and Tsukune were teaching each other about what they can do with the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Being around Youkai recently gave me an incentive to learn whatever I could. I managed to come up with something in doing this." Tsukune's left hand glowed a deep red. Naruto could feel the Youki of the Kyuubi in the glow. The glow turned into a blade that shimmered in and out of existence. "This is what's known as an Ethereal Blade. I can summon 2 and use them as swords, or summon 6 and fling them towards an attacker. Also, I can use 4 Ethereal Blades and fly. Granted, now I can fly without them, but I can still do so. This is something I can do, that I'm not sure if you can." Naruto simply nodded. "I think I can try. So, I just summon the Youki of the Kyuubi, and form it into a blade?"

Tsukune nodded. "An Ethereal Blade is good for harming the internal organs. It can hurt the skin but only if it grazes the skin. If they try to block it, they will die from internal bleeding. If you fire this at demons, or Youkai, they are another story."

"How so?"

"Youkai and Demons are, more often than not, weak to other demonic techniques. There are more things they are weak to, but I haven't figured them out yet. I believe we should ask the Kyuubi no Kitsune about this." Tsukune said, as they both nodded. Tsukune made a strange sign with his hands. (A/N: This sign is not shown in Naruto, nor is it in Shippuuden as far as I know. His middle, ring, and pinky fingers are touching at the tips, extended straight out, his pointer fingers are touching from the 2nd and 3rd knuckles. His thumbs are touching in the same way as the rest of his fingers, pointing towards his body. Fingers are pointing in front of him.) He shouted "Soul Bond: Summoning!" as he slammed his left hand onto the ground. In a puff of smoke, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was standing right next to them, full-size form. "You mind shrinking down to size so we can ask you a few questions? It's about demon techniques." Tsukune shouted up to the Fox.

Kyuubi simply nodded and started glowing. He became about the same size a Tsukune, bearing 9 orange tails from a humanoid body. **"Is this better?"** the Kyuubi said. Tsukune nodded, while Naruto went slack-jawed, with wide eyes. (A/N: Anime style shocked look) "How did he do that?" Tsukune explained to Naruto what happened. (A/N: the explanation took 2 hours so I'll just sum it up.) The Kyuubi took on a human form based on Tsukune, while still having his 9 tails and fox ears. The rest looks like Tsukune. He had to explain every little detail before anything got to Naruto. **"This is what's known as my half-demon form. It's based on the body of my host, just altered a bit to suit my demon form. My demon form is the only one you've seen at this point. When you can summon me from your own body with the one from your time, we will teach you how to do so."** Naruto simply nodded. He finally understood what was going on.

"**Personally, I think that explanation took too long, Tsukune. I told you to keep it as short and simple as possible. You're beginning to get as stubborn Shuuden. Not really a good thing, if you ask me." **Kyuubi stated.** "By the way, what did you want to ask me?"**

Tsukune looked at the half-demon. "The only way that I remember to kill demons is via the demonic energy I can use because of you. Your Youki allows me to do so, but I remember you saying there were other ways as well." The Kyuubi nodded. **"Using Demonic energy can indeed kill demons. Other ways include: purifying them with certain techniques after they are weakened, and vaporizing their entire being. Lower level demons, usually lower C and D rank can be killed by beheading them. Youkai are different, being as they have mortal souls."**

Tsukune shook his head. "Vampires are considered Youkai, but are immortal... or at least ageless. Not to mention their regenerative properties rival that of yours. When they are powerful enough they can exceed yours."

The Kyuubi nodded. **"Vampires are indeed considered Youkai. They never age past a certain human point. They are semi-immortal. They cannot age, but they can be killed. This is why Vampires are considered Youkai, and not Demons. Werewolves are the same way. After they reach a certain age, they will stop aging all together, but time will go on. The age they stop growing is different and I know neither one, but this much I know. These 2 species of Youkai are the only ones like that, hence why they are considered S-class Youkai. There is one other, but that is just a misconception. The Demon foxes are considered 3 different ways: Kitsune, True Demon, and Yoko. I was once a Kitsune, but now I am considered a True Demon. This is only because of the fact I gained my 9****th**** tail. Yoko never get past 5 tails. The more tails they have, the more powerful they are. I am the first and only Kitsune to reach True Demon status. I will save that story for later. Is there anything else you would like to know?"**

Tsukune and Naruto looked at the half-demon. "No, but I would like you to watch. Something tells me you will be a little surprised with what we came up with. It requires both of us though. I can't say how this can be done just yet. By the way, the time-stream will send us back in time, to whenever Naruto came from, or beforehand. Which one, I am not sure. You ready Naruto?" The blonde nodded. They both went through the hand signs discussed earlier. Then, as one, they said, "Demon Art: Dark Flame Ocean!" Youki was being emitted from both of them. The Youki formed a giant vortex above them. The vortex spewed out flames as black as night. The Kyuubi's eyes widened. This came as a shock to the great beast.

"**I am surprised you can do something like that with my Youki alone."** The Kyuubi, still in half-demon state, said. Tsukune and Naruto looked at each other. "Looks like we need to work on it a little. We need to control it more. Also, I think that we should go back further in time when we head there." This caught Naruto off guard. "The reason for this is: We go back and revert to the age you would be at. We would still remember everything we learned while here. In addition, We leave everyone but Shuuden, and me behind. This means that you, me and Shuuden would be going there, with all abilities, experience and control." Tsukune said all this, and then paused. He was gauging Naruto's reaction.

"You may not be a Genin anymore, and, in fact, it would be better if you weren't. Shuuden, you and I will know how things turn out. In addition, we will be made a part of the timeline. The Kyuubi no Kitsune will still be sealed within both of us, and Shuuden can easily release any seals they try to put on you." Tsukune finished.

Naruto was thinking about this. "If this is what we're doing, we would have to see how things go here first. I would prefer we discuss this with Shuuden before anything else happens. Since you and I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you and I will be able to find each other just by flaring his Youki." Naruto said. "Exactly. They will resonate with each other. Shuuden will have to check you for seals every now and then. He knows a few healing techniques, as well. This means if you are sealed at that point, you would be able to get relieved of the seals. This would also help you in Chakra Control, to an extent. In addition, we will perform the Soul Bond ritual before we go. His blood will stay as a Sayian, but he already has a massive amount of knowledge for his age. He is highly adept at overpowered techniques, and can easily perform the Giant Rasengan, which I doubt you have learned yet." Naruto shook his head. He hadn't even heard of the Rasengan, which he thought would easily exist, based on the whole "Giant" concept.

"Shuuden and I will tutor you in your studies, and help you understand the balance of things. Who knows? You might gain access to a new ability. I know I did after I met Shuuden. Check my right eye." Naruto did so, and was shocked to see his right pupil glowing blue in an "+" shape. "I got this, and I'm not sure how or why. Also, I've seen the Sharingan being used with Shuuden. It turns out I can use the Spirit Eye to copy ocular techniques. To be more precise I can use them without the penalty they bring, just by activating the Spirit Eye. I don't know how this eye comes about, but mine and Shuuden's look different than each other, and his is in both eyes, whereas mine is in my right eye alone."

Naruto nodded. They figured things would be going highly well. "We'll need Shuuden to agree with this. In addition, I think we should avoid using our full strength, as that would cause problems with the village." Tsukune nodded. "First things first though. You should stick around with us for a while. That way, when we head with you, you will know more than you do now. Also, when we get there, Shuuden will check you for any seals you may have. He will get rid of them promptly, aside from the seals containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We will then perform the Soul Bond ritual where you will be able to do even more with the Youki the Kyuubi has. Our bodies will revert, but our minds, memories, experience, and energy levels will not, nor will the Chakra levels we have. Our control will not diminish either. This is good especially in your case. I think you know why."

Naruto nodded. When he was younger his Chakra Control was far below par. "Shuuden would have no problems in that area, even at 5. I mean, he took down what killed his father when he was 5. Not to mention the fact his father was a natural born killer. It was strange he was exiled. At least, that's what I thought. Shuuden didn't think he was exiled either." Kurumu warped in. "Hey, Kurumu. What's up?"

"Shuuden wanted me to check in with you guys. Hey, Foxy." The Kyuubi looked at Kurumu. **"Hey, Kurumu." **Kurumu turned their attention to the boys. "So, how are things coming along?" Tsukune filled Kurumu in. Naruto chimed in from time to time, for anything Tsukune forgot. "So, you're thinking of leaving Mizore behind, so you can go with them?" Tsukune shook his head. "According to what Shuuden said about the link, it would work between dimensions. Who's to say it doesn't work through a time-stream?" Kurumu looked at Tsukune with a 'what is this guy thinking?' look. "I'm not saying it will work, but it's worth a shot right? I mean, if things go wrong, I can have Shuuden come back and get her. He knows the time-stream better than anyone else we know." Kurumu nodded. He made a good point. Still, something told her it was off.

"I'll let him know. Things will be a lot better off if it does work. You and Mizore will be able to continue to talk, Shuuden can get her, and maybe even teach her how to open the time-stream. If she can use the time-stream with the warp, she could head there herself." Tsukune nodded. This was a very good idea, assuming it works. Kurumu warped out. "Well, let's continue. Shall we?" Naruto nodded.

-With Shuuden-

Shuuden was watching Issa and Moka fight. Since Kurumu left, neither one had gone down. That was 30 minutes ago. Kurumu had warped back in. "What's going on Kurumu?"

"I just had to inform Mizore about something. She's actually wondering if something is possible. You're the only one who would possibly know this, so I decided to ask you."

"I'm listening." Shuuden said.

"Is it possible for one to communicate with the mental link with the time-stream? If one were looking at the one they wish to talk to?" Kurumu asked Shuuden. This confused Shuuden a bit. "I'm completely sure. I know it's possible to use the warp through the time-stream, but the mental link? I have no idea. I can try it, but I can't guarantee it will work." Kurumu nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Tsukune figures that you, him and Naruto should go without the others. This would leave Mizore behind, but Tsukune came up with the idea that the mind link may be able to allow them to communicate through the time-stream. I actually don't think it's impossible, but the chances are slim. Wouldn't you agree?" Shuuden shook his head. "The chances are actually quite high. The warp can do the same thing, and they were designed for the same purpose. In fact, there is a way I know to talk to someone from another time-frame, and this works with the mind link for a fact."

Kurumu was listening intensely. "See, if you link up with someone in another dimension, and they link up with someone in this time frame, the the one in the past can talk to the one in the present through the one in the other dimension. It's not really private, though, so in their case I wouldn't suggest it. I can give the time-stream a try. See if you can hear me with the link when I make it to the other side."

Shuuden opened the time-stream and warped through. He ended up in what seemed to be a village with a rock face. It had 4 faces on it, and it looked like there was a giant fox a few miles out. "Kyuubi no Kitsune? Damn, I took that thing back to the day Naruto was born." He opened the Time-stream. _"Kurumu, can you hear me?"_ Oddly enough, she answered back pretty damn fast._ "Yea, I can hear you. Where are you, and how do things look there?"_

"_I managed to get to the day Naruto was born. It's as far back as we need to know it can go, and with no delay, I might add."_ Shuuden said over the link. _"Kurumu, I'm coming back."_

"_Ok, I'll be waiting."_ Kurumu said as they cut the link. Shuuden warped through the time-stream back to Kurumu.

"Kurumu, tell Tsukune his idea was correct. It didn't give any delay on my part, either. It's doable, and I guess we have him to thank for the idea." Shuuden said as Kurumu nodded. "I'll let them both know. In fact, I'll take Mizore to him and tell them both at the same time." Moka and Issa ended up in different craters. They were both exhausted. Shuuden went back to normal, allowing Moka to revert to her sealed state. Kurumu warped out.

-2 weeks later-

Issa had improved greatly. He managed to reach 3-star class. Moka was on par with him, but only in her released form. Issa even learned how to fly from Shuuden. Shuuden even went Super Sayian 4 on them when they teamed up on him. They still gave him a good workout. Goku had been the only one to wear him out this much.

Tsukune and Naruto managed to perfect their new technique, the Dark Flame Ocean, and can use it alone, just not at full strength. It will come in handy, and they both knew it. Yukari and the others had gotten a lot stronger Physically, and Kurumu managed to increase her strength, speed, and even flexibility at least 100-fold. They had to get back to the school. Tsukune and Mizore decided to head back to his house, and tell his father what was going on. His mother and Kyoko both saw Tsukune's progress, but only at the end. Needless to say, they were shocked at how quickly he learned what he did. They would be told what he would be going through when they got back.

Everyone, save for Tsukune, Mizore, Kasumi, and Kyoko got on the bus. Tsukune and Mizore combined their warping abilities and warped all 4 of them back to Tsukune's house. Issa and Kokoa both stayed behind, as well. Kokoa would be going to Youkai Academy next year, anyway. Moka would be able to train her some more. Since Goku was also enrolled, he could get Moka to transform, as well. At her level, though, even sealed, few Youkai could match her. She was a SSS-class warrior and the equivalent of a SS-class Youkai.

-With Tsukune-

"Hey dad! We're back!" Tsukune said, scaring the crap out of his father. "K-Kasumi! Kyoko! Tsukune! Where did you guys come from?" Tsukune and the rest of them sighed. "Mom, why don't you explain? I think you could get him to understand everything better than I could. Kyou-chan, you may be able to help as well. I'm not sure I can put it in a way that he won't freak out. If anything, you would be able to get him to understand and not freak out. Mizore and I will be heading off to the Academy to finish up the year, like we said. See ya later Mom, Dad, Kyou-chan." Tsukune winked at his mother. He looked at Mizore and they warped out, to directly in front of the school.

"Here we are. Youkai Academy. I kind of missed the place." Mizore looked at Tsukune warily. "Don't worry Mizore-chan. I'm good. You're here, I can help you if you need it, and you can cool me down if I need it." Mizore couldn't help but giggle at that. (A/N: Anyone else find the irony in that?) She knew what he meant but it was still funny, considering the fact she was a Yuki Onna. Tsukune saw she was giggling, and he started to laugh. Mizore broke into a laugh as well.

5 minutes later, Kurumu, Goku, and the others showed up. Vegeta was the only on not there. This was given since he wasn't even enrolled in the Academy. They were going to finish the school year, and then leave for whatever lay ahead of them, in the past. Things were about to get hectic but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle, and they knew it. Shuuden finally said, "guys, Naruto and I need to see the headmaster. It's about enrolling Naruto in the academy. Tsukune managed to teach him how to transform into the Kyuubi no Yoko, and even go into the half-demon form. He can't summon him yet, which is no surprise. He can still hold his own, though." Everyone else nodded, while Naruto took Shuuden's shoulder. Shuuden then warped out, with Naruto.

They had no idea what was coming, but Shuuden figured it was going to be highly dangerous when it did.

Chapter 9 is done.

That took some time. I was wondering how this was going. I was hoping I wouldn't mess this up, since this is a completely made up chapter. This will continue after skipping a certain Lamia. Her reason for entering is no longer there.

**AG000:** I see a lot of things changed between all of you. I intentionally skipped the training sessions, to keep surprises out there.

**Tsukune:** I'm glad. I don't want the others to know everything I learned just yet. My mother, father, cousin and girlfriend know, and that's all that should know.

**AG000:** And that's how I decided to keep it... at least for now. Now we have other things to worry about.

**AG001:** Like what?

**AG000:** Elements, who gets what, and abilities that they would learn at such a young age. I might ask around for some ideas, and a few people come to mind. While I'm asking around for more ideas, mainly if I can use their ideas, I'll still be doing what I can here.

**AG002:** I think a few things would go good with some of this stuff. I know you have a few ideas provided there are seals on Naruto when they go back.

**AG000:** I know. I just wonder how many of them, and what kinds.

**Naruto:** What do you mean by that?

**AG000: **Nothing just yet. It's only speculation. I'm trying to think about what to do when you guys get sent back in time.

**AG003: **Are you going to send him back to before he heads to the academy?

**AG000: **More likely than not, yes. The ideas will only be speculation until they are implemented. Nothing is final until that point. Is everyone clear on that?

**Whole cast nods**

**AG001:** That's good. You haven't decided on anything yet.

**AG000: **You are me. You know full well why I haven't.

**AG002:** Oddly enough, he's right. Since we are the same person, just different bodies, we know how each other would think. In theory, anyway. I can rarely figure out what 003 is thinking.

**AG000:** I'm not surprised. He's the most unpredictable part of me, and that much is clear.

**AG003:** Who you calling unpredictable?

**AG000:** You know full well who. After all, you're the one who challenged Goku knowing how powerful he was.

**AG003:** In my defense, I said I only wanted to spar.

**AG000:** Then listen to this. **AG000 pulls out a tape recorder and hits play.**

**AG003 sweatdrops. **I see your point. By the way, when did you record that?

**AG000:** I would drop the subject if I were you. Unless, of course, you want the pictures of you in the 80's plastered on the internet.

**AG003:** Not that! Anything but that!

**AG000:** Then do things the way you should, instead of just doing things your own way. You should remember the things we were taught by the original Airgod. By the way, Chichi?

**Chichi:** What?

**AG000:** Why did you come to Goku in person? He was a little skeptical at first.

**Chichi:** Shouldn't you already know that?

**AG000:** I wish I did, but I was unconscious at that part. So was 001. It was most likely 002, and he wouldn't tell me unless he was dead. Unfortunately, if I kill him, I kill myself. It's the same concept as with Kami and Piccolo. Only here, the 3 of us survive, or all of us die. He's that stubborn.

**Chichi:** He never told me. I just wish he did, but I still don't get how Goku could just see that Kurumu as just a friend.

**AG000: **On that, we can agree. Then again, he knows what she truly is: A succubus. A.K.A Demonic Female Pimp.

**Kurumu:** HEY!

**AG000:** You know it's true!

**Kurumu:** That doesn't mean I have to like it!

**AG000:** Touche. It seems Shuuden taught you well.

**Entire cast, save Chichi, Shuuden, and Kurumu laugh.**

**AG000: **Reviews!

**Dumbledork: **Nice chapter. This gives me new ideas about power levels. I like to imagine a lot when I'm bored. Reading stories like this adds to my imagination :D

**AG000:** Wow, we actually have something in common. Do you act out certain parts from your imagination?

**AG001:** He means when you have enough space to do so?

**Shuuden:** Oddly enough, I'm wondering the same thing.

**ShunShin: **Saiyans rule 'nuff said.

**Vegeta:** I couldn't agree more.

**Goku:** I could.

**Vegeta:** Shut up, Kakarot!

**Shuuden:** Shut up, Vegeta!

**AG000:** All of you: SHUT THE F*** UP! **Gives trademark glare at Goku and Vegeta. Both shit their pants. Activates Spirit Eye on Shuuden.** Let's see your spirit eye handle this!

**Shuuden: **What the hell? WHAT THE FUCK?

**Raditz: **I didn't know Kyuubi was a fag LOLOLOLOL

Vegeta's a pedophile~ BWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Vegeta: **I'm going to kill him.

**AG000:** Hold on Vegeta. I think someone else needs to kick his ass more than you due to this thing.

**Vegeta:** Oh?

**Kyuubi:** I'd gladly take care of this!

**AG002:** Nice knowing ya, Raditz.

**AG000:** Being called a fag is worse than a pedophile. If you ask me, he doesn't deserve the honor of being killed by a Super Sayian 4. Wouldn't you agree Vegeta?

**Vegeta: **I hate it when you're right.

**Altair:** WOW. I can't believe the 'M' word means much to Saiyans.

**AG000: **It means a lot more to the pure blood, high class Sayians. Vegeta is one of said Sayians.

**Vegeta: **You starting to play favorites?

**AG000:** Don't get so full of yourself. Sayians are powerful no doubt, but as the saying goes, "There's always a bigger fish."

**Tsukune:** I'm glad people dropped the Jinchuuriki thing a couple chapters back. It gets annoying after a while.

**Naruto:** I know what you mean. Either they think "WTF?" or "Why is it him?" I've seen it several times on this site.

**AG001:** How so? You don't know anything about the internet.

**Naruto:** I learned a lot from Shuuden and Tsukune in just 2 weeks.

**Crickets chirp**

**AG000: **Well, That's it for now. This is AG000,

**AG001: **This is AG001,

**AG002: **This is AG002,

**AG003:** This is AG003,

**All 4:** SIGNING OFF!

**Tsukune: **I wonder why they do that?

**Mizore: **Don't know, don't care.


	10. Chapter 10: Vacation time

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Youkai form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Youkai form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** It looks like you guys will be taking another vacation soon.

**Newspaper Club looks at AG000**

**Tsukune:** Why so soon?

**AG000:** You could say it's a time-skip thing.

**AG002:** A few events that would've happened at this point can no longer be applied, so we're skipping ahead a bit.

**AG001:** Looks like you'll be put to the test with your Human Forms.

**Goku and Shuuden sweatdrop. Tsukune starts grinning.**

**Mizore:** Tsukune, why are you grinning?

**Tsukune:** Come in closer. **Mizore listens in as Tsukune whispers something in her ear. Mizore nods.** At least that's what I think.

**Mizore:** What I don't get is why?

**Tsukune:** Beats me. I'm just happy for this to happen. After all, I am Human.

**Mizore:** Don't you think Yukari would not like this that much?

**Tsukune:** True, but she's gotten a massive morality boost, along with being able to use spells without a magic item. Her wand hasn't been used in months, and that's because of this. Of course, that last part is just speculation.

**AG000:** You guys ready? Let's begin! But first...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

**Chapter 10:** Vacation time!

Exams were the week before and no one in the newspaper club failed, or even came close. All of them were in the top 50 students. Yukari and Shuuden, no surprise, were tied for 1st. Moka came in 7th. Mizore and Tsukune were 23 and 24 respectively. (A/N: Round 2 goes to Mizore) Goku came in 10th. Naruto, who was now attending, came in 47th. Kurumu, oddly enough, placed 14th. Gin placed 72nd, but he's not part of the group in my book. (A/N: And the Irony continues... Oh well. Let's see if you can figure out what I mean.)

At the bus stop, the entire newspaper club, minus Gin, was waiting for the bus to take them to their field trip. Since they had gone home a few weeks back, and trained a lot then, this should be a breeze. Keyword: should.

Tsukune was the first to say anything. "So guys. How is everyone's training proceeding?" Everyone smiled. Naruto said, "Well, I guess that's good. I was beginning to wonder what everyone went through so much training for, aside from Tsukune, of course. After being here a little over a month, I know why. This place is filled with powerful beings that could rip a human to shreds... If said human wasn't trained by one of us." Everyone laughed at that. While they were laughing Moka kissed Shuuden, and no one else noticed. Shuuden, on the other hand, was stopped by the kiss and gave her a surprise tongue. Their tongues began messing with each other until Tsukune said something. "Get a room you two." Moka and Shuuden stopped messing with each other's tongue but held the kiss while blushing. Shuuden pulled away, his blush gone but a scowl replacing the usual smile.

Everyone, save for Naruto and Moka, backed off. Moka didn't because she knew she wasn't going to be hit, while Naruto was just oblivious. He didn't even notice the scowl. What he noticed was a bit of Killing Intent, and it was emanating from Shuuden. This made him back off, though only for a little bit.

The bus finally showed up. "Newspaper club again?" Shuuden nodded. "At least this time it's for a field trip. Hence why a teacher is here." Said teacher popped out of the bushes. "How did you know I was there?" Nekonome-sensei asked. "I didn't." This caused everyone except the teacher to laugh. The bus driver never actually laughed, but gave a slight chuckle. Naruto spoke up. "You know Shuuden, you're a good prankster. We could teach each other some good pranks." Shuuden nodded in agreement. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was a natural prankster. He only wished Tsukune didn't pick up on said fact.

They all got on the bus, the teacher was a little ticked off earlier but was back to her peppy self after 3 minutes. They had just reached the other end of the tunnel. Shuuden noticed the dimensional switch again, yet no one else paid attention. The bus driver gave Shuuden a knowing look. "Don't even bother. If you try to do that, you will be smacked." The bus driver sweatdropped. Everyone else looked at Shuuden. "Don't ask, because I won't say."_ 'Even over the Mental chat, so don't even bother trying.'_ Everyone else dropped their heads in disappointment.

-5 minutes later-

The group headed pass a no trespassing sign. Tsukune saw it and said, "Why are we in a 'No Trespassing Zone'?" Shuuden looked at the teacher. "Why don't you ask the teacher? She knows, as does the bus driver. The bus driver won't say a word on the subject, though." Yukari shivered. She felt a familiar presence here. The presence of a witch. Goku and Shuuden sensed 2 being in the area... No, it was thousands. They ended up next to a Sunflower Patch. Yukari forgot all about the feeling from earlier. She decided to take in the view.

Shuuden and Goku looked at the place and thought something was wrong. It was so beautiful, yet so dangerous. Goku couldn't see how that was possible, but Shuuden knew. Mizore figured it out as well, but only after opening a link with Shuuden. No surprise she knew how. She is a Snow Maiden. (A/N: this is because of the saying, "Snow may be pretty from a distance, but up close it's cold and nasty")

They ignored this feeling and moved on, while Nekonome-sensei and the bus driver drove off. Something about fish. This left the students on their own, with a newspaper. Shuuden and Tsukune didn't bother with the newspaper. They were talking to the trees. Their Spirit Eye gave them that ability. They had found out what was going on, and even who was causing it. They couldn't find a motive, but they had the opportunity. They had found out everything they needed, so they thanked the trees as they heard someone scream. Shuuden's senses are shaper than most, even Goku's senses aren't that good. He pinpointed the scream and found that someone was getting attacked. "Let's go guys! Someone needs help." Shuuden said before he flew off. Goku was feeling nostalgic, but flew off with everyone else in tow. They all caught up with Shuuden, aside from Yukari, who was already there.

"Hang on guys. I think we should let Yukari handle this," Shuuden said as he stopped in the air, watching the fight. Everyone else did the same thing. Goku then said, "This is a blast from the past. It's just like when I was with the Z-warriors. Who knew?" Everyone looked at Goku, but Shuuden smirked. Goku was about to get hit. Kurumu did that. Also, note that none of them transformed. Even Kurumu, who normally had wings, and used them to fly. Apparently, Goku taught her how to fly without them. They turned their attention back to the battle.

-With Yukari, a few minutes ago-

Yukari had felt something was wrong in the area. She went towards the point where feeling was strongest. She found 2 people, normal Humans, at that. She felt danger closing in on them. Her suspicions were correct when 3 plants started attacking the humans.

Yukari held out her hand. She then said, "Tarot Card Barrage!" Tarot Cards launched from her open hand. They swarmed the plant monsters, 2 of which got torn to shreds. The 3rd ran off with one of the humans in tow, unknown to Yukari. Instead she turned to the human that was still there. "Are you alright?" The human seemed to be a teenage girl, who was scared out of her wits. "A-are you a witch?" Yukari sighed. She knew that would be the first thing she said. "You could say that. Hang on for a second, I have a few friends in the area. They can help get you out of here. In the meantime, I will get the Garigari Plants." The young girl simply shook her head. "My sempai was taken by the thing. We need him at the school in 2 days." _"Yukari, I'll take care of the plant monster and get her friend back myself. The others will meet you at the East edge of the Sunflower Field." _Shuuden told Yukari over the link.

"Sorry, miss. Change in plans. You and I are going to the East Edge of the field. One of my friends is going after the Garigari, and will bring your sempai to the rest of them unharmed. I know I can trust him with this. Now let's get going." Yukari told the girl, who nodded. They ran toward the East, while the Garigari went Northwest, toward a cottage. Shuuden popped up in front of it, and kicked the thing into the air. The boy in its arms started to fall, but Shuuden caught him and then pointed a finger at the Garigari. "HA!" A beam came out of Shuuden's finger and vaporized the Garigari. He took the boy to the others at the edge of the field. He made it there before Yukari, surprising the girl she was guiding out.

"Sempai! I was worried about you!" the girl said. Naruto cleared his throat catching the attention of the 2 humans. "As much as I hate ruining perfect moments, I have to ask. Why are you 2 here in the first place?" The 2 of them looked at each other. "Well, I'm interested in the occult, and heard rumors of this place. My sempai was here on a dare, but we came here together. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared," the girl said. Shuuden shook his head. "He wasn't scared until the thing attacked him. I could sense his fear was fresh when I caught him. The fear was not from the plant, but from the height. Strange how he wasn't scared of a monster plant, but he was scared of heights."

The guy then asked them a question. "Why exactly are you guys here?" Tsukune spoke up. "We're writing an article on the disappearances happening here for our school newspaper." _"Nice save, Tsukune."_ Mizore said over the link._ "It's the truth, isn't it?"_ Shuuden sweatdropped, but then said, "We've figured out a lot, already. That plant just made things more interesting for us." The girl then spoke up, "I don't think many would believe you if you published that. It's too out of this world."

"You'd be surprised what people would believe. While you're right that without any proof a lot of people wouldn't believe it, but we know how to do stuff like this. The supernatural is our specialty." Moka said earning a few questionable looks. "What? We all know it's true." Yukari sighed. "Anyway, I think you two should get out of the area as fast as you can. Do you have a car nearby?" Goku asked. The girl nodded. "Then you should get going. I have a bad feeling about this place. We're going to find out what is truly going on with this place."

Shuuden sighed. "2 witches have taken residence here. One of them would seem to be a century old. The other is in her mid teens. The 2 of them have apparently been guarding this place from a construction project that is going to happen here. Normal humans without the understanding of something like this, and the ability to combat it should not stick around. This means the 2 of you should go." The girl kissed Shuuden on the cheek. She got a scowl in return, but Shuuden was blushing so it didn't really work. Moka was getting a little jealous. "You better not do that again. Moka is not that forgiving of those who mess with her boyfriend... which is me." The girl ran off with her sempai in tow.

Tsukune sighed. "You do realize that she likes him more than she lets on, right?"

Shuuden replied, "I know, but that's only due to the Spirit Eye. If not for that I wouldn't have seen it. Still, Moka didn't see how she felt about her sempai and got jealous." Moka tensed. "I told her not to do that again for both her sake, and Moka's sake." Come on, let's get to the hotel. It'll be faster to get there by air, instead of by car or on foot." They all nodded, and took off. Little did they know, they were being watched.

They didn't go too fast, but they made it to the roof of the tallest building. They took the moment to look for Nekonome-sensei. Tsukune spotted her first, but she was in a store. Or rather, a fish market. "Typical. Sensei is in a Fish Market. What should we do now?" Shuuden then replied, "Why not take a look around? We should do so from the ground. Humans aren't really used to people flying around them. They could mistake us for birds once, but if we continue to do so, their ideas would change."

Tsukune nodded. "Shuuden's right. However, I propose we stay here and keep an eye on things. 2 things in particular, actually. Goku, Shuuden and I will watch the garden. Our sensory abilities are far beyond yours. The rest of you could go around and explore but stay in a group. I'll also be keeping an eye on Nekonome-sensei, if she stops at a hotel I'll let you know."

-30 minutes later-

Yukari, Kurumu, Moka and Mizore went out to look around. Mizore kept the link open between herself and Tsukune. She wanted to be the first to hear anything. Yukari was a little stiff, but none of the others knew why. Moka opened a link between herself and Shuuden._ "Shuuden, can you figure out why Yukari is so tense? She won't even answer us. It doesn't matter how hard we try. The only times she even pays attention is when we turn a corner."_

"_I don't even need to try. She's afraid of humans. She knows Tsukune is human, but he has a demon inside of him. Meaning in his case, Tsukune isn't classified as human. Naruto is the same way. They are both human, with a demon sealed inside of them. She knows this, but isn't afraid of them because of it. Right now she is in a world filled with humans, and surrounded by thousands of them. She is scared, more so than she lets on. She's trying to be strong, but her fear is slowly overcoming her courage. There is nothing I can do at the moment."_ Shuuden replied, still keeping watch over the Witches Hill.

"_I see. Is that a raven?"_ Moka asked. This statement caught Shuuden off guard. "Goku continue watching the hill. I'll look out for Moka and the others." His Spirit Eye was already active, so all he had to do is pinpoint their location. He did so within seconds. He found them, and not a moment too soon. They were about to be attacked. "Stay here guys. I have to take care of something." He flew over to Moka and the others. He knew they were about to be attacked, but it seemed Yukari wasn't being targeted by the attack. _'It's a diversion. Whoever is doing this is trying to get Yukari away from the others.' "Moka, don't ignore the ravens, but don't let Yukari out of your sight! Someone is trying to separate her from the rest of us."_

"_Why would they do that?"_ Moka asked.

"_Remember, Yukari is a witch. Witches and Humans have some bad blood between them. They think you guys are human, and wish to separate her from us. It may be another witch, so be careful of any magical items in the area. I'll look for anyone in the area emitting a magical signal. I can do so from high up, so I'll be good at about 10,000 feet above ground."_

"_Alright, Shuuden. Keep us posted."_ Moka said.

"_Got it." S_huuden said, before heading even higher. He noticed a girl on a roof. She was alone and was dressed in some very old, highly worn-out clothes. She had a stick in her hand, but it was giving off a faint energy. _"Found her. I'll go in and wait. More likely than not, while you're busy with the ravens..."_

"_Shuuden, the ravens are gone. Yukari disappeared with them."_ Moka interrupted.

"_I see that. She's with the other witch now. Trace out my signal, and follow it. Make sure you are in an alley, with no one else watching. Then take flight, but start off slow. We don't want to attract attention." _Shuuden said. He went towards the building and landed on the water tower on the roof. He didn't make a sound doing so. This way, the witches don't know he's there. _"Moka, I'm in position. Don't warp, and when you get here, don't make a sound. It's best you don't get noticed by them just yet."_

"_Roger."_ Moka replied as she cut the link. Yukari and the other witch were talking. Yukari wasn't paying attention to the others, but the others were listening in. They opened a link and didn't say anything. Everything the other witch, now known as Ruby, said was right. Shuuden was on the dot with that. Oddly enough, Yukari stood up for Shuuden. She didn't stand up for anyone else. She was always ok when Shuuden was with her. He gave her a sense of accomplishment, and when he stayed on the roof of the building, her confidence was lessening at the fact of being in a Human City. "Just his presence helps give me confidence. He's always helping me. He even told me, whether I wanted it or not, he would protect me. He gave me courage. His very presence is soothing to... my... soul." She noticed what was going on, at that point. Shuuden realized the she figured it out. Yukari looked at Shuuden. "I thought you were staying on the rooftop to watch the Hill?"

"I heard from Moka you were tense. You wouldn't answer anything they asked, or even payed attention unless they were turning a corner. I filled her in about witches, yet again. I think this is the 6th time I've had to do so. Anyway, Goku is still watching the Hill, and Tsukune is watching Nekonome-sensei right now. Everyone else is on their way here." Ruby was furious she was being ignored. What she didn't realize is that Shuuden was only explaining the situation to Yukari, and hadn't ignored her... Until Shuuden said something else.

"I realize what you're trying to do Ruby. Truthfully, I'm not surprised. Yukari has friends and none of us can really be considered human. Even the two with human blood in them don't fall under the Human category. There is a reason for this, but that can be explained later." Shuuden said to a shocked Ruby. "How can you possibly understand what witches go through? You're clueless!"

"On the contrary, Ruby. He knows more about witchcraft than most witches that have even been alive." Yukari told Ruby. Ruby looked at the young witch with a look that said 'What the hell are you talking about?'. Yukari simply tilted her head to Shuuden. "Why don't you ask him? He's the one that taught me how to use magic without an item." This caused Ruby's face to pale. _'How? How can a mere human know anything about magic?'_ "As much as I don't like interrupting other's shocked and thinking poses, Yukari is right. I know that using magic without an item is possible. After all," Shuuden extended his hand outward. "I can do so myself." A sword appeared, and Ruby's eyes widened. "Shuuden? Is that what I think it is?"

Shuuden nodded. "Ruby, I would suggest you not go up against him with that sword. It doesn't hurt humans, but can hurt those who are half Youkai, or full Youkai. A mere graze can turn a demon to ashes." Yukari said this, and shocked Ruby even more. The others landed on the roof. "I suggest you leave Ruby. Or else i will have to knock you out, and take you back to the hill myself. No one else is to do anything." He said as the others were landing. "and tell your 'master' that if she wants to attack a pair of sayians, 2 Jinchuuriki, a Vampire whose ability is far above that of Alucard, a Yuki Onna who's abilities are that of a SSS-rank Youkai, a Succubus who has taken down Issa Shuzen, and not to mention, the fact Yukari might not side with you if your 'master' and I get into a fight, then she is to let us know. Am I clear?"

Ruby took this as a challenge. She grew 6 wings and flung them at Shuuden. "Shuuden!" Moka cried out before Goku grabbed her shoulder. He shook his head. Ruby grunted. This turned everyone's attention to Ruby, and noticed that Shuuden had punched her in the gut. Ruby was unconscious, but was alive. Yukari was thankful he didn't kill her. He flung her over his shoulder and said, "I'll head back to Tsukune and Goku when I get back. Yukari you should head directly to them for now. If something happens and I'm not around Goku will be there to help. He is more efficient than I am at what we can do, but I can do more. Other than that, he is the same as me. Trust in him like you trust in me. I will be there as soon as I possibly can be." Shuuden flew off towards the Hill.

Yukari and Moka headed towards Goku and Tsukune. The others went along to continue exploring. They had to be ready for anything now. They noticed that Shuuden made it to Goku only 22 seconds after Yukari and Moka. "How did it go? You were blocking all communications."

"Lady Oyakata might see the danger, but has decided to attack anyway. She will give us 2 days to prepare. After that, she will attack. Goku and I will be keeping watch over that area the night beforehand. We'll have to stick to meditation that night, that way we can be ready to go up against her at a moments notice. Is everyone clear on this?" Everyone present nodded, and those who weren't, said _"Got it."_ over the link.

"Guys, Nekonome-sensei has just entered a Hotel. I'll warp to the roof of the hotel and give off a signal." Another batch of nods and _"Got it." _came up. Tsukune warped out, and 30 seconds later, the rest followed suit from a roof, or an alley. Nekonome-sensei was surprised at how they were they. She hadn't even gotten them yet. The Bus Driver was on his way to the Hill as they got there. "How did you get here, ~nyan?" Shuuden sighed. "Remember who we are? Or at least what we can do?" Nekonome-sensei meowed sheepishly. "Sorry, ~nyan..." Tsukune sighed. They were in for a long night.

Naruto and Tsukune were able to heat up the raw fish, cooking them to perfection in seconds. Nekonome-sensei was surprised how well done it was. Their cooking combined with Naruto's skills with knives and Shuuden's with blades of all kinds was wonderful. "I'm surprised that the 3 of you can cook fish so well. It's better than eating it raw, and not one place around town could cook it this good. How do you do it?" Nekonome-sensei asked. "We're not telling." Tsukune said.

"Especially since it keeps us in good standing when we need it." Shuuden continued.

"Not to mention, where the 3 of us are heading, it's going to be needed." Naruto finished.

"Besides, you wouldn't be able to do so, since you are a Youkai. The 3 of us aren't really considered Youkai, and those aren't Youkai techniques. Those 2 aren't for a different reason than me." Shuuden said.

Nekonome-sensei was crushed. Then she realized something. "You 2 aren't really Youkai?"

"Goku isn't really a Youkai either. He's a Sayian, and Sayians are basically evolved Humans. Their tails are the proof. They can't hide their tail like Youkai, but they can disguise it as a belt. The tail also acts as a transformation catalyst." Tsukune said, before being cut off by Goku. "Tsukune, don't reveal anything else on Sayians. If they find out anything, it would be from an actual Sayian. Shuuden and myself are the only Sayians here. Vegeta is also a Sayian, but he is no longer in this time period. He's back with his family, but I can't go back to my family. There are reasons for that, but i can't say them. Vegeta knows the reasons and he has sworn on his Sayian Pride he wouldn't tell anyone what happened here. For us, that's a good thing. He never swears on that, because more often than not he breaks it. He doesn't intend on swearing on his Sayian Pride unless he knows, full well, he will not break it."

"That's Vegeta for you. He doesn't cross his Sayian Pride, especially since he happens to have been the Prince of all Sayians, before they were wiped out. Am I right?" Shuuden asked. Goku nodded. "So we can expect him to keep his word about meeting another Super Sayian 4 a secret?" Another nod.

"I still don't get why he swore on his pride... It's so confusing. I don't get what the hell was running through that guy's head, but it wasn't his normal thought process, that's for sure." Goku said, obviously confused.

"I know it's strange, Goku. Vegeta isn't the type to go against his pride, and if he does say anything, he has thrown away his pride completely. That's not something he would do. It's the same with Moka and Issa. I didn't kill their Pride as a Vampire. I only lessened it to an extent, and now it's tolerable for most, and he ignores his pride during a fight. I might have to check in on him, and see if he's reverted back. I'll do so tomorrow, and probably get some practice in. Anyone care to join in?" Naruto, Tsukune, Mizore, and Moka raised their hands. "Goku, I'm glad you're staying here. Yukari, I'm a little surprised. Kurumu, on the other hand, why are you staying behind?"

"I'm sticking with Goku. If something happens beforehand, and you'd need to be here quick, The warp would be better, would it not? And besides, I'm the best at mind techniques out of all of us. I could contact you in an instant." Kurumu said, earning a nod from Shuuden. Shuuden's group warped out. The rest stuck around and hit the hay. Goku went into a meditative state. It would help him both rest and keep an eye out for things he should.

-With Ruby-

Ruby was coming to right in front of her master. "What happened? Where am... Master?"

"I spoke with the one who brought you here. He called himself Shuuden Sol. I knew of that name. I heard about it from an old friend, years ago. You had come to me 2 years later. He was not adept in magic at all back then. Now, on the other hand he threatens to kill me if I attack. Considering his mother, I don't see the problem. Also, what he told me would help the side he is on is impossible. Vampires are the most powerful of all Youkai. For a succubus to be on par with a Hades Lord? Impossible."

"When do we proceed?" Ruby asked. "2 dawns from now."

-With Shuuden-

Shuuden, Moka, Tsukune, Mizore and Naruto had just arrived at Issa's place. Issa greeted them instantly. His pride was present, unless talking with Shuuden. He treated Shuuden with respect, for some reason. "We came here to practice for an upcoming fight. We will need to do more than usual for what we are up against. Besides, I want to see if you've improved on your No-Pride style." Issa simply nodded.

"Let's do this!" Shuuden said, as he went Super Sayian 2. Moka transformed and both of them charged him. Tsukune and Naruto summoned their Demons, while both of them along with Mizore started charging the two beasts.

-2 hours before the attack-

Shuuden and the others looked weary. He gave each of them a Senzu bean. They were each back at full strength. Even Issa, though he was surprised. Moka was not. She and Issa were Vampires, and their rate of regeneration is much higher than most. Tsukune and Naruto had healed almost as fast. Shuuden and Mizore were healed a bit slower, but managed to finish up. All this happened in a span of 15 seconds.

"I guess that's all this time around. I see you actually have improved. You remembered everything Moka and I taught you. You didn't miss a beat, and for that, I thank you. You guys actually gave me a challenge at Super Sayian 2." Shuuden said. "Keep this up, and one day you might actually reach 4-star. You are a 3-star right now, far above what you were last time around." Issa nodded he may show respect to Shuuden, but Mizore, Naruto and Tsukune he doesn't show respect to. He is impassive towards them. Kurumu actually connected to him. He actually thought she was smart for succubi. Succubi were not always smart, but they were clever. She was both. "By the way, where is Kurumu?" This caught Moka off guard. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Shuuden knew there was more to it than that. "Okay, then. Come with us. Kurumu is there already. If you want to speak with her alone, I'd suggest you wait. Naruto, Tsukune and I will be heading to another place as a helping mission. Things changed and Naruto had gotten it accepted. He left out a few good points, and this will turn to our advantage. Naruto, Tsukune and I will have a massive advantage in Jutsu, and Chakra control." Everyone nodded. Issa decided to come and help out Kurumu. Shuuden and Moka warped everyone out.

-Foot of Witch's Hill-

Kurumu and the others had set up in groups. They had decided the groups already, but they omitted one piece. It was one Goku didn't know about. Shuuden and the others arrived, with one extra.

"Goku, I take it you had everyone split into groups?" Shuuden said.

Goku, "Yes, but I didn't expect Issa to come with you. Is he here to help out? Somehow, I doubt that."

"Issa told us he came to help out Kurumu. I have decided on different pairs, including Issa. Tsukune and Naruto will be one group. Moka and I are group 2. Kurumu and Issa are group 3, at Issa's request. Goku, you are with Mizore and Yukari as group 4. Does this work out?" Goku nodded at Shuuden's plans. _'Hopefully we can hold out against an onslaught. What am I thinking? Each team has one or more members severely overpowered. Of course we can handle this.'_"Let's move out!" Each team disappeared, and choose one area at the bottom.

Things started out smoothly, but soon they were about to be overwhelmed with numbers. At this point, Shuuden went Super Sayian. Goku went Super Sayian. Moka transformed, Kurumu grew out her wings and tails. Wait, 'tails'? "What the hell?" Kurumu said. Mizore grew out her ice claws, Tsukune and Naruto went Half-fox form. They both had 6 tails. Tsukune was brown, while Naruto was orange. Kurumu was still confused at her 2 tails. Issa was a little confused at that as well, but decided to ask later._ "Hey guys. I have 2 tails right now. That's not normal for a Succubus. Is it because I am above Succubi now?"_ Kurumu asked.

"_Could be, Kurumu. I wouldn't worry about that now though. We still have enemies to take down."_ Shuuden replied. Everyone's efforts were stepped up. Goku continued using Ki blasts, not once firing a Kamehameha wave. Mizore got herself surrounded, but then changed into mist. The 40 something Hanabake that had surrounded her were down in 22 seconds flat. Tsukune and Naruto went for a different technique. One none of the others knew just yet. The both shouted out, **"Demon Art: Dark Flame Ocean!"** The sea of flames engulfed all 200 or so Hanabake that were on their area. _**"Shuuden, we're done over here. Our last attack wiped out at least 200 of those things. Still, that was a little too easy."**_ Tsukune said.

Shuuden sweatdropped. _"You both are severely overpowered for humans. That comes with being Jinchuuriki, I guess."_

"_**Damn straight! The power in half-fox form is overkill!" **_Naruto said excitedly. **"Tsukune you head over to Mizore. I'll head straight to Issa and Kurumu."**

"**Agreed."** Tsukune and Naruto parted ways, still in half-fox form, and headed to their secondary teams. Shuuden noticed this and did... something. No one else knows what. (A/N: but I do. I mentioned upgrades in the first chapter, and what he did has something to do with them.) Goku didn't know about this and spoke up over the chat. _"Hey, Group 1! Head back to your post! What if the enemy tries to get through there?"_

"_Goku, there's nothing to worry about. I set a few surprises there, in case anyone tries to cross that area. If you see a pink beam coming from over there, that means they fell for it."_ (A/N: Okay, so he hinted at traps. What is with the pink beams?) Kurumu and Issa were doing fine, but Kurumu was getting tired. Issa was still going strong. Soon they both heard, **"Kurumu! Issa! To the sky!"** Kurumu went up, and took Issa with her. **"Demon Art: Dark Flame Sea!"** The same thing that Tsukune and Naruto used together was used here, only a smaller version. It still incinerated all the Youkai it made contact with. Kurumu and Issa stared at Naruto with Wide eyes. They landed as the sea of flames dissipated.

"_**Shuuden, Kurumu's sector is clear. Set them up here as well."**_** "Kurumu, Issa. We're going for the cottage nearby. If Oyakata is still in the area like I think, she would still be at the cottage."** Kurumu and Issa nodded.** "Oh, Kurumu eat this."** Naruto tossed her a Senzu bean.

-With Yukari-

"There's too many of them!" Yukari said as she dodged another vine. She was running out of energy. Mizore was having trouble as well. Goku had taken a more defensive role for the others. **"Goku, Mizore, Yukari! Head to the skies!"** Goku grabbed Yukari and Mizore, and went up. He had them by the wrists, which was better than he usually does. **"Demon Art: Dark Flame Sea!"** The remaining Youkai that got hit was incinerated, just like Naruto did. This amazed Goku to no end.** "Yukari, Mizore, eat this!"** Tsukune said as he tossed them both a Senzu bean. Mizore looked at it strangely. Yukari just ate it. Yukari was rejuvenated, and Mizore was shocked at this. She ate it, but she felt rejuvenated, as well. _**"Shuuden, Goku's area is clear. We're heading up towards the cottage."** "Roger!"_

-With Shuuden-

"It's time I blasted these freaks! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Shuuden used his Kamehameha Scatter on these plants. In obliterated the majority of them, but missed a few, which Moka took care of. She went in, avoiding Shuuden's attack with ease. She kicked the remaining enemies into a random beam, just like the fight against the PSC. Go figure. She let one retreat. "Moka?"

"**I let him retreat so he could tell his 'master' that we are taking them down with ease. I guess you could say I picked up a bit of your kind heart. Not becoming of a Vampire, but I could care less at the moment."**

"Who knew?" Shuuden said, before they both headed up. Shuuden had left traps around the base of the hill. _"If Oyakata tries to escape, she will get blasted. I've been laying traps in the area where the enemies were eliminated. Oyakata doesn't have many troops. If we can, though, we'll leave her and Ruby alive. For Yukari's sake."_ They all centered on the the last of the enemies. An unexpected voice pops up, that only Goku and Shuuden recognized. They also realized what was coming when they heard it. "Destructo Disk!"

"Krillin?" Goku said as the he avoided the disk. (A/N: What the Hell? Why did Krillin show up? Read on to find out.)

"Goku, who's Krillin?" The disk then cut 3 of the enemies in half and then exploded. "That's new."

"You like it, Goku? Krillin gave me an idea with the Destructo Disk, and I just used it. Exploding Destructo Disk." Android 18 was there, she looked somewhat old. Apparently, she looked young for her age. "18? Okay, where are the others? And why did you sound like Krillin for a second?"

"Not here. Things were not going well with Krillin. He keeps on forgetting things, so I asked King Kai for a favor. What he gave me was not what I had in mind but good all the same, if I do say so myself. That little bit was just to give you a blast from the past." 18 said. "So, he transferred you to this time-frame, to help out?"

"Actually, it was to get away from the Amnesiac called my Husband. I figured I might as well help you out. You look younger than I remember, though. Oh well."

"**Heads up! Oyakata is coming out!" **Naruto said. Turned their attention to Lady Oyakata.

"**You will perish by my hand!"** a giant being crashed out of the cottage.

"OH SHIT! Shuuden: Level 4!" Goku shouted.

"Roger!" Shuuden replied.

The two Sayians started yelling. The giant being looked at the one called Shuuden. He was a few inches taller than before. He had become a Super Sayian 4. This surprised the bolts out of Android 18. "Another Sayian? How?"

"Don't worry about it 18. I'll explain everything later on. Tsukune! Naruto! Full fox form! Everyone else back up! We're gonna need some room!" Goku shouted.

Two foxes with 9 tails, one with brown fur, the other with orange had appeared. "Oyakata. I have told you that you would face us if you attacked the city. You still intended to attack, and now your army is useless. There is no longer anything you can do." Shuuden said. "It's time you face your mistake. Give up now, and don't attack the humans again, or attack and die. It's your decision."

The giant looked at Shuuden. **"I WILL KILL YOU!"**

"Goku, looks like she must die." Shuuden said after dodging the first blow with ease.

"I wish it were another way, but you gave her a choice." Goku replied.

"**She chose this, so we will help."** Naruto said.

"**Regardless of the feelings we have for her."** Tsukune said.

"**Tsukune!"**

"**Got it!"**

"Goku!"

"You know it!"

"KA-ME-HA-ME..." Shuuden and Goku said at the same time.

"**Demon art:" **Tsukune and Naruto said simultaneously, as their tails interlocked.

"HA!"

"**Dark Flame Ocean!"**

A Kamehameha wave, a Kamehameha Scatter, and the Dark Flame Ocean all engulfed Lady Oyakata. The Kamehameha wave was vaporizing her, while the Kamehameha Scatter surrounded the Wave. The Dark Flame Ocean was dissolving anything caught up in the entire thing, being as it was on the inside of the Scatter. (A/N: If only this could happen to Kid Buu. It would be funny as hell, seeing as nothing would be left. Not even ashes would be there.)

Ruby was still on the ground and unharmed, oddly enough.

Everyone went back to their human state, save Shuuden, who stayed at Super Sayian 4, and Moka, due to Shuuden being Super Sayian 4. "Is everyone alright?" Shuuden asked, receiving 7 nods and a wink.

"That's good. Anyone low on their Youki? Or in Goku's and 18's case, Energy?" Everyone smiled. Moka walked up to Shuuden. Her lips met his in a passionate fury. A swirl of Red and Golden lights surrounded them as the kiss went on.

Reviews from the Peanut Gallery.

Kurumu _'That's hot, literally.'_

Yukari _'Wow. I really want a threesome now!'_

Tsukune _'I'm not sure whether to feel envious, glad, or safe.'_

Naruto _'And here I thought they would never kiss like this.'_

Issa _'Heh. Nice light show, Shuuden. Who knew? Oh yeah, I did.'_

Mizore _'Wow, I should probably get Tsukune to try doing that with me.'_

Goku _'Who ever thought a Sayian could fall in love with a Vampire? I sure as hell know I didn't.'_

Android 18 _'Wow. A Super Sayian 4, kissing with, whatever that is. Neither Goku nor Vegeta would do that. Who knew?'_

Ruby _'Who are these guys. And more importantly, how did they get so powerful? Are these the Hades Lords?'_

That's the end of the Peanut Gallery reviews.

Moka and Shuuden pulled away from each other before anyone else could say anything. The swirling light was still around them, and everyone was amazed.

Ruby looked on with wide eyes. After watching them fight, she was surprised they didn't go after her. The only thing that surprised them more is that they weren't attacking, but instead, 2 of them were _kissing._ "What's going on here? Are you all Hades Lords?" This caught Yukari's attention, but no one else's. "Ruby, there is only 1 Hades Lord here. It's the old guy admiring his daughter, who is kissing Shuuden. Issa Shuzen is his name. The rest of us were trained by either Shuuden or Goku."

"Yukari..."

"Ruby, now you see why I was with them? Does it make sense?" Yukari asked, receiving a shake from Ruby's head. "Shuuden is powerful, but he doesn't throw it around. Moka is a Vampire, but her pride is non-existent in battle. Kurumu has several great qualities, regardless of the fact she's a Succubus. Mizore and Tsukune give me advice from time to time. Naruto has a good sense of Justice. Issa is a Hades Lord, who none of us expected to be here. Except maybe Kurumu, I don't really know. Still, he is above the other Hades Lords, and no longer flaunts his power... at least, not as much as he used to. Goku is also powerful, just like Shuuden, and he doesn't throw it around either... Unless he's firing a blast like he just did with the others. He and his daughter Moka were both trained by Shuuden. These are my friends, and I'm proud of the fact they help me... Okay, maybe not Issa, but you get the idea." Yukari said, with a giggle at the end.

Ruby simply nodded. "How did you guys prevent any other assaults that My Lady had sent after you guys had reached us?"

"You should ask Shuuden that one. I have no idea what he did or how he did it. I did hear something about pink lasers, though."

Ruby was shocked. "Those weapons that popped up from underground? He put them there?"

"That's what he did? Wow, I wonder how he managed that..." Yukari said. (A/N: That would be the Mecha-Summon ability. He created them all while fighting with Moka, and from a distance.)

"You mean, he didn't tell you?" Ruby asked.

"No, but he is still secretive. I don't think Moka knows that just yet. He reveals a lot, but doesn't brag about what he can do. Even though sometimes it's worth bragging about."

"Then why? Humans and Youkai cannot be friends!" Ruby said, still citing what her Oyakata. Yukari still saw through it.

"Try the fact that the 2 foxes you saw earlier were actually born human. Each one has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within them, but both are from different times. Don't ask me how, though. Goku is also from another time, and judging by the way he reacted with that girl that showed up here, she's from his time as well. That makes 3 people that are here and not from this time-frame." Yukari said, quite knowledgeably. "You're welcome to come back with us to Youkai Academy when we head back. I don't think this place will be peaceful for a while. Besides, as long as you're friends with me, you're a friend with Shuuden. People don't mess with Shuuden's friends anymore. Especially when word got out about him beating a Hades Lord while holding back. No one messes with us anymore, and risks their lives for it. Shuuden will kill them, if we don't get to them first."

"I guess I'll go back. What about the hill? Where else can I go for the Human World?" Ruby asked. Shuuden heard her question.

"You could stay at my place on Mount Fuji." He said before heading back to normal. "It's highly peaceful there, and you can serve as its protector as I once did. Also, I opened a portal there that will allow direct access to the bus stop near Youkai Academy. This means quick access to and from Mt. Fuji. Goku, Kurumu, and I know where it is... Okay, maybe Kurumu doesn't, but still. She was there before." Ruby nodded. "I must thank you Shuuden. Things were not always good for me, but you have shown me another way. You are the light in the darkness. I only wish you could stay there with me."

"Unfortunately, or Fortunately depending on how you look at it," Shuuden said while looking at Moka. "Where I am, is where I belong. I have friends I can count on, and they can count on me. There's not much else for me to say. Still, I'd be glad to know that my home is still safe." Ruby nodded. "I will stay at your Mountain home, and keep it safe. I will be visiting Yukari from time to time, if she so wishes." Yukari nods. "Then it's settled."

"Let's go back to the hotel, guys. I think Tsukune needs to rest up." Naruto said, holding Tsukune's unconscious body.

Everybody laughed at the scene, while Ruby looked on in astonishment.

Wow, that was a long Chapter. I tried to get the entire fight in one go. For those who think I was getting a headache from that: I wasn't. My headache was from the music my roommate was blasting.

**AG000:** No omake this time around. Reviews!

**Altair:** Isn't Goku becoming a bit arrogant concerning a fight with Vegeta? It's quite unbecoming of him.

Although, I could quite imagine him being that way if he's in Super Saiyan 4 state.

By the way, what's Naruto's role in here? I hope you play matchmaker and hook him up with Akuha. LOL.

**Goku:** Nah, Vegeta and I do that a lot more often than most think. Still I'm touched you think that way.

**Vegeta:** Shut it.

**Raditz:** Same old Vegeta LOLOLOLOL

And Kyuubi's a fag since he prefers male vessels BWAHAHAHAHA

Although, it would be different if he's really a she :P

**Kyuubi:** I'm not really either. Still, defecating you should have at least grossed you out.

**Dumbledork:** Hey, how is Vegeta a pedophile? Yukari is just having a puppy love on Vegeta. It will pass.

Also, I'm also thinking whether Kyuubi really is a fag. However, since there's no sufficient evidence the accusation is at best doubtful.

And what's wrong with Tsukune being a jinchuriki? I mean people are just being stupid that's why jinchuriki's have miserable lives.

**AG000:** My thoughts exactly. I said something else to keep Vegeta calm. If you read chapter 7, you know why.

**Naruto:** I don't see anything wrong with it.

**Tsukune: **It's just they way humans are.

**AG002:** At least, most humans. The loners don't really give a crap.

**Naruto:** True dat.

**Optimus:** I'm back. What did I miss?

Anyway, chichi sucks. You should remove her from the story.

Oh, and good job with Naruto. Shuuden and his gang should go to Naruto's world and kill some assholes.

**AG000:** That has not been determined. Shuuden is going no doubt, so is Naruto and Tsukune. Whether the others come or not, is debatable. After this story though, things are going to be a little different. Goku is going back to his time. Don't ask where to, or what he will do. This much is given.

**Chichi:** What do you mean I suck?

**AG001:** He's just hatin'. Love your haters, I always say. Also, she was dropped after the training sessions. As was Vegeta.

**AG000:** Still, I'd hate to be in Shuuden's position in the next chapter... tho most wouldn't think that way.

**Shuuden:** Why?

**AG000: **Don't ask. I won't say just yet. Just know this story will become rated M after this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Work

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** Hey, guys!

**AG002:** Wazzap?

**AG001:** "Wazzap?" What the hell?

**AG000:** Oh, crap. I think he's been playing MMSF 2. My guess is he had just started, or is in the middle of, the Condor Arc in game. He'll be doing that for a while. If you want to talk to him, start off by saying 'wazzap'. At least do this for a while. Until he gets bored of it, it will come eventually.

**Tsukune: **That's bound to get annoying.

**TI:** Tell me about it! When Airgod was doing that it gave me a migraine. I don't even get migraines!

**AG000:** I told you I was sorry! Not to mention what I'm telling them is true. I did stop after a while, didn't I?

**TI:** Maybe so, but that doesn't excuse you for giving me something I never get!

**AG003 smirks.** So you never lost _it_?

**TI:** What do you mean?

**Anime face-fault by all characters, save AG003**

**AG000: **If he doesn't know what 003 was talking about, then he actually hasn't lost _it_. Shuuden may just lose it soon, the way Moka feels about him. **AG000 winks at Moka**

**Inner Moka:** Oh, I see.

**Outer Moka:** Which one?

**AG000:** He's already taught you Soul Split, has he not?

**Outer Moka:** Yes, he has. But what does that have to... do... with... Oh, macaroni.

**Inner Moka:** What? **Outer Moka whispers something into Inner Moka's ear.** ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**Outer Moka:** I'm not sure but I think that's what he means.

**Shuuden:** Dare I ask?

**Outer Moka:** No. If anything, forget what just transpired.

**Shuuden:** Oookaaay... TI I'm not sure what's going on but I think it has something to do with a guy and a girl. That's it.

**AG000:** And you call yourself a copy of me? You're an idiot.

**Shuuden:** What was that? **AG000 opens a private link with Shuuden and tell him what they mean.** OH MY F***ING GOD! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MOTHER F***ING MIND!

**AG000:** I'm not out of my mind, I lost it 4 days ago. I'm using my backup.

**Crickets chirp**

**AG001:** I guess that shut them up. Disclaimer, please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

Chapter 11: Back to work

Youkai Academy was back in session. 3 weeks had passed uneventfully. The only thing that was frequent was Naruto, Tsukune and Shuuden gathering info for articles, and training. The story of Witches Hill vs the Newspaper Club had made the front page. Some came up to Shuuden and Goku asking for autographs. Shuuden went poof every time, and Goku just disappeared. Kurumu and Moka couldn't help but laugh each time. Shuuden, Naruto and Tsukune were working on stealth, and Youkai Academy is one area where it comes in handy. Goku doesn't use stealth, he's quick on his feet, but now everyone knows he can fly without transforming.

Apparently, word hasn't gotten out about Shuuden taking on a Hades Lord and winning within 2 minutes. Moka had kept that bit of info to herself... until Gin tried to make a move on her when Shuuden was busy. He also taught said Hades Lord a new way to fight, that got him a lot more powerful, and finally he stood a chance siding with an Unsealed Moka. Took them a while for that, though. Gin was highly wary of Shuuden after that. Moka continued saying that Goku was stronger than Shuuden, but she still preferred Shuuden. He got her father to loosen up, who happens to be a Vampire along with being a Hades Lord.

That stuck in Gin's craw. There was nothing he could do about it, though. What would happen later would screw Gin over, and make him wonder what the hell was going on. No one knows what just yet. Still, things had to continue. "So, I guess no one has anything other stories?"

Shuuden and Tsukune had nothing. Naruto, on the other hand, spoke up. "Someone's been spraying graffiti all over the place. Mainly in places that can been seen easily. It bashes the academy's goal of co-existence. He seems to be fast, and I saw him doing so twice. I couldn't catch him though. He's too fast for me, even in Half-Fox form." This piqued everyone's interest. Oddly enough, Goku wasn't there. He was outside, trying to find out what was going out there. "Since Goku isn't here, I think Shuuden should go after the guy and catch him. Not only that, if Goku can help, he should. Gin doesn't stand a ghost of a chance in speed with that guy. If I'm in my Half-Fox form, I can go over 300 mph. I can also see everything that goes on at speeds up to 450 mph. I couldn't see anything when I found him."

Goku came into the room with a distraught look on his face. "Guys, you need to check this out." He handed them a fake copy of their newspaper. "Holy crap..." Kurumu said. Shuuden stood up. "I have to see the headmaster. I'll be right back." He warped out. This confused the others... Aside from Naruto. "Goku, I think we should go, as well. Something tells me it has something to do with _them_." Goku nodded. He used Instant Transmission to take him and Naruto to the Headmaster's office.

"What's up with them?" Mizore asked.

"Someone else wants us gone. This paper is a fake, and the ones doing it, will have to be taken care of." Tsukune said. "Before Shuuden warped out, I caught one thought. It was something about Anti-thesis. I have a feeling the ones doing this is Anti-thesis, and they are challenging us subconsciously. They want us gone, and they sunk so low to help them out."

"They want us expelled? Why?" Moka asked.

"_It's because you pose a threat to them, and getting you expelled will eliminate the threat."_ A voice said. None of them had heard that voice before, but even Gin heard it. That means it isn't the mental chat. Tsukune then spoke up. "Are you King Kai? The one that sent Goku here?" This caught everyone off guard.

"_No, I am not King Kai. I am the Supreme Kai, and I did send him there. I have heard a few things about Anti-thesis, but not much. The Sayians pose a massive threat to them, and I'm not surprised as to why. They are too powerful for their own good."_

Tsukune simply nodded. "We know how powerful they are. Things just don't add up."

"_What if I told you this? At birth, a Sayian is the equivalent of a high A-class to mid-S class Youkai. Nothing compares to them anywhere. By the age of 5, the majority of Sayians become, at the least, low SS-class. Shuuden is one of them. Goku, however, was taken off of the planet he was born on. Not even 2 hours later, his birth planet was destroyed. He didn't progress like other Sayians, due to living in gravity levels 1/10 of the rest of the Sayians. He quickly became the strongest Sayian alive, seeing as there were few left. He even outdid the Prince of all Sayians."_ The Supreme Kai said.

"They really are powerful. Vampires are born high A-class, and only my father and I have made it past SS-class. This is after Shuuden trained us. I guess this means that I'm also a threat to them. Everyone here, aside from Gin, is at least SSS-rank Youkai. Yukari, who was only a C-rank when Shuuden met her, has become a 1-star Youkai. These are according to the rankings Shuuden used. Also, he said that Kurumu and Mizore are the SSS-rank Youkai here, and the weakest based on what he said. They still overpower the majority of the Hades Lords. My father is the only exception, being a 3-star." Outer Moka said.

"_I must say, that's very impressive. All of you, save Ginei Morioka, have achieved SSS-rank. I'm not really surprised about the 2 humans being above 1-star. I doubt they would be above 3-star just yet. A Super Sayian 3 is considered a 3-star warrior. Once a Sayian reaches level 4, they become a 5-star warrior. Even the Legendary Super Sayian form is not that high. In fact, LSS happens to be a 2-star warrior."_

-With Shuuden, at Mikogami's office-

"Headmaster Mikogami, I think Anti-thesis is out in the blue. They have issued a challenge to us through a fake version of our newspaper. We all know it's fake, because when Goku found out when it was printed, we were still coming up with ideas for the next newspaper." Shuuden told the headmaster. Goku and Naruto are right next to Shuuden. "I think they want us expelled. Why else would they do something like this?"

"I do not know. I am also surprised you have figured this much out. After hearing your story, I would like Naruto Uzumaki to do something for me. It attends to the problem with Anti-thesis." Mikogami said.

"I think I know where this is going. I'm not sure I'm cut out for the job. I'm an assault ninja, not a recon ninja. I may have been working on stealth, but that does nothing for me as a spy." Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto. Something tells me there's more to it than that. However, Naruto is right. Being a spy is not his forte. Tsukune, on the other hand, could pull it off a lot easier than Naruto. I see why you would want Naruto for this, but his personality won't help him one bit. Tsukune is more quiet, and has the same abilities. Or at least similar abilities. They can both take down what the other can with the same amount of ease. Naruto, on the other hand, they don't know much about. This is why you chose him. Am I right?" Shuuden asked, making Mikogami smirk. "I figured that was the case. Tsukune and Naruto are the best choices. I would not be one of the better ones, mainly because I carry around too much power on me. Tsukune doesn't flare his Youki unless he needs help, or is about to fight. More often than not, it's the latter. Naruto, on the other hand, uses his Youki all the time. Albeit a small amount outside of battle, but it's still there. Goku and I don't have Youki. We use something different. That doesn't give us an edge if there is a sensory type there, in fact it splits us apart from the rest, allowing others to identify us easily. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Mikogami and Goku nodded. The latter continuing, "All things considered, I propose that Tsukune do this. He has the best advantage in power, speed, and not to mention has an Eye that can reveal the true nature of those there."

"I forgot he had the Spirit Eye. Tsukune would have the best shot at this. A full blood human that has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him is perfect. If he uses his Youki, Naruto will pick it up easily. Goku and I could also keep a lookout for those around him, and those that go down without him around can be considered almost innocent. Those that attack him could get themselves killed, as well. Those are proven members of Anti-thesis." Shuuden said. Naruto was still confused about the eye business. "What's a Spirit Eye?"

"Shuuden can tell you later. Right now, we have to decide what to do about Anti-thesis. Tsukune can hold his own against a SS-class Youkai, in his Half-Fox state. Namely, Issa Shuzen. A Hades Lord. I think he would do highly well in this regard. Not to mention Shuuden and I have drilled homing senses into him." Goku said.

Mikogami finally said something. "I see where you guys are coming from. I believe Tsukune is our choice. However, before he goes for this, I would like someone to catch that Graffiti Demon out there. No one has been able to catch up with it."

Shuuden and Goku nodded. Naruto just shrugged. "I know how fast it can go. I had a few run-ins with him. Unfortunately, every time I got close he disappears. Goku or Shuuden should go after him. I'll head back and inform Tsukune about the plan. Tsukune also has access to the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu. It will help him in the long run. Gathering info, attending meetings without skipping class, heck he even uses it for training sometimes. Granted he's out for hours afterwards, but he still completes his training with maximum efficiency. This means he is perfect." Mikogami nodded.

"Keep me in the loop. I will let you know when everything is said and done. In the meantime, I will waiting." Mikogami said, as the other 3 nod and warp out.

-Back at the Club Room-

"We need to come up with something to combat these guys, and without any information on them, it's useless." Gin said, trying to be optimistic. He was failing badly.

Just then Shuuden, Goku and Naruto arrive in the clubhouse. Tsukune notices their entrance first. "Hey guys. Did you find out anything about Anti-thesis?" This caught everyone's attention.

"Tsukune, we need to talk later on about that. Mizore will want to be present because it will affect her as well. After club activities, Mizore and you are to head to my place, and we will be using the meditation room. We will have to inform you both on the situation at hand. In the meantime, I will go after the Graffiti Speed Demon. Meeting spot will be on the roof of said building. Goku, you and Naruto should be with them. Don't say anything until we are all there and in the meditation room. Understood?" Shuuden asked, earning 4 nods. Shuuden warps out.

"Why did he go to the roof?" Moka asked. Shrugs all around, except for Tsukune and Naruto, who look at each other. The Jinchuuriki nod. "That's where he'll strike next. Shuuden already figured it out. If it were us, we'd go for the roof after all the other main spots on the walls were done with." Naruto said. "Kitsunes are natural pranksters, and hosting the Kyuubi no Kitsune does that to us from time to time. It helps out when trying to catch a prankster in the act." Naruto said, followed with a nod by Tsukune.

-With Shuuden, on the roof-

Shuuden had arrived on the roof. He was watching the entire area from the top of one of the towers on the school. He was blending in with a Camouflage Jutsu. He was waiting for the guy to show up. He waited patiently for 4 hours.

_'Why's this taking so long? Does he realize I'm in the area, waiting for him to come along? No, that's not it. Then what?'_

He was waiting for another 30 minutes and suddenly his prey arrived. He started spray painting the roof of the main area. The exact spot he predicted. He got down there fast and silently. "What are you doing?" Shuuden asked the guy.

He replied, "What? Don't tell your for this crap! It's nonsense!" He continued what he was doing. "Besides, wouldn't a strong Youkai like you be against the Humans? I mean they're beneath us."

"At least some Humans take warnings. Stop this now, or I will knock you out and bring you to the headmaster for immediate termination." Shuuden said, quite calmly one might add. The graffiti demon just disappeared and ended up behind Shuuden. "You'd have to catch me first." Shuuden sighed.

"Simply amazing... I'll tell you this right here and now, you think the Humans are beneath us, however they are smarter than you." Shuuden said before he turned around to face the guy. Clearly, Shuuden is unimpressed.

"Why are you not surprised by my speed?" the guy asked. "I've seen faster, I've been faster," Shuuden said before ending up behind the guy. The guy was starting to slide off the roof, before Shuuden grabbed him and stopped him from falling. Mikogami had just appeared on the roof.

"I'm surprised you caught him this quickly. You mind telling me how you did so?"

"I warned him, and he didn't take the warning. He'll be out of it for 3 days at the least. I wouldn't be surprised if he never woke up. I may have put him in a fake-death state, even though I only used enough force to knock him out. It's where I hit him that's the problem. I'm not familiar with his species, and that is the only variable I can't count into the equation." Shuuden said. "In the meantime I have to meet up with the others to explain everything." Shuuden warped out. Headmaster Mikogami started musing _'How could he be so patient waiting for someone to arrive and then be so impatient to get to a meeting? Sayians are weird, but I can't complain. They know what they're doing, and that's good enough for me.'_

-Shuuden's place-

Goku, Mizore, Tsukune and Naruto were on the roof.

"Looks like Shuuden finally caught the guy. 3 minutes, 11 seconds, 59 milliseconds. One hit though. You think that's a record?" Goku asked. Naruto answered him. "Nah, his record is: 32 seconds, 22 milliseconds. That was what Moka said Kurumu had gotten done with in. Who knew Shuuden went up against her?"

"She's a Succubus. It's not like she didn't try to charm him into doing anything he wouldn't do normally." Mizore said.

"She tried. She failed. She got pissed, I showed her a bit of what I could do. Not to mention the Chaos Blade." Shuuden said behind them. "Come on. Let's go inside." They all nodded.

When they reached the door, they had stopped. "Remember the door is not to close until all of us are in." Everyone nodded. Everyone went inside, and Shuuden closed the door since he went in last.

"Tsukune. The headmaster, myself, Goku and Naruto have decided on something about Anti-thesis. You are going to be a spy." Shuuden said, shocking the human. "Why me?"

"The headmaster's first choice was me, but with you having the same abilities as me, but a different personality, you were a better choice. I would screw up being a spy, being as I am rash and hasty. You, on the other hand, are a lot more cautious. Therefore, you would be a better candidate." Naruto said.

"We had decided on you for the reason that you would raise less suspicion among the newspaper club members, and you can hold your own with a Hades Lord. Besides, Moka, Shuuden and I would raise too much suspicion. Especially since there is supposed to be a mole in the committee you will be joining. Supposedly, the mole has direct contact with Anti-thesis, or is apart of it." Goku said.

Mizore spoke up here. "So, you have decided to send him in as a spy for the headmaster?" Shuuden nodded. "And you asked me to come with you into here so I would know about it?" Goku nodded.

"What did you think I would do? Go with it?" All 3 of them shook their heads, confusing the Yuki Onna.

"Truthfully, we didn't think you would like it. Tsukune is the best choice, mainly because they think he is a Yoko with 9 tails. Truthfully, that would be wrong. They may be suspicious of him, but not as suspicious as they would be had Naruto done this. Tsukune can call upon the Youki in his body to signal something like a fight. He also is added into the link, so he can keep us updated." Shuuden said.

"Don't forget, he has the Spirit Eye, as well. He can find out secrets from any of them with it, and transfer the info to me, Shuuden, or Naruto. After that, we transfer the information to Mikogami. He won't decide how we do things. That is up to Shuuden and me. Naruto is only included in this for the simple fact he is almost exactly like Tsukune. Looks and Personality are the only differences." Goku said.

Mizore nodded. It made sense, they didn't expect her to agree. It's almost sickening how they plan things out. One question was still on her mind. "Why did you bother letting me in on this when you know I would disapprove?"

"Not because we were asking for permission. In fact, we're not asking. The headmaster wants to get rid of Anti-thesis as fast as possible. Apparently, something has the headmaster worried about them. Tsukune will be starting in 4 days." Naruto said, before pulling out a map. "This map has the location of the meeting building for the committee. I suggest you keep the Spirit Eye active. We all can use the Rinnegan so as long as all 3 of us have it active, we can see what's going on. At the same time, we can keep an eye on the others in your area, not to mention see what you see, and hear what you hear. Or at least Shuuden and I can." Naruto activated his Spirit Eye. (A/N: yes, I gave Naruto the Spirit Eye. Why, I don't know. I guess I have unknown plans for him... or do I?) His Spirit Eye turns his left pupil into what seems like 3 ovals, surrounding a central blue Diamond.

"Nice. Since each one of us can use the Rinnegan through the Spirit Eye, each of us just need to keep the Spirit Eye active during my meetings with the committee. We could not only monitor what others are doing, but also find out more about them than they think." Tsukune said.

Mizore wanted to complain, but found she couldn't. Tsukune had accepted, meaning she would accept, or lose him. She didn't want that. "Okay, but since it starts in 4 days, Tsukune will be spending a lot of his free time with me, instead of training." Goku, Naruto, and Shuuden nodded. Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm not happy about that, but why?"

"I think I can answer that." Shuuden said. "She knows she won't be able to spend much time with you during this time, so she wants you to make up for lost time beforehand." Mizore nodded. "Exactly. Shuuden has all points crossed but one. I won't talk about that one though. Not in front of you 3." Tsukune blushed at this. He knew what she was talking about.

Shuuden whistled. "Gotcha. Goku, Naruto, let's give them some privacy." They both nodded.

As Shuuden and the other exited, Shuuden contacted Moka via the link. No one else heard what they were saying. Shuuden blocked out everyone else for this. (A/N: This seems a little too personal to say.)

Moka popped up at Shuuden's place within 2 minutes. "Glad you could come so quickly. Let's go." Shuuden said. They went to his meditation room. They went in, and it was a grassy plain at sundown.

"This is perfect for the mood. Wouldn't you agree Shuuden?" Moka asked.

"Agreed. Let's begin shall we?" Shuuden said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Another Shuuden popped up.

"Soul Split!" Inner Moka and Outer Moka had separated.

"**Are you ready for this?"** Inner Moka asked. The other 3 in the area just nodded.

-Lemon time!-

Both Shuudens had stripped to their underwear which were boxers, but they looked so soft.

Outer Moka and Inner Moka were whistling. Then they took off their shirts. This revealed some huge tits on both of them. Outer Moka's tits were easily D-cup. Inner Moka had what would seem to be G-cup. (A/N: That's right! The G-cup! Only available in anime, manga, and fan fiction) Both were left in a Bra that was stretching already. Shuuden was starting to get hard just by looking at them.

Both Inner and Outer Moka noticed this, and took off their skirts. This revealed something that Shuuden didn't expect. Neither of them had panties on. Shuuden got harder.

This did not go unnoticed, either. Both Inner and Outer Moka were walking toward Shuuden or his shadow clone. The closer they got, the harder he got. With each step the bra both Mokas were wearing were stretching even more. One step away from their respective Shuuden, both bras snapped, causing them to fall off. Shuuden had to fight back a nosebleed.

Inner Moka started to grope the real Shuuden, while Outer Moka was groping the Shadow Clone. The Shuudens backed up a bit, showing a bit of want in their faces. They then send a wave through their Boxers. (A/N: Those things won't be used again. Wind nature Chakra was used to get them off. It tore them to shreds.) Apparently, they both had 9" long woody's. Both of them were about 5" around. They continued from where they left off.

Inner Moka had groped Shuuden even more, and he noticeably got longer. She was surprised at this, and got down to lick it, and suck his cock. Outer Moka went straight for the sucking. After 2 minutes of sucking, Outer Moka grabbed Shuuden's clone and pulled him on top of her. She started pulling him into her pussy. He thrusted his cock in her pussy so hard, she began to squeal. It hurt, but it felt so good. "Faster..." she managed to get out. Shuuden's clone heard her, and obliged.

Inner Moka had gotten 3 minutes of sucking Shuuden's cock, and did the same as her Outer Self. The only difference is she pushed him onto the ground and was on top. She was holding his arms down, and was riding his cock. Said cock was shoved straight up her pussy. It hurt, but still felt so good. Pleasure ran up 4 spines. It kept going on, with Inner Moka pushing her hips every which way, pushing down further every few seconds. Pleasure was rocking throughout her entire body. She wanted more, and started rocking even faster. She got faster and faster, and even increased the speed she was rocking after she couldn't go down even further. Pleasure was running up Shuuden's and Inner Moka's spines like Daytona 500 on crack, hyped up with sugar, caffeine, and steroids. Moka had started rocking in several directions as Shuuden started grabbing Inner Moka's tits. He began squeezing, making her increase her speed at even higher rates. At half of those speeds, a NASCAR racer would've died from a Heart attack. Shuuden had to go Super Sayian to keep up with her, only to give her more pleasure in the process.

Outer Moka didn't transform the moment Shuuden went Super Sayian. Still, she was being pushed into at the moment, so she didn't even notice it had happened anyway. She was still squealing "faster," every 15 or 16 seconds for almost 2 hours. Shuuden's clone obliged each time. This was getting a bit much for Outer Moka but she held on to her consciousness for as long as she could. Before she passed out, she managed to get out 2 words. "Don't stop." He kept going even after she passed out, even if only to please her.

Inner Moka noticed her Outer part had lost all of her energy. She still had energy to spare, but she and Shuuden had switched positions, so that Shuuden was on top, and Moka was on bottom. They continued at speeds over 300 mph. Shuuden went Super Sayian 2 in order to go even faster as Inner Moka wanted it. His tail had started going into her ass, and piercing it easily. This kept up for a few more hours. The sunset background didn't change throughout the entire ordeal so far. Shuuden's clone had continued, until he ran out of energy. After which, he was dispelled due to lack of energy. Outer Moka lay there unconscious, as the real Shuuden and Inner Moka continued on for a few more hours. They were both running ragged, but kept going.

-3 hours later-

The sunset was still there, frozen in time. Inner Moka and Shuuden had been going at it the entire time. Neither one letting up. They didn't go any faster though. They were moving at speeds over 700 mph by that time. Shuuden was still a Super Sayian 2, and Moka was still going strong. They both had to cum 14 times each. The latter 10 times were simultaneously. They were continuing even at those speeds for 4 hours at this point, but decided to take a break. Shuuden was still inside of Inner Moka's pussy with his cock, and still up her ass with his tail. They fell asleep like that, not realizing how tired they really were.

-Lemon End-

-The next day-

Luckily there was no school the next day. When the newspaper club was supposed to meet, the only ones missing were Moka and Shuuden.

Gin spoke up on this. "What happened to Moka and Shuuden?"

Goku decided to reply to Gin's question. "They went into the meditation room last night and haven't come out since. I have a feeling I know full well what they were doing all night. I just wonder how long they lasted like that..." Mizore and Tsukune looked at each other. They were both still a little tired, but they managed to get there on time. They opened a private chat between the 2 of them and blocked out all others. Mizore started_, "Do you think that they did the same thing we did?"_

"_No doubt about it. How long do you think they lasted?"_

"_5 hours, 35 minutes. You?"_

"_7 hours. Wanna make a bet on it?"_ Tsukune said.

"_Why not? If I win you have to..."_ (A/N: I'm cutting that off for a reason) Mizore said.

"_Okay, but if I win you have to..."_ (A/N: Same reason) Tsukune's side.

-That afternoon-

"Damn, that took a lot out of us." Shuuden told Outer Moka.

"Yea, I could feel that you continued after I passed out, just like I asked." Outer Moka.

"Your other side lasted 3 hours more than you did. I'm not really surprised, but still... You both did well." Shuuden said, before he heard someone over the link. It was Tsukune._ "It's about time you came out. How long did you 2 go at it?"_ Shuuden extended the link to Moka, but blocked off any other contacts.

"_Vampire Moka lasted about 5 1/2 hours. Outer Moka had lasted almost 2 1/2 hours. Is there anything you want to comment on, in regards to what happened last night Moka?"_

"_**Everything was so good. We should make that a regular thing."**_ Inner Moka had said.

"_It was a nice and creative way to make a threesome, Shuuden. I got a lot of pleasure from that. So much I passed out. My body couldn't handle the pressure of all the pleasure building up, and then I passed out."_ Outer Moka said.

"_The only words she got out before she passed out, were "Don't stop." I didn't, stop for another 30 minutes resulting in the time frame I gave you."_ Shuuden said. Tsukune was so interested, and Mizore was right next to him, seeing the color on his face change. Shuuden had blocked her out, but that didn't mean she couldn't tell what was going on.

"_**Shuuden had to go into a Super Sayian 2 state just to keep up with me. After Omote fainted, we had to keep it steady. It was probably around 700 mph that we were going at it, was it not?"**_

"_Top speed between me and Vampire Moka: 733.9 mph. Top speed between me and Outer Moka: 502.6 mph."_

"_Wow, I didn't think we were going that fast."_

"_**Neither did I."**_

"_I had a second clone made elsewhere in there. It was clocking both speeds. That's the highest speed both of you got. This lead to why I was a little surprised. It wasn't a surprise the unsealed version could go on after the sealed one. Even though the 2 were separated during the whole ordeal. Time from start to finish would be: 5 hours, 34 minutes, 52.6 seconds."_ Shuuden said.

"_SHIT!"_ Tsukune yelled over the chat, as his face was showing how pissed he was. Mizore knew he had lost, just from the face. This however piqued Inner Moka's interest.

"_**Why did you yell that over the chat?"**_

"_This morning, since the 2 of you weren't at the club meeting, Mizore and I figured you were doing something in the meditation room. Goku figured something, as well, since neither of you came out after you went in last night. Mizore and I made a bet on how long you 2 lasted. I lost that bet and now... Oh crap. She's smirking. She figured out that I lost."_

"_What was the bet, Tsukune?" Shuuden asked._

"_You'll see it tomorrow. It's going to be embarrassing, to say the least."_

"_**That's what you get for betting on our sex life. I hope she does good on this. Shuuden, why don't we let her in on the conversation?"**_

"_Agreed."_ Shuuden added Mizore into the chat, while blocking all others. "_Hey, Mizore. We found out about the bet. Tsukune noticed you were smirking. I take it you found out the results?"_

"_I just know that I won. What was the actual time?"_

"_**First off, how long did you say we lasted?"**_

"_5 hours, 35 minutes. He said 7 hours."_

"_DAMN! How could she get that close?" _Shuuden shouted, shocked.

"_How far off was I?"_ Mizore asked.

"_**7.4 seconds off."**_

"_Oh yeah. Tsukune get ready cause it starts tomorrow at dawn."_ Mizore said._ "You guys might want to bring cameras. You're gonna want to remember this."_

"_Please don't."_ Tsukune said.

"_I'm video taping the entire thing, and sending it to your parents." _Shuuden said.

"_It's what you get..."_ Outer Moka started.

"_**For betting on our sex life."**_ Inner Moka continued.

"_NOOOOO!"_ Tsukune was hysterical. This goes for the chat and where he was. This surprised the entire newspaper club. He cut himself out, and hung his head in shame.

"_You really going to send it to his parents?"_ Mizore asked.

"_Nah, but don't tell him that. They'll only find out if he pisses me off, or they come to the festival. Don't tell him that either. I'll be letting his parents and his cousin know about the festival, so even if he stops the letter from being mailed, it won't stop them from coming." _Shuuden said, sporting a devious grin. Moka smirked at his grin.

"_**This will be interesting. No talking about this to anyone. I want to see Tsukune's face when his parents find out what happened. Agreed?"**_

"_Agreed."_ Outer Moka said.

"_This is gonna be good."_ Shuuden said.

"_I can't wait to get started."_ Mizore said. The link was cut and the blocks were off.

Shuuden and Moka warped to the Newspaper Club. The first thing they see: several people are staring at Tsukune. His head hung in shame. Everyone was wondering why he was so down... except for both Mokas, Shuuden and Mizore. Tsukune was in for a long 3 days.

Chapter end.

**AG000:** I know I said I wasn't planning on adding lemons, but I did. And this one was actually planned.

**Kurumu:** I thought that's what a lemon was.

**AG000: **I told you, didn't I?

**Naruto: **How did you manage to pull this one off?

**Kyuubi (N):** I think he was planning on it the entire chapter.

**Kyuubi (T):** Nah, I think he was planning it for a while now.

**Shuuden: **Does everyone have to get into this?

**Issa:** Not everyone, but I do.

**Inner Moka: **Father, if you didn't want this to happen...

**Issa stared at Inner Moka.** I never said I didn't. In fact, I was hoping it would.

**Outer Moka:** Then why do you have to get involved?

**Issa:** Because I actually was betting against Goku for when this happened for the first time.

**Shuuden and Inner Moka stared at Goku.**

**Goku:** What?

**Shuuden: **Don't tell me, you've got to do something embarrassing as well don't you?

**Goku:** No, but Issa does.

**Issa:** What do you mean?

**Goku: **You need to pay more attention. The bet was which one he would do first. I said both at first, and you said the Inner Moka would be the first time.

**Issa: **Oh, Shit.

**Goku: **You know what that means right?

**TI:** Ok, why did you go through all of that? Is the betting a regular thing?

**AG000:** I wanted to show you what I meant at the beginning Omake. Shuuden lost _it_, during this chapter, as did both Inner and Outer Moka. The betting isn't really a regular thing... when it comes to the Omakes. 003 was hinting at that when you said what you haven't lost _it_.

**TI:** OH SHIT!

**AG001:** I take it he really hasn't lost his virginity.

**AG003: **It would make sense.

**AG000:** Not really. At his age, you'd think he heard about it already.

**TI:** OF COURSE I HAVE YOU IMBECILES!

**AG000:** Ok, then. Apparently, you are just a fool who can't take hints.

**TI:** WHAT WAS THAT YOU IDIOT?

**AG003 goes Super Spirit 250.** You wanna try something?

**TI:** THAT'S IT!

**SIRENS BLARE**

**AG000:** EVACUATE EVERYONE IN A 50 MILE RADIUS!

**In the Undimension**

**AG000: **I really hope everyone got out of the fight range.

**Shuuden:** Why is 50 miles the radius?

**AG002:** A fight between 2 SFF members is a big one indeed. 50 miles is the beginning radius. Now we have to evac the entire planet.

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan:** WHAT THE HELL?

**AG000:** The reason we say Planet and not Solar System, is because that is the only Planet that has life on it in the Solar System.

**AG001:** EVACUATION, BEGIN!

**AG000: **We're through here, and we don't have time for the log off. Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12: A New Threat Blooms

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000: **I guess this time around I can do reviews first.

**AG002: **Why's that? I figured you would have forgotten them.

**AG000:** Nope. I saved some in Gnote. I'm not stupid, clueless maybe, but not stupid.

**Shuuden:** Oh yeah, I have a question myself before we begin. Why did you make my Mother Aphrodite? Don't you think that Athena would be better off?

**AG000:** If I didn't know any better, a Sayian would like Athena, but with pride. You on the other hand, are different from both.

**Shuuden: **How so?

**AG000:** Your father wanted you to be a warrior, and Athena would have helped with that, but gotten rid of a bit of balance. Aphrodite provided that balance. She gave you a gentle side, while your father gave you your fighting spirit. Your father had taught you in ways that would normally be impossible for average earthlings, Human or Demigod. Is that all?

**Shuuden:** Yes. Reviews please.

**Altair:** Who's TI?

By the way, you're being inconsistent with Issa. I thought you mentioned he's already a 3-Star.

"Shuuden can tell you later. Right now, we have to decide what to do about Anti-thesis. Tsukune can hold his own against a SS-class Youkai, in his Half-Fox state. Namely, Issa Shuzen. A Hades Lord. I think he would do highly well in this regard. Not to mention Shuuden and I have drilled homing senses into him."

Before I forget, good job with the lemon :)

Poor Tsukune, I hope you get creative with the blackmail XD

**AG000:** If by the 3-star comment you meant that quote: I'm not surprised you took that the wrong way. Goku was referencing from before Shuuden started training Issa. Right?

**Goku:** Exactly. In his Half-fox form, the Old Issa wouldn't have stood a chance. The way he is now, Tsukune would be having a bit of trouble in full fox form.

**Shuuden:** Issa is currently on the borderline between 3-star and 4-star. It takes a lot to get to 4-star from 3-star, so you can tell how much he actually has improved. Thanks for the compliment on my sex life.** Shuuden had become SS4 during the comment.**

**Outer Moka:** Shuuden, don't worry about it. Tsukune is going to get it sooner or later. Preferably sooner, but not much later.

**Inner Moka:** Agreed. Just calm down, and don't worry. We can do something more... stimulating than that.

**AG000:** We won't release the blackmail. It may be mentioned, but I won't say what happened, nor will I explain... Until a certain point. TI is a friend of mine, or rather, of the Original Airgod. We haven't seen each other for a while, and he told us that he was dropping by. I could've sworn I put that a few chapters ago, in an Omake.

**AG001:** I thought so too.

**AG002:** I just checked and I couldn't find it.

**AG000:** Oh, shit.

**Dumbledork:** Finally! It's what I've been waiting for. Thanks for the lemon! Cheers!

BTW, Shuuden should have used Multi Form. It's much more effective than Shadow Clone in these type of things ^_^

**AG000:** Care to explain? The only Multi Form that I know of wouldn't be of any use here. It's for transformation purposes only. Shuuden, Naruto and Tsukune have been learning from each other, and Shuuden has gotten a lot more Adept at Shadow Clones, and using them with Ki instead of Chakra.

**Goku:** That's not what he's talking about, at least I think it's not.

**Shuuden: **You think he's talking about that move Tien used on you in that tournament?

**Goku:** That's what I think.

**AG000:** Okay, in that case: They would have the same purpose. Shadow Clones will do a little bit more than that, and that's because Shadow Clones will have him gain any experience the Clone got while he was there. Think of it as adding up XP for something like this.

**Naruto:** You know what? He's actually got a point there. I should try that with Sakura and Hinata when I get back.

**AG004:** I wouldn't do that if I were you.

**AG000, AG001, AG002, and AG003 stood with wide eyes and gaping mouths.**

**AG004:** Didn't I say I was coming 002?

**AG002: **You probably did, but I wasn't paying attention because you didn't use the greeting.

**Anime face-fault among all characters except AG004 and AG002.**

**AG000:** He was told that during that phase? That would be why we didn't hear about it.

**AG001:** Remind me to punch his lights after this is over.

**AG003:** I second that.

**Altair:** Poor Gin. If he didn't introduce himself as a pervert, he could've been added to the mental link and reaped some benefits. LOL.

Anyway, I thought Yukari would've already gotten out of her funk concerning humans. Odd. I mean, she's already leaps and bounds stronger than her canon counterpart.

Also, it's a good thing you're making Goku stay. It would be boring if he suddenly disappears.

Before I forget, the fight is totally overkill. But guess what? I don't mind XD

**AG000:** That's besides the point. Yukari isn't really afraid of Humans, she despised them. The reason is her parents, and you'd find out from either watching the required episode of the Anime, or reading the actual Chapter of the Manga. I won't discuss it here, nor will anyone besides her.

**Goku:** Why if leave?

**AG001:** Because you're that much of a badass.

**AG004:** The Spirit Eye, regardless of the form it takes, allows one to see another's true self. Personality, Other Forms, Potential, and much more can be revealed from it.

**AG000:** Even though you have the 004 at the end you are the original. I wouldn't expect less from you.

**AG004:** Thank you, and that fight wasn't really Overkill. Not compared to what I've done. When any one these guys take on at least 14 Billion SSS-class foot soldiers, another 5 Billion Air raiders, and what you may know as a 9th Generation Nightmare, and coming out of it unscathed, with utter annihilation of the opponent, single-handedly, I would then say that would be close to Overkill. Until then, don't talk to me about Overkill. That would've been child's play for me.

**AG002:** Due to the Spirit Eye, Shuuden deduced that Gin was a massive pervert. This was before they actually joined the Club, as you'd see at the end of Chapter 3.

**Agent Bizarre:** I was so busy IRL, I wasn't able to read for a while. Anyway, I just wanted to say that the previous chapters were awesome. The story is becoming interesting every chapter. I'm very much anticipating for other anime crossovers that will be added to the mix. No doubt you have some plans for that :)

**AG000:** I don't have plans for that just yet. Then again, plans change often, and that can change as well. Dumbledork, I still don't know why he calls himself that, was pleased with the last change in plans. The Changes will happen on the spot, and More likely than not I won't realize until they have been made. Something else, I've decided to get a little more on track. What I mean by that will be explained in the chapter... a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

Chapter 12: A New Threat Blooms

Shuuden was at his place discussing things with Naruto, Tsukune and Goku. He told them about the run in Saizo and another guy a while back.

"Saizo went into denial after being rejected by me and insulted by Goku. Apparently, he was admitted into Anti-thesis, who was targeting me. He knew full well he didn't stand a chance. Though, it seemed like they were using a behind tactic."

"They were going for your tail?" Goku asked, to which he received a nod. "That's no good. They found out about it somehow."

Naruto and Tsukune were confused. Shuuden said something that caught the 3 of them off guard. "I wasn't worried. Saizo had tried 14 times and the other guy had tried over 20. I let Saizo grab it the next time he tried." Goku was surprised. Then he realized what was going on. "You managed to get rid of that weakness as well, haven't you?"

Shuuden smirked. "Actual monkeys have an advantage, and I found that out myself."

"Did you get the idea from the Time-stream?" Goku asked, confusing Naruto even further. Tsukune was seeing where this was going.

"No, I didn't. I learned to control the tail and get rid of it as a weakness, and use it only as a strength before I found out about the time-stream. I was only 2 at the time, and my father wanted me to eliminate the tail as a weakness. It wasn't long after that I went Oozaru. My father took one of the swords and cut off my tail. I was normal after that, and realized what happened." Shuuden said. This had confused Tsukune, but not by much.

"So, you're saying that the tail is usually a weakness for a Sayian, but the 2 of you have eliminated that as a weakness? Not bad." Tsukune said, Naruto finally catching on.

"Tsukune, I think you should get going. Your first meeting with the committee is today isn't it? Keep your Spirit Eye active. Shuuden will be keeping his active as well. I won't activate mine, being as I'd get too distracted. I was never the smartest one out there, and I can't really afford to do so." Naruto said.

Goku shook his head. "That doesn't mean squat. I mean, I was never the brightest bulb in the box. I was the sharpest tool in the shed though. You're an blast first ask questions later kind of fighter. When you're not fighting, you ask questions first, and then fight. If anything, I wonder if you're a Sayian as well." Shuuden and Tsukune shook their heads. "I wish, but I highly doubt it. Also, judging by the way they are shaking their heads, that would be a no. Anyway, we should get going." Naruto said, before warping out.

Tsukune looked at the others and nodded. Tsukune warped out, to head to the building he needed to. Shuuden and Goku saw they needed to get to class and used the Warp and Instant Transmission techniques respectively. Naruto was in the classroom already. He was sitting on his desk since class hadn't started yet. "About time you guys got here. You took the long way?" Shuuden and Goku sighed. This was going to be a long, drawn-out battle.

-With Tsukune-

Tsukune had arrived at the building and was wondering if it was supposed to be there. The location on the map didn't lie, and he was right where he was supposed to be. He sighed. _'This is going to be a long day. That's for sure.'_

He went up and knocked on the front door. The response was a guy looking at him through a rectangular hole in the door for eyes. "Password?" Tsukune said the password he was given. (A/N: Okay, i don't know if there's a real password so, yeah. This is it.) The hole closed and Tsukune could hear locks unlocking, and then the door opened. "This way please. I'm glad someone else has joined. Especially, someone like you." The guy said. He had slit eyes, but otherwise looked like a normal tall guy. Something was up and Tsukune activated his Spirit Eye. _'A mole? The digging kind, or the spying kind?'_

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" Tsukune asked. "You obviously know who I am." This earned a nod. "Mizuki Ueshiba. You are Tsukune Aono, are you not?" Tsukune nodded. _"Hey Shuuden. If they give a fake name, do you think they would be a spy?"_

"_More likely than not, yes, they would be. That 'mole' you're talking to gave you his real name. Plus I can see, he's not the mole you're looking for. Just be wary, he doesn't seem to take a liking to you. Could be because you are new, but somehow I doubt it."_ Shuuden said.

"_Got it."_ Tsukune said, keeping the chat open but blocking the others. Tsukune and Mizuki had reached a door with 2 guards. Mizuki nodded to the 2 guards, who nodded back. Mizuki and Tsukune went in, and Mizuki spoke up. "I hope they are good enough. I realize you are powerful, as do most of us here. We were glad when you decided to join up with us." Shuuden, Naruto, and Tsukune were wary of the guy. It was like he was avoiding calling the committee something they didn't want him to know about. "I hope everything is to your liking." Tsukune sweatdropped. _'Not really what I expected, but I guess it'll do.'_

Shuuden payed more attention to the meeting than Naruto. One of the topics brought up was how to deal with Anti-thesis. Another topic brought up was the festival. Tsukune knew first-hand that Anti-thesis would target the festival. He spoke up on both matters, but mostly he was concerned about how they would track down Anti-thesis. It was something that had bothered him for a while.

After the meeting, Tsukune headed out to the lunch area. He had to meet up with Mizore. He didn't have to eat, mainly because he had a Senzu Bean the day before. Shuuden sure did grow a lot of those things._ "Tsukune, I will be letting the Headmaster know what we have found. You won't need to converse with him the way we're doing this. Also, someone seems to be heading your way."_

"_Crap. I wanted to meet up with Mizore to keep her company. Who is it?"_ Tsukune asked.

"_Mizuki. I memorized his Ki signature from when you looked at him. Apparently, and I didn't realize this before, I can read other's Ki signature and aura if your looking at them with the Spirit Eye active. That will come in handy. The leader is giving off a weird vibe. I can't read his aura, or see into his mind. If anything be wary of him, and if he is coming near you I will let you know. It seems he is on his way to the dorms right now."_

"Hey Mizuki." Tsukune said without turning around. "Mind telling me why you are following me?"

"Something tells me you don't like Hokuto that much." Mizuki said, not surprised that Tsukune knew that he was being followed. "Something about him is different from other Youkai. It's almost like he isn't a Youkai, but a forced Hybrid between a Youkai and a Human. Which means he wasn't born that way." Tsukune said as he turned to face the Mole.

"Is it enough to make you want to attack him?" Mizuki asked. Tsukune shook his head. "Not really, no. I have nothing against a human, but something is off with him. I do have a few friends that are Human, after all."

"I would think that a Youkai as powerful as you would hate Humans, yet you are friends with them?"

"I don't believe in the barrier between Human and Youkai. If you look past the looks, you'll find that we're a lot alike. I gave them a chance, and they didn't disappoint. We've been friends ever since." Tsukune said, taking the words straight from Goku's mind. _"Good call, Tsukune. Saying that was a good idea." _Goku said over the link.

"_I agree, but Tsukune be ready for a fight. He seems to think in another way as he seems about ready to attack. If he disappears, more likely than not, he's underground. The Spirit Eye will help you track him. Time it right, and he will miss you. Strike him in the neck as he comes up. The chest, face, and gut will also work."_

"_Got it."_ Tsukune replied. Mizuki looked like he thought he was being ignored. He charged Tsukune._ 'Head on?' "Tsukune! Jump!"_ Naruto said. Tsukune complied, and Mizuki kept going and fell. Tsukune landed on a branch. "What's your problem? Are you that spy I heard about? Talk about Irony." Mizuki took this as an insult. He jumped towards Tsukune. Instead of making contact with him, Mizuki went straight through him. Tsukune's body disappeared, and Mizuki went down into the ground. He went under. Tsukune landed on the ground, Spirit Eye active.

"_Looks like he went underground. Time it right and I can dodge and counter."_ Tsukune said over the link. He had yet to flash his Youki, but Naruto, Goku, and Shuuden knew he was fighting. Inner Moka knew as well, since she couldn't dissolve the link between her and Shuuden, but at least the Outer Moka couldn't hear.

Mizuki came up, and Tsukune jumped backwards and as soon as he landed, went forward with a lightning induced fist. He hit the gut, and a dragon came out the other side of his body. It left a hole, but Tsukune didn't go through his body.

Mizuki was injured, but not dead. Tsukune then said, "I intentionally avoided any vital organs, you won't die, but the wound will leave you out of it for a while. I'll take you to the hospital, just to get you some help. After that, I can't say, because it's not up to me." Tsukune said, as Hokuto showed up. As soon as the punch had connected Shuuden told him the Hokuto was heading his way.

"Tsukune, might I ask what you are doing?" Hokuto asked.

"He attacked me, and I injured him. I will be taking him to the hospital. After that, I don't know what. And here I wanted to meet with my girlfriend. Looks like that won't be happening for a while." Tsukune said.

"Actually, I didn't think he could be the mole. It's ironic, if you think about it." Hokuto said.

"Tell me about it. A mole, being a mole?" Tsukune looked at Hokuto, and both of them laughed. Shuuden was surprised. Goku and Naruto were holding back a laugh since they weren't in the area, but had understood the irony. "By the way, why did you change your path as I was about to attack?" This caught Hokuto off guard.

"I thought a fight was about to break out, I was hoping I could stop it without anyone getting hurt. I guess I wasn't really needed. I'll let you handle this, and if you're involved, I don't see the need to intervene anymore. Any doubts I had, are gone for the time being. I'll take my leave now. I need to get some sleep for what could happen if Anti-thesis is not stopped. Odds are likely you would help us if they make a large enough move." Hokuto said, somewhat baffling Tsukune. _"Translation?"_

"_If he truly isn't with Anti-thesis, then he wants you to take care of them. If he is, he would like you to help him. I have already left the Headmaster's office, and the mole is not who he suspected. In fact, the mole is not the mole. I can see the irony in that, every time I hear it."_ Shuuden said, a chuckle in the link.

"_Tsukune, Mizore is still waiting for you, but now she is on the roof." _Goku said. Tsukune just warped out.

-On the school roof-

Mizore sighed as she thought he was blowing her off. She figured he would've been around by now. "Why did he have to do this? I just wish he could be here right now."

A voice behind her caught her in her musings. "Consider your wish granted, mi'lady." Mizore looked toward the sound of the voice. She blushed. "Sorry I took so long. Some guy in the committee tried to attack me for saying something, but oddly enough, it was my opinion and he didn't agree with it."

Mizore tilted her head. "What happened to him? You didn't... you know... did you?" Tsukune shook his head. "He was injured, but I didn't kill him. If the hit connected a little to his left, and about 1 second earlier I would have hit his lung, and heart. He would've been dead if that happened. Hokuto showed up, and told me he was going to fill the headmaster in on what happened. Shuuden already told him at that point. No one else knows just yet. But enough of the committee, let's get going. We have a date to get to." Mizore nodded and took his hand. She was taking him to one of her favorite spots.

-With Shuuden-

Shuuden and Moka were sitting on an island in the Human world. They were watching the sunset.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Moka asked. Shuuden nodded. "I doubt your father would think that though. He doesn't seem like the romantic type. Then again, neither do I at first glance. I come off as rough, abrasive, and probably a little rash." Moka nodded.

"You are a little rough, but abrasive and rash are 2 things I wouldn't describe you with. You take others into consideration, and make judgments with a clear head. A lot of people aside from those who know you, don't think you are sensitive, or have a clear head. Unless they manage to get inside your head, I doubt they would be able to find out." Outer Moka said.

"Goku's the same way I am. Yet, you don't follow him. Why is that?"

"You give off a different aura than he does. You're move of a lover, and he's more of a fighter. By the way, is it because of your mother that you 2 are different?" Moka asked. She didn't know who his mother was, since he had forgotten to tell her. Said mother was listening in on this through the coin Shuuden had in his pocket, though he didn't notice it was there. However, a beauty had appeared right behind them on the island. She spoke up before Shuuden could think about his answer. "It is because of me. I just wish he'd have more girls in his life." The girl behind them said. Shuuden recognized the voice, and turned around to see someone other than what he was looking for. Still, it was her.

"What are you doing here, mom?" Was his quick reply. Moka looked at the beauty and was startled. "This is your mother? She looks like she's about 16." Aphrodite nodded. This girl knew nothing about who she was. "I understand you like her a lot more than the others, but what will you do if it comes down to killing yourself, or leaving her to die?"

"You know me better than that, mom. I would pull something the others wouldn't think was an option. I wouldn't leave her to die, and I'm not suicidal. Besides, if that does happen, the one who started it all will die. If you came here just to interrupt our view, I suggest you get going. If you have something to say, then say it, and get lost." Moka was surprised at what he was saying. Not only was he saying he would save her and himself, he was telling his own mother to get lost.

"Well, Moka seems like a fine choice. Still she is Semi-immortal. Your father was alive for over 200 years. I would imagine you would live as long as well." This caught Moka off guard. Shuuden still hadn't introduced Moka to his mother, so he decided to do so now. "Moka, I'm sorry I didn't introduce her when she appeared. This is my mother, Aphrodite. She's the Goddess of Love and Beauty. I just wish she'd lay off of me with the Harem Idea. I'm not a pervert, nor do I intend on getting with more than one woman." Moka was both shocked and relieved at the same time.

"You do realize you are already with 2 girls at once Shuuden, do you not?" Aphrodite asked, trying to trip him up.

"When the 2 of them are one and the same, it doesn't really count as 2 people. Moka and Vampire Moka are 2 sides of the same coin. They are one being, and therefore, one woman. Granted, they are both a little different, but they are still the same person if you look at it right." Shuuden said. _'He just burned the goddess of love, with love. Not to mention said goddess is his own mother. Here I thought, something like this wouldn't be possible. I see I was wrong.'_ Moka thought.

Aphrodite simply nodded. "I didn't think you'd be able to come up with a reply explaining that much, that quickly. You truly are your father's son, and my son as well. You know the benefits of love, and protect it with both arms. You have a good heart, and you know where it leads. Be sure it does not mislead you." Shuuden turned away and looked at Moka. Aphrodite looked at Moka again. "Be sure you don't break his heart. When angered he is worse than his father, and that's saying something." Moka nodded, making Aphrodite vanish.

"How bad was your father's temper?" Moka asked. Shuuden simply replied, "You remember what happened to Kuyou? My father was a little worse than Vegeta. He wouldn't hold back like Vegeta did, and he would use the anger to his advantage. Namely, as a power source of pure wrath. He doesn't lose himself to his own wrath but something tells me there's more to it than that. What it is, I'm not sure. It's something I can never find out, though, so I'm not worried about it." Moka shuddered a bit. If all sayians were that bad when they got angry, she didn't want to be near an angry Shuuden.

"There's nothing you should worry about if I get pissed off enough. I care about you enough to recognize you no matter how much I lose myself. Look ahead." Moka looked at the sunset with Shuuden. They both loved the view, but for different reasons. Moka loved it because it was romantic. Shuuden loved it because it helped comfort him in times of distress. It helped calm him down, and forget the loneliness. He looked at the sunset instead of the moon, unless he didn't have his tail. Then he watched them both until his tail grew back.

"Come on. It's getting late now. I think we should get back before curfew. We're in the Human world right now, and we should get going." Shuuden said, a little wistfully. "You don't really want to, do you?"

"Frankly, no. I'd love to stay here as long as I can, but we can't be late for curfew. Especially in the situation we're in. Any grounds for expulsion will be enough with that fake paper thing." Shuuden said, highly disappointed. He could hear a laugh in the water. "Oh shut up!" he said looking at the water. "Naiads. The pranksters of the sea, and they use love as their tool. We should go before they start again and I have to kill them." Moka nodded. She didn't want to see that. They warped back to Moka's dorm, and shared a quick kiss. When they pulled apart, Shuuden was gone.

-Shuuden's place-

Goku was about to start training when Shuuden arrived.

"I take it you're about to train again?" Goku nodded. "Well, count me in. I need to vent off a bit, and a good spar could remedy that quick." Goku nodded again, and actually said something. "That's a typical thing for a Sayian to say. Normally, that wouldn't be the way to do things, but for us, it's just what we need." Goku entered the portal, followed by Shuuden. The moment Shuuden got to the other side, he rolled to the right. Goku drop kicked where he was standing. He was already a Super Sayian.

"So that's how you want to play?" Shuuden said before going Super Sayian himself. "Then let's go!"

-several hours later-

There was yelling in the training ground. After the yelling died down, 2 Super Sayian 4s appeared, and went at it.

-30 minutes later-

Naruto had entered the training ground because he wanted to get some early morning training. It was a little past 4 o'clock. What he saw was Shuuden and Goku going at it as Super Sayian 4s. He turned on his Spirit Eye, and began transmitting to Tsukune, in case he were awake. He was, mainly because he couldn't sleep. Tsukune's eye activated on his own, and realized something. He looked for it, and found it the moment he closed his right eye. Tsukune had made a hologram right next to Naruto.

"Look at them go at it. They're only sparring, but at level 4." Naruto said. Tsukune shook his head. "Shuuden's blowing off steam. Something got him worked up, and he's fighting to release the pent up anger. I can see how his anger is being released into each blow. Small amounts are being released, but at the rate he's exchanging blows with Goku, it would seem like his anger is going down fast. How long have they been at it?"

"I don't know. They were like this when I came here. Neither have let up but the way they spar, it could be for 10 minutes or 10 hours as far as I know." Naruto said after a sigh. "Seriously, these 2 fight better than Kakashi-sensei. Not to mention they're both faster than Rock Lee after opening 5 gates. Their eyesight is better than the Sharingan and Byakugan combined, and their senses are better than that of a ninja hound. They're both good at long range, and short range. They are excellent strategists, and can pull off leadership positions as if they were born to do it. Not to mention they are highly resistant to illusions."

Tsukune nodded. "They were born warriors. About as powerful as a 5 year old Vampire. If you add into account the fact that they get stronger with every injury or near death experience they survive, you have a force to be reckoned with."

"No kidding. If we were Sayians, we'd be a little reckless, but we'd get highly powerful. From one thing I've seen happen to me, though it was through the time-stream, I would have died from one blow, but then the wound that missed my heart by a few inches was healed within 5 seconds. I would consider that a near-death experience, wouldn't you?" Naruto asked, as Tsukune nodded. "Anyway, why are you up at this hour? Couldn't sleep?"

Tsukune shook his head. "I was lost in my thoughts. Trying to figure out what was going on, and how to counter-act anything that comes my way. I've been studying with Shuuden, but things have been taking a turn for the worse. I think I would have to use the meditation room."

"Why not?" Shuuden said since he was done, and back to normal. "I don't see why you can't. You can get more rest, and clear your mind at the same time. That will help you out with twice the effectiveness."

Tsukune nodded. The hologram disappeared and Tsukune warped in. "I'll head straight to the meditation room. Something tells me I'm gonna need it for a while." The rest nodded in agreement. Tsukune went out through the portal.

"If you don't mind I've been working on a new technique based on the Rasengan. I've been working on it for a while now, and it's been progressing at a slow rate. I'm combining it with Wind Chakra, so I can do more with it." Naruto said. Shuuden simply replied, "I don't mind helping out Naruto. In fact, I could probably point you in the right direction."

Naruto made 2 shadow clones. The original put his hand in front of him, while one shadow clone was rotating his hands around the original's. The second clone was just holding his hands there, but Shuuden knew otherwise. The Wind Chakra was going into the Rasengan from both hands. It was small, but it worked. It looked like the Rasengan was in the middle of a shuriken. "I call it the Rasenshuriken. It's an upgraded version of the Rasengan."

"You can probably throw that thing like the Destructo Disk." Goku said. Shuuden nodded. The Rasenshuriken faded out. "Unfortunately, it doesn't last long and every time I use it, it wears down my arm a lot."

"Try it in your Half-Fox form. It may help you a bit." Shuuden said. Naruto nodded and went into the form. His arm was healed, and he tried it again. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt, or dissipate after the normal time limit. "Goku use your Super Dragon Fist on his Rasenshuriken. We'll test it out." Goku nodded.

They charged at each other, and Goku's Super Dragon Fist met his Rasenshuriken head on. It caused an explosion. Goku's arm was hurt badly. Naruto's arm was also hurt but not as much. "I figure you can do a lot in your Half-Fox form that you couldn't do in your completely human state. This technique is one of them."

Shuuden got a crazy idea. "How about we..."

Evil Cliffhanger! I answered reviews at the beginning but when I can upload more I will add a few more... If there are any more. By the way, Shuuden's idea for Naruto is going to be a little different than what you would think.

Also, if you have a question for Shuuden, don't hesitate to ask in a review. I will post those regardless, but I think he may not answer some of them.

No sign on, so no signing off. Later!


	13. Chapter 13: Threat of a Loving Friend

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000: **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

**Chapter 13:** The Threat of a Loving Friend

Tsukune was at the meeting once again. When the topic of Anti-thesis came up he noted that one of the members had attacked him. That member had been taken out and is currently in the Hospital until further notice. It appeared that Mizuki was absent, as well. When one person asked, Tsukune looked at Hokuto, who shook his head.

Tsukune smirked at this. "Mizuki was injured in the battle. I took out the guy who had attacked and, last I checked, they are both in the hospital." Hokuto looked at Tsukune, knowing he was lying. The rest of the committee bought his story, hook, line and sinker. Hokuto raised an eyebrow. Tsukune had thought that Mizuki was, in fact, the mole. Now he was covering for him as if he wasn't. "Tsukune, after the meeting, I have to talk to you about something." Tsukune looked at Hokuto, but his eyes weren't the usual brown. Instead, they were red, slitted eyes that looked like that of a demon. His right eye, however, also had a blue '+' symbol in the red. "Fine by me. I have things to discuss with you alone, as well." Hokuto nodded.

After the meeting, Tsukune and Hokuto stayed behind. After everyone else had left, Tsukune spoke up. "I know that you want to ask why I lied about Mizuki." Hokuto nodded. "It's because he's not really the mole. I saw it in his eyes, that's why I missed his vital organs on purpose. He may have attacked me first, but that's because he thought I was, just because you don't seem like a Youkai to me."

Hokuto nodded. "How did you come up with it that fast? Much less, been able to get everyone else to agree."

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Great prankster, he helped me out a bit. Still, none of them doubted what I said. It makes perfect sense, does it not? And it also covers up anything he may actually be hiding, which isn't much. I don't really know what happened, and, if anything, The mole is still out there. As is Anti-thesis. Until they are dealt with I'll have to keep my guard up. I can't do much else, but at least I can handle myself. That much is certain. I just hope they don't go after Moka. Shuuden will be pissed. That's not something you want, the last person that was on the receiving end of a punch in his species was Kuyou. You know what happened to him do you not?" Tsukune said, earning a nod. "So you see what will happen if Shuuden gets pissed. Shuuden, however, won't hold back like Vegeta did. If anything, I hope he does, cause if not... Hell will break loose. Literally."

Hokuto raised an eyebrow. "Literally?" Tsukune nodded. "There's a lot more to him than most people think. He's highly powerful on his own, but if he wants, he can summon the dead to fight for him. Not to mention, Youkai that have long been forgotten. If anything, anyone who decides to kidnap Moka, is as good as dead. No if's, and's, or but's." Hokuto simply nodded. Inwardly, he was scared out of his wits. He didn't show it at all, but Tsukune noticed it. One of the many benefits of the Spirit Eye.

"I can see why you're scared. Everyone in the school knows that Shuuden is powerful. For example, if you kidnap Moka, you'd be dead within 2 hours. That's only if he intends on making you suffer, which isn't likely. He'd give you a swift death, and continue to pound you until there is nothing left, or he'll just vaporize you." Tsukune said. Hokuto was now very much afraid. Just imagining what Shuuden would do if he found out Hokuto was a member of Anti-thesis. Even worse, the leader. He did a good job at hiding that fact, since Tsukune didn't catch on. He put on his straight face, regardless of how scared he was. "Anyway, the festival is in 10 days. The letters will be mailed out tomorrow. We will be doing all we can to make this a successful festival, and, hopefully, get rid of Anti-thesis beforehand."

Tsukune nodded. "Ok then, I'm out." Tsukune warped out. He had to see Mizore, and see what was going on.

-With Mizore-

Mizore was on the roof of the main building. She was looking over the balcony. "Tsukune said he would be meeting me here 5 minutes ago. Where is he?" Said Human pops in not a second later. "Sorry I'm late. The meeting got held up a bit." Mizore smiled. "I had to warp to get here at this point. I hope you're not mad."

Mizore shook her head. "Anything new?" Tsukune nodded. "Hokuto is a little suspicious. Something tells me that he knows about something that will eventually get him killed by Shuuden. What it is, I didn't figure out, but I didn't call him on it. No proof, and I can't reveal my use of the Spirit Eye. After all, that's how I'm getting information." Tsukune said, explaining everything that happened. "What about you?"

"The newspaper club is swamped. Naruto is helping with his Shadow clones, as is Shuuden, but we're still swamped. I've even helped out 3 times as much as I usually do. It's mainly the festival stuff, and none of us can do it easily. Moka's even lost a little sleep. Goku and Shuuden are fine, as is Yukari, but Kurumu, Moka and I are being pushed to our mental limits." Goku pops in. "Guys, Moka's just been taken somewhere. I can't find her, and Shuuden doesn't seem to know yet. It won't take long before he notices that..." screams are coming from a distance. "Scratch that. He just noticed." Tsukune went pale. "OH SHIT!" Mizore was also pale, but she was always like that. "Looks like Hokuto is involved somehow. It makes his reaction to what Shuuden would do if utterly pissed off make sense."

"We don't have any proof, but the least we can do is find out where Moka is, and hopefully, prevent some beings from being killed."

-With Shuuden, a few minutes ago-

Shuuden had just finished his meditation session. He was leaving the room to hang out with Moka. They had a date that afternoon, but the moment he got out, he felt something was wrong.

"Hey, wait. Where's Moka?" He stretched out his senses to see if he could find her. He even activated his Spirit Eye. The top of his house went flying as he realized it. Moka was gone, and he didn't realize what was happening. He basically screamed his head off. Instantly, he became a Super Sayian 4. _"Shuuden, calm down! It's not helping anyone with you getting pissed off! Especially, Moka! Wait, did you just go Super Sayian 4?" _Goku asked, still trying to calm him down.

"_It doesn't matter right now! All that matters is that I get Moka back myself. Don't interfere, or you know what will happen."_ Shuuden said, which made Goku sweat bullets. The transformation caught the attention of several Youkai, and even the headmaster. Not a good sign. Half the school curled into the fetal position from the sheer amount of power emanating from Shuuden. The rest either passed out, (A/N: the much weaker ones) were frozen in fear, (A/N: B class Youkai) or ran for the hills (A/N: A-SS class). Ginei Morioka did not cower in fear, nor was he even affected by that amount of power. He knew full well someone was about to get their ass kicked, and it wasn't him. He smirked. "I wonder who the unlucky bastard is... Only one way to find out." Gin went to look for Goku, Naruto, or any of the others. Yukari is the first one he found, within 30 seconds of leaving the room he was in.

"Yukari, I have question." Gin asked as he stepped in front of Yukari. "What do you want pervert?"

"Being blunt, as usual. Do you know who is about to get their ass kicked? I know Shuuden is going to kick someone's ass, and I'm glad it's not me. Still, I wanna know who did something to piss him that bad." Yukari's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected him to say that. She shook her head. "From what I can gather, Moka has been kidnapped."

Gin went pale. _'A beauty got kidnapped, and I'm just standing here?'_ "Do you know where to?" Yukari bowed her head in defeat. The lack of a sigh gave Gin his answer. "I see. No one knows, huh?" Yukari shook her head. "Tsukune told everyone else to stay away and not to interfere. In his state, he'll attack anyone who is not Moka. He went straight to level 4, which he doesn't use unless absolutely necessary. He's only used it a few times, once against the PSC, once against Oyakata, and the only other times is when training, sparring with Goku, though rarely, or against Moka's father. Now you could count Issa off the list, the PSC is gone, Oyakata was completely obliterated, training isn't happening that often, Goku has had little time for full blown spars, so that leaves only one group of people."

Gin nodded. He was sure that Shuuden wasn't after him, and he was right. "Anti-thesis is going to get pounded into oblivion, should anyone in the area survive... Uh, he won't kill Moka, will he?" Yukari shook her head. "Goku said that when Shuuden is pissed off enough, he will kill anyone until he calms down. The last time Goku could remember this happening everyone but the ones closest to them, emotionally, died horribly painful deaths. The rest weren't touched, but Shuuden has not gotten this angry before. No one can predict what he will do, not even Goku. The only thing we can do is stay as far away from him as possible until he calms down, or his energy goes down. This means that either he is calm again, or dead. More likely calm than dead, though."

-With Moka-

"_**Omote, something is interfering with the link. I can't contact Shuuden. I can tell he is utterly pissed off, and that's not good."**_

"_Ura, I think he is mad that these guys took me hostage. I think if we can combine the link between us, and try too reach someone, it will work. I can't say for sure though."_

"_**It's worth a shot, but Shuuden should not be contacted directly. We should contact Goku."**_

"_Wait! I have a better idea. Combine our link and use it through the coin Shuuden gave us. The one that lets us talk to his mother. He has one as well. So couldn't we use that to talk to him?"_

"_**I didn't think about that. It looks like things are looking good for us, but bad for the guy in front of us."**_

"_Agreed."_

In the area, there was about 30 people plus the one that took her from behind. His name was Midou Kusabi. Midou spoke. "I don't see why our leader wants this girl. She's nothing special, and can't even transform. I swear, sometimes I don't get what he is thinking. Anyway, we have her, and now the next phase comes in. Contact him, and bring him here." Moka heard this, and gave a smirk. This did not go unnoticed by one of the minions. "What are smirking for girl! Don't you know you're not in the position for that?" Midou looked at Moka's face. "Hmm... It seems she has a plan. Not like it will work. All Youki on the inside can't be felt from the outside. Nor can any Youki pass through the barrier we set up. There's no way he'll know about this location."

"I wouldn't bet on that, if I were you." Moka said, her first sentence since she was taken. "I see where you are going with this, and I realize that you're a little too late to figure out what's going to happen. In about 5 seconds, Shuuden will come blasting through the ceiling, completely and utterly pissed off." Moka said, the smirk never leaving her face. _"Ura, did he get that?"_

"_HELL YEAH I DID! AND THOSE GUYS BETTER BE READY FOR A SLAUGHTER!"_

Moka had never heard him that angry before. She went pale as he finished. _'Slaughter? How mad is he?'_

Nevertheless, 5 seconds after she had finished, the ceiling busted open with a yellow light. _'Okay, he's beyond reasoning. I'm not sure whether or not he will be able to control himself. Wait, if he's a Super Sayian 4, why didn't I transform?'_

"_**That is because the barrier blocked his energy from reaching the seal. Now I can feel it..."**_

"**Weakening. So, you want to take care of this Shuuden?"**

"No. Get out of here before I lose my mind and slaughter these sons of a bitch." The tone in Shuuden's voice scared even the Inner Moka. It wasn't because he was in Super Sayian 4, which usually distorts his voice. It was because he was about to go on a rampage because of what happened. **_"Shit. He's that pissed off? I didn't think it was possible... Then again, I didn't think it was possible for him to take down father so easily. Omote, we're heading out."_ "Shuuden I'll see you at your place, provided the place isn't razed from your sheer anger."** Shuuden simply nodded at that, and Moka flew off.

Shuuden was alone with 31 enemies, and he was a Super Sayian 4. He was utterly pissed at how low Anti-thesis had gone, and now it had been made personal. "I hope your ready to die, because NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING HERE ALIVE!" Shuuden said increasing his strength, speed and everything else to levels far beyond SS4. His skin went pale. Black markings appeared in his face. His tail grew 5 spikes at the end, 4 in a circle with one heading straight out. His hair got even longer, and it changed colors from what it was in SS4, black, to a white/silver with black streaks. His body was even larger than before. (A/N: OMFG, is this what I think it is?) Shuuden was absolutely silent as he stared down everyone else in the area. 3 of the Youkai in the area just curled up and died.

-With Goku-

Goku could sense that 3 beings had died. He still couldn't find Shuuden. Shuuden's last known position was near that area, so that means that Shuuden had started killing. "Hey, guys? 3 life forces just went out instantly. Moka has re-appeared, but I think it's because Shuuden found her." The entire newspaper club was in the club room, minus Moka and Shuuden. Gin was there, too, but he couldn't find out how any of them could tell what was going on.

Tsukune and Naruto activated their Spirit Eye ability. They saw what Shuuden was looking at. As they were watching they felt a powerful energy source. The likes of which not even Goku has shown. It wasn't anyone Shuuden was looking at, but rather, Shuuden himself. This shocked them out of Shuuden's sight for the time being. Naruto said something first. "Holy shit! What the hell happened to Shuuden?" Tsukune then spoke up, "I don't know. Goku is there a level 5?"

Goku tensed up. "No. If Shuuden reached a new level, I would be able to feel it." At that point, one of the doors in the room went boom. Vegeta was on the other side. Yukari was happy he had come... Until she saw his face. It was then she realized that something was wrong. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Everyone else had already turned to face him. "Kakarot, we have a problem. Shuuden is in a form not even the Kai's of our time recognize."

This sent Goku on edge. "You mean to tell me, Shuuden had reached Super Sayian 5? Is that even POSSIBLE?" Vegeta just nodded. "The rage of a Sayian is one thing. The rage of a Super Sayian is another. It gets worse as the level increases. He went straight to level 4 due to rage alone. Now, he has a new form, which the Kai's of our time don't recognize, being as they have yet to see level 5 themselves. They believe that Shuuden has just reached level 5. Someone has to stop him before he levels the entire area."

This sent everyone in the room on edge. Yukari went pale. "V-Vegeta. You don't think you and Goku could stop him?" Vegeta shook his head. "Right now it is too dangerous for anyone else to get involved, and he sent Moka off before the transformation. Needless to say, he doesn't want her in the area to see him in that state. That's not good, not good at all. It would take at least 20 of me at Super Sayian 4 along with 20 of Kakarot in Super Sayian 4 as well, and that's only to keep up with him. There's nothing we could do the way we are now. Goku, we should bring everyone else to the land of the Kai's. I don't mean our time, but in this time." Goku nodded. "Everyone grab on." Everyone but Gin grabbed hold of Goku.

"Werewolf, you grab my shoulder. Make sure you hang on to your stomach when we jump." Gin was especially wary of what Vegeta was saying. Still, he complied. They all left.

-With Shuuden-

7 guys were down. 2 others were completely obliterated. There wasn't much damage to the landscape, either. Midou was still in shock. Limbs were flying everywhere. Shuuden didn't even stop after they died. He tore of both arms, then both legs. After which, he tore off their head, and for the males, he castrated them by swiping a finger near them. After which, he tossed the torso into the air, and blasted them with a minor Ki blast. It wouldn't seem minor if you had never seen Super Sayian 5 in action (A/N: No surprise there. No one has seen a SS5 before, and no one has ever gone up against it either) This is a first time thing, not even Goku has done it. Vegeta is actually mad that he had been surpassed yet again, but he decided to live with it. It was a fact of life, there would always be someone stronger, whether it be Goku, or Shuuden. The Kai's are deeming a Super Sayian 5 warrior a 6-star. This counts Shuuden as the most powerful warrior of all time.

Now, things are heating up again. Midou was scared shitless. What he saw in front of him was the form of a cold blooded killer, while he was pissed off. Midou was as still as stone as Shuuden was slaughtering everyone in the area, and then vaporizing them. Shuuden had become a cold blooded killer, and he was doing it out of pure rage. If he had known that, he probably wouldn't have taken Moka in the first place. Regardless of the fact the order came from the leader of Anti-thesis. He obviously wasn't in the loop. That wasn't a good sign.

By the time he thought this wasn't a good sign, the last one had been vaporized. Midou was the only one left, and Shuuden was turning around to look at him. Midou couldn't move. Those eyes... they didn't just hold the eyes of a killer. They had a gold symbol in them. It looked like a 10 point star, on a black surface, inside a red circle. The whites of his eyes were a deep blue. For his form to change that much, he didn't think he'd have a choice. He couldn't win. Midou knew he couldn't win.

Shuuden lifted his left hand, fingers outstretched. He knew Midou was the one leading the operation. He was going to completely obliterate Midou. A blue ball had appeared in front of the hand. It wasn't a minor Ki blast. Everyone watching knew that. Only Goku and Vegeta knew what he was going for, and that was not good.

-With Goku and Vegeta-

"Kakarot, is he doing what I think he's doing?" Vegeta asked, rather loudly.

"I hope not. If he is, there's going to be a lot a damage in the direction that his arm is pointing." Goku said, fear in his voice. The others in the area were wary of the fear in Goku's voice. Everyone, including Gin knew it was going to be bad. When someone who has achieved Super Sayian 4 is scared of something, you know it's not a good thing. There is a right in being afraid, and especially in this case.

Tsukune was watching as well. "This is definitely not good." Everyone turned their eyes on him. "They took Moka, and now Midou is going to pay the price."

"How do you know how bad this is, Tsukune?" Mizore said. Tsukune simply shook his head. "I know it's bad because of his rage. The fact that he was that mad, is one thing. His rage made it a suicide attempt. If Shuuden finds a member of Anti-thesis, he will kill them on the spot. No questions asked."

Everyone nodded.

-With Shuuden-

"**Prepare to die. Big Bang, KamehameHA!"** The blue ball made a beam with about a 20 yard diameter. In the middle of the beam, tiny blue balls, were appearing and blasting Midou in ways not seen before. Midou wasn't being vaporized instantly. He was being made to suffer. The tiny balls in the beam was tearing off his skin. After the skin, came the muscles, then the nerves, and finally the bones. Once the bones were in pieces, everything in the beam was vaporized. Shuuden finally stopped firing the beam. Luckily, he made a portal about half a mile out. Otherwise, the school would have taken a massive hit. Shuuden then returned to normal after taking one step. He collapsed.

-With Moka-

"_**What's going on? What happened to Shuuden? I felt a massive energy surge, but nothing else. Shuuden's energy levels went down so far, I can't even sense it anymore. Any idea of how that is, Omote?"**_

"_Ura, Shuuden transformed into a Super Sayian 5. He just blasted Midou with something only Goku and Vegeta recognized before it was fired. It was called a Big Bang Kamehameha. They both said something was different about it, though. First off, it was at least 5 times as big as the original. Second, they said it is usually used with both hands, whereas Shuuden did so with one. Finally, it seemed like there were small balls tearing Midou apart while he was engulfed in the beam." _Kurumu said over the link.

"_**Kurumu? You weren't in the area, how do you know what happened?"**_

"_Not much time to explain. Shuuden went back into his normal state, and passed out. Someone has to get to him, and that someone has been decided to be you. It was mutual for the entire newspaper club." _Kurumu said. Moka went full speed towards Shuuden's location. She had transformed back into her sealed state while she was going full speed through the air. She didn't lose any speed when she reverted back. In fact, she gained speed, much to everyone's surprise. She found Shuuden's body, grabbed it, and flew over toward the portal next to the bus stop. _"Someone get down here and take us to where you are. We are by the bus stop."_ Goku popped up, touched Moka's spine, and went out. This happened in about 0.8 seconds.

-Kai's world-

"Well, that was scary." A blue-skinned guy, the Supreme Kai, had said. A pink-skinned guy put his hand on Shuuden's chest. All his energy returned. He had little memory of what had happened. The last thing he remembered, he sent Moka off, and got blinded by rage. Next thing he knows, There is no one in the area. There is a giant canyon right in front of him. Midou is no longer alive. He collapsed not 5 seconds later. "What exactly happened while I was out of it?" Shuuden said. Goku explained everything as best as he could. Vegeta was watching the entire thing, so he filled in the parts Goku couldn't.

Shuuden was scared as to what happened while he was out of it. He had no idea what was going on, much less how it was happening. His mind was blank, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"So, what you're saying is, I achieved Super Sayian 5, completely annihilated 30 guys, and then tore Midou apart with a Big Bang Kamehameha, that was sending little balls on the inside to tear him apart, and then vaporize him? All the while, not harming anyone else?"

"That about covers it." Goku said, glad he wasn't sulking. "But the Big Bang Kamehameha was different than it should have been. There wasn't supposed to be balls on the inside, or outside."

"It was probably the Big Bang Shot combined with my Kamehameha Scatter, not the original Kamehameha Wave. That would explain a bit about that, but why it was on the inside instead of branching off, I have no idea. I haven't done so myself, yet."

Moka decided to speak up. "Ura says that it was that way because the scatter was used with the Big Bang Shot, not the Kamehameha Wave. Would that make sense?" Goku, Vegeta and Shuuden look at Moka, then at each other, and then back at Moka. Shuuden then smiled. "Well, that does seem to be right." Shuuden started.

"It does make a little sense." Goku continued.

"And it does explains why it didn't branch off like it should have." Vegeta finished.

"Well, I realized there was a portal open when I came to, but wasn't able to find out where it lead. I went down too soon. That portal may have prevented a lot of damage." Shuuden said, causing a lot of nods. Shuuden was still on the ground, regardless of the fact he was filled up on energy. He then tried getting up, but fell back down. "I think I should rest up." Shuuden said, turning his head toward the Supreme Kai. "Do you mind if I rest up here?"

Supreme Kai just shook his head. "Unfortunately, for the time being you must at Youkai Academy. The hospital there will give you a room, while Vegeta will stay there and take out anyone that comes with the slightest hint of killing intent."

"Oh no. I'm not stepping foot in that hospital!" Vegeta said, clearly frustrated that he was being told to do this. Naruto and Moka stood up. "I'll do it." They said at the same time. This confused a lot of people. "Naruto, you need to work on class. Shuuden doesn't need much help in that regard, and neither do I." Moka said. Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm staying with him because he taught me things that would normally be impossible. I still haven't repaid him for that, and I intend to do so. That's my reasoning."

"I think it's better if Naruto comes and Moka doesn't." Shuuden said, raising a lot of eyebrows. Moka covered her mouth. "Moka, the reason I say this, and don't take this the wrong way, I wouldn't be able to rest if you were there. You make me want to stay awake, enjoy your presence. I won't be able to rest like that. If not for that, I would have loved for you to be there. Anti-thesis went too far kidnapping you. Now, it's personal. I need to get back to full strength as fast as possible." Yukari then remembered something.

"Shuuden, what about the beans? Wouldn't they be able to help?" Yukari asked.

"I don't think so. My body can't do much like this, it's too exhausted. The Senzu Bean doesn't work off exhaustion, anyway, it only heals wounds and restores energy. I need to get some rest, nothing more, nothing less." Shuuden said before passing out.

"I don't see how I would make him lose sleep..." Moka was musing. She was unaware of anyone else listening to her, though it was only Naruto and Tsukune. Moka wasn't just confused, she was shaken up, and no one else could see that part. Not even Goku and Vegeta realized it. Tsukune and Naruto both made a mental note to talk to her later.

**AG000:** Well, That was unexpected.

**Goku:** No kidding. Shuuden reaching SS5? That was a surprise.

**AG002:** There is more to it than that. That Super Sayian 5 form was on par with Super Spirit 5. Normally, Super Sayians have to be 3 times the level to match that of a Super Spirit.

**AG001:** That was because he didn't go Super Sayian 5.

**Vegeta:** THEN HOW THE HELL DID HE GET SO DAMN POWERFUL?

**AG001:** Instead of going Super Sayian 5, his eyes changed and he went Super Spirit 5.

**AG000: **Impossible. We are the only ones capable of using the Super Spirit forms.

**AG004:** That is because of our unnaturally high Spiritual Energy. My guess is he was able to achieve Super Spirit 5 with the help of his Spirit Eye.

**AG000:** Explain.

**AG004:** The Spirit Eye ability gives off Spiritual energy. It even fills the body with said energy. The longer it is used, the more Spiritual energy the wielder gains. Supposedly, he tapped into this Spiritual Energy, changing his Spirit Eye, and allowing him to achieve Super Spirit 5.

**Tsukune: **Does this mean it could happen to me too?

**AG004:** Probably. I can't say for sure. The more you use it, the more Spiritual energy you gain. He also combined it with his rage, which normally isn't good.

**AG000:** Through all of this, it seems like Tsukune and Naruto would be able to achieve Super Spirit the same way Goku and Vegeta learn the Super Sayian. Am I right in saying that?

**AG004:** It is likely, yes. Though the possibility exists, the possibility it happens the way it does with Shuuden, Goku, and Vegeta are slim. 15% at best. Actually, for Tsukune the possibility is about 10% for that, but in another way, the possibility is over 65%. I won't say what it is just yet, but if he achieves Super Spirit, more likely than not, it's because of the other way. 20% states he won't achieve Super Spirit.

**Naruto:** What about me?

**AG004:** The odds of you achieving Super Spirit happen to be different. 15% in the first way, 40% in the second way. 5% is in an unknown way. The other 40% says you won't gain access to it. The difference between the 2 of you is the way the seal was placed, and that affects the probability of this happening. That's probably the only thing that's different between the 2 of you that will affect the chances of attaining said form.

**AG000:** No new reviews. Later!


	14. Chapter 14: Beginning of the End

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** Hey guys! You remember Shuuden's slaughter?

**AG002:** That was strange as hell.

**AG001: **I agree. That was strange. Deserving, but strange nonetheless.

**Shuuden:** I don't see why you guys made me do that. What was with the Super Spirit comment about, anyway?

**Saiyuki:** He can become a Super Spirit? I thought only Airgod could do that.

**AG004:** Originally, yes. He actually didn't become a Super Spirit, but he has gone into Super Spirit 5. He completely passed the first 4 levels of the Super Spirit. Speaking of, how have you been training that?

**Naruto:** He hasn't. I've been making sure of that. I've also been using a technique that will speed up his healing. He gave me the idea, and so far it's been working. It will still take a while, but things are going a lot faster than if he hadn't. Also, some girl calling herself...** AG000 holds up his hand to silence him.**

**AG001:** Don't give out the plot just yet. Time for reviews!

**Dumbledork:** Why is Shuuden angry? Did I miss something or was it about his mother?

Are the authors going to make an appearance in the story? That would be... chaotic... HEHE :P

**Shuuden:** It was. Somehow, her being the Goddess of Love gets annoying. It may provide balance, or so they say, but it's really annoying me with her constant pestering about me starting a Harem. I'm not doing it, and she won't see that.

**AG000:** I guess that's not much of a surprise.

**Saiyuki:** Why would he want Airgod to be in there?

**AG003:** I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but 000 asked you to come here for a reason Saiyuki. He'd rather talk about it alone.

**AG004:** Dare I ask?

**AG000:** No, don't. It doesn't really concern us just yet. Besides, I happen to have a trick up my sleeve, but it involves 2 people in this room for the first time.** Saiyuki, Kyoko, Kasumi, and Koji look nervous.** Looks like those who it applies to realize something is up. Don't worry, it's not painful. I can say this for a fact, and mainly because of experience.

**Saiyuki:** Don't tell me that you're...

**AG000:** I'm thinking about it. Enough of that subject though. Anyway, you will see how... chaotic... it gets later on.

**Saiyuki:** Why do I get the feeling I have a choice to make?

**AG004:** Oddly enough, I think you do have a choice to make, just not the one you think it would be. **Saiyuki glares at AG004.** I'm just sayian.

**Altair:** WOW. Shuuden sure is a stick to one person kind of guy.

Well, it probably is a Saiyan thing since Goku and Vegeta only had one wife each.

About the meditation is better than sleep, I have read an article in some book that an hour of meditation is equivalent to 2 hours of sleep. I'm not sure if it's true though.

**AG000: **As I said before, I based him off of me. And that part holds true as well.

**AG004:** No kidding. Even though you had plenty of chances, and your friends are offering to help you find a girl where you are at, you don't plan on abandoning the one that you haven't seen in a while due to where you are.

**AG000:** My point exactly. Shuuden is a true friend in my book, easy. He's loyal, he'll never abandon his friends even at the cost of his own life. **AG000 smirks**

**Shuuden: **I don't like that smirk. You have a plan for that, don't you?

**AG000:** Maybe. Maybe not. Not even I know at the moment.

**Tsukune: **Damn. He's being truthful.

**AG002:** Of course. The next part will go to the 2 mentioned.

**Goku:** Technically, Vegeta wasn't really married. Therefore, he didn't really have a wife.

**Vegeta:** Shut up Kakarot! And so you know, that is not a Sayian thing. If we get married, which is extensively rare among full blood Sayians, we don't have just one, we have at least 20. Kakarot is the only exception to that.

**Goku:** Which just proves my point. You didn't have an actual wife.

**Vegeta goes SS4** You wanna try that again?

**Shuuden goes Super Spirit 5 **Calm down Vegeta. I suppose that something else is going on between you two, but don't take care of that here. Now is not the time, nor is here the place.

**Saiyuki whistles** You weren't kidding when you said he went to Super Spirit 5. The amount of spiritual energy that he's giving off would give Shockwave a heart attack.

**AG000:** I think the rest of you can handle things here. Saiyuki, we should start our talk now. Let's go.** Saiyuki and AG000 walk out of the room and vanish.**

**AG004: **About the meditation comment. That's not exactly true. 1 hour of REM sleep is equal to about 3 hours 12 minutes of meditation. Give or take a few seconds, sometimes a few minutes, mainly because the amount of rest you gain is different for the person. I merely gave the average of the study I have completed over 2,000 years ago.

**AG002:** That's all there is for the time being. Let's begin the chapter!

**Shuuden:** HOLD THE FUCK UP! Do you want to get sued?

**AG001, AG002, and AG003 sweatdrop. AG004 shrugs. Shuuden sighs.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

**Chapter 14:** Beginning of the End

-6 days before the festival-

Tsukune had made a lot of progress. The headmaster was thoroughly convinced that Hokuto was a part of Anti-thesis. None of them had realized he was the leader. Tsukune started carrying an audio recorder. This is for when a confession comes along. Shuuden was out of the hospital for 2 days at this point. (A/N: Yes, I skipped another battle. She was captured by Shuuden, and then brainwashed by him. She's been doing good ever since) He's been training on his new form, that somehow didn't seem like a Super Sayian. He remembered something that confirmed what he was feeling.

-Flashback Start-

_Shuuden was training himself to use his new form at will. He'd been trying to go into that form for a day now. "Why can't I get this?" He's been trying to go into that form from his normal state. He then remembered that he was in Super Sayian 4 when he had gone into that new form._

_Shuuden transformed into a Super Sayian 4, but then something else happened. His eyes started hurting. 'What's going on?' He thought as the pain in his eyes grew. He then began to blank out, but then something went into his mind. 'Moka...' The moment Moka entered his mind, the pain started to subside. He noticed this and focused on Moka._

_In about 3 seconds the pain was gone completely, and he went into his new form. This time, however, he saw everything. He felt everything. He could even smell the scent that was usually there. He made a full length mirror appear. "Oh shit."_

_His body looked different than it usually did. Even his tail had changed, oddly enough. His Spirit Eye was active in both eyes and they had changed as well. His skin went pale. Black markings appeared in his face. His tail grew 5 spikes at the end, 4 in a circle with one heading straight out. His hair got even longer, and it changed colors from what it was in SS4, black, to a white/silver with black streaks. His body was even larger than before. "So this is a Super Sayian 5." **"No, this is a Super Sayian period."**_

_Shuuden was shocked at this voice. "Who are you?"_

"_**I am the voice of your Spirit Eye. I am not surprised you thought it was a Super Sayian, but take a closer look. Your own eyes have changed, meaning that they are one reason you managed to achieve this form."**_

"_I take you know the others?"_

"_**There was one other, and you already figured it out. Moka is the other reason. However the moment you went into Super Sayian 4, the pain kicked in. Your Spirit Eye is the cause of the pain. Combining the Spirit Eye with Super Sayian 4 will make the pain appear, but thoughts of Moka dissipates the pain, allowing you to go into something known as Super Spirit 5."**_

"_Super _Spirit_ 5? What does that mean?"_

"_**Super Spirit is supposed to be a transformation with those for a lot of Spiritual Energy. You have much more than needed for level 5, but the only way to go into this form at the moment is going into Super Sayian 4."**_

"_So, what you're saying is, until I can use Super Sayian 4 without using my Spirit Eye and still maintain control, level 4 is off limits?"_

"_**Basically, yes. Super Sayian 4 is the container, Spirit Eye is the catalyst, Moka is the stabilizer. It appears the 3 of these are requirements for you to go into Super Spirit 5."**_

"_Okay, I get what you're saying. One question, though. What does Moka have to do will all of this?"_

"_**I can only guess at that. I cannot say for sure, but she is important to you, that much I can gather. She plays a role in this, and it seems she is the stabilizer because of your feelings for her."**_

"_I see. Thanks, and hopefully I can ask questions when I need to."_

"_**Not so fast. I will do something else for you first. Check the palms of your hands."** Shuuden did so and his eyes went wide._

"_That the symbol of my Original Spirit Eye. What's it doing there?"_

"_**I relocated it. It is now in the palms of your hands. Its abilities will remain active with just a thought. They will appear there when you are using it's abilities, but your eyes will remain the same. This should help you in training this form. You can still go into this form in the same way by sending your Spirit Energy into your eyes."**_

"_I must thank you. Now I have to train using this form. Farewell." The presence of the voice disappeared. "Who knew?" He got to training in the form. He had to get used to it._

-Flashback End-

He was about to get together with the Newspaper Club when he realized what was happening. Or rather his right hand realized it. It warned him of something extremely powerful coming. He couldn't figure out what it was, but Naruto looked at Shuuden since he was right there. The latter said "You sense that too?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea, I do. Oddly enough, I can only sense the guy with the Spirit Eye active. I guess you can do so without it since you can sense others without it in the first place."

Shuuden shook his head. "I can't sense them myself. Don't tell anyone this, but my Spirit Eye has transferred to my hands. The palms to be exact. I only now because my right hand went numb for a second. It was a warning. This much I am sure. I have a feeling that they have they Spirit Eye as well."

"Why are you talking Plural? I can only pick up one."

"I think it's because I have a far more advanced version than you do. So I can search for them much more easily. But if one of them has the Spirit Eye, then they could detect us as well. They also probably know that we have found them." Shuuden said.

"That's not a good thing for us. We'd better warn Tsukune." Shuuden nodded.

"_Tsukune, we have another problem. It's about our eyes."_

"_I already noticed, Shuuden. In case you didn't realize, my Spirit Eye is in both eyes now. I can also sense that you have yours active but I can't see through your eyes like usual. What happened?"_

"_Tsukune, that is a story for another time. You, Shuuden and I have to be careful now."_ Naruto said.

"_Tsukune, if it comes to a confrontation between you and that group, and this goes for Naruto as well, do not engage. They are too advanced for one to face alone. They are not a part of Anti-thesis, this much we can guarantee." _Shuuden said.

"_**Hey, Shuuden! I want to take them out!"**_

"_**I agree. We should definitely take them out, former self."**_

"_No. One of them is bit above you guys, so your host might die if you start a fight. You don't want that, do you?"_ That shut them up. _"Alright, no unneeded confrontations for the time being. Those 5 beings are highly powerful, be sure to tell the others. Do not let anyone outside the Newspaper Club know. The secret of the Spirit Eye cannot be let out now more than ever."_

Tsukune then said something else. _"I felt Ruby's Ki signature a few days back. Does that mean she is here again?"_

"_We'll fill everyone in during the next club meeting. Send a Shadow Clone if you have to attend the committee."_ Shuuden said.

"_Understood."_

-Elsewhere-

"I think they suspect us of looking for them." A guy with black hair, and green eyes said. Another guy, who also had black hair, but his eyes were brown, with a blue symbol in it, spoke up.

"They know we're here for a reason, and us looking for them is only the second one they came up with. The other happens to be the original reason. I will find one of them and fill them in."

"You have to stay hidden. Odds are likely they will be targeting them, brother. You are our best tactician. You have a rivalry with Athena herself. You must strictly observe." A guy with blond hair in 3 Mohawks said. His eyes were blue.

"Then I will find them and let someone else know, so they can tell them. I suggested that I find them since they have the Spirit Eye, and so do I. This gives me an advantage in locating them over you guys."

"Fine. Just don't get noticed. Your job is observing. We need to know the area, in case they launch an attack." the blonde said. "SW, go with him. You will tell them what is going on. Sai, you are to stay with me. Toa, find Mikogami, and tell him we arrived. Also, tell him that we may be suspected of being what we came here to eliminate." The last guy there nodded, and disappeared. That left the blonde, and the only girl that was with them. "Do I need to ask?" she asked. "I don't think you do."

-In the Newspaper Club room-

Shuuden and Naruto were explaining everything.

"And that's the situation at this point. We're sure they are not members of Anti-thesis, otherwise they wouldn't have someone with the Spirit Eye in their ranks. The only question is: Are they here for us? Or Anti-thesis?" Shuuden, Tsukune and Naruto had placed several barriers to keep them hidden. Shuuden took care of Spiritual Senses, but if the guy with the Spirit Eye was looking for them, he wouldn't be fooled. Tsukune took care of eyesight, while Naruto took care of sound. The only ones they would have to worry about finding them were the ones to be able to detect the barrier being placed, which would mean the Headmaster, or someone with the Spirit Eye, meaning those 5 beings Shuuden sensed earlier.

There was a knock on the door. Tsukune, Naruto and Shuuden tensed. They knew the one with the Spirit Eye was nearby, but he didn't seem that close. _"Be careful guys. They could be after us."_ Shuuden said over the link. Shuuden floated toward the door. So as not to make a sound. He opened the door after the barriers were let down. The guy in front of him had black hair in 3 ponytails. His eyes were green. There was a mark on his right forearm. Shuuden could feel the mark there, but it wasn't visible. Suddenly, he heard the voice of the Spirit Eye again. _**"Shuuden, this guy is known as Shockwave. He's a member of an elite group of warriors known only as the SFF. What it stands for you'd hae to ask him, though I doubt he will tell you. Say this: 'Initials?' Nothing more, nothing less. SW is Shockwave, TI is Toa Ignika, AG is Airgod, GE is Golden Eagle, and SY is Saiyuki. These are the only known members. Then, ask him which ones are here."** "Got it."_

"Two questions. First one: Your Initials?" Shuuden said, catching everyone off guard. "I see you know about our greeting. It is somewhat off, though. SW happens to be mine. Do you know what that means?" Shuuden nodded. For a different reason than Shockwave thought. "Then, might I ask what it means?"

"That wasn't why I was nodding." This caught Shockwave off guard. "You confirmed my suspicions, Shockwave. Now, for my other question. How many of the SFF are here?" Shockwave was visibly shocked. His nose had a streak of lightning, but you wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for it. Shuuden, Tsukune, and Naruto noticed, but that was about it. "All of us."

Tsukune spoke up next. "Which one of you has the Spirit Eye?" Mizore bonked him on the head. Shockwave looked at the brown haired boy. "His initials are AG. I would expect that you know this already."

"They don't know what the initials for each member are just yet. I saw you, and then I found out. They don't know just yet. They also don't know about their abilities, and neither do I. So you understand if we're a little suspicious."

Shockwave smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less. AG has to keep himself hidden. We can't make ourselves known to anyone but Mikogami, but since you know who we are, I hope we can trust you." Shockwave recoiled at something. Shuuden was reading his mind. He found out what was going on. "I'm sorry. I have to get going. Mikogami..." He was cut off by Shuuden. "Needs to see you. Tell him you met with Shuuden Sol and his gang. He will fill you in on what we are doing. Tell Airgod to go along instead of observing like he was told. I've been observing everything here for almost a year now. I've got records of everything. The landscape, ambushing locations, locations that suit certain abilities better than most others, even places to hide when you don't want to be found. I can help him plan, and also probably find out what I can from him on what he knows about something I found out about."

Shockwave sweatdropped. He nodded and left. Shuuden caught a glimpse of someone leaving a tree, but he was cloaked. He did manage to find out that the guy had followed Shockwave. That meant that the guy that was cloaked, was Airgod. The others looked at him. He looked back and said, "Don't ask. I have a feeling that they will explain everythi... OH SHIT!" Tsukune and Naruto jumped at that. Goku found out why he stopped. Tsukune and Naruto figured it out half a second later. "I don't believe it! He killed everyone else?" Tsukune said. The other 3 nodded. "Naruto, Goku. You guys stay here. Tsukune, you're with me. Let's take down a murderer." 3 more nods. Moka and Mizore didn't like this one bit.

"I know you don't want us go at it, but at this point, we don't have much choice. Moka, you and Goku are the strongest here, and something tells me this is a trap. We'll need as much fire power here as possible while still having a chance there. Remember what I taught you. What you can't do alone, you can with a friend." he looked at Tsukune, and they both warped out.

-Committee building-

"This is the place." Tsukune said as he went into his Half-fox form. Shuuden went Super Sayian 4. He knew a fight was coming. He kept his Spiritual Energy in his palms, and out of his eye. This way he wouldn't go Super Spirit 5. He would save that as a last resort.

They snuck in, undetected due to a technique that Tsukune taught Shuuden and Naruto. Neither of them liked it, but it was to get a confession. The last one died out, leaving only Hokuto and the 2 of them in a half mile radius. Wind blew the right door open, thanks to Shuuden using a technique he created for Naruto. They disappeared and went inside so fast, the wind felt like it went down only to pick up again.

"Hokuto Kaneshiro. Mind saying why you had attacked your own subordinates?" A voice resembling Tsukune's echoed in the room. Hokuto, for some reason, thought it was familiar but couldn't place it due to the echo. Instead of a confession, he said, "They weren't my subordinates. They were members of Anti-thesis. I did them a favor and dispatched of them." This caused 2 voices to laugh, even with the echo.

"You really expect me to believe that they weren't your subordinates Hokuto, leader of Anti-thesis?" the second voice said. "How did you... Your bluffing."

"Please tell me you got that." one voice said. "You know it. I even caught the emphasis in his words."

"Nice job, Tsukune." Shuuden said after he materialized from the air. Tsukune did the same.

"You know I was always slick."

"Not to mention a great prankster, but that's besides the point." Shuuden said turning to Hokuto. "Hokuto Kaneshiro. You are under arrest under charges of being the leader of the terrorist organization known as Anti-thesis. Come quietly, and we won't have a problem."

Hokuto went wide eyed with surprise. Hokuto's right hand became a fist. Shuuden caught this instantly, and hit him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "Coming quietly means not resisting. Let's go Tsukune."

Little did either of them know, one more member of Anti-thesis was after their friends, just as Shuuden predicted. Something also told him that something big was coming.

-With Moka and the others-

A guy with two differently slitted eyes was standing in front of the newspaper club. Kurumu spoke up. "Kyria!" The edge in Kurumu's voice send everyone on their guard. Gin looked at everyone, and said, "Take it outside. It's better for all of us if you do." _'Actually, it's better for me. I don't stand a chance if these guys take this seriously. I won't even be able to see the fight up close, which in turn is a good thing.'_

Moka charged Kyria, as Kurumu called him (A/N: She never met the guy), and punched him at least half a mile out. She looked back and everyone nodded. Goku went out with Instant Transmission, while the rest warped.

-with Kyria-

_'Damn. She actually caught me off guard. This will be interesting.'_ Kyria thought. Not realizing that she did so on purpose, and was holding back immensely.

The Newspaper club, minus Gin, were standing in the trees. Everyone was transformed, aside from Goku and Moka. Naruto was in Half-Fox form, with 4 flames jutting out of his back. He still had 6 tails, though.

"**Give up now, Kyria. You don't stand a chance against all of us."** Tsukune said. Kyria just smiled. The kid didn't want to hurt him. Oh well. Kyria got up and charged what he thought was the weakest link: Yukari. He got there pretty fast, but Yukari had just vanished. He looked around and noticed that no one was around. An illusion. "What the hell?"

Tsukune was right there in front of him, but he didn't realize it until he was too late. The moment he realized what was going on, he was 3 inches from being hit 6 times. Tsukune then said, **"Tailed Beast Bomb: RASENGAN!"** Kyria was hit with all 6 of them, not realizing the massive amount of damage about to be inflicted. An explosion occurred, and it was a big one.

-Mikogami's Office-

Shockwave got the usual shock on his nose. "An explosion just went off nearby." This caught his entire team's attention. "It was controlled, but the density was massive for that size. Wait..." Everyone else looked at Shockwave. He had a talent for finding explosives, how potent they were, and disarming them. He could even detect when multiple explosions went off in relatively close proximity.

"HOLY SHIT! 6 explosions, all of which releasing energy levels equal to that of the Tailed Beast Bomb!" Shockwave said, lightning arcing around his body as he was shocked even more. "This caught Airgod's attention more than anyone else's. "It was one of the ones with a Spirit Eye. He wasn't using his hands at all for that either. He didn't swallow it, like you normally do. They began around the point of the tails."

This caused everyone to look at Airgod now. "Hey, I have the Spirit Eye as well. I can tell what's going on. The other 2 have captured the guy named Hokuto. They got a confession from him before they even caught him. Impressive. Whoa, the other guy that had got caught in the explosion is still in one piece."

This shocked everyone. "Apparently, he's alive. He's not moving though. He's just unconscious right now. All that's left is one thing to do. Hokuto is being brought here, by Shuuden and Tsukune. I think Mikogami should go downstairs to meet them. We will stay here, though I think Shockwave should go with you. I sense a trap was placed, that has yet to go off."

Needless to say he was right.

-With Naruto-

He was still in Half-Fox form. He still had his wings. _**"I wonder if I should kill him... Nah. I'll let the headmaster decide."**_ Naruto thought. He then realized that Kurumu was coming in from above using her Youki Corkscrew. **_"That settles that problem."_** Tsukune jumped back and not 2 seconds later, Kurumu hit her target, dead on.

The result: Kyria was in pieces... or at least, what was left of him. His arms were torn off, His head was only intact on the top 1/3 of it, His legs went up halfway between his knee and waist. Everything else was completely obliterated by the attack.

-Elsewhere-

Issa Shuzen was caught up in practicing a new fighting style based on his old one, but using the techniques he learned from Shuuden. Something caught his attention right after he stopped to take a break. "What is going on?"

He summoned a red flame and looked through it. He saw what looked like Tsukune in his half-fox form. It wasn't Tsukune though. He realized it quickly. "Show me where Shuuden is." The flame obliged. Shuuden and Tsukune were in another group. Shuuden was carrying someone who looked unconscious, but Issa could tell he was faking it. Luckily, his daughter had added him into the link. He decided to contact Shuuden.

"_Hey Shuuden. You do realize that the one you're carrying is feigning unconsciousness, do you not?"_

"_Yes, I know he is. That's not the reason I was carrying him. It's to keep him from activating a second trap, if there is one. He'll get caught in it too if he activates it on me. If he activates iit on Tsukune, he won't be affected. We have everything covered here. Do you know what's going on with the others?"_

"_Yes, I found them first. Naruto is in his Half-Fox form. There seemed to be a big explosion, but the surrounding areas don't look like they were hit with a shockwave. Normally, explosions create shockwaves after the fact. I see no evidence of a shockwave."_

"_Oh, crap. Naruto used his Tailed Beast Bomb as a Rasengan, didn't he? It would explain the lack of shockwaves. It's highly contained and can kill someone else easily. I just hope he didn't do so with all 6 tails. That's dangerous no matter how you look at it."_

"_Ok. I'll keep that in mind."_

Issa cut himself off. "Damn, this is getting good." He sat back and watched the show, as Kurumu hit the guy right in his center of gravity with her Corkscrew. _'Ouch.'_

No kidding.

-With Shuuden-

Shuuden and Tsukune had reached the headmaster's building. Said headmaster was waiting outside. He had someone at his side, who happened to be Shockwave. Go figure.

"Mikogami, Hokuto Kaneshiro has been arrested for being the leader of Anti-Thesis. We have a confession recorded. I knocked him out earlier, but right now, he is only feigning unconsciousness."

How Shuuden knew that was beyond everyone but him, Shockwave and Airgod upstairs. Mikogami actually held up the Rosario that was usually around his neck. Shuuden realized what was about to happen, and immediately let go of Hokuto, and got back. Tsukune followed suit. Hokuto was surrounded by a circle of seals, and then was trapped in a barrier. Hokuto was trapped in a spherical barrier, made with arcane magic. It was different from Yukari's magic, that was for sure.

"Lead Tsukune and Shuuden to my office," Mikogami pointed at Hokuto, "Take him to the dungeon."

Hokuto smirked. "You really think you've won? Everything went according to my plan." Hokuto burst out of the barrier. 2 seconds after he got out, something unexpected happened. He was in another barrier. Shuuden spoke up. "Did they? I beg to differ. This barrier is different from the one Headmaster Mikogami had placed on you." Hokuto and Mikogami went wide eyed. Tsukune face-palmed himself.

"Shuuden did you really have to use that?" Tsukune said.

"No, I didn't _have_ to. I just figured to go all out with the barrier. Combining seals with barriers is normally a tough thing to do. This barrier doesn't just seal, but any seals imprinted on one it seals, will be removed. In addition, that which the seals are, well, sealing, will be nothing more than a faint memory. Might even erase the memory of even knowing about it, seal or what's inside. What's more is I am also keeping him from using any ability and manipulating any Youki, Spirit Energy, or Ki. I can also modify it to fit certain situations, but this is how it's being used right now."

Tsukune looked at Shuuden with a confused look. "Ok, maybe I didn't go all out, but it's as far as would be needed here. No one but you, me and Naruto can manipulate Chakra here, which is the only reason I didn't seal that up. Besides, he's also paralyzed. He wouldn't be able to use a jutsu of any kind. You know as well as I do that Jounin where Naruto came from can't even do that without making hand-signs easily. So any type of energy is virtually useless. I believe we will need a new committee for the Festival. I know just the people for the job, as well."

"Who would've thought that a mere student could use a barrier such as this?" Hokuto said, right when he realized his air supply was being cut off. "Wha...ts hap...pen...ing...to...me..?"

"I guess I forgot to mention. Your air supply is being cut off right now. Or rather, the oxygen is being sucked from you. No oxygen will be going into your body, but Carbon Dioxide and Carbon Monoxide will be. I probably should have mentioned that." Shuuden said. "Side effect, unfortunately. It's only there because I haven't completely mastered all aspects. That's one of them."

5 minutes later, Hokuto is nothing but a dried up husk. In a few days, He is to be burned at a stake, while being electrocuted by Shuuden, Goku, Airgod, his brother Golden Eagle, and Shockwave. The finishing touch is to be Shockwave's explosions. It's like a fireworks display that easily outdoes 4th of July in the USA. It will kick start the Festival... or at least the fireworks will be. Hokuto's execution will not be revealed as the cause of the fireworks. As far as anyone knows, Anti-thesis is gone, and their leader is dead. No names were reported, and only those involved know... Or rather did know.

Shuuden, Naruto and Tsukune were the only ones, save Mikogami and the SFF, that remembered who the leader was, and only because they were to leave after the festival.

End Chapter 14.

**AG000: **So what did you think of the severity of outmatched beings?

**AG004:** What I don't get is why you put the entire group in there.

**AG000:** It will be necessary later on. I have a plan for them later. Especially you.

**AG002: **Something tells me only 004 will be staying in this area, but the others won't visit.

**AG004:** My brother might, but I doubt anyone else will. Saiyuki especially.

**Shuuden:** Why her?

**AG004:** She loves my brother but hates me. She may be nice when he's around but if he's not... Well, last time that happened a couple of building fell down.

**Shuuden:** Got it.

**AG000: **It looks like we have more reviews to post. Lets see what they are.

**Raditz:** WOW. A SUPER SAIYAN 5. TAKE THAT VEGETA LOLOLOLOL :D :D :D

**Vegeta:** Is he trying to get himself killed?

**Goku:** I hope not.

**Shuuden:** It's not Super Sayian 5. It's known as Super Spirit 5. There's a few differences, and mostly in appearance and power boost.

**AG000:** That was revealed in the last chapter, and talked about in more detail in this one.

**Optimus:** Nice chapter. I was actually playing Wake Up by Rage Against the Machine.

**AG004:** Not really a good song to listen to.

**AG000: **I doubt you have heard it. None of us have.

**AG004:** You sure about that?

**AG000:** 98% sure.

**AG004:** and the other 2%.

**AG000:** It came out before 1995, therefore, we haven't heard it but you might have.

**AG004:** Right. You don't know everything.

**AG000:** Okay then. **Starts stuttering** That's all folks!


	15. Chapter 15: Festival: Day 1

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts' 

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000: **Looks like the first is almost over.

**Shuuden: **What do you mean the first?

**AG000: **Remember when Naruto first came in? The plan you guys made?

**Naruto:** I take it that one will have a different area, and different title?

**AG000:** Exactly. Not that it matters. I would rather differentiate between areas. The sequel is already being processed mentally. The title will come later. First I have to finish this up and plan out the starting point.

**Naruto:** Will I have to go back in time, to a point where I was miserable?

**AG002: **I doubt that has been determined at this point.

**AG000: **Actually, it has. I've decided to start him off around 5. The night before his birthday. A few time skips at first, but then on with the original storyline... with a few tweaks to fit what happens.

**Naruto:** I take it you won't tell me, will you?

**AG000:** No, but I filled someone else in. Someone you actually know. He isn't here, and I did a while back.

**AG004:** Rather, you had me do so.

**AG000:** Oh, shut it. Or do you want to be sealed again?

**AG004: **You do realize that seal won't hold me forever.

**AG000: **It's been holding you for over 10 years now.

**Tsukune:** Burned.

**Shuuden:** I didn't think it was possible to burn air. I stand corrected.

**AG004:** Touche.

**AG001:** Well, the festival is going on, first, and should be by the day. Not Sun-up to sun-down. Body rise, to body fall.

**AG000:** Correct. And everyone will pitch in on this. Saiyuki may be a little off, but that's only because I don't know much about her.

**AG004:** Don't blame me. I never knew much either. Only what I saw, and what I can assume. The latter, I don't speak of, which makes what you know about her what it is.

**AG001:** You don't say anything that is only an assumption, until it is known as a fact?

**AG000:** That's how we all are... Ok, minus 003, but that's because he's impatient. He's also a lot more blunt than he should be. **AG000 looks around.** Speaking of which where is he?

**AG003 walks in, with a pink haired girl, that Naruto recognizes.** Oh shit.

**Tsukune:** What?

**Naruto: **Please tell me she's not here because I am.

**AG000: **Ok, she's not.

**Naruto:** Now tell me like you mean it.

**AG000:** I do. She wasn't supposed to be here yet. **Naruto starts sweating bullets.** Naruto, you might want to hide.

**Naruto:** You don't have to tell me twice. **Naruto flew out the window, 4 wings sprouting from his back. Sakura didn't even notice.**

**AG000:** 003, what are you doing with Sakura?

**AG003:** She came looking for Naruto. **Looks around.** Why isn't he here? I thought he would be.

**AG000 looks at Shuuden.** I got word about 30 minutes ago that he saw someone that looked like Hinata. After that, I haven't heard from him. He's blocked all contact since.

**Sakura:** That can't be right. Hinata didn't know about where he went.

**Shuuden:** Apparently she did. I still don't know how though. I could check the time-stream to before he left. Hinata might have found out where he went, and also probably why.

**Sakura:** I guess that would make sense. She does have a stalker side.

**R+V cast, minus Tsukune, raise an eyebrow. The rest simply nod.**

**Sakura:** I still don't why he didn't notice me, but he noticed her.

**Shuuden: **Probably something I said a while back.

**Tsukune: **When?

**Shuuden: **It was when everyone else had gone out. This was right after we trained Issa, but before we got back to the academy.

**Tsukune:** I wasn't there was I?

**Shuuden: **No. Actually, the others weren't either. They either warped there, and Goku used Instant Transmission. He was actually the first one to go, but the last one to arrive.

**Tsukune:** Chichi?

**Shuuden:** Chichi.

**Chichi:** What?

**Shuuden and Tsukune:** Nothing.

**Chichi:** I smell a secret. What are you 2 hiding?

**Shuuden huffed. Tsukune simply shook his head. His eyes followed hers as it shook.**

**Chichi:** Don't make me bring out the frying pan.

**Shuuden: **That won't work on us. It may work on Goku and Vegeta, but it won't on us. Not from you.

**AG000:** Let's get to the story. But first:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

**Chapter 15:** Festival, Day 1

-Shuuden's day-

Shuuden was rather sore that morning. He didn't know why, but he figured it had to do with where he was. Or rather, who was with him. Moka was squeezing him. He was sore due to not being prepared as soon as he woke up. "Moka, please let go. Your crushing me." Shuuden said. Moka let go. She looked relieved. "Moka, why did you have to stay right next to me? I would've been just fine on my own. You know that."

Moka shook her head. "Father said he was coming. He would be here soon. I found you about 5 minutes ago, and I heard about it 10 minutes ago. I was waiting for you to wake up, but I guess I got a little excited."

"No kidding. Did he say where we will meet?" Moka shook her head. "He said he would tell you himself. It didn't really make sense though, since you were asleep."

Right on cue, Shuuden heard a voice in his head. "Speak of devil. That's him now." Shuuden listened in. "Okay, he won't be here until this afternoon. If he isn't, then tomorrow. He has something to take care of. He cut himself off right afterwards. He is a little strange. Then again, I could sense him if he came." _'I just hope my mother doesn't come here.'_

"Hey, Shuuden?" Moka asked as they started walking.

Shuuden looked at Moka. "I hope she doesn't. If she does, We'll have a massive fight on our hands." Shuuden heard a snicker. Moka didn't hear it, and he realized it. He put on a straight face, and figured that his mother heard what he said. "Mom, I a feeling that you are watching Moka and me. My advice: don't. You may be my mother, but that doesn't mean I respect you. I don't, and for good reason."

Moka looked at Shuuden. She knew what he was talking about. She asked the question on her mind. "Why would your mother spy on us?"

"Direct contact is against one of the Ancient laws, and she's bound by it. I can only hope it also extends to something like this. If it doesn't, I just hope that your dad doesn't meet her. She will try to corrupt his mind. If he is still going by the training that I had set out for him, he would attack her if she got too far into his mind. Not a good thing. If Athena came here, I probably wouldn't mind. We think somewhat alike, I don't know why she didn't fall in love with my father. It didn't make much sense, if you ask me."

Shuuden heard a voice. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. _"Shuuden, I've found out who your mother is through you, but she never told me. The Soul Summon won't work with me, but I think the Soul Separation might. I always wanted to know why she had chosen me, but not once did she give me a name. It never made sense until now."_ Shuuden finally knew who the voice belonged to. It was his father._ "Dad? How are you talking with me? Our souls merged together. It doesn't make sense."_

"_I see you have no idea. It goes like this, though we are one soul, our entity is different. Soul Separation would work because my soul is a part of yours. Pick out the pieces of my soul, most of them seem to be in your stomach, and tie them together to make another being. Then you use the Soul Separation to bring me out."_

"_I figured that much. My question was how are you talking. I didn't get an answer to that."_

"_Because of the fact that we are 2 entities sharing the same soul. That's what I did. It was a Soul Bond, in a manner of speaking. This is how I can talk to you. I've watched your progress, and I must say I'm impressed. That Goku was a great help to you, and he actually gave you a challenge. I'm glad you actually found someone to care for as well. Still, I had something to say."_

"_Then say it, or get lost."_ Inner Moka was listening in but decided to say something._** "Shuuden, your father isn't here for some pep talk. If your father was anything like you, he wouldn't be avoiding the question. He would have come out with it, with pretty big hints. So far, nothing has hinted at what he was intending to ask."**_

"_She's right. What I was going to tell you is what really happened with me. I was the first one to reach Super Sayian. I had almost died because of it. Of course, I was in the Oozaru state, and my reasoning was weakened. I was down and out, but I wasn't dead. I was transported to Earth. The other Sayians had no Idea where I was, nor did they care. They put my identity among the dead. No one knows that I had survived."_ His father went on and on. Shuuden was taking in every detail. Both Inner and Outer Moka were listening in and had blocked out everything else. When Shuuden's father was done, Shuuden sighed.

"_I figured you hid the truth from me, but I never expected this."_

"_**Nor did we. Still, that was quite the story. Who knew Aphrodite liked bikers?"**_

"_I wouldn't put it past her. I mean she would look like a model, no matter who is around. Sometimes the bikers flock to her, but she would choose the one least likely."_ Outer Moka said.

"_I wouldn't either. I also wouldn't be surprised if she showed up right now."_ Shuuden's father said.

"_**By the way, what is your name? I would have to come in there and beat the crap out of you if you don't."**_

"_I can't say. Honestly, I don't remember. That memory was lost some time ago. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. That doesn't really matter now though. My soul and Shuuden's soul are one and the same. You can't argue the fact that this means that despite us being 2 beings, we share a soul. Some of my memories were destroyed in the transfer, which includes my name."_

"_**You asked for it."**_

"Moka?" Moka nodded. They both clasped their hands. "Hidden art: Soul Separation!" Shuuden's father and Vampire Moka had appeared in front of the 2. "Don't kill each other, and fight in the Undimension. Use the portal back at my place." Shuuden told them both. "This way you can fight without interruption, and can use many abilities that could kill Kuyou in one hit. Be careful though. He may have been a part of me, but if he dies, he's gone for good. The same goes for you, Ura. Don't kill him. Dad, you shouldn't kill her either. If either of you die, you're lost forever. You won't go back to me, dad, and you won't go back to being sealed."

They both nodded, and flew off. Truthfully, she wanted to know a few things herself.

That was Shuuden's morning.

-Kurumu-

Goku and Kurumu were up long before dawn, training. She never could find out how the hell he could train so much, and eat even more. When she asked, Goku went into an explanation. Kurumu was, by far, somewhat shocked.

"I had no idea... but if you eat so much, and train that much, how come one little bean keeps you full?"

"Senzu Beans have restorative properties, to say the least. In addition, it tends to keep one full for 10 days. The beans Shuuden grows are similar to a Senzu Bean. The only difference is potency. His are much more potent than the original. One of those things keep me full for over 15 days." Kurumu was wide-eyed.

"Damn. I didn't realize what those beans did. They were the reason I didn't eat for 20 days after the battle with Oyakata. Who you guys totally owned, by the way." Goku laughed. "No kidding. Still, you weren't too bad yourself. Come on. The festival's about to start. You know what that means."

Kurumu looked at Goku. She had all but forgotten, but she couldn't tell him that. Luckily, she didn't need to. "I see. Does Anti-thesis ring a bell." Mental slap. How could she forget? "Hokuto. He's to be burned, electrocuted, and then blown up to make a show." Goku nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Kurumu warped out after grabbing Goku's arm. _'Damn. She got powerful fast.'_

No kidding.

-Tsukune-

He was never an early riser. Being with Mizore, though, he became one. After all, she was an early riser herself. That didn't mean he liked mornings. He liked her and she liked mornings. He made an effort to get up early today. "5:30 AM? I actually woke up before she normally does. Wow." He got up, and surprisingly quickly.

He didn't know why he was so energetic. His parents were coming to the festival. When, he had no idea. Still, something told him Kyoko was going to be here today. He didn't know what though.

He left his dorm to head over to Mizore's room. He got there faster than he usually does. All this energy is strange to him. _'How did I get this much energy? I'm never this energetic this early. I guess that's something I'll figure out later.'_ He knocked on the door to her room. A note slid from the other side of the door.

_Tsukune,_

_Head to the front of the school at 9:00 AM. My mother will be there, If your parents are here by that time, bring them there as well. Just be careful. My mother is a bit on the shy, yet stalker side. If she gets too close, slap her on the back of the head. I have to do that every now and then. She knows what it means. If she gets mad after you do that, just show her this note._

_Mizore_

_PS. If you see her beforehand, but aren't sure, the Spirit Eye should be able to tell you. Her name is Tsurara Shirayuki._

_PSS. Look down again._

He saw another note, a picked it up.

_Also, be careful of Kurumu's mother. Her name is Ageha Kurono. I only know that she and my mother a have had a rivalry. Kurumu is still single but I have a boyfriend who will easily make Ageha jealous. Especially since you and I went at least 20 hours in bed not once, but twice. Best not to mention that. Burn this note when you're done reading it, please._

_'Who knew?'_ He burned the thing, and then absorbed it.

He went off to find Shuuden. Perhaps he was already on his way to the execution site. He decided to head there when something else caught his eye. _'I guess that I was right.'_ He thought after using his Spirit Eye.

He ran up to his cousin Kyoko. "Kyou-chan! How are you doing?" Said girl turned around. "Tsukki!"

She ran up to him. "How have you been? I bet something happened to me that was more dangerous than you."

Tsukune laughed. "Somehow I doubt that." _**"Hey kid. She smells of cats. I don't know why I didn't smell it beforehand, but I know what this means."**_

"_Don't tell me she went out and found something like you did she?"_

"_**I think so. I just hope it isn't who I think it is. Ask her if she knows about Lady Neko."**_ "Kyou-chan, do you know anything about Lady Neko?"

"No, I don't. Something tells me you found out what happened from 'you-know-who' but it seems like he doesn't realize who it really is. Okay, that's not entirely true. I know of her, but other than the fact she has 3 tails and is a cat, I don't know anything."

"_**It makes sense. What doesn't make sense is why I smell cats in her, yet Neko is not there."** "It's confusing for me, too. Hang on. I'll ask." _"Kyou-chan, what exactly did you find to make you, you know."

"It was a cat that had 14 tails. I was surprised when I saw it. I didn't faint before, during or after what she had told me. You-know-who told me that 9 tails is as high as they go, but this cat was oozing the same power as him, and had 14 tails. She came with me as insurance, or so she says. For what, I don't know."

"_**That idiotic cat. She also had a flair for humans. Not to mention, she's annoying as hell. I didn't think she survived that attack. I also said 9 was the most tails, mainly because of where I'm from. That cat is from here, and I suggest you tell her that the cat is after me. I'd rather she not be put in the dark."** "Damn. Someone is getting crushed on." **"Oh shut it."**_

"Kyou-chan, I think that cat is after him. She wants to find out where he is and get him to come back to her. Why, I don't really understand. He's not really nice," _"Not a word, Kyuubi."_ "and he is too much of a prankster. If anything, I'm not sure why she would have a crush on him."

Kyoko shuddered. _'How did he find out so fast?'_ "Something tells me he's not here right now?"

"I wish he was. I summoned him earlier and he was sleeping in the Undimension. I just won't be able to take on his form, but I can go half without him." _**"Wow, nice save."** "Thank you."_

"I see. Mom and dad are already here. I told them to wait in the bushes near the bus stop. I think we should get going." Tsukune nodded. He still had 30 minutes until the start of everything else. That meant another 30 minutes until Mizore's parents came in. "Kyou-chan. You want a lift? I can get us there fast." Kyoko nodded. "Grab my wrist, and don't let go. We're going to the skies." Kyoko grabbed his wrist and he used a Chakra and Ki enhanced grip with her wrist. He took off, pretty damn fast.

No rest for the weary. Kyoko isn't used to those speeds... or so he thought.

-Yukari-

Yukari was in her room. She had been awake for a few hours before the sun came up.

Yukari sighed. "I wish Vegeta came here. Things would be better if he were."

"_There happens to be 2 reasons I'm not coming." _Yukari heard a voice. It was Vegeta's voice. She blocked off all other communication immediately. "Vegeta? Why would you not come?"

"_Well, for starters Kakarot. He and his children have shown me up more times than I care to count. The other reason would be your crush on me."_ Yukari's little heart beat a lot faster. _"I don't care for you, nor do I even want to be with you. Stop wishing for me to be there, and get over it. I'm not coming."_

Yukari bowed her head. She was sad, and looked about ready to cry. Then she heard someone knock on her door. _'I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't realize I was being such a nuisance.'_ She wiped her tears away then went to the door. When she opened it, her heart ran a 10-mile relay race. "Gotcha!" It was Vegeta. (A/N: Wow. Who took Vegeta as the pranking type? I didn't that's for sure.) Yukari grabbed him and sobbed into his chest. _'I don't know why, but she almost reminds me of Bra. Something tells me I'd be more of a father figure towards her, but she won't see me that way. Oh, well. Guess I'll tell her.'_

"Yukari, I want to tell you something private." Yukari looked up and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She wiped away any tears left in her eyes and used a spell. The walls glowed a deep red, and then green. After which the glow disappeared. "Nothing that comes in here will leave. I just made sure of that."

"Alright, now listen. I don't like you the way do me. I'm only here because you remind me of my daughter. I had a sense of protectiveness towards her, and the same goes for you. I found out why I wanted to protect you, but not why the why existed. It seemed I was over-analyzing things. I stopped thinking about it, and it came to me. You remind me of my daughter, Bra. I still don't know why that is." Yukari was feeling down, realizing what he meant. Then she perked up.

"You don't see me as a lover, but as a daughter?" Vegeta simply nodded. "I'll have to lay off of you then. I'd still want you to be around, but I guess we weren't supposed to love each other like I thought. It's sad, but at least you see me as family. That makes up for it." Yukari smiled at him. _'Now I see why she reminds me of Bra. It's that Kami-damned look they both give. Shit, this is going to take a while.'_

A/N: Damn. That was surprising. I don't really see much of a resemblance, but I guess the look does seem similar. Ah, who am I kidding. It's almost spot on.

-All together-

Vegeta was trying not to look at Goku. Tsukune had met up with his parents and was introducing his father to his friends. Goku was wary of Vegeta. It looked like he was being different than usual. It was almost as if Bra were here. He pushed the thought aside. Why would she even be here?

Goku opened a private link with Shuuden. _"Shuuden, something is different about Vegeta. It's almost like his daughter is here, but I can't even sense her. Think you can figure out why?"_

"_I was wondering when you'd catch on. I won't tell you, myself. You should be able to figure it out, due to his position behind a certain person in our group."_ Shuuden shot back at Goku.

Goku was looking at the others in regards to Vegeta. When he looked at Yukari's position, he remembered how he followed Bra. It was strangely similar... Scratch that. He was following her the same way he followed Bra. _'No way. It can't be.'_ "Vegeta? You're following Yukari just like you did Bra." Vegeta sent him the usual scowl, with an extra bit of killing intent. That settled it for Goku. He realized what was going on. "You think of Yukari as a daughter, just like Bra... Oh my Kami, I've got to tell this to Chichi. She would flip!"

Shuuden looked back at them. Yukari didn't even bat an eye at this. "Hey, Shuuden?" Kyoko said. "Who is Bra?" She learned that Shuuden knew more than most people thought. He could even find out anything from any time frame. "Bra is the only daughter Vegeta has ever had. He also had a son. His name was Trunks. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. What really gets me is why his father-in-law was named Briefs. Dr. Briefs, to be exact. His daughter was Bulma Briefs. Then Vegeta came along and so did Trunks Briefs. It was almost 10 years later, but then Bra Briefs came along. He had a daughter and a son, I just hope Yukari doesn't start to act like Bra. Bra became a bit of a," Shuuden lowered his voice a bit. "whore." This sent Kyoko on edge. "Don't ask that question, because I don't know."

Kyoko zipped her mouth shut. Goku and Vegeta were arguing about something and everyone else ignore them. Shuuden then felt that his father had returned. That must mean that Inner Moka had returned as well. **_"Damn, I haven't gone like that with anyone but Shuuden. I see where he gets his strength and endurance."_**

"_Thank you very much. I would also like to talk to you again one day. Your mother sounds interesting, I just wish I could see her."_

"_**Don't bother. She's dead. I couldn't care less. Omote doesn't anymore, either. We have Shuuden, and that's good enough for us. Believe me, anyone who can convince my father to change his ways has a world of talent."**_

"_That's an understatement. His talent reaches levels far beyond anything the Sayians know. That Goku and Vegeta should know what I mean. After all, they are Sayians. Full blood sayians, at that."_

They arrived at the scene of Hokuto's final moments... Or at least those of his body. Naruto and Tsukune went into their Half-Fox forms. Yukari charged a Fire Spell. Airgod was creating a flame directly above himself. Shuuden, Goku, Vegeta, and Shockwave all charged themselves with enough lightning to kill 30 men, and still have a left over charge, each.

The flames and lightning clashed, and then charged straight towards Hokuto's dead body. A black flame then fired from the back. It was small, but Shuuden, Naruto and Tsukune noticed it. Tsukune realized who fired that. He smirked, as the rest were trying to figure out who fired the thing. Kyoko looked innocent enough. She was only human, after all. Tsukune was the only one who knew otherwise. He didn't say anything, but instead sighed. _'Do you have to show off, Kyou-chan? That wasn't necessary.'_

As if reading his thoughts, Kyoko spoke up. "Tsukki, you know I figured you wanted someone else to this, so I did. Besides, you might want to step back. Those flames tend to make a pretty big explosion." Everyone else backed up. Kyoko and Shockwave are the only ones to stay behind. "You aren't going?"

"I'm immune to explosions. Not to mention the after-effects. Besides, I have a job to do." Shockwave had pulled out a small blue ball with a red 8. The fire reached the fuse. He put the ball on the rocket, pressed the 8, and took 2 steps back. The rocket went up high, and then exploded. Several thousand explosions followed suit, and then the Blue ball went off. A movie-like fireworks display had started to play. 5 on 2 million came up, and went down within 5 minutes. The festival had begun.

-later, with Tsukune-

Tsukune and Mizore were still in human form. They were about to meet with her parents. Tsukune's family was with him. Kyoko was hiding her tails, but Tsukune knew they were there. He knew better than anyone she was the one who had fired the flames, not to mention how. The temperature had dropped a few degrees as a woman appeared. Tsukune, Mizore, and Kyoko weren't affected by the change in temperature. Kasumi and Koji shivered a bit. "Why did it get cold all of a sudden?" Kasumi asked. Kyoko looked at Tsukune, who looked at Mizore, who looked at the woman. Tsukune made sense of it, then Kyoko made sense of it. The woman was Mizore's mother.

"You must be, Mrs. Tsurara Shirayuki. Tsukki told me about you. Not much, but he didn't seem to be holding information from me." She looked at said boy. He shrugged. "I told you what I knew. I haven't found out anything else." This sent his parents on edge, which he noticed, but tried to ignore it.

Tsurara giggled a bit. "Wow, this is entertaining. Just seeing the silent fight is good." This caught everyone's attention, but Mizore face-palmed herself. _'Strange. She never did that before.'_ He realized what had just happened. Then he remember the note he got earlier.

He looked at Mizore, who was looking at him. They both nodded. Tsukune disappeared from sight. Tsurara grabbed her head and Tsukune reappeared. "You really shouldn't make her do that. It doesn't suit her one bit." Tsukune said. Mizore looked at him. _'Did I really tell him to say that? Or did he figure out why I ever did it in the first place?'_

Tsukune was looking at Mizore, and plucked a thought from her. "It's the latter Mizore-chan." She giggled and laughed. He was always perceptive but this was a surprise. It surprised everyone else that he answered an unasked question... Aside from his mother. She figured it out almost instantly.

"Anyway, where's your father Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked. Tsurara answered that. "He's not coming. He said he didn't want to come here to meet with you. He has a hard enough time back home with me there, he doesn't want to see me with my old rival..."

"Ageha. Kurumu's mother." Tsukune cut her off. Kyoko tried to swing at Tsukune, but hit a Shadow clone. "I was telling the truth. I know I was interrupting her, but I figured I should be her to the punch since I knew something she probably didn't."

Tsurara raised her hand. "Please don't fight over that. I didn't know, nor do I mind he did that. I'm a lot more patient than that big breasted buffoon." Tsukune sighed from a tree branch. It was the one he went to after he switched with the clone. "I'm glad Vegeta isn't in the area right now. He would get pissed off and try to kill you. Monkeys are are topic to avoid with Vegeta around. It's something I would rather not get into, and if it does happen, there will be destruction. Without a doubt." Mizore turned to ice. Literally. I guess that comes with being a Yuki Onna. Tsurara noticed this, and realized how afraid she was of this Vegeta.

"Mizore, I think we should let them know what happened to the last one to call him a Monkey." Tsukune said, after melting the ice with some Fox Fire. He didn't harm her with it, and that came as a bonus. It meant he was in control of it. His parents were wondering how he managed to melt the ice, period. Tsurara was wondering how he did so without harming her. He answered both questions at once. "I can do this because of what I am, and have gained quite a bit of control over it the past few months." One strike, 2 nails in perfectly.

Mizore was still warming up, but she wasn't being heated by the fire. That was already gone. The heat was coming from the feeling inside of herself. She hugged him. She sent him a silent 'thank you'. "You want to tell them, or should I?"

"You, please." Tsukune nodded.

-1 story later-

"And that's what happened. We all knew he was holding back. I heard that someone thought it was a battle of arrogance. I would disagree with that. It was a one-sided battle, and he was still pissed. We let him take care of the leader, because of what happened the week before. We didn't want to interfere, and get ourselves killed in the process." Tsukune said.

A/N: This is getting a bit long, and I still haven't introduced everyone else. Or the surprise guests.

-With Yukari-

Yukari's parents found her instantly. Vegeta was carrying her on his back through the air. His tail was wrapped around her waist like a seatbelt. Vegeta smiled for a split second. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be like. He couldn't help it though. Forcing back the smile did not work. _'Oh well.'_ He thought right before he spotted her parents. Yukari didn't notice they were even there until he went down. "Vegeta what's wrong?" She asked as he put her down with his tail, wrapping it around his own waist. "Look ahead of you."

Yukari did so, and found that she had ignored her own parents. "Mom? Dad? I'm sorry, I forgot you were coming." This took everyone by surprise. Yukari never forgot anything. _"Yukari you have to do better than that. I know you were distracted by Vegeta, but you can't forget the fact that parents were invited to come here. Luckily, my mother can't come. I found out myself, from her. She said someone else will be coming to see me."_ Shuuden told her over the link.

A/N: Not to sound like a broken record, but... Who knew? Oh, this time I did. I know full well who's coming and why they are truly coming. Shuuden isn't the only reason.

-Elsewhere-

A bright light appeared out of nowhere. Through that light a female had appeared. She looked to have a sword at her side. Her gray eyes looked beautiful, yet wise. She looked around and started walking towards Shuuden.

A/N: Surprise guess #1 has arrived. Now, when will the others get here...

-With Shuuden-

Airgod was hanging out with Shuuden, Naruto, and Goku. They were cracking jokes, sharing stories, basically not having a care in the world. Airgod had felt a familiar presence. He stopped laughing abruptly, catching the attention of the others. "Oh crap. Why is she here?"

Naruto and Goku looked at each other. "Who is he talking about?" They both asked him. Shuuden asked a different question. "It wouldn't happen to be Athena, would it?" Airgod looked at Shuuden. He nodded. "I should've known that's who my mother sent. After all, she and I should get along a lot better than I do with my own mother."

Airgod looked at Shuuden. "Your mother is a Goddess, as well?" Shuuden nodded. "Aphrodite. Not the best choice for my tastes, but still, I will admit it provided a bit of balance to my life. Regardless of the fact she pisses me off with the whole Harem idea." Airgod smirked. 

"That sounds like Afro to me. She's like a succubus, and sometimes she even makes her children do the same thing. They don't take their subjects lives, but the rest is basically the same. Be glad your father helped you out. He kept you a secret from the world, and trained you himself, did he not?" A nod. "Then you owe him. Your will and determination are far above that of the Upper-mid class Sayians." Another nod, and this time Goku nodded, as well. "Well, I'm glad we're in an area where she can't get into without permission."

"I gave her permission, or rather, the one my mother sent permission. If she truly is who my mother sent to me, she will be able to use the portal." Shuuden said.

Athena came in. She looked at Shuuden. "Shuuden Sol. The gods have watched you with many interests. You are a son of Aphrodite, yet you act like me. Zeus wonders what would happen if you turned against him. I have some problems saying this, but none in believing it. You would take Zeus out in about 50 minutes. He will be knocked out but he wouldn't be dead. This is only if you go at full strength from the beginning. Airgod? Why are you here?"

Airgod got up and walked over to Athena. "I don't want to go at it right now. You know as well as I do what that means. As for your question, I'm here because of an assignment I was given. The task has been completed but we have decided to stay for the festival. Even I need to relax sometimes." 

Athena nodded at his knowledge. She turned her head back to the others. "Shuuden, I understand you know what will happen soon?" Shuuden nodded. "There are no more threats in this area. Of that I am certain. Vegeta is leaving, Goku is staying to keep the peace here. Naruto, Tsukune and I are heading out in order to take care of things after the festival. Or when the carnage is over, after Vegeta gets pissed. The others are staying as well, but may come later on. Moka doesn't want me to go, and Mizore doesn't want Tsukune to go. We managed to come up with a few plans and we found out they work. As long as one of the ones that is in the Current Newspaper Club is here, things will stay safe. There is nothing to worry about."

"I don't mean that. I mean with him." She pointed at Naruto. "Oh, that? I stopped that from happening a long ass time ago. Something not even you gods know about. Ok, maybe you would, but somehow I doubt it. It's the Soul Bond ritual." Athena had her eyes like saucers. (A/N: I didn't need to see that.)

"You can perform that ritual?" Shuuden nodded. "It's because my father did so with me, and since he knew it, I learned it at that very point in time. Even so, the time-stream does have its advantages. It's not sealed up, but it hasn't been left out. I found it would not work with Tsukune. The fox went into him of his own free will. He already has the ability to use the fox's abilities in conjunction with his own. He's even come up with a combination attack, with Tsukune. They can also use a weaker version alone."

"I see. I will still be here for the Festival, in your mother's stead." Athena said.

"That might not be a good idea. I heard about your rivalry with Airgod." Shuuden said. Goku stood up. "I wouldn't be worried about that. Airgod has stated that he wants to rest up and attend the festival. Have a little fun. I doubt he would go against that. If he does, I will strike him down myself." Naruto stood up. "I agree. I would also strike him down." Shuuden shook his head. He knew there was no stopping them. Airgod sweatdropped.

"I have no intentions of attacking her without warning. Nor have I ever attacked without warning. My opponents always know where I am before I attack the first time in a battle. More often than not, they also know who I am. If I'm not looking for a fight, which I am not, I will not fight. I don't go back on my word. Should my mind change, and I want a fight, I will ask. Athena knows this. Shuuden may have already figured this out. Goku, you were correct. Also, I won't be seeing my brother for a while. Or his girlfriend, for that matter. I swear, those two are troublesome to keep up with." Athena and Shuuden look at Airgod. Naruto laughs. "What? I get troubled, too you know."

"No, its not that." Naruto stopped laughing long enough to finish. "You acted like Shikamaru just now. He is smart as heck, and a great strategist to boot, but on the outside, he seems so damn lazy you wouldn't think you were looking at a master strategist." Airgod looked at Naruto, who began to chuckle some more. "Why am I not surprised?" This caught Naruto's interest quickly. He stopped chuckling for a moment to listen. "What do you mean?"

"Looks can be deceiving. He doesn't look or act like he truly is, but when it's needed it comes out. I've seen it thousands of times, and done so even more times. He is easily one of the best, and you should tell him that, the next time you see him." Athena said. "You do realize he asked me right?" Athena nodded.

"I just figured I'd explain it. After all, you and I know full well how powerful a tactic like that can be. He constantly gets bored, and gives up quickly. Hates studying, and thinks it's troublesome." She continued. Naruto nodded.

Airgod continued. "However, on the field of battle, he is a whole other person. One that few would be able to fight and win. Thus surprising everyone. Correct?" Naruto nodded again.

"And when he does win, one would wonder how the hell he did that. He is considered a slacker for the most part, but he doesn't apply himself unless he really has to." Goku said. Another nod from Naruto.

"He also doesn't do more than what is required. Doing more would be much more trouble for him. He'd rather sleep than take a test. When fighting, he wouldn't sleep, but he complains. He still gets the job done, and in ways that few would expect. Correct?" Shuuden said. Another nod.

"You guys have everything on the money. This is a bit of a surprise. Shuuden and Goku not so much, but you 2 as well? That was a surprise. I don't really know either of you, so I can say the 2 of you are somewhat like him strategically, but personality-wise, you are no where near as lazy. Am I right?"

4 nods. "Got it. Anyway, what were we talking about again?" Anime style face-fault between Goku and Shuuden. Airgod and Athena sigh. Airgod shrugged. "By the way Shuuden. When is Moka's father supposed to be here?"

"This afternoon, or tomorrow. I will hold him to his word, as he would to me. He still has his pride, but hasn't used it in a fight. I got him out of that habit. He knows not to get cocky now, and, last I checked, was almost a 4-star warrior. Standard Dimensional rankings. I was placed in a 6-star category by myself. Goku here is a 5-star, as is Vegeta. He would easily be a 4-star if he continued to improve himself in the way I taught him." Shuuden said.

Silence. A cricket came up and started chirping to break the silence.

"Uh, Shuuden... Why is there a cricket in here?" The cricket heard this and went poof. It was Goku.

"He comes in when it gets silent for too long. He leaves once the silence is gone. It's a good way to know when to change the subject. Okay, sometimes it is." Shuuden said.

"Well, let's go enjoy ourselves! I'm getting bored in here just talking anyway." Naruto said. Everyone else nodded. "I'll let Moka know. The rest we probably shouldn't bother right now." Goku looked at Shuuden with a raised eyebrow. "Why not Kurumu?"

"Her mother is already here. She's even worse than Kurumu was before she met me. I say this after I looked at her for 5 minutes with the Spirit Eye. It has it's advantages. If you're going to be around Kurumu, remember to use an afterimage, and use it to switch with a Shadow Clone. In your case, the Steam Clone. It will help you out easily, in the case she goes for the breast tackle. More likely than not though, that would be her opening greeting. The rest of us will watch her face from a distance. Probably get a laugh or two from it as well." Shuuden said. Goku nodded. He used Instant Transmission to head out instead of the nearby portal.

"Don't ask, because I don't even know." Shuuden said, as Athena and Airgod were about to lift their hands. Their hands went down almost immediately. (A/N: He's good.)

-at the Bus Stop-

The Bus driver came in with 4 passengers. All 4 of them had a headband with what looked like a leaf on a metal plate. One of them had it over his right eye. Another had his over his left Shoulder. The 3rd was a female, and hers was in her pink hair, as if it were a ribbon, holding it in place. The last one would look blind. If you didn't focus on her eyes entirely, you would easily think she was. She had Short Purple hair, and her headband was around her neck.

The guy with the headband over his eye said to the purple haired girl, "Can you find them?" The girl nodded. She found who she was looking for. She pointed in the direction of Shuuden's place. "He's in that direction. He seems to be with 4 others, 1 female, 3 male. All of them seem powerful. All of them are giving me the creeps, though. It's like they're not even human, Kakashi-sensei." The one with the headband on his shoulder spoke up.

"They probably have him as a prisoner or something. If none of them are making any moves to attack each other, then they could be friends, Hinata."

The Pink haired girl spoke up. "This place is giving me the creeps. What's really strange, is that this place reeks of enemy territory, yet it screams peace."

The violet haired girl, Hinata, agreed. "It is peaceful until you get near that building over there. There's a festival going on here. Naruto-kun isn't at the festival area though. He's in a building that looks similar to Tanzaku Castle. It's just smaller, and bells are hanging from the corners of the roof. This building looks like it was made completely out of something similar to Chakra, but it isn't Chakra. Kakashi-sensei, what do you think of this?"

"Something is definitely wrong here. Something is telling me to get you guys out of here. I still don't know why. Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata. We'll head straight for Naruto. After that, we find out what this place is, and why he is here." They all nod and jump up the cliff towards Shuuden's place.

-With Shuuden-

Shuuden just got contacted from Issa.

"_Shuuden I'm right next to the bus stop. However, 4 people wearing headbands similar to Naruto's were leaving there towards your location as I arrived."_

"_You should tell Naruto the descriptions of them. Simply, hair color, where the headband stays, eye color could help. Odds are likely they are coming towards him, and not me. He's right next to me."_

Issa tells the description of all 4 of them. (A/N: I'm not being lazy, I'm just trying to limit the size of the story. This is on page 14. This starts off with the speech formats.)

"_Damn. Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kakashi-sensei? Why are they even here? It doesn't make any sense."_ Naruto said over the chat. _"At least I know that they are friendly. Well, maybe not Sakura. Just don't get her angry. As a ninja, she's as bad as Vegeta is as a Sayian. She has a mean right hook. Literally. I got knocked over 380 meters by that thing in one go!"_ This gave shivers to everyone listening in.

The 4 ninja landed in the Area. They looked straight at Naruto. The fact that he wasn't even in a fighting stance means that he was friends with these guys. Hinata spoke up first, Byakugan active. "Naruto-kun, who are these people?" She was trying to find out what was going on with these guys.

"These two are Goku and Shuuden." Goku put his hands behind his head and smiled. _'Just like Naruto-kun'_ Hinata thought when she saw Goku. She looked at Shuuden. He carried himself with ease, but wasn't afraid of killing in order to do what he believes is right. _'He also seems like Naruto-kun, to an extent. Only difference I can see is that he is a lot more powerful, but doesn't really care.'_

Naruto continued. "This is Airgod. At least that's what he tells us. He's here for the festival to have a bit of fun, now. Mainly because we beat him and his group to the punch." Airgod gave off the same personality as Shikamaru, just without the laziness. Probably as smart, too. _'He's one to watch out for, should he attack.'_

"The woman here happens to be a friend of Shuuden's mother who, fortunately, couldn't come. I don't want to see him mad. It's worse than Sakura getting mad. The only one who tops them off, is a guy named Vegeta. He's in the area as well. Anyway, her name is Athena." That sent Shikamaru up the wall. Hinata couldn't even analyze her before Shikamaru said something.

"How can that be Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy? She's only a myth!" Shuuden pulled a sword from out of nowhere, and ended up behind Shikamaru with the blade at his neck, coming from the back. "I'd watch it if I were you, Shikamaru. She's the real deal. My mother is Aphrodite, but that doesn't mean I can't kill when I have to. My father is dead, and I killed the one who killed him, both within 5 minutes. He was a natural born killer, more powerful than Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki combined and even more dangerous than he was powerful. Do not test me, as I was more powerful than him when I was only 2." Shikamaru was perfectly still. Naruto recognized the comment as a warning, not a threat.

"I think he gets the point Shuuden. Shikamaru, I would listen to him if I were you. The last one to piss him off got utterly annihilated by him single-handedly. The Kyuubi was even jealous at 2 things that happened at that point. The utter destruction that would have been caused had he not made precautions without realizing it is one. The second one is the amount of power he was giving off. Even through a barrier that would make the Kyuubi not be able to be sensed at all, as if he weren't even there, All of us could feel how much energy he was giving off in another Dimension. One can only imagine how powerful he is when utterly pissed off." This sent Kakashi, the one known as the Copycat Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi, Human Photocopier, whatever nickname you want to use, to go stiff, and pale.

Shuuden's blade disappeared, and so did Shuuden. He was on the roof of the building. "I'm heading off to Moka. Try not to bother me until then. I need to some time with her alone. That goes for you as well Issa. You should hang around with Goku for now."

"Hey, Shuuden! If you need to cool down, just head over to Mizore. She could do it quickly." Everyone except Kakashi, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura laughed. Sakura was about to punch Naruto, but was stopped by a laughing Goku. He blocked the attack with 1 finger, and not once did he stop laughing. This had the leaf ninja go into a 'WTF' face.

Goku was calming down enough to talk clearly. "He didn't mean any harm by that. If anything, it's irony that's making us laugh. You could say she uses Ice and loves the cold." Goku was completely calm now, trying to figure out her next move.

Shikamaru caught this. "Goku, you stopped a punch that, not once but twice, sent Naruto flying over 350 meters. What's more is, you did so with 1 finger. Not even the Hokage herself could do that."

The 'herself' part caught Goku's attention. "I guess that mean Tsunade of the Sannin is currently Hokage. Before you ask, Shuuden can look into the time-stream of any dimension. That means yours as well. She was to be the 5th Hokage after the 3rd died, and another of the Sannin, Jiraiya, I think is his name, refused the position. He was to take Naruto to find Tsunade, and bring her back. Was he not?" Kakashi looked at Goku with a wary eye.

"I wouldn't bother with that Kakashi. Even with Sharingan, you won't be able to keep up with me if you fought me. In addition, having to deal with illusions on a daily basis would make me see right through genjutsu. There's nothing you could do about that. My advice: don't get into a fight, just have a little fun." Goku's attitude surprised Kakashi. _'He stops Sakura's inhuman punch with one finger, and he doesn't even care? He carries himself like someone who knows full well how to fight on levels higher than Kage. What exactly is he?'_

"I see that look, Kakashi-sensei. If you want to know what he is, just ask. I'm sure he'll tell you, since you were my teacher back in Konoha. Here, Shuuden and Goku taught me. I can do thing now, that I could never do beforehand. Like..."

"Wait, Naruto. Don't show them what you can do just yet. Naruto, Shuuden and Tsukune, another male will be going to where Naruto came from. This will be long before any of you have met though, and he may or may not remember what happened here. In which case, we will bring back his memory, as we make contact with him. I doubt you would remember us either. You'd probably only get a sense of Deja Vu, but that's about it. Other than that, there is nothing to worry about. Shuuden is used to living in a forest, and so am I. Both of us lived on a mountain, as well, but we can handle forests easily. That's all I can say for now. He will not lose the experience he gained here, when he goes back. He would be far above the level you would think for a Jounin, and he would only be 5. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

Sakura was stepping back. Naruto could sense the fear coming off of her. He didn't even have his Spirit Eye active. "Sakura, don't be scaredy cat. He's not playing, but he doesn't really care. He knows he can beat me, and I don't care. He has years more experience than I do, and not to mention he has kicked ass more times than I've been called a failure." This sent Sakura, Kakashi and Hinata up a wall. Hinata the most, being as she's seen how many times it's happened. Stalker side, but it does have its advantages.

"I am officially... scared." Kakashi said. His tone didn't change, but the pause made it evident that he was, without a doubt, scared out of his wits. Hinata looked distant. Sakura's face was so shocked, a few million volts of Electricity wouldn't accomplish that result. Shikamaru was no longer up the wall. He was fine, in fact. He had new respect for the guy. He was the only one to speak.

"So, Goku. Why are you actually here? It can't be because of school. You're too powerful, and experienced, for that. There's a reason you came here. What is that reason.?" Goku looked at Shikamaru with a confused look. He finally pinned down what Shikamaru wanted, and answered.

"I don't really know. I was told there was a threat here, and I was sent here to eliminate it. Along the way I made friends. I won't be leaving for a while, and have decided to stick around. These guys could use a face of Justice. That's why I'm staying here... Ok, not the only reason I'm staying, but it is the original reason. Kurumu and I have started becoming more than friends. There's another reason I'm sticking around. I don't intend on leaving her out of this."

Airgod spoke up. "If you add in the fact she is part of a race of Mind fuckers," Athena glared at him. "You would be surprised in how he is immune to her illusions. Athena, don't think I would clean up my language in a situation such as this. There are no kids here. Only seasoned warriors." Athena's glare lessened but it was still there. "I know you don't like my thought process, but that's who I am. You have your own thought process and, while they're similar, are different. This was the cause of our rivalry all those centuries ago."

That put Shikamaru back on the wall. This guy wasn't just a strategist. He was the rival of Athena herself. Airgod felt the admiration and shock coming from the young strategist. He knew what Shikamaru wanted to ask. He answered him before he could. "Normally, I wouldn't even bother. However, since you are a friend of Naruto, I will help you out while I'm here. Does that answer the question you were about to ask? Or rather, both questions?" Shikamaru just nodded. _'This guy is really good. He knew what I was going to ask, and came up with an answer for both questions, before I even got the chance to ask. All in about 3 seconds after coming up with the first question.'_

"I won't just help you in strategy. I can help you learn to use your jutsu without hand-signs. Shuuden would easily be able to help you in other areas, but right now, he's a little angry at Sakura. So, I doubt he would help you out at this point in time. He'd have to cool down first." Airgod said before turning around to go inside. "When you wish to start, head into portal on the 3rd floor of this building. I will see you then." He said as he went inside.

Chapter 15 end.

**AG000:** There's some unexpected characters. What the hell was I thinking? Oh yeah, that wasn't me thinking.

**AG002:** Damn straight! That was me who put in Sakura. You wouldn't have put her in there.

**AG000:** Your right. I would have substituted Sakura for Ino. You know I'm NaruHina, and SasuSaku. InoShika is another of my favorites. Then again, this would only include Konoha Shinobi. If all Shinobi were allowed, Shikamaru would be with Temari.

**AG004:** You're right about one thing though. Succubi are Mind Fuckers. Just like the Yamanaka Clan.

**Ino:** HEY!

**AG004:** Don't deny it. That's what you do best.

**AG000:** I'm ending this now, before it gets out of hand.

**AG003:** LATER BITCHES!

**AG003 gets hit on the head 4 times.**

**Saiyuki, Ino, Temari, and Sakura:** SHUT THE HELL UP!

**AG000:**Thank you girls. See you next time, and sorry about that little screw-up over there.


	16. Chapter 16: Festival: Day 2

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts'

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000: **No reviews until the end this time around. Seeing as how long the last chapter was, I'm not putting any side chats in the next few chapters.

**AG002:** Besides, isn't the story almost over?

**AG001:** This one?

**AG002:** As in?

**AG000:** Sheesh, you're both being dumb. This story is almost over yes. That doesn't mean there won't be a sequel. But that also doesn't mean there will be.

**AG004:** You've been working on ideas for a sequel. You know as well as I do, that there will be a sequel.

**AG000:** I hope everyone remembers what I said in an earlier chapter about ideas.

**Shuuden:** Nothing is final until produced?

**AG000: **Not quite, but yes. Nothing is final until it is put in. Head back to Chapter 9: Time off (part 2) to see what was said. Should be near the bottom. Okay, now the chapter. First the Disclaimers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

**Chapter 16:** The Festival Day 2

Everything the day before was good, strange, yet uneventful. It was a Festival at a school for monsters, though. Other than the Konoha Shinobi popping up out of nowhere, it was highly uneventful. Ageha and Tsurara didn't meet, a bonus for both Kurumu and Mizore. That was about to change, though.

It was morning. Tsurara and Tsukune were talking alone since Mizore wasn't up yet.

"Tsukune-kun, do you mind telling me when you and my daughter will have children?" Tsukune didn't even bat an eye at that. "I've actually thought about that. I was actually hoping to wait until after she graduates. I'm not sure whether that will happen or not though."

"Why not?" Tsurara asked, her head cocked.

"I was called to do something in another dimension. She already knows about that, and it's going to cause some massive complications. I hid some of the massive ones at first. She managed to get everything out of me within a few weeks though. She said that when she leaves the academy for good, whether it be due to her own whim, the headmaster, or graduation, she will come directly to where I am at. I'd much rather she finish school, first. I'm not sure whether or not she would go for that. She wants to be with me, and I want to be with her. One problem is the location I'll be at. It's too warm for her. Not to mention there is a forest with leaves in the area. There is a forest here, but this one doesn't have leaves. The other is the relatively short fertility period of a Yuki Onna. This doesn't give a lot of room for me to work in. Between those two things alone, I have a hard time restraining myself. I want her to be happy, but at the same time I want her to be safe. At this point, the best thing I can do for her is leave her here until she graduates. Then bring her to where I will be. After that, we will start a family there. When they've grown up a bit, we'd return here, or to your place. We'd bring the kids along for the ride, and allow them to meet their grandmother."

Tsurara looked at Tsukune a little strangely. "How did you manage to think that far ahead?"

"You could say I had a little help. Shuuden is an expert at planning. He fell for Moka, though. In fact, 4 girls fell for him, but he only fell far enough for one of them. That one is Moka. He knows her back-story, something I don't even know the entire thing... with Mizore, of course. If I were to stay here, she could tell me when she was ready. But I'll be leaving after the Festival is over. Shuuden and Naruto would be going back with me. I want to take her along, I really do. However, right now, she needs to be in school." Tsukune's Spirit Eye activated in response to someone eavesdropping. "I hate the fact I was brought into this, but I can easily see that it was supposed to happen this way."

"How so, Tsukune-kun?"

"Truthfully, I'm not really a Youkai. I'm actually a human, that had an actual demon sealed inside of me. With said demon, I can go into a form combining our forms, and I can take on his true form. In addition, I can summon him from my own body, and still fight. I have Shuuden to thank for that, and I couldn't be more grateful to him for that. That aside, I want to ask you something." Tsukune said.

"You want me to watch over her?"

"Not quite. I just want you to make sure she's safe. Above all else, her safety means the most to me. I need to make sure she will be safe, since I won't be able to protect her after I leave. That's the main decision here. That's one thing I just can't stop thinking about. It's something that's bothering me at night. I've even lost sleep because of it. By the way, Mizore-chan, you do realize that I know you've been eavesdropping on us." Mizore came from behind the door. "I didn't tell you that for a reason."

"Then what's the reason? Probably something stupid. You know I worry about you already with you leaving." Mizore said, clearly getting angry.

Tsukune didn't even look at her. "That's exactly my point. You were already worried about me. I didn't want to add to your worry even further, and I've gotten good at hiding my loss of sleep."

"True as that is, you still should have told me. I would've tried to help." Tsurara was looking at both as each one was talking.

"I already told you. I didn't tell you in the first place because of the fact you were already worried about me leaving and getting killed. I'm not worried about it, and you shouldn't either. Still you are worried about my well being. I've also been worried about your well being. I didn't want to trouble you further than you already are with me going into situations such as that." Tsukune was getting tired of saying it.

"If I may, I think Tsukune-kun is right. He was trying to stop you from worrying too much and causing everyone else to go insane from your worry." Tsurara said. Tsukune sighed.

"That's not all. As worried as she is about me doing this, I've done more dangerous things here than I would be getting into there. Even though she would be coming straight to me the moment she graduates, I would want her to come to a later point than I did. The same goes for Moka and the rest of them. Their ages will also be turned back the the same point as where Naruto and I would be at that point. It would make us all the same age. In addition, our memories won't change, nor will our experience. The only one who we're not really sure about is Naruto himself. That's something none of us can predict. Shuuden has some back up plans in case he doesn't remember anything that happened here. He hasn't told us any of them, so we can only guess." Tsukune said.

Mizore sighed. "Why are you telling her all of this? I thought we agreed not to talk about it with our parents."

"My parents were there when everything was decided, remember? I have to go because of the demon inside, and if you go, it will be for a different reason. You know as well as I do, things are not always how they appear. This is something Shuuden has taught us, and it still holds true. I know things look bleak now, but just wait patiently. If I can't do anything, I'll call you through the dimension hole and let you know. It's not going to be that easy, but things are never easy. You know me well enough that I can handle my own. In addition to studying for the school, I've also been studying all Jutsu in that Dimension. This way I can see what's about to happen, regardless of their information. I'll also know how to counter anything they throw at me."

Mizore sigh once again. "Okay, okay. You win. I see that you could not change your mind if you wanted to. If you can't change your mind, I know I won't be able to. Let's just drop the subject. This way we can have some _fun_ today."

Tsukune picked up on the change in her voice when she said fun. Luckily, Tsurara didn't. "Well then, shall we get going?" Mizore nodded. The 2 warped out, leaving behind a baffled Tsurara. She then caught on that she was not wanted where they were. They were going to do something they didn't want her to see, or hear. "Oh no. He isn't going to do _that_ is he?"

"_I've been having trouble restraining myself."_ Tsurara remembered. "Oh my. He really does have a hard time restraining himself." Tsurara giggled as she searched with her Youki sense. She couldn't find them anywhere in the area.

-With Shuuden-

"Issa, I know this is a strange thing to ask, but I'm going to anyway. How do you feel about me and Moka? Truthfully." Shuuden said.

"As a father, I don't like the fact you'd be leaving her alone. She wouldn't be able to stand it. As a Vampire, I couldn't care less. Still, you training her got her to surpass me, and although my Vampire side would deny this, my position as a father would say it several times over. I would prefer things to stay the way they are, but something tells me I won't be able to change your mind."

"You're right on that. I'll tell you the same thing Tsukune should be telling Tsurara right now. Once she graduates from the academy she will be brought straight to where I am at the time. This was her choice, but since I'll be in another dimension, we can also alter the time-frame she goes into. I have a few places in mind, but first things first. I need to know when and where she'd be needed most."

"What about Kokoa? You said you would train her." Issa said, trying to get him to admit he was going back on his word.

"I never said I would be leaving her untrained either. Why do you think I trained you? It's to fill the gap if I can't train her myself. In addition, I'd also give you certain scrolls that will allow you to summon a piece of my spirit for about 10 hours at a time. Once released, it cannot be re-sealed. This will be how I intend to train her. Her mastery with weapons is her greatest strength. That's also what she will be working on. She's good with heavy weaponry, but without it, she isn't anywhere near as good. This means that she also needs help with h2h combat. This is where you put my teachings into action yourself." Issa was surprised he came up with such an extensive comeback so quickly.

"I didn't expect you to think that far ahead."

Shuuden smirked. "At the same time I came up with this, I came up with a plan for Tsukune as well. I've thought out every piece, and chose the best 3. The original, and 2 back ups. Sometimes there are 3 back ups plans, but that's only when the situation demands fast change."

Moka came into the room, a little sleepy. Issa and Shuuden were facing the other way, but they both realized she was there.

"Hey Moka. I was telling your father the situation." He said without turning around. "Come join us. Perhaps we could do something about that one problem we found out about the other day." This caught Issa's attention. "Problem?"

This is gonna take a while.

-later- 

The entire newspaper club meet at Shuuden's place. Families were included. Even Naruto's mother was there, though only Shuuden and Kakashi knew who she really was. They actually were talking in the training room. Goku and Vegeta were sitting with Kurumu and Yukari respectively. Tsukune and his family was with Mizore and her mother. Shuuden and Athena was with Moka and her father. Somehow, Ruby got in there as well. The headmaster was with her. Everyone but Tsukune and his family didn't go past the white on the ground. The gravity levels were higher, the farther you went out. Tsukune could handle it, but his family couldn't, and Mizore knew this. She decided to let the groups do as they wish.

In the enhanced gravity, Ageha was having trouble moving around while Kurumu was walking around as if it were natural to her. "How are you doing that?" Ageha asked her daughter. This did not go unnoticed by Tsurara. "Doing what?"

"Moving around here like it's nothing. I'm having trouble standing! I wouldn't be able to fly if I wanted to!" Tsurara chuckled at that. Tsukune looked at her. "I wouldn't bother. Kurumu's taking it easy right now. Over there, the Gravity is about 50 times that of gravity back in Japan. Kurumu's taking it like it's nothing, because for her, it is. She usually goes into about 200x, not 50x." This caught Tsurara's attention even more than Ageha's complaining.

"Of course, Mizore-chan and I have gone into about 325x. Am I right?" Mizore nodded. "Shuuden, Goku, and Vegeta, stick around 600x. They move around like I used to back home. Pretty slow, even for a human. Even this is not that easy to do. We don't have any gravity changes in the white area, meaning we're currently at 1x." Tsukune continued.

"What about Yukari?" Kyoko asked.

"I think she sticks around 150x due to her size. She's been there for about a month, but things aren't really working out for her there... On her own. She makes trees and trains her control while using the enhanced gravity to increase difficulty even more. Increasing her control and Physical strength at the same time is something he came up with herself. I actually started following her lead with that. I got a lot more out of the exercises than before. Mizore-chan can confirm that." Mizore simply nodded.

Tsukune and Mizore stopped talking to let everyone process what he was saying. Kyoko was the first to understand. "So, you've been using the tree branches and hanging upside down without gripping the tree itself, and exercising in enhanced gravity, all at the same time?" Tsukune nodded.

This had brought everyone out of their thinking trances, and looked at Tsukune. "Mizore-chan had actually made Ice Trees, making it even harder to stick to the tree. I get more results in energy control than I do physically, and that's saying something. If I had to guess, I could go 15 rounds with Chuck Norris and not even break a sweat. Vegeta would obliterate him without a second thought. Goku would think about it. If my mind went blank, I would not hold back period. Chuck Norris would die within 1 minute."

This shocked both of his parents. "That's even if the rumors are true. In fact, that was based off the rumors. If the rumors about Chuck Norris were not true. He'd be dead instantly. No contest. 1-hit Death."

Kyoko was trying to believe her cousin had grown that much more powerful. She wasn't succeeding. "How can you possibly be that powerful?" This caused everyone in the group to look at her, then at him. Tsukune sighed. "You know the reason. It's _him_. _He's _the reason I'm able to do most of this stuff."

His father spoke up for the first time. "Prove it." Tsukune sighed at looked over at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, you wanna go for a little spar?" Vegeta looked at Tsukune.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Test my strength. After all, among all of us you're 3rd place in strength. Last time anyone checked, I was 4th with Naruto right behind me. This was a month ago." Tsukune said.

"Heh, why not? I've been bored since I couldn't fight with Kakarot. Perhaps you could give me a challenge as well. What level?"

"200x okay with you?"

"Fine by me. Let's go." They both fly off. Mizore looked at the others, signaling them what's about to happen. Kurumu helped her mother to the white area. The Konoha ninja followed suit. Sakura still had a little bit of trouble but was able to rest for a bit. Hinata was taking things a lot better than Sakura, but not as good as Kakashi. Shikamaru was not even trying his luck. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, but this turn of events looked to be pretty interesting. Especially since he would be coming back with them.

Goku and Shuuden headed back, as well, but for a different reason. Shuuden explained what could happen, and that there was an actual safe place for them to watch the entire fight. "Goku will be able to take us there via Instant Transmission. I already told him of the place." Goku nodded. Everyone in the area that knew what was going on touched either Goku or Shuuden.

"Don't hold back guys. You're gonna wanna see the fight, and it will get pretty dangerous here. All you have to do is make contact with one of them. It's perfectly safe. The Shunshin does something similar, but is a lot slower." The Konoha ninja looked at each other and nodded. The all touched Naruto's back, aside from Hinata. She grabbed his free hand. Everyone had grabbed on to their child who was a student, who was in direct contact with either Goku or Shuuden. Tsukune's family split off between Ageha, Tsurara, and Issa, for Kasumi (mother), Koji (father), and Kyoko (cousin), respectively. They all went out.

The fight was about to begin.

-in the stands-

"Here we are. If you're going to puke I suggest you do so now. The trash can is over there." Shuuden said. Ageha and Koji both went over to the trash can and puked. Kasumi and Tsurara were a little dizzy but that was it. The rest were perfectly fine. They were either used to it, or did something similar frequently. "Well, let's get to watching."

Goku looked at the crystal ball. "There's the screen. Pay close attention." Shuuden looked at Kakashi. "You may want to use your Sharingan. Especially if you want to keep up with them." This shocked Kakashi. Then again, from what Naruto said, Shuuden is one he should trust with advice. He even taught Tsukune and him how to remove a curse mark. It would make excellent use. Especially if he could teach that to the seal masters back in the village. Kakashi pulled up his headband and opened his Sharingan eye. He looked at the crystal ball.

-The battlefield-

A cartoon banana appeared between them with a sign. (A/N: The hell? He's back! I told you he had a job to do.) The sign said, "Vegeta vs Tsukune". The sign disappeared and then said "Round 1". Another sign change, "Fight!" the banana got out of there. (A/N: no surprise there. He left right before the fight last time he appeared. Still, he's funny as hell.)

Vegeta and Tsukune were in a stare down. Wind blew. Vegeta and Tsukune disappeared. The fight had begun.

-in the stands-

Kakashi was having a hard time keeping up with his Sharingan eye. _'So fast! How?'_ Sakura was looking intently. Trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Naruto grabbed both Sakura and Hinata by their wrists. He activated his Spirit Eye. The grab surprised them both, but not what they saw next. They could see how fast they were going. They both were thinking the same thing: _'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!'_

Tsukune's parents couldn't even fathom how fast he was going. He hadn't even transformed. Kyoko and his mother were still a little surprised. Kyoko, however, could keep up while his mother couldn't. "Wow. They're both fighting at over 200 miles per hour." Kyoko said after a long silence. This caused his parents to look at her. They did a double take towards the crystal ball. The only one who was a parent there and wasn't surprised was Issa, but that's because he knew first hand how Shuuden had trained the guy. "Shuuden, it looks like they aren't going anywhere near full strength." Shuuden nodded at Issa's statement. "Just wait, the 2 of them will start going higher soon."

This took Tsukune's parents by surprise. "What do you mean higher?" Shuuden gave them a look that said "you'll see".

-The battlefield-

Vegeta and Tsukune were neck and neck. Then both went into somersaults and landed about 20 feet from each other. Vegeta went back and went into Super Sayian 2. Tsukune went Half-Fox.

Dancing banana pops up again with another sign. "Round 2." "Fight!" The banana went out and the 2 clashed. They started moving at speeds over 500 mph.

-in the stands-

Everyone but the Newspaper club and Issa couldn't keep up anymore. Sakura and Hinata were still able to keep up due to Naruto. The transformation that Tsukune went through. He felt a familiar feeling in his gut when he saw it. A certain fox came to his mind, but that fox was inside of Naruto. He looked at Naruto, who didn't look back. He was intent on watching. He did notice, and gave a nod, seemingly to no one. Kakashi understood. That was evident by the look on his face. Shikamaru noted this, and then asked Kakashi a question. "Why did Naruto nod? What could that guy possibly be?"

Kakashi pulled his headband down over his eye. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep up anymore. "You remember the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the village?" Shikamaru nodded. "Kakashi-sensei, I wouldn't talk about that if I were you. The Hokage passed a law that no one was to speak of the events that night. Mainly in regards to me and the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I found out everything from Shuuden who wasn't even affected by the law. He knew of the law, but it didn't bother him. It's not like the ANBU could arrest him for that, given where we were. Shikamaru on the other hand, he's bound by the law, and so are you. Sakura isn't allowed to know either. This is due to that same law. Hinata, however, is another story, as I found out here."

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun? Is it because of what you told me yesterday?" Naruto nodded. "It is. The only reason I told you, is because of what I found out with my eyes. There are 3 Jinchuuriki here. Tsukune is one of them. Kakashi-sensei, you know of one other. The third one, only I know, and only because I know what to look for." Hinata blushed. _'He's staying by his word, just like he said. He wasn't telling anyone else now. He may have mentioned the third Jinchuuriki, but he hasn't said who it was.'_

Kakashi noticed something. "Who is the third one?" Naruto shook his head. "I can't say. I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone." Kyoko and Hinata both looked at him. Hinata thought _'He's keeping the promise he made to me.'_ Kyoko thought something else. _'How does he know?'_ They looked at each other. Hinata began to think, _'Why is Kyoko looking at him like that? It's almost like as if she's wondering about something.'_ Naruto was unaware of what was going on in Kyoko's head. Hinata found out that he didn't know. She opened a link with Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun, I think there are actually 4 Jinchuuriki here."_

"_How so?"_

"_Did you see how Kyoko was looking at you? It seemed like she thought you knew something about her she never told you. I think she's the fourth."_

"_Really? Hang on."_ Naruto looked at Kyoko and found what he was looking for. _"Shit! She has a cat with 14 tails!"_

"_Damn, I was right." _Hinata said over the link.

"_Hinata, don't let anyone else know about her. As far as anyone knows, there are only 3. Tsukune is there, so he doesn't know just yet. He doesn't know about you, but I was talking about you being the third. I think it's best you don't even mention this."_

Naruto looked at Shuuden. "Shuuden, after we are all done here, Tsukune, me, Kyoko and Hinata are going to use the meditation room. We'll need a lot of privacy for what we need to talk about." Shuuden saw where he was going with that. "I agree. That's something that should not get out. Hinata doesn't know how to block out others yet, so both me and Inner Moka know now. Don't worry, we won't tell. It didn't go past me or her, so you're good." Hinata shivered. They turned their attention back to the ball.

-the battlefield-

Tsukune and Vegeta were back at a 20 foot distance. "You know what kid? You actually are good. I didn't think I'd be doing this for sparring." The Newspaper club knew what was going to happen there. Issa also found out instantly. The rest didn't think anything else could surprise them. They were wrong.

-stands-

Vegeta went Super Sayian 4. His entire form changed, much to the parent's surprise._ 'Tsukune is doomed'_ was the collective thought. Tsukune smirked. His eyes changed from his usual Spirit Eye. Shuuden noticed, but he was the only one. He knew what was going on, but no one else did. The Spirit Eye went from a "+" to a 9 point star. Tsukune was powering up in a way that no one, save Shuuden could tell. The SFF was there as well, and they realized what was happening. They knew what this meant. Airgod said something before anyone else. "Holy crap. That makes 3 people who can do that." Shuuden and the rest of the SFF nodded with a sweatdrop. This cause eyebrows to go up. Shuuden cut off any questions. "Just watch. Tsukune's form is about to change."

-The battlefield-

Tsukune was powering up. With his new eye, he was changing into another form, one the audience had never seen. He was being surrounded by a fire vortex. His form went from humanoid with 6 tails, to a different version. His tails gained 5 spikes each. Unlike Shuuden, Tsukune's spikes went in a line down each tail. His skin went from the usual red orange, to a golden orange. He also had an aura that surpassed Vegeta's at that point. (A/N: 004 has 3 words for you: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!)

The banana appeared once more. "Round 3." "FIGHT!" The banana left.

30 seconds later, Vegeta was in a hole, unconscious. He was in his normal state at that point. The banana came back. "WINNER: Tsukune" Tsukune went back to his normal human state. He collapsed.

Everyone came back. Shuuden looked at Tsukune. Naruto looked at Shuuden. He knew what Tsukune had done, but he had yet to tell anyone. "Shuuden, what form did Tsukune take? It had nothing to do with you-know-who."

"I can't say just yet. When you go into the meditation room, I will come with you to explain. You and Tsukune are the only ones who would be able to go into that form, aside from me, and Airgod. Tsukune was the 3rd person to ever reach that form. The moment you do, you would be the 4th. If Tsukune can do so, I think you can as well." Shuuden said. "I also know there are certain requirements in order to do that. That is something I will explain as well. Let's go. It looks like something is going on at the festival."

Naruto, Airgod, and Shuuden went out. "Why didn't he say anything about what was going on?" Moka asked.

Everyone either shrugged or had a different look on their face. It wasn't one of shock or confusion either. It was one of realization. (A/N: Think about it, and you'll find out what they realized)

-At the Festival-

Youkai were running amok in the Festival area. No one knew what was happening. Airgod, Shuuden and Naruto popped up over the entire area. They saw what was going on, but they couldn't figure out why. "Lilith's Mirror. Dammit!" Shuuden went wide-eyed with shock. Naruto looked at Shuuden and noticed his look. "I take it Lilith's Mirror is no good?"

"In a place such as this, not one bit. Any full-blood Youkai that looks into that mirror will have their true self revealed. It goes on more than one layer as well. It does that for physical form, personality, and even mentally. Anyone who has at least 1 drop of non-Youkai blood in them will not be affected." Shuuden said. "We should warn the others not to leave the Undimension."

"Even Goku and Vegeta? They have no Youkai blood in them. Neither does Tsukune's family, namely Kyoko."

"I don't know how much training Kyoko went through with that. So I can't really count on her to remain safe. Tsukune is out of it, and will be for a while. Goku and Vegeta are the only ones that should come out. It's too dangerous for the others to come out, whether it be Lilith's Mirror, or the threat it has already caused." Shuuden said.

"The SFF have no Youkai blood in them either. Truthfully, we are all full-blood human. Toa and Shockwave are already here. My brother and his girlfriend Saiyuki are on their way back now. It looks like we won't be able to have any fun anymore. Wait a minute. You're forgetting one person." Airgod said.

"I didn't forget her. Athena, though she should be immune to the effects of the mirror, should stay behind. Someone has to be able to protect the others without being affected by the mirror. She will be that one. Goku, Vegeta, and the SFF will be coming out of there. Moka, if you can hear this, let the others know."

"_**I got it all, Shuuden. Omote even summoned me with Soul Separation. I had it broadcasted to everyone in the area. They already know, Shockwave, Toa, Goku and Vegeta already left. Tsukune will be filled in when he wakes up, or when Kurumu finds him in his unconscious state of mind. Whichever comes first."**_

"_Damn. I got it. Don't worry about us Moka. We can handle ourselves."_

"_**Understood."**_

"Alright, guys, let's do this!"

Shuuden went Super Sayian 4, Naruto went into his Half-Fox form, and Airgod didn't change at all.

"Split up. We'll have a better time knocking this threat out like that. In addition, we are looking for the mirror. If you find it, whoever has it... Kill them. Then you wrap the mirror up,"

"**Got it, Shuuden."**

"Roger."

"_10-4, Shuuden."_ Goku and Vegeta said Simultaneously. (A/N: Since when do they talk like truckers?)

They all split up looking for the mirror. This is going to be one hell of a day.

-10 minutes later-

Tsukune woke up. He was hugged by Mizore. "Mizore-chan. I have to go. I know who's doing this. She was taken down a few days before my last birthday." Tsukune punched the ground. "Damn Gorgon!"

Moka looked at Tsukune. She knew what was going on right then and there. "I'm surprised she is still around. After she left the Hospital, I heard she was suspended. This is probably an act of Vengeance on Shuuden. Tsukune, I think you should warp out there. Call her out. Do so with as much Youki you can radiate. It should calm the Chaos as well."

Athena nodded. "I agree, Moka. That has a 93% chance to stop all chaos at the sheer magnitude of his Youki. Any other possibilities include them falling to the ground, and very few will attack. He should go full for that."

Tsukune nodded. "I figured as much. Remember, I learned from the best. Shuuden taught me strategy, tactics, and overall fighting. I know what I should do. The rest of you should stay here. I won't be affected by the mirror since, even though I hold the form of a Youkai, I have no Youkai blood. This gives me and Naruto an advantage here. I'm out." Tsukune warped out.

-Outside, on the roof of the school-

Tsukune had warped to the roof of the School. He was about to transform into his full-fox form.

Before he could, however, he spotted something. "It's her. She's just watching the chaos unfold. Is that a grin?" Tsukune noticed the grin, and confirmed it. "I'm gonna kill her."

Tsukune went into his Full-Fox form. The Youki being emitted was enormous. This stopped everyone that was fighting. Ishigami looked over toward the source, knowing it was close. She had no idea how close though. The giant fox head right next to her face as she turned made her yelp. "OH SHIT!" She knew what this meant, or rather she heard about this. She recognized the form from a description she got from Ririko Kagome, another teacher and a friend of hers. She realized that she was doomed.

"Why are you here? You aren't even supposed to reveal your true form!"

"**You're not even supposed to be at the Academy. You're suspended remember? Shuuden, Moka, and Goku were toying around with you, just for making the beautiful girls in the school into stone statues. I thought you would have learned your lesson, Gorgon."**

"That doesn't matter **anymore. I will defeat you!"**

Tsukune laughed. **"You really think you could last 10 seconds with me? I should let you know that in this form, Goku and Shuuden are nothing compared to me. You don't stand a chance."**

Ishigami attacked. She went for a bite on the head, but the snakes burned when they got too close. **"What the hell?"**

"**As I said, you don't stand a chance."** All nine tails started charging a Rasengan. These Rasengan were oddly shaped. It almost looked like Naruto's Rasenshuriken. The only difference is it is red and black instead of blue and white. (A/N: Oh, crap. Ishigami is gonna get it now.) **"Demon art: Tail Rasenshuriken!"**

9 Red and Black Rasenshuriken surrounded Ishigami and expanded. After they expanded, the center of each one started to rumble. Ishigami was trapped and being sucked into each one. She couldn't avoid the next part. All 9 Rasenshuriken exploded. The explosion caught the attention of the SFF and entire newspaper club. Shockwave went pale when he felt it. Shuuden and Naruto realized instantly who did that, and what they used to do so.

Shuuden said over the link. _"Tsukune, who the HELL did you do that to? We're supposed to be knocking them out, not killing them!"_

"_**Ishigami. That damn Gorgon is back and she's the one that released Ririsu, and Lilith's Mirror. I found this out while I was out of it. A guy calling himself Hades told me this. He told me to tell you this after the fact. Should you not find out before you get knocked out. He obviously doesn't have faith in you."**_

"_He doesn't have faith in anyone. Besides, why did he tell you this?"_

"_**Beats the hell out of me. I asked him myself, and I got nothing out him."**_

"_Ok, that sounds more like him."_

"_**Now all we need to do is find the mirror and cover it up."**_

"_I think I can handle this."_ Hinata's voice came up over the chat. _"My Byakugan will help me be able to find it."_

"Byakugan!" _"What am I looking for?"_

"_A mirror being carried by what would seem to be a small fairy. That fairy is called Ririsu, and the mirror is the cause of this."_

"_Found it. A furnace is nearby. It seems she's trying to get away from Tsukune. She obviously is scared of the amount of Youki he's giving off. No surprise there, though."_

"_**I'm on it!"**_ Naruto said, in half-fox form.

"_Naruto-kun, be careful."_

"_**Hina-chan... You know as well as I do I'm not the cautious type."**_ That shut her up instantly.

-With Naruto-

"**I'm sorry Hinata, but this has to be done."** Naruto said as he caught up with Ririsu. He grabbed Ririsu, and she pointed the mirror at him. She didn't realize he had already transformed.

"Why don't you change? You would go out and attack everything in sight!"

"**You don't know anything about me. I'm not the destructive type. Instead, I'm the protective type. In addition, that mirror won't work on me. I'm a human that has a demon sealed inside of me. A Jinchuuriki. You know what that means?"**

Ririsu gulped. She knew it was the end. A tail grabbed her, and the hands grabbed the mirror. _**"Shuuden, I have the mirror. Ririsu is binded by the Youki of the Kyuubi. She is in Youki chains, so to speak."**_ Naruto went out of his Half-Fox form, and into his human form. "Are you surprised, Ririsu? I think you are. Just be glad I didn't go all out and kill your ass."

Naruto pulled a beach towel out of his pouch. He covered up the mirror 6 times over with the towel. "I love that pouch Shuuden gave me. I have 9 more towels that big in there, and still have a shitload of room in the thing. Not to mention I have at least 300 kunai in it, and over 500 shuriken. I even have some senbon in the thing."

The headmaster had come up next to Naruto. "About time you got here. Here's the mirror." Naruto tossed him Lilith's Mirror. "What about Ririsu?" The rest of the group had just gotten to the area.

"She will be under close watch, and kept away from the mirror. This won't be happening again, but the Festival is being ended early."

Airgod said something that got him hit in the head 4 times. The other members of the SFF were the ones who did the deed. "You know that's not a good thing to say to him!" Saiyuki yelled at him.

"It's not like he could understand what I said."

"But _we_ can. Remember Airgod, we all know that language. We know what you said was unacceptable, especially to a man of his stature." Toa said.

"Actually, I know full well what he said. Personally, I don't blame him for it. After all, it is true, even if only partially." Mikogami said. "He has a right to say what he thinks. Shuuden, Naruto, Tsukune I will need to see you in my office tomorrow. The festival is over, but you will be staying until the time we set beforehand. That is in 2 days. I have actually worked on the plans myself. I found a possibility that will please both you and your girlfriends. You will find out then." Shuuden activated his Spirit Eye in his eyes. He saw what the changes were.

"I'm surprised you actually thought of that. I never could, that's for sure." Everyone looked at Shuuden. Airgod, Tsukune and Naruto realized how he figured it out.

Naruto spoke up. "Don't hold back. Fill us in!" Shuuden shook his head. "I think it's better if he tells us. Tsukune's family, Issa, Moka, and Mizore will want to know, as well. Nothing will be said on that subject until then. I still have to explain what's going on with the Jinchuuriki thing. We'll do that as soon as we head back. Everything else has been destroyed, and my house wasn't even touched."

Everyone nodded. The four Jinchuuriki grabbed on to Shuuden. They all warped out.

"I wish things didn't go how they did. All of Konohagakure wouldn't have been able to handle something like this." Kakashi said.

Chapter 16 end.

00000x00000

**AG000:** The story will end in the next chapter.

**Shuuden:** I take it things will be explained then?

**AG000:** Yes, they will. The SFF will be leaving the story, and won't be included in the sequel. Ok, Airgod may appear a few times, but that hasn't been determined.

**AG004:** If Naruto does go into Super Spirit, I would be coming in at that point. No doubt about that.

**AG000:** Actually, I'm not sure about that myself. I still have a few choices as to how things play out in the first chapter in the Sequel. If any of the members of the SFF come into the sequel, it would be Airgod.

**AG004:** No surprise. I have the most knowledge of that area.

**AG000:** You mean I have the most knowledge of the area, while you got the knowledge from me.

**AG004:** You know that my knowledge comes from yours and everyone else I've been inside.

**AG000:** Yea, I know. I've just taken my time to analyze the entire situation. I've narrowed it down to 2 things, and which one that comes I haven't really decided.

**AG002: **It has something to do with the way Junior the Wolf's story started out doesn't it.

**AG000:** Yea, but I'm not going to use his Kitsune family. Meaning the one saving him would be one from this story. Goku and Vegeta are out of the question. I'm actually torn between 2 people saving him.

**AG004:** Might I suggest Yukari?

**AG000:** I thought about that, and her role in that is strange.

**AG003:** Tsukune?

**AG000: **Just drop it. You'll find out the decision that is made when it happens.

**AG001:** Okay, but I ain't picking it up.

**Tsukune laughed.**

**AG004:** Dare I ask?

**AG000:** It looks like he went through my movies. Tsukune, did you go through the comedy section of my DVDs?** Tsukune nodded.** That explains it.

**AG004:** Jeff Dunham?

**AG003:** Arguing with Myself.

**AG002:** Sweet Daddy D.

**AG001:** Exactly where I plucked it from.

**Shuuden:** I see. I take it you don't want us asking about that?

**AG000:** Exactly. Just in case:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jeff Dunham. That position goes to his sponsors, and his family, of which, I am neither.

**AG000: **Okay, time for reviews!

**Dumbledork**: Talking about Super Spirit 5, is Shuuden going to evolve further? I mean, beyond Super Spirit 5.

It's kind of an interesting concept. It reminds me of Dragon Ball AF.

**AG004:** It's highly possible to do so. However, you need a certain amount of spiritual energy to do so. He is quickly reach the amount for the next level.

**Tsukune: **I've already reached that point right?

**AG004:** Yes, you have reached Super Spirit 5.

**Shuuden:** I could have told you that.

**AG004:** True, but I did for a reason. As for the Dragon Ball AF thing... I don't have a clue. Neither do the others.

**AG000:** Honestly, I couldn't care less about DBAF. I liked DB/Z/GT, but I didn't like Kai. It sucked ass.

**Goku:** Tell me about it! They screwed me up!

**Vegeta:** I'd love to kill the one who did Kai myself.

**AG000:** Normally, I'd have no problems with that. However, doing so will make the 2 of you non-existent anywhere but in the minds of man, and the internet.

**Shuuden:** 004, I hear you reached level 304 with the Super Spirit. Is that true?

**AG004:** Yes. I'm also the Airgod that went in. Okay, 000 went in with me, but we were the same being.

**AG002:** Actually, he has reached 305, but he doesn't use that. He can't go any farther, due to power overload. It's worse than the Kaioken.

**Goku:** How so?

**AG000:** Kaioken puts severe strain on the body the higher you go. If you're not careful, you'll die. Super Spirit 305 is worse.

**AG001:** It will make the one who goes into that form explode and take the Galaxy with them, at the least.

**Shuuden:** Not good.

**AG004:** Our point exactly. If anyone goes that high, they will destroy themselves, and anything else in the area.

**AG000:** Shockwave wouldn't have a problem doing that. He does so on a daily basis.

**AG004:** Blowing himself up, yes. A Plasma missile doesn't compare to the utter destruction that will be caused.

**AG000:** I know. That's the A247 that no one is supposed to call. That's what happens then. It's the last resort of the SFF.

**AG002: **I think we should stop talking about this. It's supposed to be classified.

**AG004:** I have posted it elsewhere. Along with one situation it has been used.

**AG000:** Oh crap. I forgot you put that there. That's all I could gather for reviews. This is AG000,

**AG001:** This is AG001,

**AG002:** This is AG002,

**AG003: **This is AG003,

**AG004: **This is AG004,

**All 5:** SIGNING OFF!

**TI:** I didn't think he'd do that.

**GE:** Neither did I Toa. Neither did I.


	17. Chapter 17: Transition Prep

Normal

_Flashback_

"_Mental Chat"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Super Sayian 4 speech"

'Super Sayian 4 thoughts'

"**Demon form speech"**

"_**Inner Moka/Demon form Mental link"**_

_**'Inner Moka/Demon form thoughts'**_

**AG000:** Let go for reviews, then explain a few things.

**Altair:** This chapter sure has a lot of drama between Tsukune and Mizore. I must say it's quite interesting.

Good job in pwning that d*mn Gorgon b*tch/whore :D

**AG002: **That was my idea. In fact, I had most of that chapter.

**Altair: **Why is Moka calling Shuuden's father a biker?

I'm not surprised Tsukune having so much energy. Obviously because he's a jinchuuriki and also due to the training he was put through.

I thought you were going to make BBQ out of Hokuto's corpse. That would have been funny. LMAO.

It's not really Shuuden's fault if Sakura acts like a bitch most of the time.

I guess that's why most stories bash her and the peanut gallery :D

**AG001: **I thought so as well. Don't think things will be the same with the sequel, in regards to Sakura.

**AG000:** No kidding.

**Altair:** So Shuuden's transformation is called Super Spirit. That's an interesting concept. At least it's original compared to other stories.

**AG000:** Super Spirit is based on the Super Sayian, but is different in terms of ability enhancements. Truthfully, Super Spirit is better, and can be used by anyone with enough Spirit Energy. They also must be able to Harness that massive energy, and the Spirit Eye is another way to do so.

**AG004:** Exactly. I know you came up with the idea, but for me to actually be able to use it, is another story.

**AG000:** I created it in the first place because of you. And that is original. It's an idea that was in my head for years before anything else. That's all for reviews.

**AG004:** Remember, you must explain the entire plan for them.

**AG000: **I have the entire scenario planned out. I even know what most of them will get. I have explained everything as to what they will get to them, and them alone.

**AG004:** and you didn't bother to fill me in?

**AG000:** I've been hinting at it for a long time now. Just like I gave 2 hints about Shuuden's mother, none of which, anyone seems to have picked up on. She revealed herself, and then people noticed.

**Shuuden:** When was this?

**AG000:** Chapter 1. The first time was in an unintended piece when Moka ran into you with her bike... Ok, you landed on her after a back-flip. The roof with Nekonome was the second area.

**AG002:** Actually, I'm surprised no one made the connection after the second hint.

**AG001:** I was as well. Then I realized that not that many normal humans over-analyze things like we do.

**AG002:** That does make sense. Now that I think about it, that heart-snatcher comment would have given it away to anyone who could make the connection between that and a Goddess in Greek Mythology.

**Aphrodite clears her throat.**

**AG000:** Don't blame me. Blame humanity for thinking you're a myth. Science can't prove your existence, and you don't make yourself known, therefore, they call you a myth. Something no one can prove.

**Aphrodite:** I was. Besides, I was simply making my presence known. By the way, where are the others?

**AG000:** I told them to get ready. Things are going to be a lot different real soon. Shuuden came here regardless of that.

**Shuuden:** Actually, I'm always ready for travel. Dynocaps help out more than people think.

**AG000:** No kidding. Did you get everyone else's stuff?

**Shuuden:** Not Naruto's stuff. The one to get him out of the sticky situation will have it.

**AG000:** Anyway, let's get on with the final chapter.

**AG004:** Aren't you forgetting something?

**AG000:** No I'm not. I was about to do so before you so rudely interrupted me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire. I don't own DB/Z/GT. I don't own Naruto/Shippuuden.

**Chapter 17: **Transition Prep

The entire Festival event had just passed 2 hours ago. In the meditation room, Shuuden was with the Jinchuuriki. He knew of all 4 already.

"All four of you... Are Jinchuuriki." This caught Tsukune and Kyoko off guard. This meant that Hinata had a beast in her as well.

"Naruto and Tsukune have the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We've been keeping the name different from them to tell them apart. Tsukune's we've called Kitsune. Naruto's we've called Yoko. Hinata has a cat with 2 tails. Kyoko has a cat with 14 tails." Hinata and Kyoko nodded. Everyone knew about Naruto and Tsukune, but Hinata and Kyoko, no one knew. Airgod had a guess, and he was right, but he didn't voice it.

"Why did you come out with it so soon? I figured you would have beaten around bush a bit." Naruto said.

"Because it's something that can't really be said like that. I can't really drop hints like that, without making everyone know. Besides, I also have a few questions. The first one is for Hinata." Shuuden said, earning a nod.

"I already have an idea of what you're going to ask. She came into me herself. I was only 2 months old when it happened. My father told me when after I had gone through the Chuunin Exams once. I may not have made it to the finals, but things have gone much more smoothly since I found out."

"I agree. You're a lot less prone to fainting now. I couldn't figure out why you did so either. It wasn't until Shuuden showed me what was going on in your head that I found out. The others have already gone back. No changes will be made to them. They will go to the same point they would have as if time had been the same. At least, that's what I heard." Shuuden nodded at Naruto's statement.

"When Naruto, Hinata, Tsukune and I go, we will be going back even further than the rest. To the point where Naruto was going to turn 5 in a few days. Where we end up however will be random... at least in Tsukune's case, and mine as well. When Naruto and Hinata go back, they will end up in their own bodies at that point. This much is clear. As for everyone else, they may show up, but at different intervals. That's what the headmaster wanted to talk about. One will be going in to the same point we are. Who that is, I'm not sure."

Everyone nodded. "Naruto and Hinata. Your memories of being here may come to you instantly, or they may be sealed up. That much is uncertain. If they are not sealed, search the surrounding forest."

"What are we supposed to search for?" Naruto asked. Shuuden pulled out a Dynocap. Tsukune pulled one out as well. They clicked it, and then threw them both. 2 buildings popped out.

Shuuden then said, "Look for either one of these. If Naruto's memory is sealed he will be attacked on his 5 birthday. As usual he wouldn't know why. If that is the case, more likely than not, Mikogami will send one of the girls to that exact time and place. If he does, I can't tell you which one. After that, is anyone's guess. I have taught everyone else to be able to surface memories that have been sealed, along with the knowledge and experiences they come with. They will also be able to control what you remember doing, to the same extent as before." Everyone nodded.

"That's everything for this. Anyone else have a question?"

"I do. Am I coming along as well?" Kyoko asked.

"I doubt it. Then again, if Mikogami sends you there, it won't be easy for you, that's for sure."

"Why not?"

"Regular people hate Jinchuuriki. They think the containers are the demons themselves. Because of this, people hated me. I quit crying my ass off, wanting to die, and decided to do something about it. I found what I was going to do. I was going to become Hokage. I haven't reached that goal yet, and now it seems I'll have another shot." Naruto said.

"This is why everyone hated Naruto-kun. He was the Jinchuuriki of the very demon that attacked the village. I know Naruto-kun wouldn't have done that." Hinata said.

"He didn't. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was being controlled by someone with a powerful Sharingan. He had yet to see a Sharingan that looked like that period. He lost all sense of himself. Instead of protecting the area, he was made to attack it. This is what he told me of that day. If not for the 4th Hokage sealing him into his own newborn son, he would have attacked and destroyed the entire village." Tsukune said. Hinata took this with shock.

"The Hokage considered this a SS-class secret. Anyone who released this information would be killed on the spot, regardless of health or status in the village, or anywhere else for that matter. No one was to know. However, you would remember this conversation the moment you gain your memories of your time here." Shuuden said.

"Something else. My mother was talking to me last night." Naruto said. This caught everyone's attention except Shuuden. After all, he had been responsible. "She told me the events of that night. I was born, and less than 3 hours later, the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me, and my parents were dead. I told her what was going to happen and then she told me she would give Tsukune something to help me out. She didn't say what it was, nor did she say how he was going to get it."

Everyone looked at Tsukune. "I haven't gotten it yet. I did get a strange message a few weeks ago, but I didn't recognize the voice. I still listened in, only not as much as I probably should have. I caught "gift for Naruto" and that was it. I could have been his mother, I'm not sure. What was her name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki." Shuuden said. Tsukune looked at nothing. His eyes went blank. About a minute later, he blinked, his eyes back to normal.

"A red-head woman had visited the Kyuubi a few weeks back. She was the one I heard. She called herself Kushina. She didn't give a last name, but it seemed she didn't need to. The 2 of them were familiar with each other already. She told him that, during the trip back, a scroll would appear in my possession. On the other side, that scroll will have its contents sealed. As for what's inside, the only thing she said it was a gift for her son. His name is Naruto. She couldn't give it to him herself, so she told him it will come to me during the trip. She didn't say how either."

Shuuden nodded. "Sounds like something she would do. By the time it reaches Naruto, he would have already regained his memories. That way he'll know for sure."

"We should get some rest. Tsukki's parents and I will be staying to see him off. Besides, it's possible that I would be taken along. Hopefully, he doesn't know, but the headmaster isn't a fool." Kyoko said.

Everyone nodded. The door appeared, and everyone went through it, save Naruto and Hinata. Tsukune and Shuuden returned the houses to their capsule forms, and then went out. Naruto and Hinata said they had something to talk about.

-the next day-

Everyone got up, and went straight to Mikogami's office, instead of the bus stop like everyone else.

The entire Newspaper club, their parents and Kyoko were in the office. Aphrodite was not there, but that was it. It was quite big. Mikogami looked at all of them. "I see some of the people I didn't call for this is here. I guess there's no helping it. I will explain how things will go after the transfer."

Shuuden wasn't surprised when he admitted there was no changing who came and who didn't. Mikogami continued.

"Tsukune, Naruto, and Hinata will all go back to 5 days before Naruto Uzumaki's 5th birthday. Should Naruto not remember his time here he will be attacked on his next birthday. If this should happen, as per one of Shuuden's back up plans, Yukari will stop the attack herself, after coming through. If Naruto doesn't recognize her, she will awaken his memories through the technique Shuuden taught her." Shuuden nodded.

"After which, she will fend off the mob that is still there. Shuuden had told me that if this is what happens the ANBU will step in to stop her. Her excuse is that she isn't a Shinobi, so they can't arrest her on those conditions. In addition, the ANBU should have been there themselves to prevent this from happening in the first place. The ANBU can't do anything after that, or they risk going rogue. She will also make this clear to the ANBU. If the ANBU acts accordingly, he will ask how she knows, if she is not a Shinobi. The excuse for that should come from Naruto, who will say that she knows everything about him. This is the truth, and when he says this, the ANBU should back off. If he attacks, he is considered a Rogue Shinobi, and will be eliminated by Yukari."

Shuuden didn't expect this. "Mikogami, I don't like that last part. Sure it goes in accordance with Konoha law, but don't you think that is a bit much?" Mikogami looked at Shuuden.

"If it were, I wouldn't have decided on this. It is because of the law regarding Rogue Shinobi that warrants this. If he charges Yukari, he will be considered a Rogue Shinobi for attacking a civilian. If he charges Naruto, he will be considered a Rogue Shinobi for attacking one who he placed on the protection list. Either way, he will be eliminated by Yukari for that reason. If more ANBU show up beforehand, and they get in the way, Yukari is to take Naruto to Tsukune's capsule House. If they don't, Yukari will deal with them herself. She will have permission to kill. If it comes to that, I will head to the Hokage myself and explain the situation regarding the matter. I will say she is my student, and not a Shinobi."

"And if you get into an argument?" Issa asked.

"I will bring up what will happen in the years to come, mentioning the others here. If Naruto dies before his time, I will bring the rest of the Newspaper Club and Issa and they will attack the village. Since Tsukune is in the village at that point, I would imagine the Yuki Onna will come as well, for that reason. I also believe that the Shuzen family will want to come as well, in regards to Moka's boyfriend Shuuden, provided he is there."

"That is the truth. Kokoa wouldn't let me hear the end of it, if I don't. Neither would Akua. Something tells me, when she hears of Moka's boyfriend, and how he helped me, she would want to meet him anyway." Issa said.

"Shuuden will be coming 1 year later, a few days before Naruto's 6th birthday, and he will meet with the Hokage. He will talk of what he is doing there, and will ask if I came in the year before. If I have, tell him of the same warning I gave him. You are then to find Naruto. If he is missing any memories, you will awaken them." Shuuden was beginning to like this guy.

"Moka and the others will pop in at crucial points. Which ones they appear in will not be determined by me. It will be decided by the portal itself." That made Shuuden go blank. "They will be the same age as they are now, but none of them will come in until after Naruto, Hinata and Tsukune become Genin. Shuuden will tell the Hokage that when Naruto and Tsukune graduate, they will be put on the same team. The other person will be put in there by normal rules. If it is Hinata, all the better."

"So everything is going to go according to this?" Moka asked. Mikogami simply nodded.

The portal opened. "Kyoko will go as well. She will appear when Tsukune is the same age as he is now. After this, everything will be up to you. His body will be like that of his 5 year old self. Shuuden will be his normal self on the other side. Tsukune I can almost guarantee some of your abilities will not be able to be used immediately. In addition, avoid going into your Half-Fox and Full-fox forms, unless you are not in the village. The latter because the Shinobi would attack you. If the village gets attacked, and you have no choice, charge into the battle, but go into your Full-Fox form. Both of you are to do this should this happen. Understood?" Nods all around.

"One more thing, The Super Sayian will be called Super Spirit with their actual levels. Are we clear?"

Shuuden nodded. "Also, something I didn't tell the headmaster, the Mental Link will dissolve when we head through this portal. When you meet up with us, the way you will prove yourself to us is with a code word. That word is 'Oozaru'. Remember that word. Sear it into your brain. Heck, write it down if you have to! That will be the only way for you to prove you are who you say you are."

Mikogami nodded. "Then head through the portal. Parents are to stay here, no exceptions. Issa, if you find out where Akua is, let her know what happened. She will want to meet with Shuuden." Issa nodded.

The Newspaper Club went through the portal, minus Gin. "Issa, I will let the other Hades lords know that if they find someone other than a Hades Lord using... something that would normally be impossible for anyone but one of them, they are to tell me immediately."

Issa nodded. "Last I checked she had black hair. She was highly adept at the Hogetsu Jigento. It was strange how she knew it at her age. Tohofuhai is the only other one who could use this ability so it will discern her from anyone else."

Mikogami nodded. "Then that's what they will look for. I take it you will look for her as well?" Issa shook his head.

"I will be training Kokoa myself, in the ways Shuuden had taught me. We vampires have gotten too self-centered over the centuries. It is time we change that. We got it into our minds that we are the strongest out there. We are not. I realize that now, and only because of one Shuuden Sol. My mistake would have cost me my life, had he not been merciful. The best out there, do not think they are the best. That is one thing he has taught me. He is easily the best out there, but he denies it. He brought up an old saying. 'There is always a bigger fish.' That saying finally made sense, and it applied to me. He trained me for a few weeks. Things went better than he expected, and he said it in front of me. Apparently, he knew which buttons to push, and he pushed them. I saw my error, and only because of him."

Mikogami looked at Ageha and Tsurara. They shook their heads. "We have nothing to say." Ageha said, to which Tsurara nodded.

Kasumi and Koji looked at each other. They then looked at the headmaster who had begun to look at them. "We want to know if there is a way to watch our son's progress." Mikogami nodded. I will have a specialized channel for this sent to the Television you current have. That channel will allow you to watch his exploits. He will not be able to hear you, but you can still watch him. You will be mere spectators. Nothing more, nothing less." They looked at each other, and then back at the Headmaster. They nodded.

"Then all that's left is to get you all back to where you belong. Issa, I would ask that you take Kasumi and Koji Aono back to their place. The channel will take a few days to setup up. In addition, school will be out of session, until further notice." Everyone nodded and left. Issa told Koji and Kasumi to grab his shoulders. They did so, and they warped out.

"I hope everything goes as I planned." Mikogami said, after everyone was gone.

-In the portal-

-Naruto-

Everyone was separated instantly. Naruto managed to stay close to Hinata, until some lights came up and hit them both in the gut. They made it through after that, in a place that seemed familiar to them.

-Tsukune -

Tsukune was separated from everyone else. _'Kyou-chan.'_ He was brought out of his musing when a light came at him. It hit him in the right arm. A mark appeared that looked like a 9-point star. Another light was up ahead and he found himself in a forest clearing.

-Shuuden-

Shuuden went solo as well. (A/N: This doesn't come as a surprise, does it? Everyone was being separated into groups due to when they would head to) Another light hit him, this one split into 2 and hit both arms. Each one left a mark resembling a 19-point star. Another light was in front of him. He saw a rock face.

-Moka-

3 lights shot out and hit Moka's Rosario. The Rosario was giving off static electricity, just like when Shuuden goes Super Sayian. _'Oh no! The Rosario is losing it's effect!'_ Moka transformed and a light appeared in front of her, denoting an unfinished bridge.

-the rest-

Kyoko went through without any lights trying to hit her. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari didn't get hit either.

Mizore saw what looked like an unfinished bridge. The same one as Moka saw, but it was being looked at from below and to the side, while Moka was looking from up high.

Kurumu saw what looked like an arena with a lot of people inside of it. There were 3 buildings that looked like stands right outside the arena with wall that stood about 5 stories.

Yukari saw a cliff with 4 faces on them. One of those faces looked like Naruto, so she thought that was his father. The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

00000x00000

That's it folks. Demigod Sayian + Vampire is now finished. Any reviews having questions for Shuuden will be posted with the sequel. I will not answer any other reviews from this story.

Also, how did you like where everyone ended up? Can you tell the difference between where and when Moka and Mizore will appear? Is there even a difference? Only one way to find out:

That is to read the sequel. Kurumu is a definite with when she appears. Yukari is also a definite. Moka and Mizore, won't be as easy to determine with what I said. I left Kyoko's location out of it on purpose. I'll save that as a surprise.

**AG004: **Isn't this a little Anti-climatic?

**AG000:** Maybe. Do I care?

**AG002: **Probably not.

**AG000:** Gee, what gave it away?

**AG002:** You asked someone else whether or not you cared. That's a clear sign you don't give a shit.

**AG001: **True.

**AG003:** You know, I'm gonna miss having Goku around.

**AG001:** Why?

**AG000:** He lost a sparring partner. What I'm more worried about is a certain pink haired bitch.

**AG004:** Why do you insist on calling her a bitch?

**AG000:** I won't be after the sequel begins, and she enters. I'll be revising her a bit. That way she isn't as much of a bitch as she usually is. Maybe she will gain a few fans.

**AG001:** I agree with that. At the very least, we should stop her from hitting Naruto so many times.

**AG002:** I hope Hinata won't be fainting as often, either. That would help both her and Naruto.

**AG000:** That's another thing I intended to change. Hinata gaining the information she had before she went in the portal will help with that. Especially, since she wouldn't have known she was a Jinchuuriki yet. She will know that no one else knows she is one, as well.

**AG001:** Nice.

**AG004:** One more question. What exactly did you choose for them? How will everyone meet?

**AG000:** 3 words: Read the Sequel.

**AG003:** Bitch.

**AG002:** Bastard.

**AG001:** Mother fucker.

**AG000:** Daughter fucker. Get it right.

**AG004 and AG003 laugh.**

**AG004:** Okay, that was funny.

**AG003:** Tell me about it. Bet he didn't see that one coming.

**AG002:** Sure as hell know I didn't.

**AG001 walks out of the room. His left arm is burning.**

**AG000:** That settles it. He had no clue whatsoever.

**AG002: **He got burned.

**AG004:** Literally or figuratively?

**AG002:** Both. Didn't you see his left arm in flames?

**AG000:** I know I did.

**AG004:** I did as well, but I wasn't sure if you noticed it before you said it.

**AG000:** Guess that's it. Since 001 isn't here, we can't sign off. Later!


End file.
